Pokémon Sagas: Negro y Blanco
by xEmilionx
Summary: Un nuevo viaje inicia para Ash Ketchum, que junto a Pikachu, recorrerán por toda Unova en busca de las ochos medallas para participar en la Liga Unova. En su aventura conocerá a Hilda, una entrenadora novata de dicha región, y a Cilan, un conocedor Pokémon y líder de gimnasio. Pero en su camino se interpondrán el equipo Plasma, donde nuestros héroes tendrán que arruinar sus planes.
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

En un palacio majestuoso en donde se deslumbraba su forma aristocrática, pero en aquel momento no era para admirar ese enorme palacio, pues el futuro de Unova se encontraba en peligro, no solo de humanos, sino también para los pokémon. Los vínculos entre entrenador y compañero iban a ser rompidos por una organización que busca su felicidad, liberándolos de su unión, aquel motivo se debió para evitar el maltrato que sufrían al combatir con otros de su misma especie. Ellos buscan la paz y la armonía, ese fue el sueño que anhelaban, pero, eso significaría no más entrenadores.

Pero aquella idea no era la mejor solución, y eso nos preguntamos mi compañera y yo, ¿separar entrenador y pokémon, llegará a ser igual? ¿Acaso quieren separar nuestros vínculos con nuestros amigos y compañeros que nos acompaña en nuestra aventura?, lo pensé en un momento y llegué a una conclusión. ¡Claro que no! No iba a permitir que nos separen de nuestros amigos, y con esa respuesta en mi cabeza, mi compañera asintió en estar de acuerdo conmigo, entonces fuimos con prisa hacia el cuarto de la sala del trono, en aquel lugar se hallaba la persona causante y líder de la organización que buscaba separarnos de nuestros amigos para siempre.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar al cuarto de trono? —le pregunté a mi compañera.

—Ya falta poco, tan solo debemos subir un piso más —respondió con un semblante triste.

Yo me di cuenta de ello, y le pegunté —¿Qué te ocurre?

Ella volteó a verme —¿Por qué? —no logre comprender a su pregunta, mi compañera bajo su mirada mientras seguíamos corriendo—. ¿Por qué tiene que pasar todo esto? ¿Y por qué él tiene que estar involucrado en esto?

Nos quedamos en silencio, no sabía que responder, pues yo también me lo preguntaba a cada momento en que avanzaba hacia ese cuarto. No podía comprender el motivo por el cual él estaba ocasionando esto a su región natal, cuando ambos lo conocimos, era una persona amable y bondadosa con nosotros y los pokémon, no tenía una respuesta clara.

—No lo sé —ella se quedó viéndome, y proseguí con voz decidida—. Pero lo sabremos cuando nos encontremos con "él".

Ella mostro un rostro lleno de seguridad, volviendo a ser la misma —Tienes razón —de pronto miro impresionada cuando contemplo una gran puerta—. Ya hemos llegado.

Nos detuvimos en seco para luego mirarnos mutuamente, estuvimos decididos a averiguarlo. Juntos abrimos la gran puerta y lo primero que vimos tras abrirla fue a "él" sentado en un trono como si de un rey se tratase.

—Bienvenidos. Los estaba esperando, mis dos grandes amigos —su voz sonaba tan calmada a pesar de lo que ocasiono, con aquella naturalidad que lo representaba.

Nos miramos confundidos, él sabía que era el causante de aquella tragedia y lo tomo como si se tratada de un juego. Intente decir algo, pero mi compañera se me adelantó.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, N? ¿Por qué intentas separarnos de nuestros compañeros?

Él se levantó de su trono y dio unos cuantos pasos —Los pokémon no necesitan de nosotros, ellos tienen el mismo derecho de ser libres. Las personas dicen que lo hacen por amistad, encerrándolos en Poké Ball's para así entrelazar sus lazos y haciéndolos batallar con otros. A eso lo llaman ser unidos, y para qué... —se detuvo para vernos fijamente, y cuando prosiguió, nos sorprendimos con lo que dijo—. Solo para ser abandonados por ser débiles, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte los dejan guardados, o incluso, siendo liberados por no mostrar ser útiles en algo.

Y con esa respuesta nos dejó mudos. Yo sabía a qué se refería, lo había vivido en carne propia, y sé cómo son los entrenadores con los pokémon, pero N no podía culpar a todos por los errores de otros. Vi a mi compañera, ella también sabia de esa misma crueldad.

—¡No puedes culpar a todos, N! Hay personas que todavía tienen un vínculo con sus pokémon, y eso lo sabes muy bien.

—Tienes razón —respondió con calma—. Pero tus verdades son muy débiles a comparación de mis verdaderos ideales.

—N, sé muy bien cómo te sientes. Durante mi viaje he conocido a personas crueles, pero también he conocido a personas maravillosas que solo se divertían con sus pokémon. Tienes que comprender que hay personas que nos le importa perder o ganar. Lo que verdaderamente les importa es pasarlo bien junto a sus pokémon —le dijo en un tono afirmativo, viéndola tan segura, sonreí pensando que hay esperanza en este mundo.

—Entonces... demuestren que sus verdades son más fuertes que mis ideales.

En ese mismo momento, el palacio tembló, destruyéndose el techo, nosotros quedamos anonadados como lo que vimos, siendo espectadores, observamos una nube negra que disparaba relámpagos a cada segundo. Mi compañera se quedó impresionada, pero yo sabía de quien se trataba, y eso era porque lo conocí al empezar mi viaje.

En frente de nosotros apareció un pokémon de aspecto negro y forma de dragón que descendió para colocarse por atrás de N.

 **¡GROAR…!**

Su rugido hizo que nosotros retrocediéramos por el fuerte viento que este provoco.

Mi compañero miro con gran asombro —¿Ese pokémon es?

—Sí, es el pokémon legendario Zekrom —respondió N, sonriendo con gracia—. El pokémon de mis ideales.

Nosotros nos preguntábamos ¿cómo N pudo capturar al pokémon legendario? Y comprendimos sobre sus intenciones, avanzamos con determinación para confrontarlo y poner fin a esta tragedia. Aquella batalla que se librada por el futuro de los humanos y los pokémon.

N camino hasta llegar a unos metros de nosotros —Entonces, comencemos con el combate mis queridos amigos: Ash, Hilda.

En ese instante, nosotros actuamos con decisión mientras dirigíamos nuestras manos hasta llegar a nuestras respectivas Poké Ball's.


	2. Viajando a la región de Unova

_Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 01: Viajando a la región de Unova**_

En el mundo de los pokémon, un lugar increíble y mágico en donde comienza los sueños de los entrenadores junto a sus queridos pokémon; viajando, descubriendo y explorando.

Nuestra historia comienza en la maravillosa región de Kanto donde un entrenador sueña con convertirse en el mejor maestro pokémon. El nombre de aquel entrenador es Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta, un chico de 15 años que sigue con su aventura en el mágico mundo de los pokémon. Luego de su derrota en la liga Sinnoh, había transcurrido un mes donde ahora se embarca en un nuevo viaje de investigación junto con el profesor Oak y su madre Delia hacia la nueva región conocida como Unova, que sin saberlo, esto lo llevaría a un conflicto que decidida el futuro de los pokémon.

En una vivienda de dos pisos aproximado, se encontraba nuestro héroe, Ash Ketchum, que se alistaba para comenzar su viaje.

—Muy bien, ya terminé —se colocó su casaca como último accesorio, aunque luego su compañero amarillo le aviso con su pequeña pata, la gorra que su madre le hizo en el día anterior—. Oh, gracias amigo, casi me lo olvido —sonrió—. Bien, ahora ya estoy listo.

En eso su madre lo llamó —Ash, hijo. Ya tenemos que irnos. El profesor Oak nos está esperando en su camioneta.

—¡Enseguida voy! —agarro su mochila mientras sujetaba la puerta de su habitación—. Vamos Pikachu, ya nos están esperando —el pokémon le respondió con un "Pika" para luego cerrarlo—. ¡Región de Unova, ahí vamos!

Ash bajo con rapidez por las escaleras hasta que llegó a la puerta de salid, donde lo esperaba el profesor Oak junto a su madre.

—Apresúrate muchacho, que el avión se nos va —dijo Oak con su clásica voz de regaño.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó muy apenado, pero antes hecho un último vistazo a su morada, donde se encontraba el pokémon psíquico—. ¡Adiós, Mr. Mime!

—Mi mi —el pokémon de igual forma se despedía del joven entrenador.

Entonces Ash y compañía se dirigieron hacia el aeropuerto, donde su avión los esperaba para el ansiado viaje hacia la desconocida región.

En un lugar lejano de la región, más específicamente en la base del equipo Rocket, el trió de rufianes que siempre perseguía al Pikachu de nuestro querido héroe; Jessie, James y Meowth. Los tres estaban teniendo una conversación secreta junto a su líder Giovanni.

—Saben lo que tienen que hacer. ¿Verdad? —habló su líder con su acento firme.

—¡Sí, señor!

—Ahora, vayan a cumplir con nuestro objetivo.

El trió emprendió su marcha para cumplir con su objetivo dado.

—¿Crees que ellos lo lograrán? —preguntó su asistente.

—Tal vez. Pero lo importante, es que ellos atraerán a esa organización que actualmente se encuentra escondido en la región de Unova.

* * *

Pasado el tiempo, nuestro héroe se encontraba en el avión con destino a Unova.

—¡Qué bien! —el entrenador se acomodó muy relajado en su asiento.

—Te ves emocionado, hijo —dijo Delia, quien estaba a su lado.

Volteó a verla —Y como no estarlo, mamá, si habrá nuevos pokémon en esa región.

—Tienes toda la razón, muchacho —comento Oak—. Los pokémon de la región Unova; son únicos y distintos a cualquiera que has visto en las otras regiones.

—¡¿En serio?! —el entusiasmo de Ash, creció aún más—. Ahora con más razón me gustaría conocerlo muy pronto.

Pero sin que nuestro querido entrenador se diera cuenta, el equipo Rocket se encontraba por detrás de ellos, totalmente disfrazados.

—Mira eso, Jessie —indico James.

Ello observo lo señalado por su compañero, sonriendo con gracia —Vaya. Al parecer, el bobo también irá a la misma región que nosotros.

En eso Meowth sonrió con malicia —Entonces, aprovechemos para capturar a Pikachu.

* * *

En la región de Unova, siendo más preciso en pueblo Arcilla. Nos ubicamos en una casa de dos pisos, en donde una joven se estaba preparando para salir de su hogar; su apariencia era de una chica de quince años, sus ojos eran azules, su cabello era largo y castaño además que lo llevaba recogido en una gran coleta, su gorra era blanca y rosa con una poké ball en la frente, viste una camiseta blanca de manga corta, un chaleco negro y unos shorts azules con los bajos rasgados, calzaba unas botas negras, tenía una muñequera en su mano derecha junto a su videomisor en la izquierda, y por último, una mochila de color rojo.

—Ya estoy lista —sonrió muy emocionada por iniciar su viaje.

—Hilda, ¿ya estás lista? —era la voz de su madre, quien la llamaba desde el primer piso.

—Enseguida bajo —antes de salir, cogió su licencia de entrenador, dando pequeños brincos, para luego bajar por las escaleras—. Por fin soy una entrenadora pokémon, ahora solo falta conseguir a mi primer pokémon, y luego ganar la liga de Unova.

—Al fin, ya has bajado —dijo su progenitora, que veía las noticias en la televisión.

Al escucharlo, Hilda infló sus mejillas mostrando un rostro enojado —¡Vamos, mamá! Ni que me demoraba tanto en alistarme.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices. Sera mejor que te apresures, ya que tu amiga Bel se habrá ido al laboratorio de la profesora Encina.

Se alteró, sorpresivamente —¡Qué...! No puede ser que se haya ido sin mí, si ayer prometimos ir juntas.

—Hija, ya debes de conocer que a Bel siempre se le olvida esos detalles.

—Tienes razón, tengo que dirigirme de inmediato al laboratorio —tomó rápido su desayuno, para luego agarrar su mochila e irse directo hacia la puerta principal. Pero su madre la detiene.

—Hilda, ¿no te olvidas algo? —le preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

Se puso a verificar con rapidez su mochila—. No lo creo, Mamá.

—Y como explicas esto —sostenía entre su mano, un objeto muy conocido para la joven.

Ella se exaltó —¡Mi licencia de entrenador!

Suspiro —Mira que eres olvidadiza, Hilda. Deberías saber que sin esto, no puedes obtener tu pokédex y tú primer pokémon —le entrego dicha licencia a su olvidadiza hija.

Río apenada —Lo siento, pero me has salvado de una, mamá —ya lista, estaba saliendo por la puerta—. Bueno, ya me voy. ¡Adiós, mamá! —levanto el brazo mientras caminaba en dirección al laboratorio de la profesora.

—¡Cuídate mucho, y recuerda llamarme por el videomisor!

—Sí, lo haré. Y no te preocupes, cumpliré con mi meta como entrenadora.

—Suerte en tu viaje, hija —entonces ella cerró la puerta.

* * *

Llegando a la región de Unova, luego de varias horas de viaje; Ash y Pikachu fueron los primeros en bajar del avión, siendo seguidos por el profesor Oak y su madre Delia.

—¡Pikachu, mira! Al fin hemos llegado a la región de Unova —gritó Ash con emoción.

—¡Ash! El profesor Oak y yo, nos vamos a recibir nuestro equipaje —aviso Delia.

—En un momento los alcanzó, voy a observar primero el lugar.

Su madre comprendió el motivo de su hijo —Pero no te tardes mucho, recuerda que nos estara esperando la compañera del profesor Oak.

—Está bien —asintió—. No me tardaré mucho, mamá —entonces partió hacia otra dirección del puerto, estuvo observando el área hasta llegar al mar en donde pudo divisar a un pokémon en forma de pez muy desconocido—. ¡Vaya! Has visto a ese pokémon, Pikachu.

—Pika chu —le respondió igual de impresionado.

—Es increíble, ¿no lo crees, amigo? Me imaginó que habrá más pokémon en la región. —Ash se emocionó por su primer descubrimiento, pero no duró mucho, cuando un gancho agarró a su compañero eléctrico—. ¡Pikachu...!

Ash pudo observar a tres sujetos que sostenía aquel artefacto sobre su pokémon.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡¿Y qué hacen con mi Pikachu?! —les preguntó, enojado.

—Dices quiénes somos... —los tres sonrieron para levantar sus disfraces, revelando su identidad al entrenador de Kanto.

—No pueden ser... —Ash mostró un semblante serio—. ¡Equipo Rocket!

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, bobo —dijo Jessie con una sonrisa burlona.

—Está vez, nos llevaremos a tu rata kuki —secundo James de igual forma.

—Bueno hasta la vis-... ¿...Eh...? —Meowth se sorprendió cuando Ash los ignoro, y se fue directo al gancho con la intención de liberar a su compañero amarillo.

—Pikachu, ya falta poco —le hablo, mientras abría el artefacto con fuerza.

—¡Haz algo, Meowth! —reclamo Jessie.

—Eso haré —el felino activo un botón que provoco una fuerte descarga eléctrica.

—¡Argh...! —se quejó el entrenador.

Pero sin que nadie lo esperada, una nube negra apareció en el puerto, haciéndose cada vez más grande en el trayecto. Y entonces se escuchó un "BOOM", causado por un rayo que cayó en dirección a donde estaba Ash y Pikachu. El equipo Rocket tuvo que soltar el gancho con la intención de evitarlo.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, antes de que llamemos la atención de la gente —recomendó James.

Comprendiendo la situación, el equipo Rocket se marchó enseguida del lugar. Pero dentro de la nube eléctrica; Ash y Pikachu se encontraban ilesos de aquel ataque.

—¿Te encuentras bien, amigo? —preguntó, liberándolo de inmediato.

—Pika pi —le respondió en afirmación.

—Menos mal, que no te ocurrió nada —suspiró lleno de alivio, pero de repente, noto la mirada seria de su pokémon inicial, que comenzó a liberar pequeñas cargas eléctricas en ambas mejillas—. ¿Qué te ocurre, amigo?

Dirigiendo su vista a donde apuntaba su compañero, Ash visualizó la figura de un pokémon totalmente desconocido que se encontraba encima de la tormenta eléctrica.

—¿Quién es ese Pokémon? —pregunto anonadado.

Pero Ash no se daría cuenta, que aquel encuentro con el misterioso pokémon, sería el comienzo de la tragedia que se iba a aproximar en la región de Unova.

Esta historia continuará...


	3. Un nuevo rival aparece

_Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 02: Un nuevo rival aparece**_

Aun dentro de la masa eléctrica producida por aquel misterioso pokémon. Ash no podía articular una palabra al respecto, mientras observaba como el dragón negro lo veía fijamente, pero, este comenzó a descender de la nube eléctrica poco a poco con el fin de acercarse al entrenador. Sin embargo, ocurrió algo que lo desconcertó demasiado, puesto que Pikachu le lanzo su ataque eléctrico, deteniéndolo en su aterrizaje, entonces el misterioso pokémon también lanzo el mismo ataque pero con una potencia descomunal, que dejo a Pikachu aturdido. Ash reaccionó ante lo sucedido, yendo a donde se hallaba su compañero de viaje para protegerlo.

—¡Déjalo! —gritó, colocándose por detrás de su pokémon y encarando al dragón negro.

—¡GUARH...! —el misterioso pokémon rugió con fuerza, para luego comenzar a brillar con intensidad, rodeando el cuerpo de Ash con dicha luz—. _No eres la persona a la que busco._

El entrenador de ojos cafés estuvo sorprendido que el pokémon misterioso se comunicada con él mediante la telepatía, pero hubo algo que lo inquieto.

—¿A qué te refieres, con buscar a esa persona?

— _Tú no tienes los ideales suficientes de lo que realmente busco de un elegido_ —Enfatizo el pokémon negro con sus ojos penetrantes.

— _"¿Elegido? ¿Ideales?"_ —Ash no comprendió a lo que se refería, e intento buscar una respuesta, pero se sorprendió, cuando el misterioso pokémon volvió a adentrarse en la nube eléctrica—. ¡Espera! ¡Oye! ¡¿A qué te refieres con elegido, y qué son esos ideales que has estado hablando?!

El pokémon dragón no le respondió, marchándose de ahí junto con la nube eléctrica. Ash se preguntó el motivo de su aparición, pues supuso que lo estaba buscando, pero dejo atrás sus dudas cuando su compañero amarillo había despertado.

Lo cargo en sus brazos —Amigo, ¿te encuentras bien? —el pokémon solo afirmo con su cabeza, aliviando al entrenador. Pero enseguida apareció su madre junto con el profesor Oak, teniendo una cara de preocupación.

Delia se acercó hasta llegar con el entrenador —Ash, hijo, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí, mamá. Me encuentro bien, y Pikachu igual —le respondió.

—Menos mal —la mujer se calmó enseguida—. Cuando vi que aquella nube negra se encontraba cerca del lugar donde te encontrabas, pensé que algo malo te había ocurrido.

—Me alegro que no te haya pasado nada, muchacho —dijo el profesor Oak.

Ash se rasco la cabeza apenado junto con una pequeña risa —Lamento mucho, si los preocupe demasiado.

—Bueno muchacho, es momento de ir afuera. Estoy seguro de que la profesora Encina nos debe de estar esperando en el estacionamiento.

—Está bien —respondió el entrenador, yendo con ambos hacia la salida del aeropuerto. Pero este siguió pensando sobre el encuentro con aquel dragón negro y el equipo Rocket. Suspiro, ante tales cosas en su primer día en la nueva región—. _"Al parecer, tendré más sorpresas en Unova"._

Estando en la salida del establecimiento, vieron como una camioneta aparecía hasta llegar a ellos; revelando a una mujer joven con un peinado muy peculiar y además llevaba una bata blanca, deduciendo que se trataba de la profesora Encina.

—¡Bienvenido a la región de Unova, profesor Oak! —saludo cordialmente con un tono jovial y muy alegre.

—No, el gusto es mío, profesora Encina al haberme invitarme —respondió Oak.

—Muchas gracias, profesor —entonces dirigió su vista en ambos acompañantes—. Y ustedes son...

—Ah, ellos son mis invitados; Delia Ketchum y su hijo Ash Ketchum. Espero no haber incomodado con la visita, profesora Encina —explico el profesor de Kanto.

Ella lo negó con una sonrisa —Para nada, profesor. Es más, también son bienvenidos.

Tanto Ash como Delia, agradecieron el gesto de la profesora. Pero ella se quedó observando al pokémon eléctrico, mostrando cierta impresión y asombro.

—No lo puedo creer. Es un Pikachu —lo admiro—. Es la primera vez que veo a un pokémon de Kanto.

—Profesora Encina, ¿puedo decir algo? —pregunto Ash.

—Claro, Ash.

—¿Acaso no hay Pikachu's en la región de Unova?

—A decir verdad, tu Pikachu es único aquí —explico su duda, añadiendo algo más—. Y eso no es todo. En la región de Unova, hay pokémon que no habrían en Kanto —dicho esto, la emoción de Ash por explorar la región crecía—. Bien, suban a mi camioneta, les mostraré mi laboratorio.

El trayecto del viaje resulto increíble, los oriundos de Kanto podían visualizar fascinados a los pokémon de la región; siendo únicos y raros. Pero en la mente de Ash, esperaba muy ansioso en llegar al laboratorio.

* * *

En un sendero lleno de árboles y arbustos, Hilda caminaba en su recorrido de llegar al laboratorio de la profesora.

—Ya falta poco para llegar —dijo en un tono alegre—. Por fin, mi aventura como entrenadora pokémon va a comenzar.

En ese momento, saco un pequeño folleto que mostraba a los tres pokémon iniciales de su región de origen.

—Hum... ¿A quién escogeré como mi compañero de viaje? —estuvo indecisa—. Vaya, será una decisión muy difícil.

De pronto, se percató que el cielo oscurecía, dándose con la sorpresa que había nubes negras a su alrededor, indicando la posible llegada de una tormenta.

—¡Ah...! No puede creer que vaya a llover —se apresuró en llegar a un árbol cercano—. Debo quedarme aquí hasta que pase la llu...

Para su sorpresa, no hubo una sola gota en el área.

—Esto es extraño —observo con intriga en como la nube negra se dirigía a otro lado—. Bueno, tengo que ir cuanto antes al laboratorio —entonces volvió a emprender su camino.

* * *

Luego de un largo tiempo, los tres de Kanto ingresaron al interior del gran laboratorio pokémon; siendo algo asombroso y magnifico.

—Sean bienvenidos a mi laboratorio —dijo la profesora Encina.

—Vaya, sí que es grande —admiro Delia, impresionada.

—Sí que es grande, ¿no lo crees amigo? —Ash solo recibió un "Pika" del pokémon.

La profesora les estuvo enseñando cada función que realizaba en el laboratorio, pero entonces se acercó uno de sus ayudantes para comunicarle de algo importante.

—Profesora Encina, necesito que venga, un nuevo entrenador ha venido para su iniciación.

— Entonces, ¿los tres ya han llegado? —le pregunto.

—En realidad, solo ha venido uno de los tres entrenadores —le respondió su asistente.

—Así que faltan dos. Bien, infórmale que ahora iré a recibirlo —enseguida la profesora se dirigió a una habitación que estaba cerca de su posición.

—Está bien, profesora —se marchó enseguida del lugar.

Ash al escuchar aquello, mostro mucha curiosidad — Profesor Oak, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

—Bueno muchacho. Como sabrás, la profesora Encina además de estudiar a los pokémon también se dedica a entregar a los nuevos entrenadores su pokémon inicial —le explico de la situación.

Ash logro entenderlo, y se emocionó —Entonces, ¿también hay una liga pokémon, verdad?

Oak sonrió tras entender la pregunta del entrenador, y decidió responderla —Sí, muchacho, también hay una liga pokémon en Unova.

La profesora Encina volvió junto con una pequeña mesa con ruedas que traía consigo; tres poké balls y tres pokédex. Ash comprendió enseguida que se trataba de los pokémon iniciales, y se acercó a la mujer.

—Profesora Encina, ¿puedo acompañarla?

Ella le sonrió al chico, sabiendo que tenía gran fascinación por los pokémon de Unova —No hay ningún problema en que vengas, Ash.

Ash junto con Pikachu se fueron de la sala para acompañar a la profesora, dejando a su madre y al profesor Oak observando las maravillas del lugar. Al llegar a la sala principal, Ash pudo observar a un chico que tenía la misma edad que él.

—Veo que has llegado temprano, Trip —dijo la profesora, revelando el nombre del muchacho.

—Buenos días, profesora Encina —saludo de forma cordial—. He venido por mi primer pokémon y mi pokédex.

—Sí, me han informado de eso al respecto —contesto ella, mientras traía las tres poké balls—. Bueno, es momento que salgan.

Al lanzarlo, las tres esferas se abrieron saliendo un pequeño destello para revelar a los tres pokémon iniciales, que para Ash era algo nuevo y desconocido.

La profesora se acercó al muchacho —Bueno Trip, aquí tienes tu pokédex, ahora solo debes elegir a tu compañero de viaje.

—Gracias profesora —recibió el artefacto para acercarse a los tres pokémon.

—Y bien... ¿A quién vas a escoger como tu compañero? —le pregunto ella.

— Vamos a ver... —los miro de forma determinada para dar su elección, pero Ash se acercó a su lado mirando también a los iniciales.

—¿No crees que son grandiosos? —preguntó—. Aunque debes escoger con cuidado, ya que el pokémon que escojas, será tu compañero de aventura.

—Eso ya lo sé. Es lo básico de un entrenador —dijo Trip, pero observo sorprendido la presencia del pokémon que estaba en el hombro de Ash—. Vaya, pero si es un Pikachu —instintivamente saco su cámara de su bolsillo y le dio una foto—. Bien, ya lo tengo guardado.

El chico prosiguió a observar a los tres pokémon, ignorando por completo la presencia de Ash, que solo provoco un poco de fastidio para el chico de Kanto.

—Ahora veamos... —sacó su pokédex, viendo la información del trió.

 _"_ _Oshawott el pokémon nutria, usa concha como arma para luchar"._

 _"_ _Snivy el pokémon serpiente, le gusta absorber los rayos de sol para su vitalidad"._

 _"_ _Tepig el pokémon cerdo, lanza pequeñas flamas desde su hocico"._

Trip los analizo y les tomo una foto a cada uno —Bien, escojo a Snivy.

El pokémon planta se sintió orgulloso por ser escogido, mientras los demás le tuvieron algo de envidia.

—Muy bien, Trip. Aquí tienes la poké ball de Snivy —le entrego dicha objeto—. Además, te entrego estás cinco poké balls para que captures a tus propios pokémon durante tu viaje.

—Muchas gracias, profesora —le agradeció, recibiendo el regalo de la profesora. Estuvo listo para partir del laboratorio, pero se detuvo viendo la sala como si intentada buscar. Entonces volteo su vista hacia la mujer de bata—. Profesora Encina.

—¿Qué ocurre, Trip? —le pregunto con suma intriga.

—Me estaba preguntaba, si "ellas" ya han venido aquí.

Ella comprendió el motivo de su pregunta —Todavía no vienen, Trip. Hasta ahora, tú fuiste el primero que vino hoy día.

Trip solo sonrió para emprender su camino hasta la salida — _"Así que todavía no vienen esas dos revoltosas, ¿eh? Ellas tendrían que saber, que la puntualidad es lo más básico de un entrenador"._

De imprevisto, Ash corrió hasta alcanzarlo —Oye, eso ha sido grandioso. ¿Pero sabes cómo comenzar tu aventura junto con tu pokémon?

Trip se volteó, observando con indiferencia al chico de cabellos oscuros —Es algo muy básico. Solo tengo que capturar primero a mis pokémon, para así retar a los ochos líderes de gimnasios, y entrar a la liga pokémon.

—Eso significa que no necesitas mi ayuda —Ash estuvo a punto de regresar al laboratorio, hasta que oyó la voz de Trip.

—Espera, ¿eres entrenador pokémon?

—Sí, porque lo preguntas —dijo extrañado.

—Pues te reto a un combate pokémon —hablo de forma directa.

—Para mí genial tener un combate pokémon, ¿qué dices amigo? —Pikachu solo respondió en afirmación estando emocionado para el reto.

—Entonces vayamos al patio del laboratorio para comenzar nuestro combate —Enseguida Trip partió hacia el lugar escogido, dejando atrás al oriundo de Kanto.

Ash se apresuró en alcanzarlo —Oye, espérame.

Apareció el primer rival de Ash en la región de Unova, pero, ¿cómo se desarrollada el combate entre ambos entrenadores?

Esta historia continuará...


	4. Hilda, una chica admiradora

_Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 03: Hilda, una chica admiradora**_

En el patio trasero del laboratorio, ambos entrenadores se encontraban en su respectivo lugar para empezar su combate. Este sería la primera batalla tanto para Ash como para Trip.

—Será un combate de uno contra uno, quedo claro —dijo Trip, explicando la regla.

—Por mí, está bien —acepto el oriundo de Kanto.

Trip sujeto su poké ball en su mano —Muy bien, ¡Sal Snivy!

—¡Pikachu, yo te elijo! —el roedor eléctrico salto de su hombro, preparado para enfrentarse con el pokémon planta.

—Hablas en serio —Trip hizo una mueca de sorpresa.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunto curioso.

—Porque utilizas a Pikachu, siendo un pokémon de tipo eléctrico cuando mi Snivy que es de tipo planta.

El chico de la gorra se rasco la cabeza —Eso es porque Pikachu es el único pokémon que tengo ahora.

Trip bufo ante esa respuesta —Tan solo tendrás desventaja por tipo.

—Entonces te demostrare que te equivocas —Ash ajusto su gorra—. ¡Comencemos!

En otro lado del laboratorio, respectivamente en la entrada principal, Hilda había llegado un poco agotada por el largo recorrido que hizo desde su casa.

—Al fin llegué... —dijo entre jadeos.

—¿Quién es usted, señorita? —pregunto un asistente que se acercó hasta la castaña.

Hilda inmediatamente sacó su licencia de entrenador, mostrándoselo —Soy una nueva entrenadora pokémon.

—Ah, usted es una de los tres entrenadores que vendría hoy por su pokémon —fue lo que dedujo el ayudante de la profesora, recibiendo un asentimiento de ella—. Bien, señorita Hilda. Usted esperé en la sala de al fondo mientras yo me encargo de llamar a la profesora.

—Entendido. Gracias por la hospitalidad —la joven de ojos azules agacho su cabeza en forma de agradecimiento mientras el ayudante se marchaba en busca de la profesora.

Hilda se paseó en el interior del laboratorio cuando de repente observo a un pokémon de color azul entrando por una puerta del lugar.

—Ese pokémon... ¿No es un Oshawott? —se preguntó, ingresando a la misma puerta donde este ingreso, solo para observar como el pokémon miraba atento algo desde la ventana. La joven se acercó hasta llegar a dicha ventana—. Oye pequeño. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Por curiosidad se asomó para observar lo que el pokémon de agua veía, pudiendo divisar a dos personas juntas a sus dos pokémon combatiendo entre sí en el patio trasero.

—Vaya. Al parecer van a tener un combate pokémon —dedujo ella, hasta que observo a una persona muy familiar—. Un momento... ¿ese no es Trip? —pregunto asombrada, para luego cambiarlo a uno molesto—. ¡Ah...! No puedo creer que haya llegado antes que yo.

La joven no midió su grito, ocasionando que se asustada el pokémon de agua.

Hilda reacciono apenada —Lo siento mucho, Oshawott.

El pokémon solo golpeo su pecho o mejor dicho su concha marina, aceptando la disculpa de la entrenadora. Hilda solo opto por observar la batalla que iba a iniciar.

—Vamos a ver cómo le ida a Trip en su primera batalla —dijo con mucho interés, pero luego recuerda a su amiga de cabello rubio provocando que tuviera un tic de enojo—. _"Bel, me la vas a pagar por hacerme llegar tarde en nuestro primer día"._

 **"En el patio del laboratorio"**

—Snivy comienza con embestida —ordeno Trip, haciendo que el pokémon de plante fuera en dirección hacia a Pikachu.

Ash reacciono ante ese ataque —Pikachu, esquívalo.

Pikachu evadió el ataque de Snivy, entonces Ash noto un hueco entre ambos pokémon que podría aprovechar para un contraataque.

—¡Pikachu usa ataque rápido!

El pokémon eléctrico se dirigió con mucha rapidez hasta su adversario, golpeándolo directamente.

—Nada mal —halago Trip, mientras su pokémon se recuperó del ataque recibido—. ¡Snivy usa ciclón de hojas!

El pokémon serpiente creó desde su cola una gran tormenta conformada por hojas muy filosas, que fueron mandadas hasta el roedor eléctrico que no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo. Pikachu fue elevado hasta el cielo mientras recibía daño por las hojas.

—Snivy, mándalo al suelo —ordeno su entrenador, haciendo que su pokémon estrellada a Pikachu desde arriba del campo.

—Pikachu, ¿estás bien? —pregunto con preocupación, observando como su compañero se levantaba del suelo. Entonces analizo que su pokémon no podía acercarse mientras Snivy tuviera ese ataque lejano—. Pikachu usa tacleada de voltios.

El roedor comenzó a correr mientras cargaba energía eléctrica en su cuerpo, pero este se sorprendió luego de notar que no podía acumular dicha energía.

Ash se percató de aquello —¿Qué ocurre, Pikachu?

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —pregunto Trip, esperando que continuara con la batalla.

—No ocurre nada —le respondió—. Si no puede utilizar tacleada de voltios, entonces... ¡Pikachu usa rayo!

El pokémon eléctrico empezó a cargar electricidad desde ambas mejillas, pero al igual que el anterior ataque, este no se pudo emplear.

— _"Pikachu no puede usar sus ataques eléctricos"_ —pensó, hasta que recordó el incidente en el aeropuerto _—. "Debió ser ese pokémon misterioso"._

—Sí que eres un novato —se burló Trip—. Un entrenador sabría que no puede obligar a su pokémon a realizar ataques que este no conoce —suspiro resignado—. Y pensar que podrías ser un reto para mí.

—¡Claro que Pikachu conoce ese ataque! —aclaro molesto, y decidió probar con otro ataque—. Pikachu utiliza cola de hierro.

El pokémon corrió hasta su adversario, mientras su cola brillaba de un color plateado.

—Lo sabía... —se dijo a sí mismo—. Pikachu solo no puede producir ataques eléctricos.

—Snivy evade el ataque, y usa de nuevo ciclón de hojas.

El pokémon planta esquivo el ataque del roedor haciendo que impactada al suelo, mientras se preparaba para lanzar su ataque de hojas.

Ash actuó de inmediato —¡Esquívalo Pikachu!

Tal como ocurrió en el anterior ataque, Pikachu no pudo evadirlo, volviendo a elevarse al cielo y al final caer desde arriba con graves daños en su cuerpo.

— _"Tengo que pensar en algo rápido. Pikachu no puede realizar sus ataques eléctricos y además no puede acercarse por el ciclón de hojas... ¿Qué hare?" —_ Ash intento crear una estrategia ante ese problema.

—Ese chico si que la tiene difícil contra Trip —dijo Hilda, que analizaba la batalla—. Trip tiene ventaja de tipo, ese chico no tiene ninguna oportunidad para ganarle.

De repente, Oshawott comenzó a gruñir mientras observaba al chico de la gorra, sorprendiendo a la novata entrenadora.

—Vaya Oshawott, al parecer estás confiando en que el chico ganara.

El pokémon de agua lo afirmo moviendo su cabeza.

—¿Estás seguro? —enfoco su vista en el entrenador del Pikachu, notando algo curioso—. Un momento... ese chico me resulta familiar.

Hilda se puso a recordar el rostro del oriundo de Kanto, hasta que logro reconocerlo teniendo un rostro que demostraba impresión.

—No puede ser... ¡Es él!

—Pikachu, necesito que escuches lo que te voy a ordenar —dijo Ash que tenía algo en mente—. _"Espero que está estrategia funcione, ya que definida el combate"_ —respiro hondo, y prosiguió con su plan—. ¡Pikachu usa ataque rápido!

—No creas que eso te funcionada de nuevo —Trip decidió confrontarlo y acabar con la batalla de una vez—. ¡Snivy usa ciclón de hojas!

El pokémon serpiente preparo su ataque en su cola mientras el roedor eléctrico corría hasta su dirección, cuando ambos pokémon se encontraban cerca el uno al otro, Snivy aprovecho la oportunidad de ejecutar su ataque de hojas.

—Este combate se acabó —fue lo que dijo Hilda antes de presenciar el desenlace del combate, pero el grito de Oshawott la alarmo—. ¿Qué ocurre?

El pokémon le dio señales con su pata para que siguiera viendo por la ventana.

—¿Qué es lo que pa..? No puede ser, es imposible.

—Esto se acabó. Gané el combate —dijo Trip, que cantaba victoria antes de tiempo.

—¡Ahora Pikachu! —Ash grito a todo pulmón, sorprendiendo a su rival.

—¿Pero qué?

Trip solo observo anonadado, cuando Pikachu evadía el ataque de su pokémon dando varios giros alrededor del ciclón de hojas.

—Eso es imposible.

—¡Bien hecho, Pikachu! —Ash lo felicito por su buen trabajo—. Ahora utiliza cola de hierro.

Trip reacciono enseguida —¡Esquívalo!

Pero debido a la cercanía esto fue imposible, haciendo que Snivy recibiera de lleno el ataque mientras se formaba una pequeña cortina de humo que al dispersarse, se pudo mostrar al pokémon planta debilitado.

—No puede ser... perdí —Trip no podía creer que su pokémon perdiera ante un adversario que tenía dificultad por tipo, dio un pequeño suspiro antes de sacar su poké ball—. Regresa Snivy, lo hiciste bien.

—Fue un gran combate, ¿no lo crees, Trip? —dijo Ash, quien se acercaba al muchacho junto a su Pikachu que se encontraba de nuevo en su hombro.

El entrenador de Unova solo dio un leve risa arrogante —Este combate yo lo perdí debido que es básico ganarlo mediante la experiencia —miro fijamente a Ash—. Pero la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos, te aseguro que esta vez yo ganare cuando mi equipo logre mejorar en los combates. Espero verte en la liga, si es que vas a participar.

Trip se marchó del lugar, dejando solos a Ash y a Pikachu.

—Hum... —el entrenador observo el cielo, decidiendo algo al respecto—. ¡Ya lo decidí! Voy a participar en la liga Unova, ¿qué dices amigo?

El roedor eléctrico con un simple " Pika pika chu", estuvo de acuerdo en su decisión.

Ash comenzó a caminar hasta el laboratorio —Primero debo decirle a mi madre y al profesor Oak lo que haré en la región —enseguida recordó lo sucedido con su pokémon—. _"Y también debo informar a la profesora Encina sobre el problema de Pikachu"._

—No puede ser... —Hilda se apartó de la ventana luego de presenciar la batalla, teniendo una expresión que demostraba emoción absoluta—. Es en verdad Ash Ketchum, aquel entrenador que participo en la liga Sinnoh y quedo en cuartos de final.

En eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió, apareciendo el ayudante de la profesora.

En eso el ayudante de la profesora, entraba al cuarto donde se encontraba la castaña junto con el pokémon.

—Con que aquí estabas Oshawott. Te he estado buscando por un buen rato —le regaño, haciendo que el pokémon fuera hasta él. Luego observo a la castaña que sonreía de forma nerviosa—. Ah, señorita Hilda. La profesora Encina la espera en la sala principal.

—¡Voy enseguida! —dicho esto, emprendió camino hasta el ayudante, mientras pensaba lo ocurrido hace poco—. _"No puedo creer que Ash esté en Unova, soy una gran fan suya"._

El comienzo de la aventura de Ash en Unova ha comenzado, mientras Hilda, una entrenadora novata también empezaría su aventura. Pero el destino los hará conocerse para enfrentarse a la tragedia que se vendría muy pronto.

Esta historia continuará...


	5. El regreso de la nube eléctrica

_Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 04: El regreso de la nube eléctrica**_

En el interior del laboratorio, Ash buscaba desesperadamente a la profesora para que lo ayudara con el problema de su Pikachu.

—¿Dónde se encontrada la profesora? —se preguntó, observando por todos lados hasta que pudo divisar a uno de sus ayudantes, acercándose—. Disculpa, ¿sabe dónde está la profesora Encina?

—Ah, la profesora se encuentra ahora en la sala de al fondo —le indico con su dedo la dirección correcta.

—Ya veo. Muchas gracias por su ayuda —Ash emprendió apresurado su camino hacia la sala principal donde se encontraba la profesora.

—¡Espera un momento...! La profesora ahora está atendiendo a una nueva entrenadora —el ayudante trato de infórmale al chico, siendo algo tarde.

* * *

Hilda se encontraba sentada en uno de los asientos del laboratorio, esperando a la profesora Encina mientras tarareaba una canción para quitar su aburrimiento.

—Vaya, la profesora está tardando mucho —dijo un poco impaciente, volviendo a recordar lo sucedido en el patio para adornarse una pequeña sonrisa—. Aún no puedo creer que Ash Ketchum este en Unova.

Entonces apareció la profesora Encina con las poké balls y la pokédex.

—Bien Hilda, estás lista para recibir a tu primer pokémon —dijo la profesora Encina que aparecía en la sala junto con Tepig y Oshawott—. ¿A quién escogerás como compañero?

—Yo escogeré a... —antes de que pudiera elegir, Ash apareció de forma apresurada.

—Por fin la encontré profesora.

—Ash, ¿qué sucede? —le pregunto un poco desconcertada—. Ahora me encuentro ocupada atendiendo a una nueva entrenadora.

—Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención interrumpirla.

Hilda en ese momento se quedó viendo al chico de tez morena, totalmente emocionada de conocerlo en persona.

—Es que algo le sucede a Pikachu y quería pedirle de su ayuda. Pero como veo que está ocupada, será mejor esperar cuando acabe —Ash se iba a retirar, cuando la joven de ojos azules decide hablar.

—Por mí, no hay problema —dijo, agitando sus manos de forma leve—. Si es algo urgente, puedo esperar un poco más.

—¿No hay problema en que esperes, Hilda? —pregunto la profesora.

—Sí... —rápidamente se buscó una excusa—. Me dará más tiempo para poder elegir a mi compañero.

—Bueno si es tu decisión —volteo su mirada hacia el entrenador de Kanto—. Ash, vamos a la sala de investigación para ver el problema que tiene Pikachu.

Ash poso su vista en la chica de cabello castaño —Gracias por dejar que ayuden a Pikachu —dicho esto, se marchó junto con la profesora.

—No puedo creerlo... Recibí un cumplido de Ash —Hilda se emocionó por breves segundos hasta que recordó lo que hizo hace un momento—. Ahora tengo que volver esperar. Bueno, vamos a ver a quién eli... ¡¿Eh?!

Ante la sorpresa, Hilda solo pudo observar a Tepig en la sala, faltando el pokémon de agua.

—¡¿Ahora donde te metiste, Oshawott?! —echo un vistazo en toda la sala, sin tener éxito alguno. Sin embargo, el pokémon de fuego le indico con su pata una puerta que se encontraba semi-abierta—. ¿Estas diciéndome que ahí se fue Oshawott? —Tepig lo afirmo moviendo levemente su cabeza—. Entonces, ¡en marcha!

* * *

En la sala de investigación, el profesor Oak junto con Delia, veían el paisaje desde la ventana del edificio cuando inesperadamente apareció Ash con la profesora Encina.

—¿Sucede algo, profesora? —pregunto Oak.

—Al parecer, algo le ocurre al Pikachu de Ash —le respondió, preocupando tanto a Oak como a Delia.

—¿Pero qué le ocurre? —volvió a preguntar, mientras se acercaba hasta la profesora.

—Profesor Oak, Pikachu no puede usar su ataques eléctricos —dijo Ash sumamente preocupado por el estado de su compañero.

—Espero que no sea nada grave —dijo Delia, quien llego hasta donde estaba su hijo.

—Ahora mismo vamos a ver lo que le ocurre realmente —dijo Encina, mientras colocaba a Pikachu en una capsula para examinarlo.

* * *

—¡Oshawott! ¿Dónde estás? —Hilda caminaba por el pasillo, buscando al pokémon en cada puerta que se encontraba. De repente, Tepig le aviso dando un gruñido, viendo al escurridizo pokémon corriendo cerca de su posición—. ¡Oshawott, ven! No puedes irte a otro lado mientras la profesora se encuentra ocupada.

Al no escucharla, la oriunda de Unova decidió perseguirlo junto con Tepig.

En las afueras del laboratorio, los pokémon salvajes se ocultaban temerosos ante la presencia de una gran nube negra que se acercaba precisamente al laboratorio. Mientras en el interior, la profesora Encina realizaba una biopsia a Pikachu, verificando el problema.

—He estado revisando cada detalle... —habló la profesora, mostrando una cara triste—. Pero no pude encontrar el problema sobre el bloqueo de su electricidad.

—No puede ser... —Ash se lamentó ante el hecho de que su pokémon ya no pueda combatir como siempre.

—Pobre del pequeño Pikachu —dijo Delia.

—Profesora Encina. ¿No hay algo que se pueda hacer? —pregunto el profesor Oak.

—Tal vez si investigo más, podría encontrar el problema — Dijo la profesora mientras volvía a investigar.

—Gracias por la ayuda que le haces a mi amigo —agradeció el chico de ojos cafés.

— No te preocupes, Ash. Buscaré la solución a su problema.

* * *

—¿Dónde se habrá metido Oshawott? —Hilda de nuevo había perdido el rastro del pokémon, pero entonces se le ocurrió algo ingenioso—. Tepig puedes ayudarme a encontrarlo usando tu rastreo.

El pokémon cerdo acepto su petición, comenzando a olfatear en todo el lugar, y cuando lo encontró, este empezó a correr hacia aquella dirección.

Hilda también se puso a correr —Bien hecho, Tepig.

En el transcurso de su recorrido, la joven pudo divisar a Oshawott que se encontraba viendo a través de la puerta.

Mientras iba corriendo, encontró a Oshawott viendo a través de la puerta.

—Por fin te encuentro, Oshawott —le dijo un poco enfadada—. Te metiste otra vez en problemas, ¿lo sabias?

El pokémon nutria se sintió un poco mal por el regaño de la joven.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo aquí? —le pregunto, observando en la habitación a Ash y la profesora Encina junto con otros dos personas—. Entonces... ¿Querías ver a Ash, cierto? —el pokémon solo asintió a su pregunta—. Ya veo. Te preocupa el estado de su Pikachu.

De forma inesperada, se oyó fuertes estruendos en el tejado producto de unos truenos.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Ahora que está pasando? —se preguntó un poco asombrada.

Pikachu aun dentro de la capsula, empezó a liberar pequeñas descargas eléctricas en sus mejillas, mientras se volvía a escuchar los truenos provocando alteración en los aparatos.

—Es extraño que haya una tormenta ahora —dijo la profesora Encina.

—Es verdad —respondió el profesor Oak—. El tiempo del clima no dijo nada sobre una posible tormenta en este día.

Ash comenzó a presentir algo inesperado, ante la reacción de su pokémon.

— _"_ _¿Acaso ese pokémon misterioso volvió a aparecer?"_

De pronto cayo un rayo sobre la antena del laboratorio, directamente a Pikachu, que recibió la potente descarga en todo su cuerpo. El laboratorio sufrió un apagón, mientras la nube negra se retiraba de aquel lugar.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —se preguntó Hilda, pero de pronto escucho la voz de Ash.

—¡Pikachu! —el entrenador se acercó hasta la capsula que ahora se encontraba destruida—. ¿Estás bien, amigo?

El roedor eléctrico afirmo mientras liberaba descargas eléctricas en su cuerpo, sorprendiendo a su entrenador.

—Pikachu, volviste a usar tus ataques eléctricos —se acercó a abrazarlo con fraternidad.

—¿No puedo creerlo? —se preguntó la profesora que veía la escena, recordando lo sucedido hace un momento—. _"Solo hay un pokémon que podría controlar los truenos de esa manera"._

—Me alegro que no le haya pasado nada —dijo Delia, respirando aliviada.

En tanto Hilda, mirando que la situación había mejorado, decidió que lo mejor era volver ante que la profesora se diera cuenta de su presencia.

—Creo que es hora de volver a la sala de espera. Tepig, Oshawott —los dos pokémon obedecieron, siguiéndola. Hilda se dio cuenta que Oshawott se había encariñado con el entrenador de cabello azabache, sonriendo por la situación—. Ash, realmente es una persona increíble.

* * *

Pasado media hora, la electricidad en el laboratorio había vuelto. En ese tiempo, Ash les explicaba tanto al profesor Oak como a su madre, sobre el nuevo viaje que haría en la región de Unova.

—Ya me suponía que esto pasaría —dijo la madre de Ash, toda alegre.

—Bien por ti, muchacho. Era obvio que otra vez comenzarías tu aventura como entrenador —dijo el profesor Oak.

Delia se acercó hasta su hijo con su mochila entre sus brazos —Ash, toma tu mochila, prepare todo lo que necesitas para tu viaje, en especial lo que tú ya sabes.

—¡Gracias mamá! —contesto un poco avergonzado, mientras se colocaba la mochila.

La profesora Encina se acercó hasta el entrenador de Kanto para luego extender su mano, mostrándole una pokédex.

—Toma esto, Ash. Te servida para tu viaje.

—Gracias Profesora —agradeció, mientras se preparaba para salir del laboratorio.

—Ash, si quieres llegar al primer gimnasio, tienes que ir primero a la ruta 1.

—Gracias profesora. Vámonos amigo —Pikachu dio un salto hasta llegar a su hombro, y entonces el entrenador salió del laboratorio para comenzar con su aventura.

Luego de aquello, la profesora Encina se dirigió hasta la sala principal, donde Hilda la esperaba ansiosa.

—Bueno Hilda, ya pensaste a que pokémon vas a elegir.

La joven de cabellera castaña, sonrió para darle su respuesta — Sí, yo escojo a Tepig.

La profesora le entrego la poké ball del pokémon, mientras continuaba con lo siguiente.

—Toma estás cinco poké balls junto con tu pokédex.

—¡Muchas gracias! —agradeció, recibiendo los objetos. Pero antes de marcharse, decidió hacerle una pequeña pregunta—. Profesora Encina, ¿sabe dónde está Ash?

La mujer se sorprendió ante esa pregunta —Ash ya se ha ido. Ahora mismo se dirige a la ruta 1.

—¡Gracias otra vez, profesora! —dicho esto, la novata entrenadora se apresuró en salir del laboratorio con un pensamiento en su cabeza—. _"Debo darme prisa para alcanzarlo"._

La aventura para ambos entrenadores ha dado inicio, pero sin que Hilda se diera cuenta, un pequeño pokémon azul también había salido del laboratorio con el mismo objetivo.

Esta historia continuará...


	6. Una nueva compañera

_Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 05: Una nueva compañera**_

Luego de despedirse del profesor Oak junto a su madre, Ash se embarcó en su recorrido por la región de Unova. Era una bonita tarde en la ruta 1, un lugar plagado de muchos árboles.

—Perfecto. Ya estamos en la ruta 1 —dijo Ash, respirando con profundidad, el aroma del bosque—. ¿No es fantástico, amigo?

El pokémon eléctrico respondió con un "Pika" a su entrenador. De pronto se pudo observar a unos pokémon desconocidos que iban corriendo por los arbustos llevando consigo bayas dentro de sus bocas.

—¡Wow! ¿Qué son esos pokémon? —inmediatamente saco su pokédex.

 _"_ _Patrat el pokémon observador, los patrat's trabajan en grupo mientras uno vigila al grupo"._

—Esto es genial Pikachu. Vamos a capturarlo —Ash estuvo preparado mientras su pokémon saltaba de su hombro para colocarse en posición de ataque—. ¡Pikachu usa Rayo!

El roedor eléctrico lanzo su potente ataque hacia un Patrat que estaba desprotegido, dejándolo inconsciente.

—Bien hecho amigo. Ahora, ¡poké bola ve! —lanzo la esfera hacia el pokémon normal.

Pero cuando la poké ball iba a impactarle, aparecieron dos Patrat's que usando sus colas, batearon el objeto dándole directo a la cara de Ash.

—¡Auchs! —el entrenador cayó al suelo mientras se sobaba el rostro por el golpe recibido.

Pikachu corrió preocupado hasta su entrenador.

—Estoy bien amigo —se levantó, notando que el Patrat debilitado se había escapado—. Que mala suerte. De seguro se habrá ido con sus amigos —sonrió mientras se ajustaba la gorra—. Bueno, será para la próxima oportunidad.

Pikachu volvió a subir a su hombro, emprendiendo de nuevo su caminata por el extenso bosque.

* * *

Hilda se encontraba caminando por el sendero que conducía a la salida de su pueblo, observando a cada momento su mapa.

—Según el mapa, estoy en la ruta 1 —lo confirmo al notar el letrero que encontró—. Si sigo por este camino llegaré enseguida al primer pueblo.

Prosiguió a sacar su poké ball de su bolsillo derecho, liberando instantáneamente a su inicial de fuego que lo miraba curioso.

La castaña se agacho a la altura de su pokémon —Escucha Tepig, lo principal de un entrenador es viajar junto a su pokémon para lograr conocerse mejor y...

— **Bip Bip Bip** —fue el sonido de su videomisor que interrumpió su práctica.

Hilda pudo descubrir que se trataba de su madre, entonces decidió contesta.

—Hola mamá.

—Hola hija, ¿me preguntaba si ya habías obtenido a tu primer pokémon?

—Pues mira mamá —rápidamente cargo a su pokémon inicial, mostrándolo en el aparato—. Él es mi compañero, Tepig.

—¡Vaya! Así que has elegido a Tepig. Pues felicitaciones por tu compañero.

—¡Gracias mamá! —mostro un ligero sonrojo debido al elogio de su progenitora.

—¿Ahora dónde te encuentras, hija?

—Me encuentro en la ruta 1, ahora me estoy dirigiendo a pueblo Accumula.

—Con que ya estás en la ruta 1. Solo espero que puedas llegar a salvo al pueblo.

La entrenadora tuvo una pequeña vena en su frente —¡Mamá! Voy a estar bien, recuerda que ya soy mayor.

—¡Ah! Es cierto. Ahora que vas acompañada de Tepig, no necesito preocuparme por nada. Espero que te vaya bien en tu viaje. Nos vemos, hija —se cortó la llamada.

Hilda soltó un pequeño suspiro —Mi madre nunca cambiará —entonces guardo su mapa para luego apretar emocionada sus manos—. Sigamos nuestro camino Tepig, tal vez pueda encontrarlo.

Entrenadora y pokémon se adentraron en el bosque mientras los seguía una pequeña criatura de color azul. Entre tanto Ash y Pikachu, ambos recorrían los arbustos en busca de nuevos pokémon para su equipo.

* * *

En una cueva escondida entre los árboles, el equipo Rocket estaba teniendo una conversación secreta mediante una laptop.

—Hemos entrado a la región —dijo James que informaba de su posición actual.

—Hicieron un gran trabajo en la infiltración —halago la secretaria en la pantalla.

—Ahora necesitamos que nos den a nuestros pokémon para cumplir la siguiente fase de nuestra misión —explico Jessie.

—Negativo. No pueden traer ningún pokémon que no sean de esta región, solo llamarían la atención de las demás habitantes, en especial con nuestro objetivo principal.

— _"_ _Un momento... ¿Entonces porque estoy aquí?"_ —se preguntó nervioso el felino.

—Les entregaré estas poké balls junto con la información de su primera misión —enseguida aparecieron unas poké balls en el transportador mientras la impresora salía dicho papeles—. Suerte en su misión. Cambio y corto —entonces la laptop se apagó.

James sostuvo los papeles —Bien, en marcha equipo.

En cambio Jessie agarro una poké ball —Entonces, tenemos que capturar a nuevos pokémon para lograr buenos resultados en la misión.

De pronto comenzó a oírse chillidos desde la profundo de la cueva, donde salieron unos pokémon con forma parecida a los Zubat's.

Meowth se agacho para evitarlos —¿Qué son esos pokémon?

—Vamos a averiguarlo... —James saco un artefacto parecido a la pokédex—. Según los datos de la base, estos pokémon son conocidos como Woobat.

—Ya veo. Entonces uno de ellos nos servirá para nuestra misión —la mujer de cabellera pelirroja lanzo con astucia la esfera, atrapando a un Woobat, este se agito una y otra vez hasta que al final se detuvo—. ¡Je! Qué fácil fue capturarlo.

—¡Perfecto! Ahora podemos cumplir con nuestra misión —dijo Meowth, entonces el trío se marchó de la cueva con dirección desconocida.

* * *

Ash exploraba emocionado la zona donde se había detenido, estuvo un buen rato buscando a nuevos pokémon junto con Pikachu.

—Veamos que habrá por aquí... —giro su cabeza de un lado a otro, hasta que pudo divisar en un árbol a una bandada de pokémon voladores—. ¿Qué pokémon es? —respectivamente saco su pokédex para confirmarlo.

 _"_ _Pidove el pokémon paloma, a veces no entiende las órdenes que les da su entrenador"._

Ash guardo su aparato y giro su gorra en sentido contrario —Estás listo, amigo —el pokémon eléctrico dio un salto desde su hombro, preparado para la batalla—. ¡Utiliza Rayo!

El roedor lanzo una fuerte descarga eléctrica hacia el árbo donde se ubicaba su objetivo, la mayoría de los Pidove's había logrado huir de su ataque, aunque uno no tuvo la misma suerte, cayendo debilitado en el suelo.

Ash instintivamente saco una poké ball de su bolsillo —Pokébola, ¡ve!

Lanzándolo hacia el pokémon, este fue absorbido por la esfera roja y blanca, entonces comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro hasta que al final se detuvo, alegrando tanto el entrenador como a su pokémon.

—¡Qué bien! He capturado a mi primer pokémon de la región Unova —celebro junto con su pokémon, mientras recogía su poké ball del suelo.

—¡Wow! Eso fue sorprendente —se escuchó una voz que se acercaba hasta su posición.

—Esto... Gracias.

Ash pudo reconocer que aquella voz se trataba de una bella joven de cabellera castaña que parecía tener su misma edad, noto que iba acompañada de un Tepig, entonces supuso que se trataba de su pokémon inicial, y viéndola de reojo, pudo concluir que era una entrenadora novata que recién comenzaba su viaje. Pero algo llamo la atención del entrenador de cabellos oscuros.

—¿Quién eres? —toco su barbilla, pensativo—. Siento que te he visto de algún lado, pero no recuerdo en dónde.

—¿Eh...? —la joven de ojos azules reacciono asombrada, no creía que el chico no la reconociera cuando se habían conocido en la mañana—. _"No puedo creer que no me reconozca"_ —agacho un poco la cabeza, decepcionada.

—¿Te ocurre algo malo? —le pregunto extrañado.

Hilda inmediatamente levanto su mirada, viendo los ojos cafés del entrenador.

—Tienes que recordarlo, nos conocimos en el laboratorio de la profesora Encina en la mañana —le explico de forma detallada con el fin de que la reconociera.

Entonces el cerebro de Ash pudo recordar a una chica que la profesora atendía, justo en el momento cuando su Pikachu tuvo problemas con su electricidad.

—¡Ah, ya me acuerdo! —golpeo la palma de su mano con la otra—. Tú eras una de los tres entrenadores que venían por su primer pokémon.

Pikachu solo coloco una pata en su cabeza por la penosa memoria de su entrenador.

—Sí, esa era yo —la muchacha sonrió luego de ser reconocida por la persona que admiraba—. No nos presentamos aquella vez. Mi nombre es Hilda y soy de pueblo Arcilla, y este es Tepig, mi pokémon inicial.

—Es un gusto conocerte Hilda, Tepig —saludo junto con Pikachu—. Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y soy de pueblo Paleta.

La entrenadora de Unova rió de forma leve —Para serte sincera, ya sabía tu nombre.

Ash parpadeo los ojos asombrado. Hilda tras notarlo, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

—¡Ay no! ¡Qué he dicho! Ahora seguro pensara que soy una acosadora —fue lo primero que se vino por su cabeza, entonces quiso explicar este mal entendido—. Digo... te he visto por la televisión con anterioridad.

Alzo una ceja, confuso —¿Por la televisión?

—¡Claro! Has aparecido por la televisión tantas veces —explico, sin obtener resultados favorables ante la mirada del chico—. Ah, me refiero que has aparecido en cuatro ocasiones por las ligas regionales.

Para la suerte de la joven, Ash por fin pudo entender lo que decía.

—Es verdad. Yo he estado en esas ligas —comenzó a reír apenado—. Seguramente habré aparecido por la televisión en aquel tiempo, aunque me asombra que me conozcas.

Solucionado el problema, Ash quiso preguntarle algo curioso.

—Y Hilda, ¿qué haces en este lugar? ¿Acaso estás buscando pokémon?

—Bueno, yo estaba caminando aquí... por... por... —no supo cómo explicar el motivo, hasta que decidió decir con la verdad—. En realidad yo estaba aquí porque venía buscándote.

De nuevo Ash mostro un rostro intrigado.

—Espera, espera —Hilda agito sus manos producto de sus nervios—. Es que he visto tú combate con Trip, y pues, quería conocerte en persona.

—Ya veo. Así que solo querías conocerme.

—Bueno, además de eso, quería pedirte algo —dijo, chocando sus dedos entre sí.

—¿Y de qué se trata? —pregunto inocente.

—Pues quería pedirte si yo... si yo... —comenzó a tartamudear, llamando la atención del chico que esperaba su explicación.

— _"¿_ _Me pregunto qué querrá?" —_ se preguntó, notando algo peculiar en el asunto _—. "Espera un momento..._ _Ella vino a buscarme personalmente, y me hablo sobre la batalla con Trip. Ahora ya sé lo que ella quiere"_ —entonces decidió hablar—. No te preocupes Hilda, sé el motivo por el cual viniste hasta aquí.

—¡¿Enserio lo sabes?! —respondió asombrada, no pensó que fuera tan obvia en su petición con el entrenador de Kanto.

—Sí, era muy obvio. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Es que pensé que no aceptarías —respiro aliviada la entrenadora de Unova.

—Cómo crees que no aceptaría un combate pokémon.

—¡¿Eh...?! —El rostro de Hilda palideció, observando como el Pikachu de Ash se alistaba para la presunta batalla. Entonces agito sus manos de forma nerviosa—. ¡Espera, espera! Yo no me refería a eso.

Ash mostro un rostro lleno de confusión —Entonces, si no es un combate pokémon, no sé qué otra cosa puede ser.

—Bueno, yo me refería a... a... a... —apretó los labios para decirlo de forma rápida su petición—. ¡Quisiera acompañarte en tu viaje!

—Ya entiendo... —se cruzó de brazos, viéndola—. ¿Pero por qué?

Hilda extendió ambas manos —Pues verás, como soy una entrenadora novata y tú eres un entrenador experto que ha logrado viajar por distintas regiones. Me estaba preguntando si podrías ayudarme en mi viaje por toda la región, digo, yo también tengo el mismo objetivo que tú en querer participar en la liga Unova.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema en que vayas conmigo. ¿Verdad Pikachu?

A Hilda le brillo los ojos junto con una sonrisa —¡Muchas gracias Ash!

—¡Bien! —Ash aferro ambas manos en su mochila mientras observaba a sus nuevos compañeros de viaje—. Vayámonos a pueblo Accumula.

* * *

Llegado el anochecer, nuestros héroes habían llegado a pueblo Accumula, donde lo primero que hicieron fue en hospedarse en el centro pokémon.

—Ustedes déjenme a sus pokémon, y en la mañana estarán en buena forma —dijo la enfermera Joy que recibía las poké balls de ambos entrenadores—. Aquí tomen su llave de habitación, y gracias por venir al centro pokémon.

—Bien Hilda. Vamos a descansar, porque mañana tendremos un largo camino hasta llegar al primer gimnasio —explico Ash que iba caminando junto a su nueva compañera.

—Es perfecto para mí —apoyo la idea, mientras sonreía internamente—. _"_ _Mi aventura como entrenadora comienza"._

En otro lado del pueblo, respectivamente en un Hotel, el equipo Rocket se encontraba viendo los detalles de la misión.

—¿Cuál es nuestro primer objetivo, James? —pregunto una ansiosa Jessie.

—Tal parecer que nuestra misión es espiar a un grupo —contesto su compañero de cabellera azul—. Ya veo. Nuestro objetivo dada un discurso a las diez de la mañana en la plaza de este pueblo.

—Eso significa que debemos prepararnos para ese día —dijo Meowth, entonces sus dos compañeros asintieron con decisión en el primer objetivo para su organización.

Esta historia continuará...


	7. La relación entre entrenador y pokémon

_Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 06: La relación entre entrenador y pokémon**_

Era una mañana en pueblo Accumula, dentro de un lujoso hotel; un grupo de personas que vestían con trajes medievales, estuvieron conversando de algo sumamente importante.

—¿Estamos todos reunidos? —pregunto uno de ellos.

—Sí. Tan solo falta el señor Ghetsis para irnos a la plaza del pueblo —habló otro.

De repente la puerta se abre, ingresando una persona que vestía diferente al resto; su cabellera era verde y su edad pasaba más de los treinta años, pero lo curioso fue que llevaba un parche de color rojo en su ojo derecho.

—¡Ah, señor Ghetsis!

Entonces el grupo pasó a arrodillarse en forma de mostrar respeto.

—Pueden levantarse mis queridos subordinados —dijo Ghetsis, el grupo hizo caso a su petición. Luego prosiguió a hablar—. Como ustedes saben, nos dirigimos a la plaza por un único motivo... —levanto ambas manos bien alto, y paso a gritar con fuerza—. ¡La liberación de los pokémon!

Todos sus subordinados comenzaron a gritar de igual manera luego de escuchar sus preciadas palabras.

—¡Viva el señor Ghetsis!

—¡No más abuso a los pokémon!

—¡No más entrenadores!

—¡No más gimnasios!

—¡No más ligas!

Y así sucesivamente, cada uno de ellos dio su opinión al respecto.

—Mis queridos subordinados. Desde el fondo de mi corazón me alegra escuchar lo que piensan sobre la liberación de los pokémon —Ghetsis siguió con los brazos levantados—. Por nuestra unión, lograremos nuestros verdaderos sueños. ¡Viva el equipo Plasma!

—¡Viva! —gritaron con sumo entusiasmo.

El hombre de cabellera verde continúo con su discurso —Por el equipo Plasma. Ahora vamos a hacer entrar en razón a todas las personas de este pueblo.

El grupo pasó a dirigirse hacia la salida del establecimiento para cumplir con su deber.

—Disculpe señor Ghetsis —se acercó uno de ellos, haciendo que este le prestara atención—. ¿El rey también vendrá?

Ghetsis paso a tocar su hombro, mostrando un rostro de tristeza —Me temo que "él" no podrá venir. Aún no puede mostrarse ante la gente.

—Es cierto. Me disculpo por esa pregunta tan incómoda —comenzó a arrodillarse.

—No es una molestia tu pregunta. Entiendo con todo mi corazón la fe que le tienes hacia nuestro rey. El salvador de esta región —Ghetsis paso a levantarlo—. Ahora vámonos hacia la plaza.

—¡Sí, mi señor!

En unos pisos más arriba del mismo hotel, dos muchachas caminaban por el gran pasillo llevando consigo alimento. Se detuvieron en una puerta en específico, entonces una de ellas pasó a abrirlo lentamente.

—Señor N, con su permiso.

—Aquí le traemos su desayuno.

—Muchas gracias. Anthea y Concordia —dijo un joven de larga cabellera, mientras pasaba a sentarse a la mesa con tranquilidad.

—Con su permiso, nos retiramos —dijo Anthea, luego ambas salieron del cuarto.

—Al parecer no saldrá hoy día —dijo Concordia, que caminaba al mismo paso que su compañera.

—El señor Ghetsis le prohibió que saliera al exterior, aún es pronto para que la gente lo conozco en persona —le explico, mientras se dirigían a la sala principal.

* * *

—Que bien dormir —dijo Hilda, que recién había despertado, se mostró un conjunto de ropa ligera que usaba como pijama. Estiro un poco sus brazos y rápidamente dirigió su vista hacia la cama de su compañero, dándose con la sorpresa que ya no se encontraba ahí—. ¿Ya se habrá levantado? —echo un vistazo a su videomisor, quedando espantada—. ¡Ah...! Ya son las nueve de la mañana.

Enseguida agarro su mochila y se fue directo al baño, cuando salió ahora llevando su vestimenta de viaje, pudo divisar por la ventana a su compañero de tez morena que estaba acompañado con sus dos pokémon en el patio trasero.

—Increíble. Está fortaleciendo a sus pokémon —emocionada, se colocó su gorra mientras iba hacia la puerta de salida—. Yo también me uniré al entrenamiento.

 **"En el patio trasero"**

—¡Pidove usa ataque ala, y Pikachu usa ataque rápido!

Ambos colisionaron con su respectivo movimiento, aunque el ataque del tipo eléctrico fue tan fuerte que lanzo al pokémon volador hacia el suelo. Pidove se levantó con gran agitación e intento alzar el vuelo, pero sus alas resultaron muy dañadas para realizarlo.

El entrenador de ojos cafés se acercó hasta sus dos pokémon.

—Muy bien, es hora de descansar. Ambos estuvieron increíbles, en especial tu Pidove, ese último ataque ala está cada vez más fuerte.

Ash se percató de la presencia de su compañera que se acercaba junto con su pokémon inicial.

—¡Buenos días, Hilda!

—Buenos días, Ash. ¿Cómo van en su entrenamiento?

—De maravilla. Ahora estamos ayudando a Pidove a fortalecerse en la batalla.

—¡Es estupendo! —lo halago, luego junto sus manos en forma de petición—. A mí también me podrías ayudar con ese entrenamiento. Por favor.

—Por mí, está bien —le sonrió, mirando a su compañero—. Pikachu aún puede continuar.

—Perfecto. ¡Vamos Tepig!

Ambos pokémon estaban listos para iniciar con la práctica. Oshawott, quien se encontraba escondido detrás de un árbol, los observaba con gran admiración.

—Tepig comienza con Ascuas —Hilda inicio con el primer movimiento.

—Pikachu, intercepta con Rayo.

El pokémon cerdo expulso una pequeña ráfaga de fuego desde su hocico, mientras el roedor eléctrico lanzo su potente ataque desde sus mejillas. Los ataques colisionaron, provocando una cortina de humo en el campo.

— _"_ _Bien, esa nube de polvo me servida para atacar de sorpresa"_ —la entrenadora de ojos azules analizo la situación, y se preparó para contraatacar—. Tepig, ¡entra en la nube de polvo, y después usa embestida cuando yo te avisé!

El pokémon de fuego hizo caso a su orden y se adentró en el humo.

—"Nada mal para alguien que recién empieza su viaje" —Ash mostro impresión ante tal estrategia—. Pikachu, espera mi orden hasta que aparezca Tepig.

El pokémon eléctrico se quedó quieto en su lugar, echando un vistazo hacia todos lados a la vez que agudizaba sus orejas para escuchar las pisadas de su oponente.

—¡Ahora Tepig!

El pokémon corrió a toda velocidad por detrás de Pikachu.

—¡Pikachu, salta ahora!

El roedor eléctrico dio un gran salto logrando evadir su ataque, ante la mirada atónita de la entrenadora y su pokémon.

Ash apretó el puño derecho —¡Ahora usa Rayo!

El ataque eléctrico logro impactar al pokémon de fuego, provocándole serios daños.

—Tepig, ¿estás bien? —se acercó preocupada, entonces pudo observar que el cuerpo de su compañero se encontraba rodeado de electricidad estática—. Está paralizado.

—Eso es todo, Hilda. Vayamos a descansar —sugirió Ash.

—Tepig, regresa —lo devolvió en su poké ball, luego se quedó mirando al entrenador con suma impresión—. Eso fue increíble, ¿cómo lo haces?

El chico comenzó a rascar su mejilla —Esto... Yo creo que con una buena estrategia y una gran persuasión se lograda conseguir la victoria... Supongo.

— _"Tengo que_ _memorizar eso para mi primera batalla en el gimnasio"_ —pensó sonriente, yendo junto con el oriundo de Kanto de vuelta hacia el centro pokémon.

* * *

—Muy bien, chicos. Sus pokémon tardarán un poco en curarse —dijo la enfermera Joy, recibiendo las poké balls de ambos entrenadores—. Si quieren, podrían visitar el pueblo como parte de un turismo —le recomendó con una sonrisa.

Ash se emocionó ante esa idea —Eso suena genial. ¿Quieres ir, Hilda?

—Lo siento, Ash —se disculpó, apenada al rechazar su invitación—. Voy a quedarme acá, aún tengo que analizar mis errores para prepararme para el primer gimnasio.

—No hay problema. Es bueno mejorar para los combates —camino hasta la puerta principal del establecimiento—. Nos vemos luego.

Luego que Ash se fuera de turismo en el pequeño pueblo, Hilda se encontraba sentada en una mesa del comedor; leyendo un libro sobre combates pokémon.

—Tengo que saber las diferentes formas de combate entre pokémon —enseguida cambio de página—. Además, debo coordinar mis ataques junto con mi compañero.

De repente, la entrenadora de cabello castaño pudo observar a un pokémon azul que se dirigía a su posición, mirándola de forma alegre.

—¿Un Oshawott?

El pokémon nutria repentinamente salto hasta la mesa, viéndola fijamente.

—¿Eh, qué ocurre? ¿Acaso te perdiste de tu entrenador? —dejo su libro, observándolo. Entonces algo se le vino a la mente—. Un momento... Yo te recuerdo. ¿No eres el Oshawott que estaba en el laboratorio de la profesora Encina?

El pokémon de agua asintió con la cabeza ante esa pregunta.

—Pero, ¡¿qué haces aquí?! La profesora debe estar preocupada por ti —decidió cargarlo, mientras apretaba un par de botones en su videomisor—. Tengo que comunicarle a la profesora sobre tu ubicación.

Espero un par de segundos hasta que apareció la mencionada desde la pantalla.

—¿Sí? Ah, hola Hilda, como va tu viaje junto a Tepig —dijo la profesora muy alegre.

—Pues verá profesora, tengo a alguien que de seguro ha estado buscando —entonces le mostró en su pantalla al pokémon de agua.

— Oshawott, con que ahí estabas —su voz sonó algo molesta—. Te he estado buscando desde ayer. No puedo creer que te hayas escapado sin autorización de nadie.

El pokémon bajo su cabeza, avergonzado por el regaño.

—¿Ahora qué hago con Oshawott? —preguntó, algo dudosa.

—Ya que se encuentra contigo. Lo ideal sería enviarte su poké ball en el transportador.

—Esa es una buena idea, profesora. Así podría reenviarla a usted, con Oshawott dentro.

—Bien Hilda. Ve al transportador para entregarte la poké ball de Oshawott.

—De acuerdo, profesora —colgó la llamada, dejando al pokémon nutria de vuelta en la mesa—. Oshawott, espera aquí. Ahora voy a traerte tu poké ball.

Yendo a toda prisa, la entrenadora de cabello castaño se dirigió hasta la máquina; rápidamente comenzó a teclear algunos botones para realizar la operación de envío. Pasado diez minutos, logro obtener la poké ball de Oshawott, entonces decidió regresar al comedor.

—Muy bien. Oshawott, aquí está tu... —se calló abruptamente, tras observar que el pokémon ya no se encontraba en la mesa—. ¡No de nuevo! ¿Ahora donde te metiste?

* * *

—Vaya, el pueblo es grandioso. Tengo que visitar algunas tiendas antes de partir hacia la siguiente ciudad —Ash camino por las calles, viendo cada lugar turístico—. Dawn tenía razón. Puede resultar muy divertido si la exploro por completo.

—Oye, has oído que hay personas en la plaza —dijo un sujeto que pasaba por su lado.

—Sí. Tal parece que un pequeño grupo dirá algo importante —respondió la otra persona.

Luego de oírlo, Ash decidió investigar aquella plaza, yendo a toda marcha. Sin embargo, Oshawott que lo había visto cruzar por su lado, le sonrió para luego comenzar a perseguirlo.

¿Qué ocurrida en la plaza? Lo único que averiguara Ash, será el comienzo de la catástrofe en la región de Unova.

Esta historia continuará...


	8. El discurso del caos

_Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 07: El discurso del caos**_

Hilda seguía con su búsqueda por todo el centro pokémon; comenzando por los muebles hasta el patio. No importaba en cual lugar fuera, no logro encontrar un solo rastro del pokémon agua.

—Oshawott. ¿Adónde te habrás metido? No puedo creer que de nuevo se haya vuelto a ir —dijo sumamente agotada, cayendo al suelo—. Si tan solo Tepig estuviera curado, de seguro lo hubiera encontrado con el rastreo —lloro de forma cómica, pero luego algo se le viene a la mente—. ¡Claro! Ya sé dónde puede estar... —se levantó, saliendo del establecimiento mientras recordaba el rostro de su compañero de Kanto.

* * *

Ash corría por las calles del pequeño pueblo hasta que pudo llegar a la plaza, pudo observar a una gran multitud reunida junto con pancartas que poseían el símbolo de una "P". Entonces decidió adentrarse entre la gente para descubrir de que se trataba en realidad.

—Disculpe, señor. ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

—Pues tal parece que ese grupo va a hacer un discurso o algo así por lo que he oído.

—¿Un discurso? —se preguntó algo curioso, entonces decidió entrar para descubrirlo.

Paso entre la multitud hasta llegar a una zona donde se podía ver a aquel grupo. Cerca del lugar, respectivamente en la azotea de un edificio, el equipo Rocket se encontraba preparando lo necesario para su misión secreta.

—Estamos en buena posición para escuchar a nuestro objetivo —dijo Meowth, observando mediante unos binoculares.

—La máquina está en funcionamiento —dijo James, activándolo y colocándose también los binoculares.

—Entonces escuchemos lo que dirán —dijo Jessie, imitando la acción de sus compañeros.

Entonces dio comienzo al discurso, apareciendo entre el grupo de traje medieval, un hombre de avanzada edad que definía como su líder.

—Bienvenidos sean todos por haber venido a esta pequeña charla que he hecho con mi grupo —habló con voz amigable—. Mi nombre es Ghetsis, y este es mi grupo. El equipo Plasma.

—¿Equipo Plasma? —se preguntó Ash, pero antes de encontrar una respuesta, repentinamente apareció un sujeto encapuchado a su lado.

—Disculpa, ¿me podría poner aquí?

—Ah, claro. Yo no tengo ningún problema —acepto el entrenador. El joven solo le sonrió entre su rostro oculto para después observar a aquel grupo.

—Nosotros somos una organización pacifista que solo busca la tranquilidad de nuestra región natal. Tenemos solo un único objetivo que es la felicidad de los pokémon.

—¿La felicidad de los pokémon? —fue la duda de cada persona que escucho sus palabras.

—Nuestro sueño es la igualdad entre nosotros y los pokémon —levanto los brazos—. Lo que eso significa es que dejemos a los pokémon en libertad, sin restricciones de nosotros.

La gente reacciono atónita ante ese comentario, encontrándolo muy absurdo.

—¿De qué está hablando?

—¿Separarme de mis pokémon?

—Vaya pérdida de tiempo.

—¡Jamás me separaré de mi pokémon!

—Hasta aquí les dejo esta pequeña reflexión a ustedes, piénselo bien, lo que en verdad harán con la felicidad de sus pokémon —Ghetsis paso a retirarse junto con su grupo que empezó a sacar las pancartas.

Cuando el equipo Plasma abandono la plaza, la gente no hizo caso a sus palabras y solo prosiguieron a retirarse de la zona. Ash que aún estaba en el mismo lugar, no podía entender bien el asunto que hablaron hace poco.

—¿La igualdad entre humanos y pokémon? —se cruzó de brazos, pensativo—. La verdad no lo entiendo del todo.

—Tal vez yo pueda darte una explicación sencilla —dijo el chico encapuchado, que todavía no se había marchado—. Lo que se refiere es que debemos dejar en libertad a los pokémon tal como nosotros somos libres.

—¿Dejarlos libres? —mostro un semblante intrigado—. No le veo el sentido de hacer eso, porque si estamos juntos a los pokémon, aprendemos a entendernos mejor con ellos como ellos a nosotros —de pronto escucho la risa del chico—. ¿Ah? ¿Dije algo gracioso?

—No, para nada —paro de reír, observando al entrenador—. Estoy de acuerdo con tus palabras, incluso veo que tú tratas a los pokémon como compañeros, ¿o me equivoco? —alzo su vista en el cielo azul—. Personas como tú que pueden entender los sentimientos de los pokémon, hasta llegar a un punto en que no los consideras como armas de lucha. Es admirable.

—Tienes razón —respondió con una sonrisa—. Los pokémon son nuestros amigos que siempre nos acompañada en nuestro viaje.

—Sabes, quiero saber cómo eres con tus pokémon —enseguida saco una poké ball de su bolsillo—. Que tal un combate amistoso con un solo pokémon.

—Lo lamento. Pero mis pokémon se encuentran ahora en el centro pokémon —dijo algo apenado por rechazar un combate.

—Pues yo creo que tienes a un pokémon que quiere luchar —el chico levanto su mano para señalar a un pequeño pokémon que se encontraba por detrás del entrenador.

—¡¿Eh?! Pero si es un Oshawott —reacciono sorprendido—. ¿De quién será?

—Al parecer este Oshawott quiere luchar contigo.

—¿En serio? —miro al pokémon nutria—. ¿Quieres luchar junto a mí?

El pokémon agua solo golpeo su concha marina, y dando una mirada llena de seguridad.

—Dice que sí quiere luchar junto a ti.

—¿Puedes hablar con los pokémon? —Ash pregunto impresionado.

—Podría decirse que algo así.

—Está bien. Oshawott, luchemos juntos —enseguida el pokémon se puso delante de él—. Veamos que ataques tienes —entonces saco su pokédex.

—Oshawott sabe concha filo, chorro de agua y embestida —el encapuchado se adelantó en informarle los movimientos.

—Es cierto —lo verifico algo sorprendido—. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Digamos que fue suerte —entonces lanzo su poké ball—. Sal Purrloin.

—¿Qué pokémon es ese?

 _"_ _Purrloin el pokémon engañoso, este pokémon puede parecer adorable, pero solo es una farsa para engañar a los entrenadores y robarles sus pertenencias"._

— _"Esa_ _pokédex solo dice la información de su actitud, pero no explica los verdaderos motivos de su actitud"_ —pensó el encapuchado con algo de molestia.

—Muy bien, ¡comencemos! —Ash se preparó para el combate—. Oshawott usa embestida.

El pokémon agua corrió hasta su oponente, pero esto lo evito y aprovechando el momento ejecuto arañazo de forma constante. Oshawott dio un leve quejido de dolor a la vez que intento sobarse la cara que tenía algunas marcas por las garras del pokémon siniestro.

—¿Está bien, Oshawott?

El pokémon paro de sobarse, prosiguiendo a asentir con la cabeza.

—Ahora usa Concha Filo.

Oshawott enseguida se quitó la concha que se encontraba en su pecho y luego lo transformó en una cuchilla conformada por agua que lo rodeaba. Entonces comenzó a atacarlo de forma constante a Purrloin, que este continuo esquivando los ataques de forma ágil hasta que le lanzo arena en los ojos para enseguida contraatacar de nuevo con arañazo. Oshawott estuvo agotado luego de sufrir daño a la vez que veía borroso.

— _"_ _¿Cómo lo hace sin dar ni una sola orden? Esto resulta parecido a mi batalla con Anabel"_ —se preguntó Ash que hasta ahora iba perdiendo el combate, observando al sujeto encapuchado _—_ _. "_ _En ese caso debo usar ataques que él no pueda predecir"_ —entonces se preparó para realizar su plan—. ¡Oshawott, usa de nuevo Concha Filo!

Oshawott volvió a realizar su ataque aunque se le dificultaba un poco en correr, pero su oponente volvía a evadir cada movimiento del pokémon agua, entonces volvió a lanzarle arena tras encontrar un punto vacío.

—¡Oshawott, dispara tu chorro de agua por debajo de ti! —Ash aviso con fuerza, llamando la atención del encapuchado.

El pokémon nutria disparo una potente cantidad de agua en su boca logrando elevarse en el cielo, Purrloin rápidamente dio un salto para atacarlo con arañazo.

— _"_ _Eso es lo que esperaba" —_ sonrió ante la situación—. ¡Oshawott, vuelve a usar chorro de agua hacia arriba!

Oshawott volvió a lanzar su carga de agua haciendo que descendiera al suelo de forma rápida, asombrando tanto a su oponente como a su entrenador.

—Vaya, pudo sincronizarse con Oshawott aun sin ser su entrenador —dirigió su mirada hacia su pokémon, sonriendo en complicidad—. Pero, aun así no puede igualar la manera de reaccionar si esto se pusiera en contra de su propia situación.

—¡Ahora usa Concha Filo! —grito entusiasmado.

Oshawott se preparó para lanzarle su ataque, pero algo repentino ocurrió. Ante el asombro del mismo pokémon, que pudo observar como Purrloin se sujetaba con una sola pata en su concha marina.

Ash se percató de la situación —¡Oshawott, aléjate de Purrloin!

—Muy tarde... —menciono en voz baja el encapuchado.

Purrloin utilizo su desarme con el propósito de tirarle su objeto, y luego aprovecho para atacarlo con arañazo haciendo que Oshawott cayera debilitado.

—¡Oshawott! —Ash corrió hasta el pokémon inconsciente.

—Lo has hecho bien. Regresa —el encapuchado lo guardo mientras recogía la concha marina que su pokémon había lanzado.

En ese momento Oshawott había recuperado la conciencia, deprimiéndose por su derrota.

—Oshawott, ¿estás bien? —se agacho a su altura—. No tienes por qué deprimirte. Un combate es para disfrutarlo sin importar el resultado.

—Es realmente admirable la forma en como piensas acerca de los combates —dijo el joven misterioso, entregándole la concha marina a Oshawott—. Entrenadores como tú son admirables.

—No es para tanto —contesto algo apenado—. Una batalla es para disfrutarlo junto con los pokémon. Es algo que siempre he tenido en mente desde que empecé mi viaje como entrenador.

—Si ustedes trabajan juntos, estoy seguro que podrían mejorar más en los combates.

—¿En serio lo crees? —miro al pokémon, acariciando su cabeza—. Que dices, Oshawott. ¿Quieres combatir junto a mí?

El pokémon dio un salto frotando su cabeza en el pecho del entrenador.

—Supongo que eso es un sí —dijo, también abrazándolo.

El encapuchado se levantó del suelo —Será mejor que me retire.

—Ah, disculpa por no presentarme. Soy Ash —también se levantó, sosteniendo a Oshawott entre sus brazos.

—Lo siento. Pero no puedo darte mi nombre.

—No te preocupes. Lo entiendo.

—Hasta pronto, Ash —le sonrió, y luego se marchó de ahí.

—Bien, Oshawott. Ahora tú y yo vamos a ser un gran equi...

—¡Al fin te encontré, Oshawott!

Ash se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con su compañera que venía agotada mientras observaba que Oshawott temblaba entre sus brazos.

—Ah, Hilda. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Estaba buscando a ese de ahí —señalo con su dedo al pokémon agua—. Tiene que volver con la profesora Encina al laboratorio.

—Así que este es el Oshawott del laboratorio —recordó el momento en que conoció a Trip junto con los iniciales de Unova.

—Sí, y debe volver con la profesora.

Pero el pokémon se negó, aferrándose a la ropa de Ash.

Hilda le asombro esa reacción del pokémon —Vaya, Oshawott se ha encariñado contigo.

—Tengo una idea —Ash se acercó hasta la entrenadora—. Hilda, ¿podrías llamar a la profesora Encina?

—Está bien —aceptó, comenzando a marca en su videomisor.

 **"En el bosque de la ruta 1"**

—Sal amiguito. Eres libre de nuevo —dijo el joven encapuchado, liberándolo de su poké ball.

El pokémon siniestro solo lo observo por leves segundos, mientras este sonreía.

—Si te entiendo. Fue divertido el combate, te agradezco por la compañía que me hiciste en este día. Ahora será mejor que te reúnas con tus amigos que debe estar esperándote.

El pokémon le hizo caso, volviendo a adentrase entre las hierbas. El chico prosiguió a quitarse la capucha revelando una cabellera larga y de color verde.

—Ash, ha sido agradable conocerte.

El primer encuentro que llevará el destino del poder de la verdad y el ideal ha comenzado.

Esta historia continuará...


	9. ¡Hay que entrenar a Oshawott!

_Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 08: ¡Hay que entrenar a Oshawott!**_

—Bien. Voy a llamarla —Hilda apretó el botón de su aparato. Espero unos segundos hasta que el rostro de la profesora Encina apareció en la pantalla.

—¡Ah! Hola Hilda, ¿qué ocurrió con Oshawott?

—Pues ha ocurrido un pequeño problema —rió nerviosa, mostrándole al entrenador de Kanto junto con el pokémon inicial de tipo agua.

—Hola profesora Encina —la saludo con una sonrisa.

—¡Ash! —la mujer se impresiono por su presencia—. Que sorpresa verte por aquí.

Ash rasco un poco su mejilla —Lo que ocurre es que ahora viajo junto con Hilda.

—Sí. Ahora viajamos juntos para recorrer toda la región con el fin de conseguir las ochos medallas —comento un poco nerviosa.

La profesora pudo comprender perfectamente la situación, incluso pudo entender la intención de la entrenadora novata cuando le pregunto sobre Ash.

—Me alegra saber que ahora viajen juntos. Así pueden ayudarse mutuamente en su camino como entrenadores pokémon.

—¡Gracias profesora! —hablaron al unísono.

—Entonces, ¿qué ha ocurrido? —volvió al asunto principal.

Ash decidió tomar la palabra en explicar la situación.

—Profesora, me preguntaba si podría quedarme con Oshawott.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo entre los entrenadores junto con el inicial.

—Ash, ya deberías saber que eso no se puede hacer —dijo con voz seria—. Como sabrás, los pokémon iniciales solo son exclusivos para los entrenadores novatos.

—Lo entiendo, profesora. Pero, Oshawott quiere viajar conmigo, es por esa razón que me siguió hasta pueblo Accumula.

—La cosa no es tan sencilla, Ash. La nueva entrenadora que vendrá hoy, tiene que recibir a su pokémon inicial sin falta.

—Lo entiendo profesora —sonrió con tristeza—. Si no se puede hacer nada, entonces solo tengo que regresar a Oshawott de nuevo al laboratorio.

—Ahora que está resuelto ese asunto. Hilda, ya puedes enviarme a Oshawott en el transportador... —enseguida apareció uno de sus ayudantes en la pantalla, diciéndole algo en su oído. Luego de que se retirada, la profesora le sonrió a ambos entrenadores—. Tienes buenas noticias, Ash. Me acaban de informar que el nuevo entrenador no podrá venir por asuntos personales, explicando que demoraría en venir.

—Eso significa que Oshawott puede venir conmigo —dijo Ash, sonriente.

—Sí, te puedes quedar con Oshawott, pero debes cuidarlo. Entendido.

—De eso se lo aseguro, profesora.

—Como todo quedo hecho. La poké ball de Oshawott lo tiene Hilda. Espero que tengan suerte en su viaje, chicos. Adiós —se corto la llamada.

Ash extendió sus brazos, levantando al pokémon con suma felicidad —Bien Oshawott, ahora puedes acompañarme en mi viaje por toda Unova.

De repente observo el silencio de su compañera desde que la profesora le informo sobre la situación de Oshawott, quedando un poco preocupado.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Hilda?

—¡¿Ah?! —reacciono al escuchar su voz, volviendo a ser ella misma—. Ah, no me ocurre nada, Ash.

—Menos mal —dijo, aliviado—. La profesora me dijo que tienes la poké ball de Oshawott.

—Ah, es cierto —rápidamente saco el objeto pedido en su bolsillo derecho, luego extendió su mano, sonriéndole—. ¡Felicitaciones por tener a Oshawott, Ash!

—Gracias Hilda —tomó la poké ball, luego miro a su nuevo compañero—. Ahora debemos entrenarte para nuestro primer reto en el gimnasio.

—Ash, si quieres entrenar a Oshawott, podemos ir al club de batalla que se ubica en este pueblo —sugirió su compañera de cabellera castaña.

—Excelente idea. Pero primero vayamos a recoger a nuestros pokémon del centro pokémon, y luego nos dirigiremos al club de batalla —dicho esto, el chico salió corriendo.

Hilda, quien corría a su lado, estuvo meditando algo que llamo su atención desde que la profesora le informo sobre la situación actual del nuevo entrenador.

— _"_ _¿Qué habrá ocurrido contigo, Bel? ¿Por qué no pudiste asistir al laboratorio, hoy día?"_

* * *

—Chicos, ahora sus pokémon están en buena salud —informo la enfermera Joy.

—¡Muchas gracias! —dijeron ambos, recibiendo sus respectivas poké balls.

—Ahora vayamos por nuestras cosas —recomendó el entrenador de cabellera oscura, que iba corriendo hasta su cuarto alquilado junto con Pikachu que se encontraba en su hombro.

Luego de unos minutos, ambos entrenadores ya estaban listos para partir a su nuevo destino.

—Ash, ya estoy lista para ir al club de combate —aviso ella, colocándose su mochila en su espalda.

—Muy bien. En marcha.

Luego de abandonar el centro pokémon, ambos fueron con prisa hacia dicho lugar para mejorar el rendimientos de sus pokémon. Pero en otro lado, el equipo Rocket se encontraba en un gran edificio del pequeño pueblo.

—Tal parece que nuestro objetivo se encuentra ubicado en este hotel —habló James.

—Debemos continuar investigando lo que harán, y después daremos nuestro reporte al cuartel general —dijo Jessie.

—Eso significa que debemos usar el modo espionaje para averiguar de sus próximos planes —comento Meowth, entonces el trió se ocultó entre las sombras de los edificios.

* * *

—Así que este es el club de combate —Ash miro impresionado el gran edificio junto con su compañero eléctrico.

—Según los datos, es primordial para un entrenador novato entrar aquí, puesto que ayuda mucho en el fortalecimiento de su pokémon —explico la oriunda de Unova.

Entrando por la puerta principal, ambos entrenadores se encontraron con un hombre de unos treinta años que vestía un traje de entrenamiento.

—Sean bienvenidos al club de combate. Mi nombre es Don George, y soy el encargado de este lugar.

—Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Ash, y este es mi amigo Pikachu —se presentó, muy emocionado.

—Yo soy Hilda, y es un gusto estar aquí —imito la misma acción, pero de forma cordial.

—Ustedes vinieron por el entrenamiento para sus pokémon, ¿verdad? —les preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos—. Acompáñeme, los guiare directo hacia la sala de enfrentamiento.

Ambos entrenadores caminaron dentro de la instalación siguiendo al encargado del lugar, pero en una de las ventanas de afuera se podía observar a una sombra que había visto todo lo ocurrido para luego desaparecer con rapidez.

—Entonces, este entrenamiento de que usted habla es a base de poder con otro entrenador que también está al mismo nivel que nosotros, ¿cierto? —dijo Hilda, observando cada sala.

—Estas en lo correcto muchacha. Aquí pueden entrenar cómodamente a su propio nivel, con el único beneficio de que su pokémon gane experiencia en la pelea.

—¡Suena genial! —contesto el oriundo de Kanto.

—Nosotros recién comenzamos nuestro recorrido por Unova —Hilda se encargó de explicar sobre la situación de ambos.

—Muy bien. Entonces ustedes debe ir a esta sala —Don George les mostro la puerta indicada a nuestros héroes.

—Vamos Hilda —le ánimo, entrando al mismo tiempo.

En el interior de la sala se encontraba un gran campo de batalla junto con máquinas especializadas en la curación instantánea de los pokémon.

—Es la primera vez que veo un campo de batalla así de enorme —halago la entrenadora de ojos azules, impresionada por la decoración de la sala.

—Escuchen muchachos. Ahora elijan su respectivo lugar de combate para dar comienzo a su entrenamiento —luego de observar como ambos entrenadores se pusieron en el lugar que escogieron, prosiguió con el desafío—. ¡Empecemos con el entrenamiento!

Luego de iniciar con la prueba, dos entrenadores aparecieron en la sala para colocarse en el sentido contrario donde se ubicaban Ash y Hilda.

—Sera un combate de un solo pokémon. ¡Comiencen!

Ash saco una poké ball de su cinturón —Es momento de elegirte. ¡Sal, Oshawott!

Saliendo de un gran destello, el pequeño pokémon nutria apareció en el campo de batalla mostrando una emoción al igual que su entrenador. Ash se percató de la reacción de su compañero amarillo.

—Es verdad. Aún no los he presentado. Pikachu él es Oshawott, nuestro nuevo compañero de viaje —el chico solo observo como sus pokémon se saludaban mutuamente.

—Yo te elijo, Tepig —dijo Hilda, imitando la misma acción que Ash. Cuando su pokémon salió, este se sorprendió por la aparición de su antiguo compañero del laboratorio—. Es verdad. Tepig, Oshawott ahora es el nuevo pokémon de Ash —le explico, recibiendo un asentimiento del pokémon fuego.

—¡Sal, Patrat! —dijo el adversario de Ash.

—Es momento de luchar, Lillipup —dijo el adversario de Hilda.

—Ese es un Lillipup —Hilda sacó su pokédex de su bolsillo.

 _"_ _Lillipup el pokémon perrito, este pokémon muestra valentía incluso a pokémon más fuertes que él"._

—Bien, Lillipup es del tipo normal. Así que solo tengo que usar mis enseñanzas que aprendí en la academia —dijo emocionada como ansiosa por tener su primer combate oficial.

—Oshawott, está será tu segunda batalla. ¿Estás listo? —Ash le preguntó, mostrando un rostro lleno de confianza.

Oshawott golpeo su concha marina seguro de sí mismo, mientras Pikachu le daba ánimos.

—Comencemos, Oshawott —se expresó motivado, preparándose para la batalla.

Cerca de aquella sala se podía ver una sombra que observaba el combate de ambos entrenadores desde una ventana. Ahora el entrenamiento de Ash y Hilda para prepararse para el primer gimnasio ha comenzado.

¿Quién será la misteriosa sombra que ronda en el club de combate?

Esta historia continuará...


	10. Tepig, el pokémon abandonado

_Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 09: Tepig, el pokémon abandonado**_

La batalla había dado inició en donde Ash junto a Oshawott se mantuvieron a la par con sus dos oponentes, resaltando el rendimiento como desarrollo en la pelea.

—Oshawott, usa chorro de agua —le ordeno el chico de tez morena, el pokémon azul expulso desde su boca una pequeña carga de agua a su adversario que recibió un daño mediano.

—¡Patrat, Hipercolmillo! —dijo el adversario de Ash.

Luego de recuperarse del ataque recibido, Patrat fue directo hacia el pokémon nutria mostrando sus dientes que brillaban con intensidad.

—¡Contraataca con Concha Filo!

Oshawott inmediatamente saco su concha marina para luego cubrirlo de agua volviéndolo en una espada, pero se sorprendió cuando Patrat había sujetado su arma de batalla con sus mandíbulas.

—¡Patrat, arrójalo!

Patrat comenzó a dar constantes giros alrededor del campo con Oshawott aún sujetado de su concha marina, hasta que finalmente lo soltó haciendo que cayera al suelo de forma brusca.

—Oshawott, ¿estás bien? —pregunto con preocupación, luego de notar como se tambaleaba en el campo hasta que logro recuperarse del mareo—. Bien, usa de nuevo Concha Fila.

Cuando Oshawott estaba a punto de realizar su ataque, este se percató que no poseía su preciado objeto haciendo que buscada en todo el área con desesperación.

—¡Oshawott! Tú concha marina se encuentra delante tuyo —le aviso, entonces el pokémon se dirigió hasta el lugar señalado por su entrenador.

—Patrat, no permitas que se acerque, usa Hipercolmillo.

— _"_ _Oshawott no llegara a tiempo"_ —Ash intento pensar en una estrategia, entonces se le ocurrió algo ingenioso—. ¡Oshawott, impúlsate con chorro de agua!

El pokémon nutria entendió su plan, entonces se volteó en sentido contrario y expulso con fuerza su ataque desde el suelo con el propósito de ganar velocidad.

—¿Qué? ¡Patrat, aléjate! —advirtió desesperado, luego de observar como Oshawott recogía su concha marina para luego preparar su ataque.

Ash apretó el puño con emoción —¡Ahora Oshawott!

Oshawott alisto su espada creada con agua y se acercó peligrosamente hacia su oponente, ya teniéndolo a una distancia cercana, comenzó a atacarlo de forma consecutiva hasta que este cayó debilitado.

—¡No... Patrat!

—Patrat no puede continuar, Oshawott es el ganador —Don George alzo la bandera en la dirección donde se encontraba Ash, nombrándolo como el ganador.

—Bien hecho, Oshawott. Ganaste —exclamo con felicidad, Pikachu lo imito de igual forma. Oshawott fue corriendo hasta el chico para luego saltar hasta su pecho, abrazándolo emocionado por su primera victoria.

—Fue un gran combate —dijo el chico que fue su adversario, le extendió su mano mientras iba acompañado de su Patrat que ya estaba consciente.

—Lo mismo digo —Ash estrecho su mano con el de él, entonces el joven decidió retirarse de la sala. Luego de curar a Oshawott, Ash decidió sacarlo de su poké ball—. Muy bien, chicos. Vamos a apoyar a Hilda.

Ash junto con sus dos pokémon se dirigieron hasta el siguiente campo en donde la castaña aún no terminaba su batalla con el chico del Lillipup. Este pudo observar como el pokémon de fuego se encontraba cansado por el degaste de energía.

—Se ve que a Hilda le cuesta trabajo ganar el combate —el entrenador de Kanto pudo notar como su compañera y su rival se encontraba en la misma circunstancia—. _"Tal parece que ambos están en el mismo nivel"._

— _Esto es complicado..._ —Hilda tenía problemas en lograr que su pokémon acertada en su ataque—. _"Esto es diferente a un simulacro de combates pokémon que explicaban en la academia. Ahora comprendo esta adrenalina que mi cuerpo siente, la tensión cuando le ordeno a Tepig. Así se debe de sentir una batalla real con otro entrenador"._

—¡Lillipup, embestida!

Hilda reacciono ante ese ataque —¡Tepig, esquívalo!

El pokémon cerdo pudo evadir por poco el placaje del su oponente.

—Eso estuvo cerca... —la entrenadora calmo su corazón acelerado, y prosiguió con la ofensiva—. Tepig, atácalo con Ascuas.

—Lillipup, usa Protección.

El pokémon perrito se cubrió en un escudo verde, logrando salir ileso del ataque ígneo.

— _"No puede ser... Nunca pensé que tendría ese movimiento defensivo"_ —Hilda se angustio, no sabía cómo lidiar con este nuevo problema.

—Bien. Lillipup, usa de nuevo embestida.

—¡Tepig, esquívalo!

Tepig no pudo esquivar a tiempo debido al cansancio, provocando que recibiera el ataque de lleno, dejándolo en un estado lamentable. Intento levantarse, siéndole un poco difícil.

Hilda comenzó a preocuparse — _"No puedo hacer nada mientras tenga protección. Tan solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Tepig termine por debilitarse"._

—¡Hilda, todavía no puedes darte por vencida! —fue el grito de Ash, alentándola junto con Pikachu y Oshawott.

— _Ash..._ —musito su nombre, la entrenadora cerró los ojos y sonrió bajo—. _Es verdad, aún no debo rendirme_ —los abrió, llena de confianza—. _"Solo tengo una oportunidad para darle con este ataque"_ —entonces observo a su pokémon que estaba listo para continuar con la batalla—. Tepig, usa embestida.

—Lillipup, usa Protección.

El pokémon normal se cubrió de nuevo en un escudo verde, provocando que el ataque de Tepig se anulada. Hilda estuvo atenta en lo sucedido, y preparo su siguiente jugada.

—Tepig, continúa ahora con Ascuas.

—Lillipup, usa de nuevo Protección.

Cuando el pokémon se iba a volver a cubrir del ataque, el manto verde se rompió ante su poder, recibiendo el ataque de golpe que provoco que saliera debilitado.

—Lillipup no puede continuar, Tepig es el ganador —Don George alzo la bandera en la dirección donde se encontraba Hilda, nombrándola como la ganadora.

—No puedo creerlo. Como he podido perder —dijo el joven, aún incrédulo, cargando entre sus brazos a su inconsciente pokémon.

Hilda se le acerco junto con su inicial de fuego.

—Yo podría explicarte como ocurrió todo. Para comenzar, Protección es un movimiento que puede proteger al pokémon de cualquier movimiento, pero este puede fallar si se usa muy seguido, además, cuando mi Tepig ataco con Ascuas, el ataque era de su mismo tipo y fue potenciado gracias a la activación de su habilidad "Mar de llamas". En simples palabras, el Ascuas se volvió un poderoso movimiento que igualo al Lanzallamas.

—Vaya, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. Gracias por la explicación, ha sido un gran combate —dicho esto, el joven guardo a su pokémon y se dirigió a la máquina de curación.

—Has dado un buen combate Hilda, y Tepig también lo hizo genial en ese último ataque.

Hilda dirigió su vista en su compañero que caminaba junto con ambos pokémon.

—Gracias Ash. Si no fuera por ti, jamás se me hubiera ocurrida esa idea para confrontar ese movimiento que me dificultaba la batalla —le sonrió, muy agradecida por su ayuda.

Ash comenzó a rascarse un poco la nariz —Yo no tuve nada que ver con tu victoria, si ganaste fue por tu propio esfuerzo junto a la de tu pokémon.

—Tal vez tengas razón —la castaña prosiguió a cargar a Tepig—. Ha sido un gran entrenamiento, incluso creo que ya estoy lista para el primer gimnasio.

Pasado un corto tiempo, nuestros héroes estuvieron saliendo del establecimiento con una meta en específico. Ash estaba emocionado por la experiencia que vivió en aquel club, era algo nuevo que conoció en su viaje, y sabía que no sería lo primero que tendría en Unova.

—Esa batalla estuvo genial —dijo con total satisfacción, Pikachu lo apoyo.

Hilda saco un mapa de su mochila —Ahora hay que dirigirnos hacia ciudad Striaton.

Ash alzo el puño mientras caminaba —Siguiente parada, ciudad Striaton.

En el momento que se encontraban en las afueras del edificio, una extraña sombra paso justo delante de ellos para irse a otra dirección del establecimiento.

—¿Qué fue eso? —se preguntó Hilda, un poco asombrada.

—No lo sé. Pero hay que averiguarlo —Ash se fue corriendo hacia la misma dirección donde se había ido aquella sombra, Hilda decidió seguirlo.

En el transcurso de la búsqueda de aquella misteriosa sombra, ambos entrenadores se toparon de casualidad con el encargado del club.

—¡Ah! Muchachos, ¿qué hacen aún en este lugar? —les pregunto.

—Estamos buscando una extraña sombra que iba corriendo hacia aquí —respondió la entrenadora, un poco agotada por correr.

—¿Una extraña sombra? —Don George se tocó la barbilla, entonces reconoció a lo que se refería—. Hum... Así que ustedes lo han visto.

—¿Usted sabe lo que es?

—Si muchachita. Se trata de un Tepig abandonado.

—¡¿Un Tepig?! —dijeron al unísono, mostrando un rostro impactado.

—Sí, es algo triste. Ese Tepig le pertenecía a un entrenador que vino aquí hace dos meses, aquel joven tuvo un combate con otro entrenador, pero resulto que había perdido, fue entonces que aquel entrenador lo amarró con una soga y se marchó del lugar. Yo trate de liberarlo, pero al romperse la cuerda, Tepig salió huyendo.

—No puedo creer que un entrenador se atreviera a abandonar a su pokémon de esa manera —dijo Hilda, con una mirada llena de rabia.

Ash que había escuchado todo, apretó los dientes con fuerza.

—Voy a encontrar a Tepig —sin esperarse, corrió con el objetivo de encontrarlo. Hilda que entendió la reacción de su compañero, también fue a su misma dirección.

—¡Ash! Yo también voy ayudarte. Nunca me ha agradado ver a un pokémon abandonado, y tengo la solución para encontrarlo. ¡Sal, Tepig! —con suma agilidad, lanzo su poké ball en el aire, saliendo del destello su pokémon inicial—. Tepig, necesito que uses tu rastreo para encontrar a otro Tepig que se ubica en esta zona.

—Ya veo. Vas a encontrarlo por su aroma —Ash no tardo en comprender su plan.

Tepig comenzó a olfatear la zona, concentrándose en buscar su olor, cuando lo capto, el pokémon se fue corriendo hacia la dirección donde este se ubicaba.

—Sigamos a Tepig —recomendó el oriundo de Kanto, ambos entrenadores fueron siguiendo al pokémon de fuego.

—Espero que puedan encontrarlo —fue lo que dijo Don George antes de entrar al edificio.

Luego de seguir al Tepig de Hilda, ambos estuvieron en un callejón sin salida, entonces observaron de nuevo a aquella sombra que parecía asustado.

—Al fin lo encontramos —dijo Ash, viéndolo con determinación, revelando que se trataba de un Tepig.

—Ahora entiendo porque no se podía reconocer —Hilda observo con pena el estado del pokémon—. Este Tepig está mal nutrido.

Ash se acercó con precaución —Tepig, he venido a ayudarte.

El pokémon retrocedió con miedo, no confiaba en sus palabras.

—Tranquilo, no te voy a hacer nada —cuando estuvo cerca, noto las cuerdas que estaban sujetadas en su hocico—. Ahora entiendo porque no puedes comer.

Ash sostuvo con cuidado al pokémon, mientras intentaba liberarlo, pero Tepig comenzó a sacudirse hasta que termino mordiendo la mano del entrenador.

—¡Ash! —grito Hilda, preocupada por el chico de tez morena.

—Tepig, tranquilo, solo quiero ayudarte —reprimió un poco el dolor, entendía el sufrimiento que pasaba el pokémon. Tepig comenzó a abrir su boca lentamente y luego se calmó momentáneamente. Ash entendió que ahora el pokémon le creía, entonces continúo con su acción—. Esto podría dolerte un poco, pero te podrá liberar de esas cuerdas.

Ash hizo algo de esfuerzo en desamarrar las cuerdas que aprisionaban al pokémon, cuando por fin pudo liberarlo, pudo notar el rostro aliviado de Tepig.

—Bien, eres libre de esas cuerdas —le aviso, luego dejo al pokémon en el suelo.

—Se ve que tiene hambre... —Hilda rápidamente saco algo de su mochila—. Ten, es comida pokémon.

Tepig olfateo la comida que la castaña le había dejado en el suelo, entonces comenzó a comerlo de inmediato.

Ash se agacho a su altura —Veo que a Tepig le encanta —noto como el cuerpo del pokémon se encontraba sucio, entonces de su mochila saco una toalla para comenzar a limpiarlo sin problema alguno—. Ahora te ves bien, Tepig.

El pokémon se expresó con felicidad por lo ayuda del muchacho.

—Ash. ¿Ahora qué pasará con Tepig? —pregunto Hilda, viendo la cara pensativa del entrenador.

—Lo he decidido. Tepig, ¿quieres acompañarme?

El pokémon cerdo agito su cola con entusiasmo, sabiendo ya su respuesta.

—Muy bien. ¡Pokébola, ve! —la esfera se movió por unos segundos hasta que al final se detuvo, Ash lo recogió mostrando un rostro contento.

—¡Wow! Nunca imagine que de esa forma se atrapada a un pokémon —se expresó con brillo en los ojos, jamás lo había visto de otra forma que no sea luchar hasta debilitarlo.

—Es algo que sucede muy a menudo en mis otros viajes, pero siempre lo he considerado como una amistad verdadera —Ash prosiguió a mostrarle la poké ball a su compañero eléctrico—. Mira Pikachu. Tenemos a un nuevo compañero en nuestro viaje.

—Así que has logrado capturar a Tepig —Don George apareció repentinamente—. Espero que puedas cuidarlo bien, muchacho.

—No se preocupe. Lo cuidaré muy bien —dijo con voz decidida.

El encargado de club, sonrió —Me alegro que el pequeño Tepig haya encontrado a un entrenador que sepa brindarle su amistad.

—Ahora que todo está solucionado, es momento de irnos hacia la próxima ciudad —Hilda guardo a su Tepig, mientras esperaba a su compañero de ojos cafés.

—Hasta luego, Don George —Ash alzo la mano en forma de despedida.

—Adiós chicos. Espero que su entrenamiento les sea beneficioso en su camino como entrenadores —se despidió de igual manera.

Así nuestros héroes se marcharon del pueblo con rumbo hacia su siguiente destino.

* * *

Era de noche en pueblo Accumula. Dentro de las habitaciones de un hotel lujoso, Ghetsis tenía una conversación secreta con tres de sus subordinados.

—Mis queridos creyentes, les tengo una petición que dar para lograr cumplir con nuestros ideales —hablo el hombre con voz amistosa.

—¿De qué se trata señor? —pregunto uno de ellos.

—Deben ir a la siguiente ciudad. Necesito que vayan a investigar a una persona que tiene información valiosa sobre el humo de los sueños —les mostró una foto de aquella persona.

—Es todo un honor ser elegidos para esta misión. Lo haremos, señor Ghetsis —los tres sujetos hicieron una reverencia, luego se marcharon de aquella habitación.

Pero sin que se dieran cuenta, un Woobat había escuchado toda la conversación además que llevaba consigo una pequeña cámara colgada en su cuello.

—Oyeron lo que han dicho —dijo Meowth, mirando con astucia a sus dos compañeros.

James preparo sus cosas —Sí. Tenemos que irnos de inmediato a la siguiente ciudad, he impedir que lo obtenga primero.

—¡Je! Será divertido arruinar sus planes —Jessie mostró una sonrisa sádica.

En el mismo hotel, respectivamente en la azotea. N veía el cielo oscuro con tanta paz y serenidad, hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien.

—Has llegado —menciono, sin voltearse—. ¿Cómo te fue en la plaza?

—Fue divertido. El discurso ha salido muy bien según lo planeado.

—Ya veo. ¿Ahora qué harás exactamente? —se volteó, sonriéndole.

—No es obvio. Voy a empezar con mi verdadero ideal —respondió, viendo el cielo que estaba adornado por una luna llena junto con las estrellas.

—Eso significa que comenzarás con el proyecto que ideamos ¿no? —rió de forma leve.

—Sí. El proyecto "Liberación" ha comenzado —hablo con decisión, recordando el rostro de cierto entrenador que conoció.

Esta historia continuará...


	11. El desafío de los tres hermanos

_Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 10: El desafío de los tres hermanos**_

Luego de sentir un día lleno de sorpresa, misterio y mucho esfuerzo. Nuestros héroes se encontraban acampando en medio del bosque, disponiéndose a cenar a la vez que ideaban una estrategia para su primer reto en el gimnasio de ciudad Striaton.

—¿Me preguntó qué clase de pokémon usarán? —Ash se preguntó, intrigado como emocionado, comiendo al lado de su amigo eléctrico—. Tienes alguna idea, Hilda.

—No tengo ni idea de qué clase de tipo puedan usar. Pero estoy segura que ese líder debe ser un experto en los combates —dijo en un tono apenado, dando un pequeño sorbo de su botella.

—Lo mejor de no saberlo es que lo hace más interesante —exclamo emocionado, comiendo con rapidez hasta llegar a atragantarse, rápidamente agarro su botella para beber con desesperación.

—Ash, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Ahh... pensé que no lo contaría —respiro aliviado, dejando su botella en su mochila.

—No deberías comer tan rápido —le recomendó la entrenadora con una gota en la cabeza, nunca creyó que la persona que admiraba fuera un glotón. Pikachu solo se tocó la frente por el descuido de su entrenador.

El chico de Kanto sonrió apenado —Lo siento chicos por preocuparos.

—No te preocupes. Pero deberías comer más despacio de vez en cuando.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta.

Pasado el tiempo de cenar, ambos entrenadores se recostaron en su respectiva bolsa de dormir con el único fin de descansar para el siguiente día.

—Descansa Hilda —dijo Ash junto con un pequeño bostezo. Pikachu se acomodó para dormir a su lado.

—Que descanses bien Ash, y tú también Pikachu —se acomodó para luego cerrar los ojos.

* * *

En pueblo Accumula, en las calles oscuras, tres sombras se marchaban hacia la salida con un objetivo claro y secreto. Dentro del hotel donde se hospedaba la organización del equipo Plasma, siendo específica la sala principal, Ghetsis se sentó en el sofá mientras se servía una copa de vino estando al lado de la chimenea. Totalmente relajado, se dispuso a leer un libro antiguo que trataba de la leyenda de Unova.

—Así que aquí te encontrabas, padre —entro por la puerta un joven de larga cabellera verde, que decidió sentarse a unos metros de Ghetsis.

—Tal parece que has estado aburrido por haberte quedado en el hotel. ¿No, N? —dijo con suma tranquilidad, bebiendo de su bebida—. Si estás aquí. Significa que ya te enteraste de nuestro próximo movimiento.

El chico rio con gracia —Sí. Me enteré que tres de mis subordinados han salido a la medianoche, sin ningún consentimiento de mi parte. Pero padre, ¿crees que el humo de los sueños pueda servir de algo para cumplir con nuestro objetivo principal? —explico de manera deductiva. Ghetsis comenzó a reírse por lo perspicaz que era.

—Siempre tan detallista —volvió a beber de su copa—. Como sabrás, el humo de los sueños es una pieza vital para nuestro objetivo, no, mejor dicho para nuestra organización.

—¿A qué te refieres que es una pieza vital en nuestro objetivo? —el muchacho observo como el hombre del parche rojo se levantaba de su asiento para entregarle un artefacto de su bolsillo, revelando su contenido—. Esto es... ¡Je! Vaya padre, entonces ese misterioso humo es muy conveniente para los pokémon.

—Así es. Con el humo de los sueños, haremos que los pokémon elijan ser libres de los entrenadores —Ghetsis observo como su "hijo" se levantaba de su asiento para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta donde ingreso—. ¿Ya te vas? Pensé que querías saber más detalles de nuestro plan.

—Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí —salió del lugar, caminando con calmar en los pasillos. Al llegar a su habitación, pero antes de ingresar, N tuvo un pensamiento fugaz—. _"_ _Este es el comienzo para la liberación de los pokémon"_ —entonces se adentró a su cuarto.

* * *

En el bosque de la ruta 2, Ash junto con Hilda recorrieron la extensa zona en un tiempo aproximado de dos horas. Luego de un largo trayecto por fin pudieron observar la ciudad que tanto ansiaban desde la noche anterior.

—Al fin hemos llegado a ciudad Striaton —Hilda fue la primera en emocionarse, estiro ambas manos mientras respiraba hondo. Ella pudo sentir la primera experiencia de recorrer un lugar que desconocía por completo, esa sensación la llenaba de muchos ánimos.

Ese caso no sucedía con Ash, que caminaba con la cabeza agachaba mientras su compañero eléctrico le seguía el paso desde el suelo.

—Ahh... Que hambre tengo —fue la queja del oriundo de Kanto, tanto la entrenadora como el pokémon dieron un pequeño suspiro debido a su actitud.

—Pero ya hemos desayunado esta mañana. Es increíble que aún tengas hambre luego de dar solo el recorrido por el bosque.

En ese mismo momento, el estómago de Ash gruño con más fuerza.

—Es que me ha entrado un hambre luego de haber caminado sin tener una sola batalla durante el recorrido —rió avergonzado, provocando que ambos acompañantes tuvieran una gota resbalando por su cabeza.

— _"_ _Nunca pensé que Ash fuera así de glotón. Espera un momento... acaso este debe de ser su secreto para hacer fuertes a sus pokémon. Ahora lo entiendo, hay que alimentarse bien para que tus pokémon se fortalezcan al igual que el entrenador"_ —Hilda no lo pensó dos veces y saco una libreta de su bolsillo, comenzando a anotar con suma emoción.

Pikachu que observo la reacción de la muchacha, solo pudo colocar su pata sobre su cabeza. El pokémon imagino que ambos se entendían mutuamente o algo parecido.

Luego del pequeño incidente protagonizado por el entrenador de tez morena. Ambos ya se encontraban en el interior de la ciudad con el único propósito de encontrar el gimnasio pokémon, lamentablemente no lo pudieron encontrar. Agotados por el recorrido en la ciudad, decidieron descansar en una banca que estaba cerca a la plaza, ya sentados, mostraron un rostro desanimado a la vez que suspiraban pesadamente.

—Es increíble que no hayamos podido encontrar el gimnasio y para mala suerte ya es mediodía. Al parecer lo único que hay en la ciudad son: restaurantes, hoteles y viviendas. Nos tomada horas encontrarlo —la castaña mostro una mueca de disgusto.

—No puede ser que no me haya dado cuenta antes —Ash se levantó de imprevisto, llamando la atención de Hilda y Pikachu—. Había restaurantes y no fuimos a parar a comer.

Ante aquella respuesta, ambos cayeron al suelo por la ocurrencia del entrenador.

—Se ve que aún tienes hambre —la entrenadora sonrió apenada—. Pero tienes razón. Debimos haber comido algo en el camino.

—Hum... Me parece que ustedes tienen problemas para encontrar el gimnasio ¿o me equivoco? —dijo un joven de cabellera verde que había escuchado su pequeña charla. Aquel sujeto vestía con un traje de mesero.

—¿Usted conoce donde puede estar el gimnasio, señor? —Hilda le pregunto con amabilidad.

—Me gustaría que solo me llamarán Cilan, pues señor lo veo muy formal para mí —repentinamente levanto un dedo de su mano—. Y estás en lo correcto, jovencita. Conozco el gimnasio de la ciudad, pero antes, ¿podrían decirme su nombre si no es molestia?

—No hay problema. Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y vengo de pueblo Paleta, y este es mi compañero Pikachu —se presentó muy animado al igual que su pokémon—. Hemos venido por una batalla del gimnasio para participar en la liga Unova.

—Mi nombre es Hilda y vengo de pueblo Arcilla —se presentó de forma educada.

—El gusto es mío. Ash, Hilda, y por supuesto Pikachu —hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras les sonreía—. Ahora síganme, los guiaré directo al gimnasio.

La prueba de conseguir las ochos medallas de gimnasio había comenzado, donde el esfuerzo y desarrollo se requiere para lograr pasar el reto que definiría su meta como todo entrenador, entrar a la liga pokémon.

Luego de cruzar unas cuantas calles en la ciudad, el grupo al fin llegaron a un gran edificio donde lo más curioso para el joven Ketchum fue que no parecía un gimnasio como él imaginaba de sus otros viajes por las diferentes regiones.

—Admiren mis queridos jóvenes. Este es el gimnasio de ciudad Striaton, el gimnasio especializado para los entrenadores que empiezan su maravillo viaje en nuestra región —hablo Cilan con gracia y elegancia.

—¿Este es el gimnasio? —Ash hizo una mueca de indiferencia, realmente no creía que lo fuera.

—Ash. Al parecer este es el gimnasio, ¡mira! —Hilda se encargó de mostrarle con su dedo el logo de la liga pokémon que estaba en aquel edificio.

—Mis queridos amigos. Este es el gimnasio de la ciudad. Y como sabrán, en Unova cada gimnasio es único y diferente en su forma de ser, pero cumple con la categoría hecha por la liga pokémon debi... —Cilan interrumpió en su explicación tras notar que ambos chicos se habían ido al edificio desde que empezó a relatar. Dio un corto suspiro junto con una sonrisa forzada—. Vaya, ambos son tan apurados que no me dejaron explicar todos los detalles del gimnasio.

—¡Muy bien, hemos venido por un combate pokémon! —dijeron ambos al unísono, abriendo la gran puerta del edificio. Para su sorpresa, el lugar se encontraba llena de gente que estaban comiendo en lujosas mesas, llamando su atención de no creer lo que veían.

—Sean bienvenidos al lugar más elegante y servicial de nuestro establecimiento. Mi nombre es Cress y él es mi hermano Chili, y estamos a su servicio para lo que gusten —se expresó con elegancia un joven de cabellera celeste acompañado de otro joven con cabellera rojiza. Lo curioso es que ambos llevaban trajes de meseros.

Hilda se acercó para preguntarles sobre su motivo de haber entrado a este lugar.

—Bueno, nosotros estamos aquí por una...

—No se diga más. Al parecer ustedes han venido por una cena "especial". Vamos les indicare su mesa —Chili la interrumpió, para luego llevarse a ambos entrenadores con la ayuda de su hermano hacia una mesa de su establecimiento.

Cuando Ash y Hilda estuvieron sentados en contra de su voluntad, los encargados de aquel "restaurante" se dispusieron a preparar lo necesario para su cena "especial".

—Perfecto. ¡Muchachos, traigan el aperitivo especial para esta linda pareja de enamorados a la mesa 15! —Chili indico la orden con carisma, mientras sus trabajadores se ponían en marcha con el pedido.

Cress se encargó de decorar la mesa con velas y flores, luciendo un ambiente muy romántico. Ash no comprendía lo que sucedía al respecto, y más, con la cara toda roja que tenía su compañera de cabello castaño. Hilda lucia muy nerviosa, no creía que esto estuviera pasando en su primera visita en un gimnasio.

—No sé lo que está ocurriendo aquí —de pronto el estómago de Ash volvió a sonar con más fuerza—. Ahh... Aún tengo mucha hambre.

— _¿Pareja de enamorados?_ —Hilda repetía esa oración en voz baja, volviendo a ponerse más nerviosa _—. "Debo explicar que todo esto es un mal entendido. Tan solo hemos venido por una batalla de gimnasio"_ —con ese pensamiento, tomo algo de valor para hablar con el dúo de hermanos—. Dis-Disculpen. Creo que hubo un error, nosotros en realidad estamos aquí por una...

—Muy bien. Aquí está la especialidad de la casa. El gran plato de espagueti para la ocasión romántica de esta linda pareja —volvió a interrumpir Chili, trayendo consigo el dichoso platillo, pero lo más peculiar era que el plato llevaba dos cubiertos consigo, dando la sospecha del porque lo llamo "ocasión romántica"—. Disfruten de su deliciosa velada par de tortolitos. Si quieren podemos pedir que incluya una dulce melodía para mejorar este momento tan especial de ustedes.

En el momento que los hermanos se retiraban para dejarles algo de privacidad, la voz del joven Ketchum resonó en todo el establecimiento.

—¡Esperen un momento! Nosotros hemos venido por una batalla pokémon de este supuesto gimnasio.

—Oh, así que ustedes son entrenadores —Cress se volteó con una sonrisa.

—Así que en realidad han venido para el desafió por nuestra medalla, ¿verdad? —Chili mostro una ardiente emoción que recorría en todo su cuerpo—. Debieron haberlo dicho desde un principio.

—Nosotros le hemos explicado eso desde un comienzo —reprochó la joven de ojos azules por el momento tan incómodo que vivió.

—Es verdad hermanos. Ellos han venido por una batalla con nosotros —acercándose por detrás de ambos hermanos, Cilan apareció en el acto.

—¿A qué se refiere con "nosotros"? —Hilda no comprendía las palabras mencionadas por el joven que conoció de manera casual. Sin embargo, los tres hermanos sonrieron.

—Bueno Ash y Hilda. La verdad, el líder del gimnasio...

—¡Somos nosotros tres! ¡Los líderes del gimnasio de ciudad Striaton! —los tres hicieron una elegante coreografía con extraño a ambos chicos junto con Pikachu. Pero la multitud que en su mayoría eran jóvenes muchachas gritaron con emoción.

—Entonces... ¿son tres líderes de gimnasio? —Hilda estaba algo impactada por tal revelación, y Ash se encontraba peor.

—Así es muchachos. Ustedes pueden elegir a uno de nosotros para luchar por su medalla. En conclusión es una batalla de uno contra uno —Cilan se encargó de explica sobre las normas de su gimnasio.

—Si ya está dicho el asunto —dijo Cress.

—¿Quién será el primero en combatir con nosotros? —secundo Chili con algo de impaciencia.

—Hilda... —llamó el entrenador de Kanto—. Se la primera en combatir por tu primera medalla, yo iré después por mi batalla.

—Ash —un leve sonrojo se adornó en sus mejillas, no creyó que ese chico que admiraba fuera tan caballeroso con ella _—. "Nunca_ _pensé que fuera tan educado conmigo"._

Todas las personas del establecimiento se quedaron impresionados por la manera tan gentil que aquel chico le tenía a su compañera. Pero repentinamente Ash cogió el tenedor mientras miraba el platillo con gran emoción.

—Ahora voy a estar ocupado comiendo este delicioso espagueti que se molestaron en servir. No he comido en toda la hora y ya me estoy muriendo de hambre —con alegría dio la primera probada mientras el resto caía al suelo por su penosa explicación.

—Así que ese era el motivo —menciono la oriunda de Unova con decepción.

Pikachu movió por leves momentos su cabeza, casi creía que su amigo había empezado a madurar al viajar como líder del grupo.

—Este chico es único —hablo Cress con un tono intrigado, mientras sus dos hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo por lo dicho.

Cilan se acercó hasta la novata entrenadora, mirándola de forma retadora —Bien Hilda, prepárate para el combate de nuestro gimnasio. ¡Es momento de abrir la puerta para mostrar nuestro campo de batalla! —en ese momento la pared comenzó a temblar, empezando a abrirse un pasadizo secreto.

Hilda estuvo preparada para este reto, el primer desafío de su vida comenzó, estuvo nerviosa y a la vez emocionada. Apretó los puños en señal de confianza y seguridad para mostrarse ante sus ojos el dichoso campo de batalla.

—Mi primer combate de gimnasio ha comenzado —avanzo con optimismo hasta aquella entrada junto con los tres hermanos.

Esta historia continuará...


	12. Un combate con estilo exquisito

_Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 11: Un combate con estilo exquisito**_

Hilda mantuvo la cabeza bien firme ante su pronta batalla, la entrenadora estaba a punto de llegar a la misteriosa entrada ubicada en el gimnasio de ciudad Striaton. A pesar de mostrar seguridad en sus ojos y decisión en su boca, la castaña sentía los nervios a flote en todo su cuerpo, aquella sensación era normal como cualquier entrenador que recién experimenta su primer combate oficial con un líder. Ella le iba a demostrar el esfuerzo que hizo junto con su pokémon en el famoso club de combate.

—¿Estás preparada, retadora? El campo de batalla espera tu desafío —dijo Cilan, con una voz amigable, entendía las reacciones de los entrenadores que habían visitado en su gimnasio con anterioridad. Hilda comprendió la situación, pero con valentía siguió su camino.

De pronto la voz de Ash se escuchó en todo el establecimiento, llamando la atención de la castaña que se detuvo para voltearse.

—¡Hilda, suerte en tu combate! ¡Recuerda, confía en tu pokémon! —la ánimo con entusiasmo mientras continuaba con su labor de comer, Pikachu levanto sus pequeñas patas diciendo que le deseaba suerte.

La entrenadora le dedico una pequeña sonrisa amigable —Confía en mí. Te prometo que lo haré bien. Después de todo, el entrenamiento que tuve contigo valió la pena.

En el interior de aquella habitación poseía un gran campo de batalla que estaba conformado por un suelo cubierto de tierra y rocas que rodeaban la zona. Además de las gradas en donde se ubicaron las admiradoras del trió de líderes que estuvieron ansiosas de apoyarlos con gran esmero en su batalla contra la inexperta Hilda.

—Ahora que estamos reunidos, viene la hora de la elección —Cress miro los ojos azules de la retadora—. Ahora elije. ¿Con cuál de nosotros tres vas a luchar?

—Pero antes. Te mostraremos a nuestros pokémon —Cilan junto a sus dos hermanos lanzaron su respectiva Poké Ball en el aire, saliendo del destello tres pokémon de distintos colores con aspecto de un primate.

—Esos pokémon son... —inmediatamente saco su Pokédex de su bolsillo.

 _"Pansear, el pokémon mono de fuego. Suele anda por los bosques, come las bayas mientras los quema"._

 _"Pansage, el pokémon mono de planta. Comparte sus bayas con los demás sacándolo de su cabeza"._

 _"Panpour, el pokémon mono de agua. Se oculta en los lagos de los bosques, restaurando sus heridas al estar en contacto con el agua"._

—Así que eso son sus pokémon. Pero, ¿por qué me lo muestran? —Hilda levanto una ceja dudosa, no comprendió el motivo de los hermanos.

—Esa es una buena pregunta, muchacha —Chili meneo el dedo mientras le sonreía con picardía—. Nosotros tenemos la costumbre de enseñarles a los entrenadores nuestros pokémon por recién empezar su viaje en nuestra maravillosa región de Unova. Ese es el motivo por el cual lo dejamos a su elección.

—Ya veo. Entonces solo debo elegir a mi gusto —la entrenadora sonrió victoriosa, sabía de antemano su elección más favorable—. Yo escojo a Pansage —señalo al dichoso pokémon que estaba acompañado de su entrenador de cabellera verde.

—Yo seré el árbitro del combate —mencionó Cress que se colocaba en el centro del campo.

—Ah, qué mala suerte. Yo quería combatir. Pero si es la elección del retador no se puede rechistar —Chili se encargó de guardar a su compañero al igual que hizo su otro hermano.

Cilan se colocó en su posición correspondiente en el campo, Hilda hizo lo mismo.

—Estaré encantado de combatir contigo, Hilda. Siento que resultada algo delicioso o amargo, pero siempre con un gran gusto —detallo con gran emoción, mientras Pansage se colocaba en posición de batalla.

—¡Yo te elijo Tepig! —Hilda lanzo su Poké Ball para dejar libre a su inicial de fuego.

—El combate por la aspirante a la medalla Hilda contra el líder del gimnasio Cilan —Cress verifico que ambos estuvieran preparados—. ¡Qué comience el combate!

—Te concedo el primer movimiento, Hilda.

—Gracias Cilan. Tepig empieza con embestida —obedeciendo a la orden de su entrenadora, el pokémon fue a toda velocidad hacia el tipo planta.

—Pansage, esquiva con elegancia el ataque —en ese instante, Pansage movió su cuerpo con suma gracia haciendo que evitara el ataque de pokémon cerdo.

Hilda mostro asombro —Vaya forma de evadir el ataque de Tepig —analizo con cuidado su siguiente jugada, entonces logró verificar que si atacaba de forma consecutiva podría hallar un hueco para lanzarle un ataque muy eficaz—. Tepig sigue usando embestida.

Cilan se percató de su plan —Pansage deja de evadir y comienza con la ofensiva —el pokémon se alejó a una distancia prudente para confrontar su adversario—. Ahora comienza con un elegante balas semillas.

Pansage inflo sus mejillas para continuamente lanzar una gran cantidad de semillas hacia la dirección de Tepig, el pokémon de fuego recibió un daño mínimo para luego instintivamente alejarse de su oponente.

—Al parecer no podré acércame mucho —Hilda miro el campo intentando hallar una solución—. Bien. Entonces será un combate a distancia. ¡Tepig usa Ascuas!

El pokémon aspiro una cantidad de aire para luego expulsar una pequeña ráfaga caliente de su hocico. Pansage continuo con su movimiento, pero para su sorpresa, el ataque de Tepig fue mucho más fuerte haciendo que sus semillas se convirtieran en cenizas.

Cilan sonrió por la táctica de la entrenadora _—"Muy ingenioso Hilda. Utilizar un ataque que es peligroso en mi pokémon, es una clara ventaja para ti, pero yo también cuento con una ventaja para casos como estos"_ —observo como el ataque ígneo se acercaba a su pokémon —. Pansage usa Excavar.

En una acción rápida, el pokémon se ocultó bajo tierra para escapar del ataque. Hilda y Tepig estuvieron sorprendidos e impactados por lo sucedido.

 _—_ _"_ _No puede ser. Sabe un movimiento de tipo tierra"._

—Por tu mirada puedo notar que no te esperabas que mi pokémon supiera un ataque que tu pokémon es débil ¿no, Hilda? —Cilan mostro un rostro confiado en acertar en lo dicho.

—En nuestro gimnasio siempre estamos preparados para momentos como estos —dijo Cress que se cruzaba de brazos—. Sabemos que los entrenadores novatos siempre van a escoger a un pokémon que es más fuerte que el nuestro.

—Eso es verdad. Por eso los entrenadores deben estar preparados para momentos en la cuales su pokémon tenga desventaja —secundo Chili con una sonrisa triunfante—. Nosotros no ponemos fácil los combates en nuestro gimnasio, recuérdalo muy bien chiquita.

—Es por eso que mis hermanos y yo somos los mejores especialistas en manejar estás situaciones con mucho control —finalizo Cilan levantando sus brazos.

—Ahora lo entiendo. Por ese motivo fue que ustedes me dieron la opción de elegir, esto solo era para prepararme en un combate con pokémon que sepan movimientos que son eficaces en los míos —Hilda mostro entusiasmo, sorprendiendo a los tres hermanos—. Menos mal que he venido preparada desde un principio en el combate. Tepig utiliza Rastreo para localizar el paradero de Pansage.

—Eres muy lista en actuar rápido —la felicito por su estrategia—. Pansage, sal de tu escondite y utiliza Mordisco.

El pokémon salió de sorpresa por detrás de Tepig, pero este lo esquivo por poco.

—¡Ahora usa Ascuas!

Tepig avanzó con rapidez para verse cara a cara con Pansage, este último estuvo sorprendido luego que fuera impactado por la ráfaga ígnea, provocando que saliera volando por el choque de calor.

—¡Pansage! —exclamo con preocupación.

Cress no podía creer que lo veía —Es increíble que una novata reaccionada de esa manera tan estratégica.

—Eso no es lo sorprendente de Hilda —para sorpresa de los hermanos, Ash aparecía junto con su amigo eléctrico en las gradas—. Ella y Tepig se han preparado desde que empezamos nuestro entrenamiento en pueblo Accumula. Estoy seguro que tiene un plan para conseguir la victoria.

—Entonces, este combate será una deliciosa experiencia —Cilan observo como su pokémon se levantaba con dificultad—. Creo que es momento de invertir la situación. Pansage restáurate con tu Síntesis.

El cuerpo de Pansage comenzó a brillar en un aura verde, entonces los daños que sufrió por Tepig desaparecieron por completo.

—¡No puede ser! —Hilda nunca creyó que las cosas se pusieran peor.

—Vaya. Así que sabe movimientos de curación. Hilda lo tendrá difícil si no sabe cómo contraatacar con un movimiento efectivo que logre debilitarlo a la primera. De lo contrario, Tepig se agotada por el paso del tiempo —Ash supuso que su compañera tendría problemas con este cambio en la batalla. Notando como Pikachu se preocupaba por ambos.

—Debo seguir atacando con Ascuas hasta que se queme por el efecto secundario —la entrenadora siguió con su plan de ganar como sea, y se preparó para realizarlo—. ¡Tepig usa de nuevo Ascuas!

—Estas vez mi pokémon no se esconderá —el líder extendió los brazos bien alto—. Pansage, deslúmbralos con tu magistral Rayo Solar.

El pokémon comenzó a acumular energía de sus brazos, sorprendiendo a la castaña.

—¿Rayo Solar? —sonrió por esta oportunidad única—. Perfecto. Ese ataque se demorará en lanzar por un tiempo, ahora seguiré con mi ataque...

—¡Hilda! ¡Haz que Tepig esquive el ataque!

La entrenadora reacciono alarmada por el grito que lanzo Ash, no comprendía el motivo de aquella advertencia.

—Ash, ¿pero qué es lo que suc...? —se detuvo luego de observar como el ataque de Pansage había terminado de cagarse—. ¡Es imposible! ¡¿Cómo pudo terminarlo tan rápido?! —no comprendió lo que había ocurrido hasta que observo el techo y ahí lo entendió a la perfección, el techo se encontraba muy iluminado, pero no por las luces sino por el mismo sol—. Ahora lo entiendo. Tepig esquiva...

De pronto sonó un fuerte impacto, Pansage había lanzado su ataque ante un inofensivo Tepig que salió volando hasta impacta por un muro de piedra.

—¡Tepig! —Hilda estaba paralizada por el gran daño que recibió su compañero—. Está en un estado grave.

—Tal parece que el combate está a punto de acabar —exclamo Cress con algo de lastima por el estado del pokémon de Hilda.

—Eso parece hermano —apoyo Chili.

Pikachu seguía preocupado por sus dos compañeros, hasta que sintió como su entrenador le acariaba la cabeza para tranquilizarlo.

—No te preocupes, Pikachu. Hilda sabrá cómo salir de este problema. Solo confía en ella —le dedico una sonrisa, mientras observaba a la chica de ojos azules—. Vamos Hilda. Todavía no has mostrado todo tu potencial.

Hilda estaba en un aprieto, ¿cómo podría ganar ante un ataque que es más poderoso que el suyo? Observo con asombro como Tepig se levantaba a duras penas para continuar con la batalla. Entonces comprendió que no solo ponía su esfuerzo en la batalla, también su pokémon daba su propio apoyo en la causa. La entrenadora intento encontrar una respuesta para conseguir la victoria.

—Debo hacer algo rápido con ese ataque. Tepig podrá llegar a un estado crítico o incluso estar debilitado —sus dudas fueron resueltas en lo último —. ¡Eso es! Tepig usa embestida.

—¿Qué es lo que planeas? —Cilan no entendió la decisión de la entrenadora en atacar cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero no cedería tan fácilmente—. Pansage usa de nuevo Rayo Solar.

El pokémon volvió a cargar con rapidez para enseguida lanzarlo contra Tepig que seguía corriendo a su dirección.

—¡Tepig, recibe el Rayo Solar! —todos quedaron sorprendidos por aquella orden.

El pokémon cerdo recibió de lleno el ataque, pero algo sorprendente sucedió, su cuerpo empezó a brillar en una intensa aura roja.

—¡Bien! Eso es lo que estaba esperando —sonrió por el éxito de su plan—. Tepig sigue corriendo y usa Ascuas a máximo poder.

El pokémon siguió con su carrera, traspasando el Rayo Solar hasta llegar a su posición, Pansage se quedó inmóvil cuando Tepig estuvo cerca. Entonces le lanzo su poderoso ataque de fuego haciendo que saliera volando hasta chocar con una roca, provocando una cortina de humo que luego de dispersarse, se pudo notar como Pansage se encontraba debilitado.

—Pansage no puede continuar. El ganador es Tepig, por lo tanto, la entrenadora Hilda es la ganadora de la medalla Triple —Cress dio por finalizado el combate.

—¿Gané? —no podía creérselo, lo había logrado. Sonrió con felicidad mientras su pokémon se acercaba—. ¡Gané! Tepig, gracias por tu esfuerzo —lo cargo dando varios giros por la emoción de su primera victoria.

—Bien hecho Pansage. Mereces un gran descanso —Cilan guardo a su pokémon para luego observar a la ganadora _—_ _._ _"_ _Aprovecho el Rayo Solar para causarle daño a su_ _pokémon_ _y así activar su habilidad, por eso su ataque de fuego se hizo más fuerte. Aunque eso también podría haberlo debilitado, fue una decisión muy peligrosa, pero al final le salió a su favor. Hilda realmente es una entrenadora muy interesante"._

Entonces Ash se había acercado a su compañera junto con Pikachu para felicitarla.

—¡Bien hecho Hilda! Has ganado —dijo Ash, quien se acercaba a ella junto con Pikachu.

—Gracias Ash, y tú también Pikachu —agradeció con sinceridad, luego se percató como se acercaban los tres líderes.

—Lo has hecho bien, Hilda. Como parte de tu victoria, te mereces la medalla de nuestro gimnasio —Cilan extendió su mano, entregándole la dichosa medalla que poseía tres colores distintos.

—¡Qué bien! ¡He ganado mi primera medalla oficial! —alzo su mano para recibir la medalla, sus ojos mostraron un brillo lleno de satisfacción. El esfuerzo que hizo junto a su pokémon no fue en vano.

Esta historia continuará...


	13. Un combate de 3 Vs 3 (Parte 1)

_Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 12: Un combate de 3 Vs. 3 (Parte 1)**_

Hilda aún se encontraba emocionada por su victoria en el gimnasio Striaton, la medalla que ahora poseía entre sus manos demostró el gran trabajo en equipo que realizo junto a su pokémon. Ahora tan solo faltaba el turno de Ash en conseguir su propia medalla.

Los tres hermanos se acercaron ante el dúo de entrenadores para proseguir con la elección de la próxima batalla.

—¡Qué bien! Ahora es mi turno de conseguir mi primera medalla —el entrenador se mostró muy entusiasmado al igual que su pokémon eléctrico.

—Entonces Ash. ¿A quién escogerás para tu combate? —repitió la misma pregunta Cress, observando como el chico de Kanto estuvo pensativo en su elección.

—Ya lo he decidido... ¡Lucharé con los tres!

Todos quedaron impactados por la respuesta tan loca que dijo el chico de tez morena, que incluso la mayoría pensaban que era una elección suicida para un entrenador de corta edad.

—Espera Ash, ¿estás seguro de luchar contra los tres a la vez? Tú has visto como el pokémon de Cilan me dificulto en la batalla, que hasta creía en una baja posibilidad de ganar —le aconsejo Hilda con un tono de voz preocupante.

Ash la miro con una expresión tranquilizadora —No tienes del porque preocuparte. Estoy seguro en mi elección, Hilda. Además recuerda que no soy un entrenador novato que anda pidiendo batallas a lo loco, puesto que sería muy interesante el reto que escogí.

—Ash, si tu elección es combatir contra nosotros. Te recomiendo que esperes hasta mañana —dijo Cress, ante la asombro del entrenador que mostraba un rostro desanimado.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Hilda le toco un par de veces el hombro para captar su atención —Recuerda que el Pansage de Cilan se encuentra en un mal estado.

—Hilda esta en lo correcto —Cilan se les acerco, levantando el dedo índice—. Mi fiel compañero no puede luchar sin antes no lo llevo a un centro pokémon.

—Eso significa que tendré que esperar hasta mañana —dijo con un aire desganado para enseguida cambiarlo a uno tranquilo—. Ah, bueno, que importa. Eso me dará más tiempo para entrenar —y sonrió con gracia.

Hilda ligero una pequeña carcajada por la ocurrencia de su compañero —Ash siempre encuentra un motivo positivo a las cosas —repentinamente recordó algo importante—. Es verdad. Aún no sabemos dónde se encuentra el centro pokémon para alojarnos y curar a Tepig —dijo con voz desesperada, otra vez tendría que recorrer la enorme ciudad para encontrarlo ante que llegara la noche.

—Es cierto. Si no lo encontramos a tiempo tendremos que acampar al aire libre —el entrenador de Kanto se encontraba igual o incluso peor que Hilda, provocando que todos los presentes tuvieran una gota en la cabeza por la situación tan penosa de ambos jóvenes.

—Veo que Ash tiene una mezcla de dulce por los combates con un poco de sabor agrio en su vida rutinaria como entrenador —comento Cilan con una elegante postura. El mencionado no comprendió del todo el significado de sus palabras, pareciéndole extraño.

— _¿Dónde hable escuchado eso antes?_ —se preguntó la entrenadora de Unova con intriga, presentía que lo había escuchado de algún lado.

—Si quieren, puedo ofrecerme en llevarlos al centro pokémon, después de todo, yo también me dirijo ahí —se ofreció gentilmente el líder de cabellera verde.

—¡Muchas gracias Cilan! —Ash fue el primero en agradecerle por su amabilidad.

—Te lo agradezco Cilan —Hilda hizo una reverencia agachando su cabeza.

De esta forma los tres salieron del gimnasio Striaton con destino al centro pokémon.

* * *

No tardaron mucho tiempo, cuando la enfermera Joy recibió las Poké Ball's de Cilan y Hilda para comenzar con el tratamiento de curación. En ese mismo momento, Ash se encontraba en el patio trasero entrenando al lado de sus pokémon para el reto de mañana.

—Sus pokémon ahora están en un buen estado. Gracias por su espera —dijo la enfermera Joy con una sonrisa jovial, entregándoles en una bandeja la respectiva Poké Ball de ambos entrenadores, ellos le agradecieron por su labor—. Vuelvan en otra ocasión.

Hilda decidió observar el esfuerzo de su compañero, y Cilan se ofreció en acompañarla.

En las afueras del establecimiento. Los pokémon de Ash se encontraban luchando entre sí, lanzando sus ataques con el otro de forma sincronizada.

—¡Muy bien Pikachu! Tu ataque es ahora más fuerte, y también de ustedes chicos. Han mejorado mucho su resistencia —los felicito con una gran sonrisa, alegrando a sus pokémon por el esfuerzo dado.

—Tal parece que te estás preparando para el reto de mañana. Eso es algo maravilloso —elogio Cilan, pero luego se asombró tras observar a Oshawott y a Tepig—. No puedo creerlo. Tienes dos iniciales de la región.

—Así es —el entrenador se mostró orgulloso, acariciando a ambos pokémon con sus dos manos—. Este Oshawott me lo regalo la profesora Encina cuando me siguió en mi viaje, y este Tepig lo capture luego de haber sido abandonado por su entrenador. Ellos son especiales para mí como el resto de mis pokémon.

—Ya veo. Eso demuestra el gran aprecio que te tienen como su compañero, incluso pudo jurar que tendrán un fuerte vínculo en el transcurso de su viaje —instintivamente se puso a observar su reloj que estaba en su muñeca izquierda—. Oh vaya. Es hora de retirarme. Bien chicos, los veo mañana en el gimnasio—agito su mano como despedida para luego emprender su camino de regreso.

Ambos entrenadores se pusieron a observar la silueta de Cilan hasta que desapareció entre las calles de la gran ciudad.

—Cilan es una persona muy agradable, ¿no lo crees? —le preguntó, colocando ambas manos por detrás de su espalda.

—Tienes razón —de pronto comenzó a gruñir el estómago de Ash, llamando la atención de la entrenadora junto a sus cuatro pokémon.

—Creo que es buen momento para comer —le recomendó con una sonrisa, alegrando al chico de Kanto—. Además tienes que curar a tus pokémon y descansar para tu desafío de mañana. Es la base principal de todo entrenador que quiere conseguir el triunfo.

Ash accedió a realizar los consejos de la joven, recordándole un poco a su amigo Brock, que siempre le ayudaba en su viaje por las cuatros distintas regiones que lo acompaño.

La noche había caído de forma rápida, y nuestros héroes se encontraban en una habitación que poseía dos camas por separado. Ash se echó en la suya junto a Pikachu, disfrutando de la comodidad de la cama luego de haber comido un montón.

—Ahora ya estamos listos para nuestra batalla de mañana —dijo con emoción, Pikachu lo imito de igual forma con un poco de cansancio.

—Ash, ¿ya elegiste a tus tres pokémon? Recuerda que solo pudiste observar mi batalla con Cilan, todavía no sabemos cuál puede ser la estrategia de sus dos hermanos —pregunto Hilda, que aparecía desde la puerta del baño con su respectiva ropa de dormir.

Ash la miro por unos segundos para luego cambiar su vista hacia el techo —Al parecer... ya tengo una idea de cuál pokémon usaré para mañana —respondió muy seguro.

Le sonrió —Te apoyare para que logres conseguir tu medalla —dijo con optimismo.

—Te lo agradezco Hilda. Estoy seguro que pronto tendré mi medalla.

Hilda se sentó en su cama para sacar de su mochila la medalla que gano recientemente.

—Aun no puedo creerme que logre conseguir mi primera medalla en el primer intento, cuando apenas empecé mi viaje hace pocos días —lo miro con sus ojos azules que emitían un brillo de gozo—. Realmente es un privilegio haber entrenado muy duro junto a Tepig.

—Te entiendo. Yo también me sentí de esa forma al ganar mi primera medalla junto con Pikachu —miro con nostalgia a su compañero eléctrico, recordando los buenos momentos que vivieron en su región natal.

—¡¿En serio?! —la entrenadora mostró cierto interés en su historia—. Eso es increíble, Ash. ¿Cómo lograste conseguir todas tus victorias en aquel tiempo?

—Pues... —rasco un poco su mejilla—. Digamos que era un novato que no planeaba bien mis estrategias a la hora de batallar, pero siempre conseguía ganar en todas con duro esfuerzo y trabajo en equipo —relato con orgullo su experiencia, omitiendo las medallas regaladas junto con la desobediencia de su fiel amigo Charizard.

—¡Fantástico! De esa forma lograste llegar hasta la liga pokémon de la Meseta Añil. Eso explicaría todo tu desempeño en las demás regiones —exclamo con un brillo en los ojos, apenando un poco a su compañero mientras Pikachu se mataba de la risa—. Aunque fue una lástima que perdieras por esas reglas tan ridículas, ¿desde cuándo un pokémon queda descalificado por quedar dormido? ¡Qué ridículo! Menos mal que fue eliminada con la llegada de la liga Johto en la Conferencia Plateada.

—Sí, menos mal que se eliminó —menciono un poco nervioso, nunca pensó en la posibilidad de que si no hubiera existido esa tonta regla, tal vez hubiera llegado un poco más lejos en su primera liga. Clavo su mirada en el reloj que colgaba del techo—. Creo que es momento de descansar. Mañana tengo una batalla que ganar. Buenas noches, Hilda.

—Buenas noches, Ash —dijo, antes de apagar la luz de la habitación. Acomodándose entre las sábanas, medito un poco sobre la historia que su compañero le conto _—. "Debo volverme más fuerte para estar en el mismo nivel que Ash"_ —con ese pensamiento como objetivo a cumplir, cerró los ojos para finalmente dormir.

 **"En el gimnasio Striaton"**

—¿Y ya saben cómo será el combate de mañana? —pregunto Cress, sirviendo dos tazas de té a sus dos hermanos que seguían ideando un método para combatir contra el entrenador del Pikachu.

—Es un poco complicado, hermano. ¿Pelea con los tres a la vez? ¡Ese chico tiene una ardiente pasión para lo extremo! —Chili estuvo impresionado por el valor del entrenador, pensó hasta que su cabeza comenzó a sacar humos por intentar encontrar una respuesta a su duda—. ¡Ya lo tengo! Por qué no hacemos un combate triple.

—Creo que eso no sería muy conveniente para nosotros, Chili —comento Cilan, rascando su mentón tras recordar lo sucedido en el centro pokémon—. Recuerda que estamos especializados en el combate individual, sería un gran problema hacerlo de esa forma.

—¿A qué te refieres Cilan? —pregunto su hermano de cabellera azul, intrigado por las palabras que menciono. Sabía que tenía un gran talento para el balance en las batallas.

—Lo que intento decir es que Ash no es un entrenador novato. A diferencia de Hilda, note como él la ayudaba en averiguar la dificultad de su batalla, lo calcula tan perfectamente que puede predecir su siguiente movimiento ante que su oponente; incluso puedo asegurar que tiene más experiencia que nosotros tres juntos.

—No me asuste de esa forma, Cilan —Chili por primera vez sintió un frío que recorría en todo su cuerpo—. Es imposible que ese chico tenga tanto potencial para llegar a superarnos.

—No es imposible esa posibilidad, Chili —Cress se cruzó de brazos, mirando fijamente a su hermano—. Recuerda que nuestro gimnasio está catalogado por la fundación de la liga pokémon como el reto inicial de los entrenadores que comienzan su viaje. No es de sorprenderse si ese chico llamado Ash pueda superar nuestro nivel.

—Exactamente —añadió Cilan—. Pero eso no significa que se lo pongamos tan fácil. Tengo un plan para hacerle batalla a su experiencia tan alta, un modo de combate que no estamos acostumbrados a realizar... hasta ahora.

—¿Y cuál ese plan? —Chili se mostró curioso ante la idea de cómo confrontar a aquel entrenador que recupero su ardiente espíritu combativo.

—Escuchen atentamente cada palabra que les diré para nuestra batalla con Ash.

* * *

El día prometido había llegado para nuestros héroes que se encontraban en la gran puerta del gimnasio. Pero antes de que pudieran ingresar, Hilda decidió dedicarle algunas palabras a su compañero de tez morena.

—Buena suerte en tu batalla —entrecerró sus manos junto con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Hilda. Ya verás que obtendré mi medalla —apretó su puño con decisión.

En el momento en que ambos ingresaron, el trío de hermanos ya los estaban esperando.

—Sean bienvenidos de nuevo a nuestro gimnasio —saludo Cress con mucha cortesía al igual que sus dos hermanos.

—¡Es hora de dirigirnos al campo de batalla, retador! —Chili se mostró algo impaciente.

—Síganos por favor —el líder del cabello azul los guío hasta la misteriosa compuerta que se ocultaba entre la pared de su restaurante para conducirlos hacia el campo de batalla.

Ash se apresuró en colocarse en la misma posición donde estuvo anteriormente Hilda, Pikachu se puso a su lado, emocionado de empezar su primera batalla en la región de Unova. Por su parte, Hilda se sentó en las gradas donde tenía una perfecta vista hacia el chico que era su inspiración como entrenadora.

—¿Estás listo para el combate, Ash? —Chili estuvo lleno de pasión que hasta sacaba fuego de sus propios ojos, colocándose en el lado contrario junto a sus dos hermanos.

Los tres líderes se dispusieron a dar comienzo lanzando sus Poké Ball's en el aire, saliendo de ellos, los tres pokémon de igual color que la cabellera de su respectivo entrenador.

Ash enseguida saco su Poké Ball de su cinturón para luego agrandarlo —¡Perfecto! Entonces yo elijo a...

—Espera un momento, Ash —interrumpió Cilan.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —se preguntó confuso por detener su acción.

—Todavía no hemos explicado las normas del combate —explico Cress.

—Es verdad. Recuerda que este combate será diferente —secundo Chili con una sonrisa.

—En efecto —asintió Cilan, mirando de forma retadora hacia el joven Ketchum.

Hilda que escucho la conversación atentamente, no sabía lo que planeaba los hermanos, tan solo recordó que iba a luchar con los tres al mismo tiempo.

—¿Acaso será un combate triple? —pregunto Ash, suponiendo que de eso se trataba.

—No exactamente —respondió Cilan—. Este combate es distinto a como tú lo conoces, después de todo, es un nuevo método de batalla creada por nuestra querida región de Unova. Se le conoce como "combate rotativo", donde se luchara con tres pokémon a la vez, pero no al mismo tiempo, sino que cada uno deberá atacar por distintos turnos según tu propio criterio. En otras palabras, tendrás que sacar el mayor potencial a tus pokémon para manejar el desarrollo de la batalla.

Ash estuvo anonadado con la explicación tan larga que dio, que enseguida rasco su cabeza totalmente apenado.

—Lo lamento, pero no entendí nada de lo que me dijiste.

—Vaya, tenía que ser Ash —Hilda solo rió nerviosa por otra de sus ocurrencias. Pikachu tan solo suspiro por aquel momento vergonzoso.

Chili toco el hombro de su hermano —Cilan. Deja que yo le explique lo que realmente tratas de decirle —aceptando su ayuda, el líder pelirrojo miro fijamente al entrenador—. ¡Escucha Ash! Lo que mi hermano Cilan trata de explicarte es que solo puedes usar tres pokémon, pero, solo uno de ellos podrá atacar por turno. ¿Ahora lo captas?

—Oh, ahora si lo entendí —dijo él, chocando su puño con la palma de su mano.

Hilda se sorprendió por el modo en que iban a batallar, según había escuchado de sus profesores en sus días en la academia. Los combates rotativos solo estaban hechos para los entrenadores que eran expertos en manejar con calma y decisión el desempeño de sus pokémon, considerándose como un método muy difícil para algunos entrenadores.

—Mi pregunto si Ash podrá ganar —exclamo con preocupación, empezando a dudar sobre el triunfo de su compañero.

—Ahora que ya comprendiste esta nueva norma. Elige a tus tres pokémon —hablo Cress.

Ash dio una mirada confiada a su amigo eléctrico a la vez que sacaba dos Poké Ball's.

—¡Pikachu, yo te elijo! ¡Y ustedes dos, salgan!

El pokémon eléctrico corrió hasta la arena de combate al mismo tiempo que aparecían de un destello Oshawott y Tepig. El pokémon nutria golpeo su pecho con orgullo por ser escogido, en cambio el pokémon cerdo se preparó liberando pequeña flamas de su hocico.

—Cuento con ustedes para conseguir nuestra victoria, chicos —alentó su entrenador, recibiendo un asentimiento de los tres.

Hilda se alegró por su elección tan balanceada y correcta en los tipos, que elimino dicha preocupación de hace unos momentos.

—¡Qué comience el combate! —dijeron los tres líderes, dando inicio a la batalla.

—¡Yo empezaré! Pansear utiliza Lanzallamas.

El pokémon rojizo de Chili soltó al instante una potente ráfaga de fuego desde su boca.

—¡Oshawott contraataca con chorro de agua!

El pokémon se puso al frente tras escucha su nombre y, enseguida soltó una pequeña descarga de agua hacia la gran ráfaga de fuego, que en el momento del contacto produce una intensa neblina que cubrió la arena de batalla.

Oshawott tuvo dificultad en localizar el paradero de Pansear, que se escondía perfectamente dentro de la niebla.

—Chili permíteme hacer el siguiente movimiento —indico Cilan, su hermano acepto su petición regresando a su pokémon, colocándose en el centro, y luego decidió actuar en su ataque sorpresa—. Pansage deslumbra a Oshawott con tu magistral balas semillas.

Pansage comenzó a recargar una gran cantidad de semillas dentro de sus mejillas, que lista, disparó a diestra y siniestra hacia el desorientado pokémon de Ash.

—¡Oshawott vuelve! —gracias a su instinto de alerta, Ash actuó de forma rápida antes que Cilan diera su orden. En el momento que su pokémon regreso a su lado, miro a Tepig de forma segura haciendo que este captada su mensaje—. Tepig usa tu Ascuas en la neblina.

Tepig se adentró en la arena y expulso su ataque ígneo en la densa niebla, esto provoco un calentamiento en el área haciendo que desapareciera, logrando ver a su oponente.

—¡Esplendido Ash! Pero no creas que cometeré el mismo error con Hilda. ¡Pansage usa Excavar para ocultarte bajo tierra!

Pansage obedeciendo a su orden, comenzó a cavar hasta ocultarse dentro de un hoyo. Hilda no le fue difícil adivinar la forma fácil de contraatacar, incluso pensó que repetiría la misma estrategia que uso en su combate, o eso creyó ella.

—¡Tepig dispara con fuerza tu Ascuas dentro el hoyo!

El pokémon cerdo se acercó con prisa hasta el hoyo donde se ocultaba Pansage, y aspirando fuertemente, soltó una tremenda carga de fuego que incendio por completo la zona. Pansage salió apurado de su escondite, pero el ataque de Tepig lo alcanzo, recibiendo un gran daño por ese movimiento que fue efectivo en él.

—No puedo creer que hiciera algo así... —Cilan estuvo asombrado como anonadado, pero no se dejaría intimidar por esa astuta jugada del entrenador.

— _"Ash es en verdad increíble"_ —Hilda lo miro fascinada por tal hazaña original, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido semejante idea para confrontarlo.

—¡Lo hiciste bien, Tepig! Continua de nuevo con Ascuas —Ash aprovecho el descuido de su rival para terminar de una vez con Pansage, que se encontraba muy lastimado para esquivar otro potente ataque de su pokémon.

Cilan cerro levemente los ojos —Realmente eres distinto a otros entrenadores, Ash. Nadie se atrevería a usar los movimientos de sus pokémon para semejantes cosas como tú los realizas —los volvió a abrir, observando como Tepig soltó de nuevo su ataque ígneo—. ¡Pansage contraataca con Rayo Solar!

Pansage alzo los brazos para absorber con rapidez la energía del Sol, totalmente cargado, disparó su ataque colisionando con el de Tepig, pero el ataque de Pansage resulto ser más fuerte que ganaba a cada momento hasta que logro traspasar la ráfaga de fuego.

—¡Esquívalo Tepig, y vuelve a atacar con Ascuas!

Tepig dio un gran salto para escapar del potente rayo de color verde, estando en el aire, aprovecho para aspirar lo suficiente para volver a lanzar su movimiento.

—Creo que llego la hora de que actué en esta batalla. Cilan, por favor, déjame atacar en este turno —pidió Cress, Cilan acepto dándole el revelo, entonces se colocó en el centro mientras su pokémon entraba en reemplazo de Pansage, que regreso de la misma forma que lo hizo Pansear—. Panpour usa chorro de agua.

Ambos ataques chocaron de forma intensa que provoco que la niebla volviera a cubrir toda la zona en la arena de batalla.

—De nuevo esta neblina —se dijo Ash, observo como Tepig aterrizo al suelo para empezar a localizar a su oponente—. Hiciste un buen trabajo, Tepig, vuelve —cuando su pokémon volvió, miro con una sonrisa a Pikachu—. Llego el momento de lucirte, amigo.

Respondiendo con un emocionado "¡Pika!". Pikachu entro al campo de batalla para colocarse en posición ofensiva a la vez que agudizo sus orejas para captar la presencia de Panpour.

—¡Empieza con Ataque Rápido!

El roedor eléctrico aumento su velocidad gracias a su movimiento, adentrándose en el corazón de la neblina, le tomo unos segundos hasta que pudo divisar la figura de su oponente.

Cress actuó de inmediato —¡Panpour, Doble Equipo!

El primate de agua comenzó a multiplicarse en varias copias de sí mismo, deteniendo el ataque de Pikachu que se estuvo confuso por intentar encontrarlo.

—¡Pikachu! Lanza tu Rayo a todas las copias hasta encontrar al original —ordeno el chico de Kanto, Pikachu descargo su potente electricidad hacia todas las imágenes de Panpour hasta dejar solo al verdadero—. ¡Ahora Pikachu!

—¡Panpour usa Chapoteo Lodo!

Antes de que recibiera el potente Rayo de su rival amarillo, Panpour dio un leve choque con sus manos haciendo que el suelo se tambaleada, Pikachu casi pierde el equilibrio, pero logro satisfactoriamente lanzarle a su objetivo que lo recibió por completo. Pero para sorpresa de Ash y Pikachu, el ataque no logro hacerle mucho daño a pesar de que fue efectivo.

—¡¿Pero qué?!

Hilda comprendió lo que había ocurrido exactamente.

— _Chapoteo Lodo es un movimiento que disminuye los ataques eléctricos, por eso Pikachu no logro hacerle mucho daño a Panpour_ —musito la castaña, aferrándose en la barra de acero de las gradas—. ¿Ahora que harás con este nuevo problema, Ash?

—¡Pikachu atácalo con cola de hierro!

Los presentes quedaron sorprendidos tras escuchar esa orden mientras Pikachu preparaba su cola que comenzó a brillar a un intenso color plateado.

—No sé qué planeas con utilizar un ataque que no es muy eficaz en un tipo agua como mi Panpour. Hiciste una elección fatal, ahora sufrirás por las consecuencias de tu error —Cress observo como Pikachu se acercaba—. ¡Panpour esquiva sus movimientos!

Pikachu azoto con su cola de forma consecutiva, Panpour lo repelía con suma agilidad, retrocediendo a pasos lentos con cada golpe que lograba esquivar. Ash se percató de la distancia en donde se hallaba su compañero.

—¡Regresa Pikachu!

El roedor eléctrico se quedó extrañado por ese repentino cambio de su entrenador, que volviendo a la normalidad su cola empezó a alejarse de su oponente hasta salir de la niebla.

—Pikachu necesito que escuches lo que voy a decirte —en ese momento Ash le conto en voz baja cada indicación—. ¿Entendiste? —el pokémon asintió, alegrándolo—. Pues bien, es hora de sacar nuestra arma secreta. ¡Pikachu usa tacleada de voltios!

Pikachu empezó a correr con gran velocidad a la vez que su cuerpo se envolvía en su propia electricidad, yendo disparado como un misil, se adentró de nuevo en la niebla.

—¿Tacleada de voltios? —Hilda parpadeo los ojos sorprendida, recordando la batalla de Trip—. Después de todo, Ash no mentía en que Pikachu conocía dicho movimiento tan poderoso. Es maravilloso verlo en persona.

—¿Con que tenías ese movimiento para sorprenderme? —Cress se mantuvo en alerta por la amenaza amarilla—. Panpour usa chorro de agua en el momento que Pikachu aparezca.

Panpour se quedó quieto esperando la aparición de su oponente, pero no hubo rastro de su llegada. Pasado los minutos, la niebla empezó a disiparse, y los presentes se llevaron una gran sorpresa por lo que ocurría en el campo de batalla.

—¡No puede ser! —fue el grito que lanzo Chili.

—Imposible... —fue la impresión de Cilan.

—Ash, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? —Hilda no despego su vista, realmente no lo creía.

—¿Dónde se encuentra Pikachu? —Cress finalmente pregunto la gran interrogante que todos se decían. El pokémon eléctrico había desaparecido.

—Perfecto. Mi plan ha salido a la perfección —Ash sonrió con santificación—. ¡Ahora Pikachu! ¡Ataca con todas tus fuerzas!

—¡Pero qué!

Ante el asombro de todos y el terror de Cress y Panpour, Pikachu salió del hoyo donde se mantenía oculto, este se encontró a unos metros del pokémon agua listo para impactarlo.

—Así que estuvo escondido en el hoyo que hizo Pansage, entonces el ataque de antes tan solo un señuelo para guiar a mi pokémon a su trampa. Lo subestime demasiado —fue su deducción algo tarde, Cress supo que no podría utilizar el Doble Equipo por la cercanía, no había ninguna alternativa, su pokémon no podría escapar del tremendo ataque.

Pikachu lanzo un gran grito en el momento que choco con su tacleada de voltios a Panpour, el pokémon recibió toda la carga eléctrica mientras salía disparado hasta chocar con una roca, Panpour se encontraba en un estado crítico.

—¡Pikachu usa Rayo! —Ash decidió darle el golpe de gracia.

Cuando Pikachu lanzo otro potente ataque eléctrico desde sus mejillas rojizas, se produjo una leve explosión cerca de la posición donde estaba el pokémon de agua. En el momento que el polvo se disipo, Panpour se encontraba con espirales en los ojos.

—Panpour ha sido derrotado —fueron las palabras de Chili, que no podía creerse en la derrota de su hermano.

—¡Bien hecho, Ash, Pikachu! —Hilda no pudo controlarse por las habilidades tan sorprendentes que el chico demostró ante sus ojos zafiros.

—Panpour lo has hecho bien. Mereces un descanso —Cress guardo a su pokémon, luego dirigió una mirada a sus dos hermanos—. Ahora depende de ustedes el resultado del combate. Desde ahora me encargare de ser el árbitro.

—Tienes razón hermano —dijo Cilan, observando al joven Ketchum con una emoción que jamás experimento en su vida—. Es hora de equilibrar los ingredientes de este combate.

Esta historia continuará...


	14. Un combate de 3 Vs 3 (Parte 2)

_Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 13: Un combate de 3 Vs. 3 (Parte 2)**_

—Aún no puedo creerme que Cress haya perdido primero. ¡Je! Tengo que admitir que ningún entrenador me había puesto en estas circunstancias, siento como la sangre me hierve de la emoción —halago el líder pelirrojo—. Oye Cilan. Demostrémosle nuestro poder como el trío elemental.

—Tienes razón hermano. Tenemos que dejar bien en alto nuestro puesto como líderes de gimnasio hasta el final —Cilan empezó a idear su próxima estrategia, pero de imprevisto escucho la voz de su hermano.

—Cilan, deja que luche primero —Chili se colocó en el centro, alzándole el pulgar—. Tengo confianza en que encontrarás una solución para este problema, yo me encargare de agotar a sus pokémon hasta que puedas confrontarlo.

—Cuento contigo Chili —le brindó su apoyo, sabía que dependía de su intelecto para mejorar el resultado de la batalla.

Ash miro preocupado el estado de su amigo eléctrico, Pikachu lucia muy agotado por su batalla con Panpour.

—Es momento que descanses, Pikachu —le recomendó, pero el pokémon en cambio se negó al cambio—. Está bien. Continuemos hasta el final, amigo.

— _"Tacleada de voltios es un movimiento muy poderoso, sin embargo, tiene como consecuencia el dañar al propio usuario que lo ejecuto"_ —pensó Hilda, que se mantenía atenta a la batalla de su compañero.

—Tengo que admitirlo, Ash. Has dado una gran demostración en este combate, algo único e inesperado —Chili se posiciono a la ofensiva al igual que su pokémon—. Pero llego la hora de ponernos serios. ¡Pansear, Lanzallamas!

—¡Pikachu contraataca con Rayo!

El choque de ambos ataques provoco una gran explosión que hizo imposible ver el campo de batalla con el humo que se generó en toda el área.

—Esta es mi oportunidad... ¡Pikachu usa Ataque Rápido!

Pikachu tomo impulso para correr a gran velocidad hacia su objetivo de color rojo.

—¡Esquívalo Pansear!

El pokémon de fuego logro evadir con éxito el ataque, Pikachu en cambio se veía agotado por el esfuerzo fallido.

— _"Pikachu aún no se recupera del todo el daño"_ —Ash mostro un rostro preocupado.

Chili se dio cuenta de esta ventaja —¡Pansear usa de vuelta Lanzallamas!

El mono rojizo enseguida expulso una gran carga de intensas llamas hacia el roedor eléctrico, que recién se había percatado del ataque de su oponente.

—¡Contraataca de nuevo con Rayo!

Pikachu con las fuerzas que aún tenía libero una potente descarga eléctrica desde sus mejillas haciendo que los ataques colisionaron en un choque de poder, ninguno cedió en retroceder ante el otro. Ambos pokémon luchaban por conseguir la victoria en su ataque de igual potencia.

— _Perfecto. Llego el momento de quitar este empate_ —Chili sonrío con astucia, y decidió sacar su carta de triunfo—. ¡Pansear usa Llamarada!

El primate rojizo mostro una mirada desafiante y con todas sus fuerzas soltó una tremenda oleada de fuego que comenzó a elevar la temperatura en el campo de batalla, Pikachu perdía terreno ante el poderoso ataque de su rival y a paso rápido empezó a agotarse hasta que de forma inevitable recibió de lleno la Llamarada de Pansear.

Pikachu fue impulsado violentamente hasta chocar con una roca que logro detener el impacto, dejando un cráter para luego caer al suelo.

—¡Pikachu! —el entrenador observo de sorpresa como su compañero se levantó a duras penas, supo que no resistiría un ataque más por lo que decidió hacer un último esfuerzo. Cambio su vista hacia el pokémon de Chili, y se le ocurrió algo ingenioso—. Pikachu usa Ataque Rápido.

El roedor aun con dificultad de moverse corrió como pudo hasta su adversario.

—Pansear ataca con Puño Fuego.

Pansear lo esquivo con facilidad y luego apretó el puño para cubrirlo de fuego y dirigirlo hacia un moribundo Pikachu.

—¡Ataca con cola de hierro! —ordeno de inmediato.

Pikachu dio un fuerte grito luego que su cola chocara con el puño de Pansear, provocando un nuevo choque de poder.

Chili sonrió victorioso —¡Haz de nuevo Puño Fuego en tu otro brazo, Pansear!

Pansear preparo su otro brazo, y luego lo hizo impactar en el rostro de Pikachu haciendo que saliera volando por los aires hasta caer inconsciente.

—Pikachu no puede continuar, Pansear gana la batalla —declaro Cress, observo orgulloso el desempeño de sus hermanos tras igualar con el entrenador de Kanto.

Ash camino hasta la arena de combate para levantar el cuerpo de su pokémon que comenzó a recuperar la conciencia.

—Has dado un gran combate, compañero —camino hasta regresar a su puesto y luego lo acostó a su lado—. Es momento de esforzarnos por Pikachu, chicos. Tepig es tu turno de demostrar la fuerza que obtuviste en nuestro entrenamiento.

El pokémon cerdo dio un gruñido de afirmación para luego acercarse al campo y colocarse en posición de batalla.

—Eres el primer entrenador que me desafía con un tipo fuego, incluso puedo calificarlo de asombroso y valiente. Fuego contra fuego. Esta batalla resultara en un ardiente desafío entre pokémon de tipo fuego —elevo en alto su mirada—. ¡Pansear usa Lanzallamas!

—Tepig ataca con Ascuas.

Ambos pokémon lanzaron su movimiento del mismo tipo con gran intensidad, la temperatura se volvió a elevar en toda la zona.

—¿Es extraño? —Hilda con una expresión intrigante, noto algo peculiar en el pokémon de Chili, pues solo usaba ataques de fuego—. Vaya, con que de eso se trataba. Si Ash logra descifrar el misterio de Pansear podrá tener ventaja en el combate.

Ash miro con atención el desarrollo de su pokémon contra Pansear, y tuvo una pequeña sospecha de aquel primate rojizo desde la batalla con Pikachu.

—Tepig sigue con Ascuas.

—Creo que es momento de terminar con este empate. ¡Lanza tu Llamarada, Pansear!

— _"Estuve en lo correcto" —_ Ash dibujo una media sonrisa, mientras observo como el ataque de Pansear cada vez ganaba más terreno hasta llegar a su pokémon—. ¡Esquívalo Tepig!

Tepig logro detener su Ascuas para moverse de su lugar, consiguiendo esquivar a tiempo la Llamarada de Pansear, quedando a unos metros de distancia entre ambos pokémon.

—Tepig ahora usa embestida —ordeno el entrenador de la gorra.

Chili observo con atención como Tepig se acercaba hasta su pokémon, dejando una oportunidad perfecta para rematarlo.

—Pansear, espera a que se acerque y luego lanza tu Puño Fuego.

— _Es la hora..._ —musito Ash—. ¡Tepig lanza tu Ascuas hacia el suelo!

Tepig encontrándose a una distancia cercana a su oponente, expulso su ráfaga ígnea desde el suelo que provoco una cortina de polvo. Pansear tenía problemas en visualizar bien lo que le rodeaba a su alrededor, haciéndole imposible localizar al pequeño cerdo que se escondía entre la densa cortina.

—Me has dejado helado ante esa jugada muy ingeniosa, Ash.

El entrenador rasco levemente su nariz —Y eso que aún no has visto todo de mí. ¡Ahora Tepig! ¡Continua con tu embestida!

Pansear recibió desde su estómago el fuerte golpe que Tepig embistió con todo su pequeño cuerpo, haciéndole retroceder adolorido mientras se ocultaba de nuevo entre el polvo. Esto provocó una ira tremenda en Pansear que instintivamente lanzo su Llamarada a ciegas, pero no logro atinar a su objetivo causando que gastara energía en vano y eso se podía notar en su rostro que mostraba cansancio extremo.

—¡Bien pensado, Ash! —grito eufórica la entrenadora de Unova—. No puedo creer que haya usado las Ascuas de Tepig para provocar una cortina de humo con el único fin de disminuir el campo de visión de Pansear. Nunca en mi corta vida como entrenadora se me hubiera ocurrido en semejante idea tan poco común para usarlo en los combates —sonrió, mirando al entrenador con admiración—. Yo también quiero seguir sus mismos pasos.

—¡Pansear acercarte a Tepig para que logres acertar con tu Puño Fuego!

—¡Tepig evádelo, y luego usa Ascuas!

En el momento que Tepig se acercó hacia Pansear, este lanzo su puño cubierto de llamas hacia él, pero el inicial de fuego logro moverse por unos centímetros para luego expulsar su ráfaga ígnea directamente. La cortina de polvo comenzó a desvanecerse hasta revelarse a ambos pokémon, mostrando a Tepig que seguía de pie mientras Pansear estaba en el suelo con espirales en los ojos.

—Pansear no puede continuar, Tepig es el ganador —declaro Cress, alegrando al joven Ketchum junto a sus tres pokémon.

—¡Bien hecho Ash! Tan solo falta Pansage para que logres ganar la batalla —Hilda lo ánimo con total emoción y admiración.

—Lo siento, Cilan. He dado toda mi pasión en el combate, pero este ha sido apagada por el gran ingenio de Ash —dijo Chili, que guardo a su pokémon—. Es hora que demuestres todo tú potencial en esta batalla decisiva.

—No te preocupes, hermano. He preparado las especias adecuadas para enfrentarme a Ash, y no se la pondré tan fácil —Cilan se mostró seguro al igual que su pokémon que aún seguía lastimado por el anterior combate—. Estás listo, Pansage. Es momento de enseñarles todo nuestro potencial.

Pansage dio un asentimiento ante las palabras de su entrenador, luego entro a la arena de combate para proseguir con la batalla. Desde las gradas, Hilda supuso que las cosas ahora serían más fáciles con la ventaja que su compañero poseía, pero nunca se esperó lo que ocurriría en unos momentos.

—Vuelve Tepig. Ahora es hora de mostrar tu desempeño, Oshawott.

Tepig regreso con Ash mientras Oshawott se colocaba en el campo de batalla, pero antes se dirigieron unas miradas llenas de confianza entre mutuo compañerismo. Luego Oshawott se colocó listo para empezar con su batalla con mucho optimismo, después de todo, quería demostrar lo fuerte que era para su entrenador.

—¿Por qué Ash usaría a Oshawott? —se preguntó Hilda, que seguía confundida por la elección tan peligrosa de su compañero—. ¿Qué es lo que intenta probar? ¿O acaso tiene mucha confianza en que ganará con facilidad? ¡Wow! Ash no deja de sorprenderme a cada momento, estoy segura que algún día llegara a convertirse en un Maestro Pokémon.

Cilan tenía una expresión asombrada por la decisión de su retador, realmente lo considero como un entrenador tenaz y alocado, le pareció interesante ese comportamiento.

—¿Estás segura de escoger a Oshawott contra mi Pansage? —advirtió el líder de gimnasio.

—Estoy seguro —respondió con confianza—. Pikachu y Tepig ya tuvieron su respectiva batalla, además Oshawott todavía no ha demostrado de lo que es capaz de hacer.

—Lo entiendo. Eres un entrenador muy considerado con tu pokémon —sonrió comprensivo, le encanto las agallas del entrenador—. Entonces equilibremos un poco las cosas, Pansage recupérate con Síntesis.

El primate de color verde empezó a brillar en todo su cuerpo, curándose poco a poco de los daños recibido por el Tepig de Ash, cuando finalizo, este lucio como nuevo.

—Ahora combatamos en igual condición, Ash —lo reto con la mirada.

—Estoy de acuerdo, ¡Oshawott lanza tu chorro de agua!

—¡Pansage ataca con Rayo Solar!

Oshawott expulso con fuerza una pequeña carga de agua desde su boca y Pansage lanzo una tremenda energía solar desde sus manos, cuando ambos ataques colisionaron, el chorro de agua fue superado de forma fácil, traspasándolo para luego dirigirse peligrosamente hasta el pokémon nutria.

—¡Oshawott esquívalo! —ordeno al instante, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando el cañón solar alcanzo a su pokémon lanzándolo por los aires hasta caer al suelo.

—¡Oh no! —exclamo Hilda con una voz que denoto preocupación.

Oshawott se levantó del suelo con serios daños en todo su cuerpo, incluso le costaba mantenerse de pie.

—Oshawott, ¿estás bien? —le pregunto, el pokémon azul afirmo golpeando su concha marina. Ash se sintió orgulloso—. Ese es el espíritu. ¡Ahora usa Concha Filo!

Oshawott saco su concha marina de su cuerpo y lo cubrió de agua hasta convertirlo en una filosa cuchilla, luego corrió hasta Pansage quien se mantenía muy calmado.

—Pansage usa tu balas semillas —ordeno Cilan, y su pokémon empezó a lanzar una gran cantidad de semillas hacia Oshawott.

—¡Repélelo! —grito el entrenador, llamando la atención de los demás.

Oshawott teniendo listo su cuchilla en su mano derecha, comenzó a batear las balas semillas como si fueran pelotas de ping pong hasta llegar a Pansage. Al tenerlo ya cerca y desprotegido, lo golpeo de forma consecutiva sin parar.

—¡Detén su ataque con Mordisco! —ordeno Cilan.

Pansage aferro su filosa mandíbula en el brazo donde sostenía su cuchilla, Oshawott soltó un gran alarido de dolor a la vez que intento zafarse de su agresor.

—¡Quítatelo con chorro de agua!

Oshawott hizo caso a su indicación, y le lanzo de cerca su ataque haciendo que Pansage se soltada de su brazo. Ambos pokémon se distanciaron muy agotados. Oshawott sufría por la letal mordedura de Pansage, el otro se aferró a su pecho por las marcas producidas por la Concha Filo.

—Este combate será muy reñido —comento Chili.

El rostro de Hilda denoto un cambio de emociones a cada momento, el combate de Ash la ponía de los nervios, y esto se debía a la condición actual de Oshawott. Ella sabía a la perfección que el pokémon nutria no iba a aguantar por mucho tiempo, pero de forma sorpresiva noto como el cuerpo de Oshawott brillo en un aura azul.

—¡Eso es...!

—Creo que es hora de mostrar nuestra última participación, Pansage —dijo Cilan, su pokémon se preparó para continuar con la batalla final—. Lanza tus balas semillas.

—Oshawott, has dado un gran rendimiento en tu primera batalla oficial. Realmente estoy orgulloso de ti —Ash miro como su pokémon sonreía ante sus palabras, asombrado como su cuerpo se volvían más azul de lo usual—. Ahora es momento que demuestres todo tu poder.

Oshawott desenvaino su concha marina para volverla una cuchilla en un instante, y luego bateo con rapidez cada semilla mientras corría con valentía hasta Pansage.

—No sucederá de nuevo. ¡Pansage demuestra todo tu potencial con tu Rayo Solar!

Pansage levanto los brazos y en un pestañeo logro acumular la energía suficiente para lanzarlo hacia Oshawott que seguía corriendo.

—¡Oshawott, impúlsate con tu chorro de agua!

El pokémon nutria lanzo su ataque desde el suelo logrando evitar el cañón solar, volando en el cielo, se encontró totalmente desprotegido para su oponente. Una oportunidad única para el líder de cabellera verde junto a su pokémon.

—Tengo que admitir que tu pokémon ha llegado lejos, pero... —observo por intuición como su pokémon volvía a levantar los brazos—. Ya no podrá evadir el siguiente Rayo Solar. Es el fin para tu Oshawott, Ash.

El entrenador empezó a sudar frío mientras su pokémon intento con desesperación llegar rápido a tierra. Ash busco una solución enseguida, pensó en volver a usar el chorro de agua para bajar con rapidez, pero lo dejo de lado porque eso no impediría que recibiera el ataque de Pansage. El tiempo transcurría y la tensión no lo dejo pensar con tranquilidad.

De pronto recordó las palabras de aquel sujeto encapuchado cuando se lo encontró en la plaza de pueblo Accumula.

— _"_ _Si ustedes trabajan juntos, estoy seguro que podrían mejorar más en los combates"._

Ash abrió los ojos, era cierto, debía confiar en Oshawott, solo así, podría escapar de este problema. Ajusto un poco su gorra y, miro a su pokémon con una sonrisa.

—Es verdad. Tengo que trabajar en equipo junto con mi compañero, tal como lo dijo aquel chico misterioso... ¡Oshawott! —el pokémon oyó su llamado—. Prepara tu Concha Filo, porque vas a parar ese Rayo Solar.

—¡¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer, Ash?! —los ojos zafiros de Hilda estuvieron tensos, no comprendía del todo sobre aquella idea tan peligrosa de su compañero.

—Ahora Pansage, ¡lanza tu Rayo Solar! —dio la orden Cilan, aquel ataque que dependía su victoria en este combate.

Pansage lanzo con todas sus fuerzas su ataque más fuerte hacia el cielo. Oshawott ya tenía listo su cuchilla hecha de agua una vez más y, cuando llego el Rayo Solar, este intento detenerlo como pudo, pero el poder era tremendo que le fue imposible conseguirlo.

El pokémon nutria estuvo a punto de ceder hasta que sorpresivamente escucho la voz de su entrenador de tez morena y ojos cafés.

—¡Oshawott! ¡Yo confió en que lo lograras!

El pokémon de agua sonrió lleno de confianza, y continuo con su resistencia ante el ataque de su adversario. Su cuerpo empezó a desprenderse en una intensa luz azul, que provoco que aumentada de tamaño su cuchilla logrando hacerle pelea al poderoso Rayo Solar ante la mirada de asombro de todos los presentes.

—Esa es la habilidad de Oshawott. _"Torrente"_ —dedujo Hilda, dibujándosele una media sonrisa entre sus labios.

—¡Ahora hazlo Oshawott! —grito emocionado ante el poder oculto de su pokémon.

Poco a poco la cuchilla iba traspasando el cañón solar hasta que lo dividió en dos partes. Pansage se mostró impresionado por su hazaña mientras observaba como Oshawott se le acercaba a una velocidad peligrosa. Oshawott ataco con su Concha Filo a Pansage, esto provoco que el suelo temblada de forma momentánea junto a una pequeña cortina de polvo.

En el momento que se dispersó, Oshawott se encontraba de pie y con la respiración agitada, en cambio Pansage estuvo inconsciente dentro del cráter que se formó durante el impacto.

—Pansage no puede continuar, Oshawott es el ganador. Por lo tanto el retador Ash gana la medalla Triple —declaro Cress, finalizando por fin la batalla.

—¡Oshawott lo hiciste! ¡Ganamos! —dijo el entrenador, que corría acompañado de sus otros dos pokémon. Oshawott al verlo, también corrió para luego saltar hasta su pecho.

—Has dado una sorprendente batalla, Pansage. Mereces un descanso colega —Cilan luego de guardarlo en su Poké Ball, observo al entrenador que era abrazado por sus tres pokémon, una escena conmovedora para sus ojos—. _"Eres un entrenador que puede sacar el poder de un pokémon a base de confianza mutua. Me pregunto, ¿cuánto más mejoraras en el transcurso de tu viaje por conseguir las siete medallas restantes? Realmente me gustaría comprobar con mis propios ojos esa maravillosa evolución entre Ash y sus pokémon"._

Esta historia continuará...


	15. El proyecto rocío del sueño

_Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 14: El proyecto rocío del sueño**_

—La batalla ha sido esplendido como agradable, Ash. Y como dice las normas de la Liga Pokémon, te entrego la medalla Triple como la prueba de confrontar dificultades junto a tus pokémon —Cilan le extendió su mano, el entrenador lo recibió gustosamente.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Ya tengo la medalla Triple! —Ash dio un salto para celebrar su victoria al lado de sus tres pokémon, que demostraron su misma emoción.

—¡Ash!

Hilda bajo de las gradas para acercarse al entrenador de Kanto.

—Muchas felicitaciones por obtener tu primera medalla en Unova —luego miro al pokémon nutria—. Has dado un buen combate, Oshawott. Realmente me sorprendiste mucho con el poder de tu habilidad.

Oshawott bajo de los brazos de su entrenador y gruño con mucha confianza como si agradeciera el halago de la castaña.

—Lo viste, Hilda. Te dije que obtendría mi medalla pronto. —le sonrió con entusiasmo.

Cilan quedo conmovido por la relación que mantenían ambos entrenadores. Aquella confianza mutua era un ingrediente esencial para convertirse en buenos combatientes.

Entonces el líder de tipo planta decidió acercarse a ambos jóvenes.

—¿Saben ahora a donde ir para su próxima medalla, chicos?

Ash y Hilda se dieron una mirada sincronizada para revelar una mueca incómoda.

—Todavía no lo sabemos. —Ash le respondió mientras rascaba su cabeza.

Cilan sonrió ante sus sospechas, ellos todavía eran novatos en saber dirigir sus próximos rumbos en la gran región de Unova.

—Entonces sería una excelente elección que vayan hacia ciudad Nacrene. —menciono elevando su dedo índice con total decisión—. Es la más cercana a nuestra posición para su próxima batalla contra el siguiente líder de gimnasio.

—¡Eso es increíble! —dijeron ambos entrenadores, totalmente emocionados.

Pero de repente se oyó algo que había caído, entonces los chicos descubrieron que se trataba de Oshawott que cayó inconsciente probablemente por la intensa batalla contra Pansage.

—¡Oshawott, ¿te encuentras bien?! —Ash lo cargo entre sus brazos sin recibir una respuesta de su pokémon, luego observo como Pikachu lucia agitado y muy lastimado.

—Ash, será mejor que los llevemos a un centro pokémon. —recomendó Hilda.

Ash no perdió tiempo y rápidamente regreso a sus pokémon en sus respectivas Poké Balls mientras cargaba a Pikachu en sus brazos. Pero antes de marcharse, dirigió un último vistazo al trío de hermanos.

—Fue un gusto haber tenido una batalla con los tres, no vemos. —y salió corriendo hacia la salida del establecimiento.

—Muchas gracias por la batalla. Adiós. —Hilda se despidió con cortesía para irse a la misma dirección que su compañero de cabello azabache.

—Estoy seguro que esos muchachos lograran ingresar a la liga pokémon. —dijo Cress que cerró los ojos mientras sonreía ante sus palabras.

—Tienes razón, hermano. Esos chicos tienen mucho potencial para los combates ardientes, incluso hasta puedo quemarme por su tremenda pasión combativa —secundo Chili muy convencido de su progreso, pero enseguida notó como su otro hermano se encontró muy concentrado en algo—. ¿Qué tanto piensas, Cilan?

—Nada en particular. —le respondió colocando su mano derecha en su barbilla—. Tan solo me da curiosidad ver el desempeño de ambos en su viaje. —entonces sonrió tras recordar la batalla con ambos—. Estoy seguro que sería sorprendente ver esa evolución con mis propios ojos.

* * *

En las afueras de ciudad Striaton, se ubicaba un destruido edificio donde era habitada solo por pokémon salvajes debido a que se encontraba abandonada por años. Tres individuos con extraños trajes medievales estuvieron verificando la zona con total detenimiento.

—¿Estás seguro que aquí se ubica el dichoso humo de los sueños? —pregunto la única mujer del grupo.

—¡Claro que estoy en lo correcto! —contesto el presunto líder—. Este fue el laboratorio donde se producía su fabricación.

—Pues tal parece que fue abandonada —habló el tercer miembro sacando una tableta electrónica—. La única forma de conseguir el humo de los sueños sería ir con los científicos que estuvieron a cargo de ese proyecto.

—Según la información dada por el señor Ghetsis. Los científicos que estuvieron a cargo se dispersaron en diferentes lugares de la región, pero en esta ciudad se ubica la científica que fue la que inició con el proyecto. —informo el líder.

—Entonces, ¡en marcha! Debemos cumplir con ese encargo para nuestro salvador, el señor N. —dicho esto por la única integrante femenina, el tres se fueron en busca de aquella científica.

En medio de la copa de un árbol, un Woobat que traía consigo una pequeña cámara colgada en su cuello había escuchado toda la conversación de aquel grupo. En el interior de una oscura habitación, tres sombras sonrieron muy complacidas por su espionaje.

—Nuestro objetivo ya empezó a moverse hacia su siguiente destino. —dijo Meowth observando a sus dos compañeros.

—Tendremos que esperar hasta que consigan el humo de los sueños —James analizo la situación—. Luego se lo quitaremos de las manos para enviarlo al cuartel general.

Jessie ligero un pequeño bostezo —Sera aburrido esperarlos, pero no tenemos de otra. —luego mostro una expresión fastidiada—. Aún no sabemos de lo que realmente planea el equipo Plasma con ese dichoso humo.

—Eso lo sabremos tarde o temprano, Jessie. Tan solo debemos esperar a su debido tiempo... —de pronto sonó el estómago del felino—. Aprovechando que van a tardar, deberíamos comer algo primero para estar listos cuando llegué el momento de actuar.

—Sí. Es un buen momento para almorzar hasta que ellos regresen. —acepto el integrante de cabellera azul, entonces el trío se dirigió hacia una pequeña mesa donde se hallaba una gran cantidad de productos comestibles.

* * *

Nuestros héroes se encontraban en el comedor del centro pokémon luego de que Ash les encargada a sus pokémon con la enfermera Joy para el tratamiento de curación.

—¡Que delicioso esta la comida! —Ash se expresó con satisfacción luego de degustar su platillo.

—Tiene razón. La comida es fabulosa. —apoyo la joven de ojos zafiros—. Aunque procura no comer tan rápido. Recuerda el pequeño incidente en el bosque.

Ash rió avergonzado —Sí, debo tener mucho cuidado.

—Oye, Ash... —Hilda hizo una expresión que revelaba nerviosismo—. Antes de ir a la siguiente ciudad... me gustaría visitar el Jardín Ensueño que se encuentra en las afueras de ciudad Striaton.

—¿Jardín Ensueño? —Ash hizo una mueca confusa.

—¡Ah, es verdad! Todavía no lo conoces. —ella recordó con torpeza que su compañero era de otra región, entonces decidió explicarle sobre dicho lugar—. El jardín Ensueño, es el nombre de un laboratorio que produce cosas beneficiosas —de pronto sus ojos reflejaron un intenso brillo—. Sabes Ash, en ese lugar hay cosas tecnológicas muy avanzadas que tienen como función mejorar la relación con los humanos y pokémon. Su principal proyecto era el rocío del sueño.

—¿Rocío del sueño? ¿Y de qué trata exactamente?

—Ah... Pues... Realmente no lo sé. —se disculpó haciendo un mueca incómoda—. Todavía no tenían hecho y, además fue un secreto que no se podía revelar a la gente.

—¿Y cómo fue que te enteraste de ese proyecto? —le pregunto con curiosidad.

Hilda se rasco cerca de la oreja —¡Ah, eso! Pues me enteré cuando apenas era una estudiante en la escuela de entrenadores.

—Es curioso que hallan escuelas para volverse un entrenador pokémon. —Ash hizo memoria de su pasado—. En mi región, solo debemos cumplir los diez años para obtener nuestro primer pokémon junto con la pokédex.

—¿En serio? Eso es increíble. —Hilda mostro una expresión asombrada—. Ahora puedo entender que hay distintas formas de convertirse entrenador en cada región. Ya que en mi caso tengo que hacer un examen de prueba para obtener mi licencia de entrenador.

Entonces Ash recordó que hace tiempo atrás hizo también un examen parecido en una escuela pokémon en su región natal. Ahora comprendía perfectamente las palabras de su compañera y, estuvo agradecido que no fuera por ese método que de seguro le resultaría muy difícil de pasar.

—Hilda, ¿y cómo fue que lograste saber del rocío del sueño? —intento regresar al tema principal.

—Todo remoto hace siete años... cuando visite por primera vez está ciudad.

 **"Flashback"**

Un bus estudiantil cruzaba el sendero de la ruta 2 para luego adentrarse por el extenso bosque donde los llevaría a la ciudad deseara. En el interior, un grupo de niños de ochos años aproximado andaban emocionados por la excursión.

Pero la más emocionada fue una pequeña castaña que estuve sentada junto a sus amigos mientras les mostraba un folleto con gran entusiasmo.

—¡Escuchen esto, chicos! Según dice en esta guía turística, la ciudad que estamos a punto de visitar tiene un gimnasio oficial de la liga pokémon.

—¡Wow! Eso es fantástico, Hilda. Tenemos que ir a visitarlo primero, estoy segura que los pokémon de un líder de gimnasio deben de ser muy fuertes. —dijo una pequeña rubia de ojos esmeraldas.

—Eso tenemos que hacer, Bel. Además, me encantaría ver una batalla pokémon.

—¡Decidido! Iremos a ver el gimnasio. —levanto su mano con mucho optimismo.

—¡Sí! —Hilda imito la misma acción que su amiga.

—Podrían parar de gritar como un par de Chatot, no ven que sus voces chillonas me resuenan por los oídos —interrumpió un chico de cabellera castaña claro—. Y, por si fuera poco, deberían estar informadas de que no pueden ir a ningún lugar sin autorización de un adulto. Es lo básico en una excursión escolar.

Bel inflo las mejillas —Como siempre, Trip se encarga de matar nuestros ánimos.

—Es cierto. Tan solo es curiosidad por conocer el gimnasio. —apoyo la castaña de ojos azules.

—Hilda, Bel, lo que dice Trip es cierto. No podemos irnos sin la compañía de un mayor, porque podríamos perdernos en la gran ciudad. —dijo un chico de cabellera oscura azabache que, además llevando consigo unos lentes de color rojo.

—¡Ah! ¡¿También te vas a poner de su lado, Cheren?! —Bel se asustó—. Desde cuando has caído en el lado oscuro de lo aburrido, no, quizás no seas el Cheren que conocemos. Tal vez el verdadero haya sido raptado por extraterrestres que buscan expiarnos en todo lo que nosotros hacemos como estudiantes.

—¡¿Ehhhh?! —los tres niños tuvieron una gota en la cabeza.

—Ah... —el supuesto Cheren toco el hombro de la rubia—. Bel, soy el auténtico Cheren.

—¿Así? Entonces, demuéstralo. —exclamo de forma acusadora.

—El otro día me pediste prestado dinero para comprarte dulces y hasta ahora no me lo devuelves.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Si eres el verdadero Cheren —Bel golpeo levemente la espalda de su amigo.

— _"_ _Siempre delirando con tus alocadas ideas, Bel". —_ Hilda dio una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Bel. Tus ideas van fuera de lugar de todo lo real. Lo básico de un entrenador es saber identificar lo real con la ficción, además, es obvio que no existe seres de otro mundo. —Trip elevo ambos brazos provocando la mirada asesina de la pequeña rubia.

—Bueno, bueno, vamos a calmarnos un poco, ¿si, chicos? —Hilda intento tranquilizar la situación que se formó en ambos.

—Está bien, me tranquilizaré. —Bel se cruzó de brazos y desvió su mirada de Trip.

—Por esta vez haré caso a lo que dices. Después de todo, un entrenador tiene que estar concentrado en su objetivo principal. Es lo básico. —Trip actuó normal, ignorando la acción de Bel.

—Veo que has logrado solucionar la situación con éxito, Hilda. —Cheren la halago—. Creo que sabrás llevar lo necesario cuando inicies tu viaje como entrenadora.

La castaña se sonrojo avergonzada —No es para tanto, Cheren. Además, es más que seguro que serás el primero en volverse un entrenador debido a que eres un alumno prodigio.

—¿Eso crees? Pues yo no estoy seguro de eso.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —se sintió intrigada.

—La vida de un entrenador es solo capturar, entrenar y ganar. Es la regla que cualquiera tomaría, pero yo... —miro por la ventana algunos pokémon salvajes—. Me gustaría viajar junto a mis compañeros pokémon para conocer los misterios que ocultan nuestra región. Siempre he soñado diferenciarme de los demás, aunque claro, eso no quiere decir que no ansié volverme el mejor entrenador de todo Unova.

Aquellas palabras quedaron grabadas en los pensamientos de Hilda. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que había otra forma de iniciar su viaje pokémon, entonces se prometió llevar un nuevo rumbo en su destino como futura entrenadora.

El grupo de amigos estuvieron hablando de batallas pokémon que vieron por la televisión o cosas de turismo que habrían en la ciudad, aunque Bel contaba historias extrañas haciendo que sus amigos suspiraran por sus ideas irreales. Luego de un largo viaje, el bus por fin había llegado a su destino.

—¡Muy bien, niños! Salgan de forma ordenada por la puerta delantera, ahí los estará esperando su maestra encargada de guiarlos por toda la ciudad. —dijo el chófer, sonriendo con amabilidad.

Cuando los niños bajaron del vehículo se asombraron por lo grande que eran los edificios, pero lo sorprendente fue conocer un nuevo lugar que diferenciaban en grande a su pueblo natal. Hilda y Bel fueron la que más emoción transmitía en sus compañeros a diferencia de Cheren y Trip que no demostraban tanto entusiasmo por ver una ciudad tan grande.

—¡Oh, ya están todos reunidos! —dijo una joven mujer con voz animada y jovial, además de llevar una bata blanca—. Soy la profesora Encina, y estoy a cargo de ustedes por este día.

—¡Buenos días, profesora Encina! —dijeron los niños en coro.

—¡Genial! La profesora Encina será nuestra guía. —dijo una emocionada Bel.

—Tampoco es para que lo repitas. —exclamo Trip con molestia.

—¡Que dijiste! —ella apretó con fuerza su puño derecho.

—Ya, Bel, no le hagas caso. —de nuevo Hilda intento calmarla.

—Chicos, pueden guardar un poco de silencio, no dejan oír la explicación de la profesora. —dijo Cheren, quien se mantuvo concentrado.

—Bien, niños, comencemos con el recorrido por la ciudad. Pero antes... —les guiño con el ojo derecho—. No se separen del grupo, ¿entendido?

—¡Siiiiii!

—Si ya está todo claro, ¡pues en marcha!

El recorrido dio comienzo y los niños fueron conociendo cada establecimiento que ofrecía la ciudad. La profesora Encina se encargó de explicarles la función de cada lugar, siendo lo principal la tienda de objetos y el centro pokémon, para finalmente llegar al tan ansiado gimnasio pokémon de ciudad Striaton.

—Niños. Este lugar es en donde los entrenadores son evaluados por un experto entrenador conocido como líder de gimnasio —explico la profesora—. Si el desafiante logra superar la prueba con empeño, el líder se encargara de hacerle entrega de una medalla oficial para poder participar en la Liga Pokémon y luchar con innumerables entrenadores que desean convertirse en el próximo Campeón del campeonato. Y, eso no es todo, ya que además tendrán la oportunidad de enfrentarse a los cuatro entrenadores de elite conocidos como el Alto Mando, quienes se encargar de proteger el título del Campeón regional. Esa es la meta final para cualquier entrenador que ansía la fama y el reconocimiento como el mejor entrenador de todos.

Una vez terminada con la explicación, los niños se sintieron ansiosos por volverse entrenadores y conseguir ese sueño casi inalcanzable.

—Eso es increíble, ¿no lo crees, Bel? —dijo Hilda, quien le brillo los ojos con emoción.

—Sí. Imagínate, Hilda. Tú y yo enfrentándonos en la final de la liga para convertirnos en la próxima campeona de Unova. —Bel se imaginó tal escena con ilusión.

—¡Ja! Tienen que estar bromeando —Trip se burló con gracia—. El campeón jamás se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Él es un maestro experto en los combates pokémon. Tendrían que tener un equipo muy fuerte para hacerle frente, claro si quieren ganar. Además, me suena gracioso que una chica se vuelva campeona, ya que en la historia completa de Unova revela que solo hubo hombres que fueron campeones.

—Ya lo verás, Trip. Lograré ganar solo usando pokémon sin importar que sean fuertes o adorables —Bel sonrió muy decidida—. Me esforzaré para conseguirlo.

—Yo también me esforzaré mucho para llegar a la liga junto a mis pokémon, gracias a mi ingenio y estrategia. Porque quiero llegar a ser la mejor. —Hilda no se quiso quedar atrás.

Cheren que escucho la pequeña charla entre sus amigos, mostró cierto interés y determinación gracias a sus motivaciones por intentar alcanzar el campeonato.

— _"Me parece bien que tengan metas para su futuro. Yo también tendré que esforzarme para poder llegar junto a ellos"._

Terminado el recorrido, la profesora Encina reviso su videomisor por unos segundos y luego se dirigió hacia los infantes.

—Bueno, niños, aquí acaba el turismo por la ciudad. Ahora tendrán un tiempo extra de media hora para visitar algunos lugares de la ciudad, pasado el tiempo indicado tendrán que regresar antes de que vuelva el bus. ¿De acuerdo?

Los niños asintieron a la par y fueron en pequeños grupos hacia los distintos establecimientos que habían recorrido con anterioridad.

—Y... ¿Adónde iremos, chicos? —pregunto Bel con una sonrisa.

—¿Iremos? Eso me suena a multitud —Trip alzo una ceja—. Yo iré a visitar los paisajes de la ciudad para tomar fotografías y prepararme cuando empiece mi viaje.

—¡¿Más fotografías?! Pero si has tomado muchas desde que iniciamos el recorrido —ella mostró un rostro muy asombrado—. No me digas que tu cámara tiene un agujero negro donde logras almacenar tus fotos de forma infinita.

—¡Eso no tiene ninguna lógica! —Trip se exalto—. Mi cámara tiene una memoria interna donde puedo guardar todas mis fotos. Es lo más básico.

—¿En serio? Eso no lo sabía. —se rió avergonzada mientras saco la lengua por su ocurrencia.

—Oye, Bel. Tengo una idea sobre donde ir —sugirió la castaña, recibiendo la atención de su amiga—. He notado que aún no visitamos el Jardín Ensueño.

—Es una buena idea, Hilda. Entonces hay que ir a ese lugar.

—No saben que la única razón por el cual la profesora Encina no fue a ese lugar es porque está restringido para los visitantes y ciudadanos. —Trip les dedico una mirada burlona.

—¡Que aguafiestas eres Trip! —ambas se molestaron por su comentario.

—Hagan lo que quieran. Yo me iré a tomar mis fotos antes de que se acabe el tiempo. —y entonces Trip se marchó con su cámara entre sus manos.

Hilda se dirigió hasta Cheren y con una mirada amable le dijo:

—Cheren, ¿vienes con nosotras?

—Lo siento, Hilda. Decidí irme a la biblioteca en la escuela de la ciudad para estudiar la tabla de tipo de cada pokémon.

—Ah... Cheren, te volviste igual de aguafiestas que Trip. —Bel coloco su mano en su frente por el cambio de su amigo.

—Bueno, Cheren. Nos vemos luego. —y diciendo esto, Hilda emprendió su camino hacia la zona oeste de la ciudad.

—¡Oye, Hilda! ¡Espérame! —Bel se apresuró en seguirle el paso.

En las afueras de la ciudad, Hilda había llegado en pocos minutos a su destino y se quedó deslumbrando aquel edificio que estaba protegida por enormes murallas.

—¡Wow! Es increíble estar aquí, ¿no lo crees, Bel? —cuando se volteó, grande fue su sorpresa en no hallar a su amiga—. ¡¿Bel?! ¡Ay, no! No me digas que de nuevo te perdiste.

De pronto, Hilda observo como algo se le acercaba a su posición a una gran velocidad mientras traía consigo una enorme cortina de humo en su camino.

—¡Aquí estoy, Hilda! —dijo Bel sin poder detenerse.

—Bel, ya puedes detenerte —la castaña agito sus manos asustada, pero fue en vano cuando la embistió haciendo que caiga en un pequeño charco de agua. Ella se levantó con enfado mientras su amiga por fin se detenía—. ¡Beeeeel! ¡Otra vez me hiciste caer en el agua!

Bel sonrió nerviosa por el accidente que provoco y juraba observar la mirada intimidante de Hilda que intentaba secar su ropa junto a su largo cabello.

—¡Ji, ji, ji! Lo siento, Hilda, es que no pude detenerme a tiempo.

Hilda soltó un pequeño suspiro —Siempre ocurre estás cosas cuando vienes corriendo, ¿por qué no logras calcular bien tu velocidad?

—Oh, ¿así que este es el lugar que mencionaste? Es enorme y grandioso. —Bel obvio la recomendación de la castaña por contemplar el edificio—. Y, ¿cómo vamos a entrar?

—Hum... —la castaña se puso a meditar—. No se me ocurre una idea de cómo hacerlo.

Bel rápidamente echo una mirada traviesa —Y... ¿qué tal si buscamos una entrada secreta? Igual como lo hacen los ninjas que vi ayer por la televisión.

—¡Bel! No podemos entrar sin permiso, eso sería un delito muy grave —la regaño por su loco plan.

—Vaya, Hilda, ahora te volviste igual aguafiestas que Trip y Cheren. —dijo la rubia colocando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello—. Entonces ¿cuál es tu plan?

—Porque no solo le preguntas a una persona que está autorizada para así logren pasar. —dijo alguien con una voz juguetona.

Bel se alegró —Oh, esa es una buena idea, Hilda.

—¡¿Eh?! Pe-pero si yo no dije nada... —reacciono ella totalmente confusa.

Entonces ambas niñas se voltearon para descubrir a la originaria de aquella voz encontrándose con una señorita que les sonreía con picardía, siendo acompañada de dos pokémon que frotaban en el aire.

—¿Así que ustedes quieren entrar sin permiso, cierto? —dijo ella con expresión alegre.

—¡L-lo sentimos mucho! No era nuestra intención hacerlo... Solo queríamos ver el lugar por dentro, nada más. —Hilda estuvo muy nerviosa para hablar, y Bel no ayudaba en mucho para defenderse.

—No se preocupen, niñas, es normal que tengan curiosidad como cualquier niño.

Una vez que se calmaron, Hilda y Bel estuvieron observando al par de pokémon rosados con ojos llenos de fascinación.

—¡Wow! Que lindos. —dijo Bel.

La misteriosa mujer con traje de científica se acercó a ambas.

—Déjenme presentarme. Mi nombre es Fennel, y ellas dos son mis Munna's.

—¡Increíble! Esos Munna's son fantásticos. —volvió a halagar la rubia de ojos esmeraldas.

—Tienes razón, Bel. Son muy bonitos. —secundo Hilda, realmente le encanto conocer a pokémon que no sean ilustrados en los libros.

—Solo por curiosidad, ¿ustedes no son estudiantes que están bajo el cargo de la profesora Encina?

Hilda se asombro —¿Cómo sabe eso, señorita Fennel?

—Eso es porque yo antes fui la ayudante de la profesora, pero ahora me encuentro trabajando en un proyecto muy importante. Además, hace apenas ayer me había informado sobre una excursión escolar que tendría con los alumnos de pueblo Arcilla. —termino de explicar para luego sugerirles algo—. Si quieren... Yo puedo llevarlas a conocer el laboratorio y, podrían conocer el proyecto rocío del sueño. ¿Qué les parece, niñas?

—¿En serio podemos verlo? —Bel se alegró por esta gran oportunidad y se dignó a ver a su amiga—. Has oído eso, Hilda. Ya podemos entrar.

—Disculpe, señorita Fennel, pero ¿qué es el proyecto rocío del sueño? —pregunto dudosa la castaña de ojos zafiros.

La señorita conocida como Fennel coloco su dedo índice en su mentón para luego decirles:

—Bueno en términos más fáciles se podría decir que sirve para recrear los sueños de los Pokémon a través de un humo especial que solo Munna puede crear. Gracias a eso, nosotros podemos visualizar sus sueños y saber lo que piensan y sienten, aunque todavía faltan muchos detalles para terminar con el proyecto. Un dato curioso es que se le puede conocer como rocío del sueño pero también se le puede decir humo de los sueños.

—Es maravilloso poder ver los sueños de los pokémon. —dijo una Bel asombrada.

—Es cierto. Es realmente increíble el humo de los sueños. —secundo Hilda de la misma forma.

—Pues entonces, síganme, niñas. Les guiare cada lugar interesante del laboratorio.

Fennel se encargó de escoltar a las niñas en el interior del laboratorio siendo acompañada de sus dos Munna's.

 **"Fin del Flashback"**

—Vaya... Es por ese motivo que quieres volver a verlo. —dijo Ash luego de terminar de comer y haber escuchar la pequeña historia de su compañera.

—Sí. Me encantaría ver a la profesora Fennel y saber si logro hacer un avance de su proyecto.

Ash se cruzó de brazos, pensativo —Bueno, yo no soy alguien que esté interesado en la ciencia, pero... —su repentino silencio alarmo a la entrenadora—. Iré. Solo para que vuelvas a verla una vez más antes de partir hacia la siguiente ciudad.

—¡Muchas gracias, Ash! —le agradeció por su aceptación.

En ese momento se escuchó el timbre del centro pokémon, entonces Ash se levantó de su sitio.

—¡Muy bien! Llego el momento de recoger a mis pokémon y luego debemos alistar nuestras cosas para irnos hacia el Jardín Ensueño. —entonces el oriundo de Kanto se dirigió a la recepción siendo acompañado de Hilda.

Esta historia continuará...


	16. El secreto del humo de los sueños

_Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 15: El secreto del humo de los sueños**_

—Bueno, con esto, ya tenemos todo lo necesario para ya irnos —Ash cerró su mochila para luego colocárselo en su espalda. Estaba listo para partir junto a su compañera hacia aquel dichoso laboratorio que se localizaba en las afueras de la ciudad.

—Yo también estoy lista, Ash —Hilda le avisó imitando su misma acción.

El entrenador ajustó un poco su gorra y se dirigió hasta la puerta de la habitación para tomar el pomo.

—¡Ya es hora! ¡Vayámonos! —abrió la puerta mientras Pikachu se subía a su hombro.

* * *

El equipo Plasma se encontraba en frente de un edificio de dos pisos aproximados, uno de ellos tocó la puerta de nuevo esperando alguna respuesta.

Ya había transcurrido media hora desde que el trío había llegado.

—¡¿Hasta cuándo vamos a esperar a esa mujer?! —gruñó enojada la única integrante femenino, revelando un rostro lleno de irritación.

—Hace un buen rato que nadie contesta a la puerta, lo más seguro es que no se encuentre nadie —dijo el otro sujeto, volviendo a tocar sin resultado alguno—. Tal parece que debemos abrirlo a la fuerza.

Antes de que hiciera algún movimiento, este sintió la mano de su compañera en su hombro.

—Solo hazlo sin llamar mucho la atención de la gente. Recuerda. No queremos causar un alboroto —luego de decir eso, la mujer se alejó unos centímetros—. Ustedes encárguense de abrirla. Yo vigilare toda el área por si alguien viene.

—En casos como estos siempre llevo mi ganzúa —reveló dicho objeto para luego acercarse a la puerta con suma precaución. Espero algunos segundos hasta que sonó un pequeño chillido—. ¡Bingo! La puerta ya está abierta.

Instintivamente los tres sujetos con trajes medievales entraron al domicilio averiguando que se encontraba fue un completo caos.

—No puedo creer que una mujer viva en estas condiciones. ¡Este lugar es un completo desorden! —dijo la mujer, pasando entre cajas al igual que sus dos compañeros.

El grupo se puso a investigar todo la casa hasta el segundo piso, pero no hubo rastro de su objetivo principal.

—Esa científica no se encuentra aquí —dijo el líder con frustración, pero cuando caminaba por la salida se percató de un trozo de papel que andaba pegado en la pared—. ¿Qué es esto? —lo verificó, y una sonrisa se le adorno en sus labios—. Vaya, vaya. Con que ese es el asunto. Al parecer ya sabemos dónde encontrar a esa mujer. ¡Véanlo!

Ambos integrantes recibieron el trozo de papel para darse con la sorpresa de que se trataba de un periódico antiguo. Lo leyeron, y entonces imitaron la misma sonrisa que su líder.

—Con que ahí se encuentra, pues, ¡en marcha!

El equipo Plasma se marchó enseguida de aquella casa, pero antes, la mujer colocó el trozo de papel de vuelta a su lugar de origen. En aquel papel se observó la imagen de un laboratorio cubierto en llamas junto con una descripción que decía: "¡Tragedia en el laboratorio, Jardín Ensueño! La extraña desaparición de Musharna".

* * *

—Me pregunto cómo se verá el laboratorio.

Hilda caminó apresurada sobre el camino cubierto de grandes árboles, mientras Ash le seguía el paso. La emoción de la castaña se podía reflejar en su voz y sus movimientos, eso llamó mucho la atención del entrenador de Kanto que quiso saber más.

—Oye, Hilda. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto el humo de los sueños?

Ella detuvo sus pasos e intentó memorizar —Según recuerdo... era para ver los sueños de los pokémon —tocó su barbilla para recordar algo más.

Ash hizo una mueca intrigante —Bueno, yo no estoy interesado tanto en la ciencia. Pero, ¿de qué sirve solo ver los sueños de los pokémon?

—La profesora Fennel me dijo que eso ayudaría a comprender y mejorar la unión entre las personas y los pokémon. Es como saber los que hacen o quieren, eso es lo único que puedo recordar.

De pronto Ash pudo distinguir un edificio que sobresalía de los árboles.

—Creo que ese debe ser el... ¿Jardín Ensueño?

Ambos entrenadores se detuvieron para contemplar lo que parecía ser un edificio abandonado, esto debido a que estaba destruido y tenía un aviso de no ingresar.

—¡No puede ser! ¿Qué le ocurrió al laboratorio? —la de ojos zafiros quedó asombrada, acercándose un poco hasta la entrada—. Está... hecho... ruinas... ¿Cómo pudo haber ocurrido esto?

En ese instante una luz rosada iluminó toda la zona, cegando a los tres presentes, hasta que luego de unos quince segundos se desvaneciera y el cielo volviera a la normalidad.

—¿Qué era esa extraña luz? —se preguntó Ash, su pokémon eléctrico estaba igual.

Hilda se quedó por unos momentos en silencio, sentía una inquietud nostálgica que, por instinto, quiso averiguarlo de inmediato.

— _"¿Dónde habré visto esa luz?"_ —pensó, y luego miró enseguida a su compañero—. ¡Ash! Tenemos que ir a donde se proyectó aquella luz, tal vez haya alguien en el laboratorio.

—¡De acuerdo, Hilda! Hay que averiguar lo que ocurre —afirmó el entrenador, Pikachu también estuvo decidido en ayudarlos.

Los dos entrenadores pasaron por la cinta de precaución para poder ingresar al interior del laboratorio, pero entonces se dieron cuenta que había hoyos junto con rocas que interrumpían el paso.

—Toma mi mano, Hilda, acá hay demasiados escombros.

—Está bien —la entrenadora tomó su mano y caminaron hasta la recepción, ella se dio cuenta de algo tras observar cada pasillo—. Estoy segura que si pasamos por ese camino podremos llegar a la sala principal. ¡Estoy segura!

—Entonces, tú serás la guía, Hilda. Yo te seguiré.

La entrenadora se colocó a la delantera y ambos pasaron de frente. Al llegar a un pasillo se encontraron con distintos pokémon salvajes que estaban sumamente dormidos.

La castaña respiró con alivio por evitar una lucha innecesaria, pero notó algo extraño.

—¿Qué raro? —la oriunda de Unova se agachó para examinar a aquellos pokémon—. Están dormidos... pero no de forma natural. ¡Ah! Esto debe ser por el efecto de un movimiento como hipnosis o somnífero.

—¿Qué pokémon habrá sido? —Ash miró la zona para llegar a una conclusión—. Hilda, debemos ir hacia el lugar donde se produjo aquella luz. Algo me dice que eso debió ser la causa del por qué estos pokémon se encuentran dormidos.

—Tienes razón —la de pelo castaño se puso de pie—. ¡Vamos Ash! Por este lado creo que debemos de llegar a la sala de investigación.

El grupo empezó a cruzar entre los escombros hasta llegar a una puerta que verificaba ser la sala de investigación. Lamentablemente, aquel sitio se encontró tapada por varios pilares del edificio que hacía imposible el paso.

—Creo que no podremos cruzar por aquí —dijo Ash, quien intento moverlo sin éxito alguno.

—¿Ahora donde podremos ir? —la entrenadora intentó hacer memoria de nuevo—. ¡Es verdad! Recuerdo que había una escalera que conectaba también con la sala.

 **"Flashback"**

—Escuchen, niñas. El proyecto que mencione se basa en poder deslumbrar los sueños más fuertes de los pokémon —comenzó a explicar la profesora Fennel.

Las dos niñas observaron curiosas como los Munna's sacaban un extraño humo rosa cerca de unos pokémon, que estaban encima de una cama, para acto seguido, hacerlos dormir profundamente y provocando que el humo transmitiera el sueño de cada uno.

—¡Es maravilloso poder observar los sueños de los pokémon! —exclamó una emocionada Bel, pero observo a su amiga quien veía hacia otro lado.

Hilda miró como algunos de esos científicos se llevaban a los pokémon dormidos a otra sala, entonces decidió acercarse a la mujer.

—Profesora Fennel. ¿A dónde se llevan a esos pokémon?

—Ah, mis colegas se los llevan a un piso subterráneo donde van a ir a descansar.

—Entonces, hay un piso abajo —le dijo con brillo en los ojos.

—¡Por supuesto, Hilda! En la puerta de la derecha de esta sala hay una escalera, pero no pueden entrar el personal no autorizado. Y eso las incluye a ambas.

—Vaya... Me hubiera encantado conocer a todos los pokémon del laboratorio —Bel comentó super feliz.

En cambio Hilda seguía viendo aquella sala donde la profesora aseguraba haber un piso subterráneo.

—Bueno, niñas, síganme, ¡les mostrare el resto de los pokémon que tenemos!

 **"Fin del Flashback"**

—¡Ash! ¡Esa puerta a la derecha se encuentra una escalera que conecta con la sala de investigación! Estoy segura de eso.

Ash entendió sus instrucciones y fue en camino por aquella puerta, donde pudo hallar dicha escalera que indicó su compañera.

—Estabas en lo correcto, Hilda. Pero... esta demasiado oscuro para poder entrar.

De repente escuchó la pequeña risilla de la joven entrenadora.

—¡Qué bien! Sabía que en momentos como esto debía de traer mi linterna —rebuscó en su mochila y sacó dicho objeto—. ¡Je, je, je! Siempre es bueno estar lista para cualquier situación que se me presente. Es bueno haber estado preparada para mi primer viaje.

—¡Es estupendo, Hilda! —la felicitó junto con su pokémon, luego ella se colocó a la delantera para iluminar el camino.

Y así ambos comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras.

—Este lugar está demasiado sensible... Si hiciéramos un movimiento brusco de seguro el edificio se desplomaría por compl-...

En un descuido de la joven, una parte de la escalera se derrumbó, ocasionando que se fuera hacia el precipicio.

—¡Aaaaahhhhh!

—¡Hildaaaaa!

En un movimiento rápido Ash tomó de su brazo, jalándola con fuerza, entonces el cuerpo de la joven de depositó en su pecho ocasionando así un abrazo accidental.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó con un tono preocupado, Pikachu por suerte logró coger la linterna que la chica había soltado en medio de su casi caída.

—Sí... Estoy bien. ¡Muchas gracias, Ash! —dijo un poco alterada por la experiencia vivida, pero se da cuenta de los brazos del entrenador agarrando su delgado cuerpo y, por instinto, rompe el abrazo sorprendiendo al chico—. Creo... Creo que debemos bajar para encontrar esa extraña luz —intentó sonar normal, incluso bajó un poco su cabeza para ocultarle su sonrojo.

Ash no logró entender su cambio tan radical y prefirió obviarlo para su bien.

—Está bien, Hilda, continuemos. ¡Vamos Pikachu!

Cuando el roedor devolvió la linterna a la castaña, rápidamente se subió al hombro del chico de ojos cafés. Y de nuevo volvieron en su recorrido.

—Estamos en buen camino —Hilda movía su linterna en todo el área—. Si estoy en lo correcto, este lugar deber de tener otra escalera para poder subir y llegar a la otra habitación. Pero... el problema es encontrar la dichosa escalera.

—¡Pika!

Los chicos escucharon al Pokémon señalando una pared destruida que, al parecer, conducía hacia otro lado. Ash se acercó y pudo confirmar que ahí se hallaba la escalera mencionada por su compañera.

—¡Bien hecho, amigo! —acarició su cabeza y esté contento volvió a su hombro.

Hilda estuvo impresionada por la inteligencia de Pikachu, incluyendo la clara confianza con su entrenador. Una experiencia encantadora para su primer viaje.

Sin perder tiempo subieron por las escaleras para llegar a la sala que estuvo bloqueada en el laboratorio, pero lo que vieron los dejó asombrados.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —se preguntó el joven de Kanto.

En aquella habitación se podía observar una gran cantidad de artefactos electrónicos destrozados, pero lo impactante fue el gran hoyo en el techo, dando con la sospecha de un presunto accidente.

—Al parecer esto debe de ser el lugar donde hacían el proyecto, tal como me lo explico la profesora Fennel —Hilda caminó con cuidado, pero en eso nota algo brillante en una de las mesas—. ¿Qué es esto?

—¿Has encontrado algo, Hilda? —le preguntó, yendo con prisa a su dirección—. ¡Pero si es una Piedra Lunar!

—Estás en lo correcto, Ash. Es una Piedra Lunar —miró detalladamente la roca plateada—. No lo entiendo. ¿Para qué querrían usarlo?

De pronto la luz rosada hizo de nuevo su aparición ahora muy cerca de su posición, asombrándolos de golpe.

—¡Es la luz rosada! Un momento... ¿Podrá ser lo que pienso que es? —Hilda guardo la piedra evolutiva en uno de sus bolsillos, e inmediatamente se fue hacia aquella luz.

—¡Espera Hilda! —Ash la siguió apresurado junto con Pikachu.

Cuando salieron al exterior, el entrenador observo como su compañera se detuvo de repente e intento hablarle por la forma que fue corriendo sin avisar.

Pero... no pudo articular ninguna palabra.

Ambos entrenadores contemplaron como en aquellas ruinas se encontraba una misteriosa mujer junto con un raro pokémon de aspecto rosado, pero también se veía un par de máquinas en operación.

Ash sospecho que hacía un experimento según su propia lógica.

—¿Quién será esa persona, y qué hace en este lugar abandonado?

—¡Profesora Fennel!

Hilda corrió emocionada tras reconocerla, sorprendiendo a la mujer de bata.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Quién eres tú?

Pero antes que la entrenadora se acercara más, Munna se colocó delante de ella.

—¡Soy yo, Hilda! Hace siete años nos conocimos...

En eso Munna le lanzó un Psicorrayo, ante el asombro de la joven.

—¡Pikachu usa Rayo!

El pokémon eléctrico soltó una tremenda descargar logrando anular su ataque psíquico. Luego Pikachu se puso delante de ambos jóvenes mientras liberaba pequeñas chispas desde sus mejillas.

Ash se mostró enojado —¡Por qué has hecho eso!

—Detenté ahora, Munna —la mujer intentó tranquilizarla—. Perdónenla, por favor. A Munna no le agrada la presencia de otras personas que no sea yo, solo por eso atacó por defensa propia. Lo siento bastante, muchachos —en eso vio a la joven que le habló recientemente, recordándole a cierta niña con su misma apariencia—. ¿Acaso eres tú...? ¿Hilda?

—Es un gusto volver a verla, profesora Fennel —le sonrió, muy feliz por recordarla—. Ha pasado siete años desde que no supe nada de usted.

—Veo que has crecido mucho, aún te recuerdo cuando apenas eras una pequeña estudiante. Eso significa que ya eres toda una entrenadora pokémon ¿no?

—¡Así es! ¡Incluso he logrado ganar mi primera medalla en esta ciudad!

El pokémon rosado se le quedó viendo detenidamente.

—Munna, ¿la recuerdas? Ella es la pequeña niña que iba acompañada de su amiga.

Munna seguía viéndola con inseguridad, pero luego de verla a los ojos y confirmar que no era una mala persona, se le acerco poco a poco haciendo que Hilda le acariciara la cabeza.

—Es bueno volver a verte, Munna —y luego ella lo abrazó.

—Así que se trata de un Munna —Ash sacó rápidamente su pokédex.

 _"Munna el pokémon emoción, este pokémon come los sueños de los demás y puede generar olvidó en el individuo que comió el sueño"._

—¡Un momento! ¿Dónde está el otro Munna?

Hilda miró intrigada a la profesora, quien solo reveló una cara llena de tristeza junto a su pokémon. Eso preocupó mucho a la joven de ojos zafiros.

—¿Qué le ocurrió al otro Munna, profesora Fennel?

—Desapareció.

Esa respuesta solo confundió a los dos entrenadores.

—¿Cómo que desapareció? —volvió a preguntar Hilda.

—Fue hace tres años... Hace tres años, en un viernes como en este día, mis compañeros y yo estábamos descubriendo más información sobre el poder de Munna. Fue entonces que descubrimos algo más que solo ver los sueños de los pokémon.

—¿Qué fue lo que descubrieron, profesora?

—Descubrimos que pueden manipularlos y hacer creer al pokémon lo que soñó, en palabras sencillas, se podría decir que podemos controlar la voluntad del pokémon para llevarlo a cabo en el mundo real.

Eso dejó impactado a Ash y Hilda.

—Pueden controlar los sueños e hacer la voluntad misma del pokémon —el de ojos cafés intentó entender lo explicado por la mujer de bata blanca.

—Estás en lo correcto, muchacho. ¡Ese poder es la clave para la liberación de todos los pokémon!

Ante ellos aparecieron tres sujetos con trajes medievales, Ash sintió que los conocía de algún lado.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó la profesora Fennel.

—¡Somos el equipo Plasma! Los verdaderos salvadores de los pokémon, pero para cumplir con nuestro ansiado sueño necesitamos el humo de los sueños —habló el tercer sujeto, señalando a Munna—. Ese pokémon será el que haga entrar en razón a los demás pokémon de vivir separados de los entrenadores para siempre.

— _"Equipo Plasma"_ —Ash reaccionó enseguida—. _"Ya los recuerdo. Eran los mismos sujetos que estaban en la plaza de pueblo Accumula"._

—¡No pueden hacer eso! —gritó aterrada la científica—. Ustedes no pueden obligar a los pokémon de estar separados de sus entrenadores. ¿Acaso no saben que pueden romper los lazos de confianza entre ambas partes?

—Eso es algo que tú misma no debes de decir u olvidaste que los verdaderos responsables de la destrucción del laboratorio fueron a causa de tus compañeros y usted. Todo por tratar de utilizar el poder del humo de los sueños para sus propios fines egoístas —relató la mujer del equipo Plasma.

—¿Có-cómo supieron sobre eso? —Fennel estuvo en shock, e intentó abrazar a su pokémon con sumo miedo—. Eso fue un error del pasado... Es por eso que el proyecto fue cancelado.

— _"Profesora Fennel"_ —Hilda notó con preocupación el estado de la mujer.

—¡Es momento que me entregues a ese pokémon! —ordenó el líder del grupo, extendiendo su mano.

—¡No pueden hacer eso! Munna le pertenece a la... —la entrenadora se calló abruptamente, presenciando como Fennel aún abrazada de su pokémon se acercaba al trío.

—Si esto es un bien para poder desaparecer mi error del pasado, entonces lo acepto con gusto —entonces soltó a su pokémon—. Munna... Debes ir con ellos, tal vez puedas tener una vida mejor que estando conmigo —y quebró en llanto—. Si no fuera por mi culpa, Musharna estaría ahora mismo en nuestro lado y no hubiera sufrido tanto al ser usado como experimento de prueba para el proyecto.

Munna entre lágrimas hizo caso a sus palabras y se fue yendo hacia el equipo Plasma.

—¡No pueden obligar a un pokémon a separarse de su entrenador! ¡¿Qué clase de derecho tienen ustedes para destruir los años de amistad entre la profesora Fennel y Munna?!

Todos los presentes estuvieron atentos ante las quejas del entrenador de Kanto.

—¡Munna! ¡Es tu decisión el elegir si quieres irte con ellos o no!

—Niño. ¿Qué clase de ideales son esos? ¿Acaso crees que por decir algo con poco sentido puede cambiar la visión de este pokémon, quien ha sufrido por el control de personas como esta mujer? —contestó el líder entre risas.

—¡A mí no me importa de esos ideales que ustedes dicen! —comenzó a recordar los lazos que había formado con cada uno de sus pokémon—. ¡Los sentimientos de los pokémon son cuando conocen a las personas que entablaron un fuerte vínculo que jamás se romperá con facilidad! —miró con total seguridad a Pikachu—. ¡Por qué esa es mi verdad!

Munna al escuchar las palabras de Ash, recordó los momentos felices y tristes que pasó junto a la profesora Fennel, en especial aquel momento cuando su otra compañera evolucionó en Musharna gracias a una Piedra Lunar para ayudar con el proyecto. Todavía recordaba la traición de aquellos científicos que querían usar si poder con fines egoístas, provocando así, la destrucción del laboratorio por parte de Musharna, quien vio sus acciones negativas e intento escapar. Llegando hasta la actualidad donde la profesora Fennel no se rendía cada semana en tratar de reencontrarse con Musharna de nuevo.

—¿Verdad, dices niño? Esa estupidez de la verdad no funciona en este mundo, lo verdadero que es real son los ideales, esas son las que siempre dirigen el mundo que conocemos —exclamó el líder en tono de burla por su ingenuidad.

Ash se inmutó ante las palabras de aquel sujeto, y en cambio le reveló una sonrisa satisfactoria que incómodo demasiado al equipo Plasma.

—Entonces, si dices que mi verdad es estúpido, porque no miras tú mismo a Munna.

El equipo Plasma observo consternado como el pokémon psíquico regresaba al lado de aquella científica. Un acto sin sentido para sus propias creencias.

—¿Por qué Munna? —se preguntó Fennel entre lágrimas—. A pesar de todo has elegido volver conmigo, aun sabiendo todo el sufrimiento que pasaste a mi lado.

—Profesora Fennel. La amistad de un pokémon es increíblemente fuerte que, incluso puede perdonar el mayor error de su propio entrenador. A eso se le llama un vínculo irrompible —dijo Hilda, reteniendo las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos tras ver como la profesora abrazaba con fuerza a Munna. Miró a su compañero con alegría por la ayuda que hizo por ambas—. _Muchas gracias, Ash._

De pronto se escuchó los aplausos del líder del equipo Plasma.

—Muy bien. ¡Qué bonita reconciliación!

—Tus palabras me van a hacer llorar —secundo la mujer de traje medieval.

—Aun así, mocoso, nos llevaremos a ese pokémon incluso si es a la fuerza —habló el tercer integrante, mientras sus otros compañeros sacaban su respectiva Poké Ball.

—¡Tendrás que pasar por encima de mí! —lo desafió Ash, sacando una pokébola de su cinturón.

—¡Y también conmigo! No permitiré que se lleven a Munna, equipo Plasma —Hilda con mucha valentía sacó su única pokébola.

La confrontación de nuestros héroes con el equipo Plasma solo es el comienzo de la gran batalla que les aguarda en su futuro por la libertad de los pokémon.

Esta historia continuará...


	17. El poder de la verdad

_Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 16: El poder de la verdad**_

Ash y Hilda tenían la mirada fija en el trío del equipo Plasma, nunca imaginaron encontrarse en esta situación tan crucial. Pero no había escapatoria, tenían que luchar para proteger a Munna a cualquier costo. ¡La batalla estaba a punto de iniciar!

—Mocosos, si tanto quieren defender a ese pokémon, entonces ustedes también deben de liberar a todos sus pokémon —dijo el presunto líder, viendo de forma amenazante a ambos entrenadores.

Ash se puso serio y dando un paso adelante decidió responderle.

—¡No permitiré que eso ocurra, equipo Plasma! ¡Haré todo lo necesario para ganar!

—Sí. No permitiremos que se lleven a Munna y a nuestros pokémon —secundo Hilda, sin embargo, su mano donde tenía su pokébola comenzó a temblar.

La integrante femenina del grupo se dio cuenta de la reacción de la castaña.

—Por favor, niña. Se ve a simple vista tu temor de perder para siempre a tu querido pokémon, si no quieres estar involucrada en este asunto que en realidad no te conviene. ¡Retírate de una buena vez! En serio detesto luchar con chiquillos que tienen inseguridad en sus propias decisiones —exclamo con fastidio.

Hilda entró en pánico por sus palabras y comenzó a dudar en querer combatir. Su respiración se hizo sofocante a punto de estar ahogándose, la presión era muy fuerte para su temprana edad. Ella en verdad no quería perder a Tepig. ¡Jamás! ¡No lo soportaría!

 _"¡Los sentimientos de los pokémon son cuando conocen a las personas que entablaron un fuerte vínculo que jamás se romperá con facilidad!"_

De pronto sus dudas se despejaron al recordar las palabras de Ash, tan lleno de confianza y seguridad, apretó con fuerza su mano donde portaba su Poké Ball. La verdad de Ash hizo cambiar la actitud de Munna, porque los sentimientos de los pokémon eran reales.

Hilda cambio su temor a coraje, impulsándose a correr con el riesgo y no abandonar al entrenador de Kanto.

—No voy a huir. Yo misma me prometí que sería una entrenadora profesional que no escaparía ante nada —sus ojos azules brillaron con intensidad—. ¡Eso lo juré a mis amigos luego de graduarme! Es por eso que no permitiré que ustedes interfieran en mi camino.

—¡Bien dicho, Hilda! —felicitó el entrenador de Pikachu—. Mientras creas en tu compañero pokémon, estoy seguro que también puedes encontrar tu propia verdad.

—Ya me cansé de ustedes niñatos y su creencia de la verdad. ¡Es hora de luchar y ver quien resultará ganador! —habló el tercer sujeto, preparándose para la batalla.

El equipo Plasma liberó primero a sus pokémon, siendo un Patrat, un Purrloin y un Liepard.

—¿Ese es un Lierpard? Es la primera vez que veo uno real —Hilda sacó su pokédex.

 _"Liepard el pokémon cruel, este pokémon tiene una belleza que es admirado por los entrenadores y es la forma evolucionada de Purrloin"._

— _"Ese Liepard se ve muy fuerte... ¡Pero no voy a retroceder!"_ —pensó, y entonces lanzó su pokébola—. ¡Muy bien, Tepig! ¡Es hora de luchar!

El pokémon de fuego se hizo presente en el área expulsando un aire caliente. Pero Ash tampoco se iba a quedar atrás.

—¡Pikachu es momento de combatir! ¡Sal Oshawott, necesito de tu ayuda!

El roedor eléctrico se puso al centro de ambos pokémon iniciales, mientras esperaban las órdenes de sus entrenadores. Y entonces...

—¡Pikachu usa Ataque Rápido a Patrat! ¡Oshawott utiliza Chorro de Agua a Liepard!

—¡Tepig usa Ascuas a Purrloin!

—No crean que podrán detenernos con esos débiles ataques —dijo el líder con una sonrisa arrogante—. ¡Liepard usa Sorpresa a ese Pikachu!

El felino se movió a una increíble velocidad esquivando el ataque de agua de Oshawott, y atacó a Pikachu de tal forma que se anuló de inmediato su movimiento debido al retroceso.

—Purrloin ataca con Garra Umbría —la mujer dio su orden, y el pokémon siniestro evadió el ataque de Tepig y fue hacia su posición.

—Patrat usa Protección y luego ataca con Mordisco —habló el tercer integrante, mientras su pokémon se cubría en un extraño escudo verde.

— _"¡Son rápidos!"_ —Ash estaba impresionado por la destreza de ambos pokémon siniestros, pero una vez que Pikachu recuperó sus sentidos y Oshawott esperó sus nuevas órdenes. En eso se le ocurrió una brillante idea—. Pikachu usa Tacleada de Voltios a Liepard, y Oshawott usa tu Concha Filo hacia Purrloin. ¡Hilda, tú encárgate de Patrat!

—Estoy en eso... —en eso ella vio como Purrloin se acercaba peligrosamente hacia su pokémon—. ¡Tepig usa Embestida!

El cerdo de fuego corrió hasta chocar contra su oponente, provocando que ambos tomen distancias, pero Purrloin no se percató a tiempo cuando Oshawott estuvo a su lado y le dio fuertemente con su concha marina, provocándole un gran daño.

—¡Malditos mocosos! —gruñó la mujer mostrando sus dientes por la rabia.

—Liepard usa Bola Sombra.

El pokémon recargó una intensa energía oscura en forma de esfera y lo lanzó hacia Pikachu, quien no se había percatado y recibió de lleno el ataque.

—¡Pikachu!

Pero en ese instante, Ash observo atónito como Patrat, aprovechándose de la situación, se acercó a su compañero eléctrico revelándole sus duros dientes.

—¡Maldición!

—Tepig usa Ascuas a Patrat.

El entrenador fijo sus ojos en Hilda, mientras el cerdo de fuego soltó un aire caliente hacia el desprotegido Patrat que, además de recibir daño también logró causarle una quemadura.

—Esos niños nos están causando un gran dolor de cabeza —exclamó el tercer sujeto.

—Creo que es momento de enseñarles algo a esos niños —la mujer sonrió maliciosamente, mientras sus ojos se enfocaron en la profesora Fennel y Munna—. ¡Purrloin usa de inmediato Garra Umbría a ese Munna!

—¡¿Pero qué?! —Hilda vio consternada como el pokémon iba hacia ambas que, por puro instinto, corrió hasta ese lugar para protegerla—. ¡No lo voy a permitir!

—Que emotiva eres niña, entonces si así van a hacer las cosas. ¡Purrloin continua con el ataque!

El felino estaba a unos centímetros de la entrenadora, ella vio atemorizada como la garra cubierta de un aura oscura iba a impactarle que cerró los ojos esperando el ataque.

 **¡SPLASH!**

Hilda se extrañó a no sentir dolor alguno y decidió abrir en el acto sus ojos. Un sentimiento de angustia y terror surgió dentro de ella, mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaron a escurrirse por su delicado rostro.

—¡Ash!

El entrenador se sujetaba el brazo derecho para evitar que la sangre siguiera escurriéndose en el suelo. Su mirada revelaba el dolor por el ataque del pokémon siniestro.

Sin embargo...

—¿Te encuentras bien, Hilda? —le dedicó una sonrisa adolorida, mientras sus dos pokémon se acercaban a él con gran preocupación.

La muchacha quedó en shock por la actitud de Ash. No lo comprendía para nada.

—¿Por qué? —ocultó sus ojos con su flequillo, apretando los dientes de impotencia y culpa—. ¡¿Por qué tuviste que defenderme?!

—¿Por qué te defendí, dices? Eso es por qué el recorrido que hicimos la pase bien a tu lado, aunque solo fuera hace poco... —se detuvo e hizo una mueca por el dolor, le costaba hablar con su brazo lastimado. Pero no quitó el hecho de verla a los ojos—. Para mí fue más que suficiente para conocerte mejor, porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no?

—¿Amigos? —esa palabra la dejó muy confusa—Pero si solo empezamos nuestro viaje hace poco tiempo. No lo entiendo, Ash. ¿Por qué me considerarías tu amiga?

—No soy bueno explicando el motivo, pero la razón de verte alegre y comprender a los pokémon al igual que yo, fue más que suficiente para protegerte. Ya que eres alguien importante para mí —luego vio al equipo Plasma—. Hilda. Tu verdad puede hacer que los pokémon confíen en ti, eso lo supe durante tu batalla en el gimnasio Striaton. Por eso no solo eres mi compañera de viaje, también eres una querida amiga.

—Ash... Gracias por considerarme tu amiga —comenzó a secarse las lágrimas, y dirigió su mirada hacia el trío del equipo Plasma con enojo—. No voy a perdonarlos por lo que le hicieron a Ash... No... ¡A mi amigo!

Tepig vio a su entrenadora con alegría al ver de nuevo su confianza y se preparó para continuar con el combate. Pikachu y Oshawott vieron como Ash hizo una expresión para que no se preocuparan, y entonces le hicieron caso y fueron a apoyar al pokémon de Hilda.

—No me importa lo que hagan. ¡No nos derrotarán, niñatos! —exclamó el líder con fastidio.

Los tres dieron sus respectivas órdenes a sus pokémon para que vayan a atacar a sus oponentes. Sin embargo, Ash junto a Hilda estuvieron listos para contraatacar.

—¡Pikachu usa Rayo a Liepard, y Oshawott usa Concha Filo a Purrloin!

—¡Tepig ataca con Ascuas a Patrat!

Liepard lanzó su Bola Sombra y chocó con el Rayo de Pikachu, provocando una explosión.

Purrloin atacaba de forma constante a Oshawott con la Garra Umbría, pero la nutria lo evadió con suma agilidad y se colocó por atrás de su oponente, luego le intercepto con su concha marina varias veces hasta dejarlo debilitado.

Patrat a duras penas usó su Mordisco para atinarle a Tepig, pero con la quemadura solo pudo causarle un daño mínimo. El pokémon de fuego sonrió gracias a la confianza de su entrenadora que no dudo en no evadir el ataque de su oponente, solo con el único propósito de tener un rango cercano, para entonces lanzarle una fuerte corriente de fuego haciendo que el pokémon normal saliera disparado por el ataque, dejándolo debilitado.

—No puedo creer que unos simples niños pudieran posee tal poder —la mujer del grupo mostró enojo como asombro ante los jóvenes entrenadores junto a sus pokémon.

—¡Esto no es posible! —habló el tercer integrante, igual de enojado—. Nuestros ideales son más fuertes que las palabras de estos niños. ¿Cómo es posible que estemos perdiendo?

—¡Este es el poder de nuestra verdad! —ambos dijeron al unísono, provocando que el trío del equipo Plasma estuvieran anonadados por tales palabras.

* * *

En el hotel más caro de pueblo Accumula, N repentinamente se levantó de su asiento, mientras sus dos musas estuvieran preocupadas al verlo asombrado por primera vez.

—Señor N. ¿Qué le ocurre? —Anthea fue la primera en preguntar.

—Pude sentirlo —el joven de cabellera verde caminó hasta la ventana de la habitación.

—¿Qué es lo que sintió, señor N? —preguntó Concordia, no entendiendo claramente sus palabras.

—Pude sentirlo... —volvió a repetirlo y acto seguido cerró los ojos, viendo la figura de un dragón blanco junto con una persona que no reconocía—. Al dueño de la verdad. No. Espera... —en eso pudo apreciar que no era una sola persona, sino dos. Eso provocó que el muchacho dibujara una sonrisa—. Parece que esto se pondrá interesante —y abrió sus ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que le ocurre, señor N? —volvió a preguntar Anthea.

—No se preocupen, Anthea, Concordia. No es nada importante —y se dirigió de nuevo a su asiento, pero antes recordó lo que sintió hace poco—. _"El dueño de la verdad es en realidad dos personas que obtendrán el poder del legendario dragón blanco, pero aún es débil para que logren convocarlo. Eso significa que tengo algo de tiempo hasta que los dos elegidos logren despertar de su largo sueño a Reshiram"._

* * *

—Sera mejor que se vayan ahora, tan solo les queda un pokémon —dijo Ash con seriedad, mientras los dos integrantes del equipo Plasma regresaban a sus pokémon.

—¡No me subestimes, niño! Nosotros conseguiremos a como dé lugar a ese pokémon —el primer sujeto estaba furioso, Liepard se puso a la ofensiva.

Ash volteó su vista hacia su amiga —Hilda. Yo me encargo de esto, ya has hecho suficiente.

—Pero Ash... Podemos vencerlo juntos —reclamó la castaña.

—Tienes razón. Pero, tienes que encárgate de proteger a la profesora Fennel y a Munna junto con Tepig y Oshawott. Pikachu y yo nos encargaremos de ese sujeto —respondió con una sonrisa llena de confianza en cumplir su palabra.

—Muy bien, Ash. ¡Derrótalo! —y se fue junto con ambos pokémon hacia la científica.

Ash se encontró ahora más tranquilo por el bienestar de la chica, y miro a su adversario.

—¡Acabemos con esto! ¡Pikachu usa Tacleada de Voltios!

—¡Liepard atácalo con Bola Sombra!

— _"No lo harás de nuevo"_ —apretó su brazo con fuerza—. ¡Esquívalo y usa Rayo!

Pikachu logró evitar el ataque de Liepard e intento usar su ataque eléctrico, de repente empezó a crear una bola amarillenta desde su cola. Ash enseguida se percató que ese movimiento era distinto a Rayo o a Tacleada de Voltios, no tardó mucho en comprender que su fiel compañero había aprendido un nuevo ataque.

—Eso es... ¡Bola Voltio! —dijo la profesora Fennel.

—¿Bola Voltio? —sonrió el chico de las zetas—. Eso es genial. ¡Bien! ¡Pikachu usa Bola Voltio a máximo poder!

Entonces el pokémon eléctrico lanzó la esfera amarilla hacia Liepard a una velocidad sorprendente.

—¡Esquívalo ahora! —gritó el entrenador del pokémon siniestro, pero resultó inútil.

El ataque de Pikachu logró impactarlo con fuerza, Liepard chocó con una pared que estaba prácticamente destruida provocando que se debilitada enseguida.

—¡No puede ser! —el sujeto cayó de rodillas tras ver a su pokémon más fuerte derrotado—. ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado esto?

—¡Bien hecho, Ash! —felicitó la entrenadora, acercándose al chico junto al resto.

Pikachu corrió rápida hacia su entrenador, quien dibujo una sonrisa por su esfuerzo.

—Me alegro que estés bien, Pikachu. Además, lograste aprender un nuevo ataque. ¡Eres el mejor, amigo! —comenzó a acariciarle en la cabeza, provocando los celos en Oshawott.

De pronto Fennel caminó a unos metros junto a su pokémon psíquico, viendo como aquel sujeto regresaba a Liepard.

—Ahora que Ash e Hilda los derrotó, será mejor que se retiren enseguida.

—¿Retirarnos, dices?

De pronto ambos entrenadores escucharon las carcajadas de los tres integrantes del equipo Plasma, causándoles incomodidad y mala espina.

—¿De qué se ríen? Ya han perdido, no tienen más pokémon para luchar —dijo Ash.

—Niño, se ve que no entiendes —habló la mujer de traje medieval—. Es tal como lo dijimos en el principio, esto no es una batalla pokémon cualquiera. No importa lo que nos pase, nosotros debemos conseguir ese maldito humo a cualquier precio.

El equipo Plasma comenzó a acercarse a su posición, sin embargo, los cuatros pokémon se pusieron a la defensiva de su respectivo entrenador. Ellos estaban dispuestos a atacarlos por proteger a su compañero que les brindó su amistad.

—Parece que ustedes no se darán por vencido tan fácilmente —el oriundo de Kanto vio la situación un poco complicada, diferenciando a sus otras experiencias con las distintas organizaciones que enfrentó en el pasado. Ahora entendía que el equipo Plasma estaba dispuesto a todo, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar su propia vida.

 **¡Muuuuuuuu...!**

Aquel grito llamó la atención de todos, que tuvieron que cubrirse los oídos por la increíble potencia de aquella misteriosa voz.

—¿Qué fue ese sonido? —se preguntó Hilda, escuchando aún el grito.

En cambio Fennel y Munna estuvieron contemplando aquel grito, teniendo una emoción nostálgica por saber de quién se trataba en realidad.

—No fue nada, ¡sigamos! Tenemos que conseguir el humo de los sueños —ordenó el líder, y sus dos compañeros siguieron con su objetivo.

Pero, de repente empezó a caer en el destruido laboratorio un extraño polvo rosado que poco a poco cubría toda el área.

— _"¿Será acaso?"_ —pensó Fennel, e inmediato se cubrió la cabeza con su bata—. ¡Ash, Hilda, cúbranse del polvo al igual que sus pokémon! ¡Ahora!

Los chicos no tuvieron tiempo en preguntar y obedecieron su advertencia, primero regresando a sus pokémon y segundo cubrirse del polvo con sus casacas. Ash viendo que Pikachu no podía entrar a su pokébola lo protegió con su gorra.

—¿Qué tratan de hacer cubriéndose, niños? —se burló el líder, seguido de sus dos compañeros. Pero, inexplicablemente, cambiaron su expresión por una aterrada que llamó la atención de ambos entrenadores—. Se-se-se-señor Ghetsis. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Ash e Hilda no entendieron el miedo de aquel grupo, porque ante sus ojos no había nada a su alrededor.

—¿Qué les sucede? —se preguntó Ash.

—Ellos sufren una especie de alucinación temporal producto del humo rosado —respondió Fennel—. Solo a Munna y a su etapa evolutiva no les afecta este efecto, pero no ocurre lo mismo con las personas y los pokémon.

—Eso debe ser terrible —dijo Hilda, quien veía al equipo Plasma totalmente asustados.

—Señor Ghetsis. Por favor, denos otra oportunidad, no le defraudaremos —suplicó el primer sujeto junto a sus dos compañeros, para salir corriendo con pavor del lugar.

—Ya se han ido —Ash se dio cuenta que el humo desaparecía, dejando de cubrirse y prosiguiendo a recuperar su gorra—. ¿Quién hizo esto?

—Solo puede ser alguien que yo conozco que podría crear esta alucinación —Fennel vio como Munna se elevaba en el cielo, y ahí pudo contemplar que se abría un hoyo, dentro de ella se hallaba un pokémon que reconocía perfectamente—. ¡Musharna, has vuelto!

El pokémon al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar salió de aquel hoyo y se acercó en compañía de Munna hacia la profesora.

—Bienvenida, Musharna —la abrazó con felicidad.

—Me alegro que la profesora Fennel haya vuelto a reencontrarse con Musharna —comentó contenta la oriunda de Unova.

—Musharna, ¿eh? —Ash sacó su pokédex con dificultad.

 _"Musharna el pokémon reproductor de sueño, este pokémon puede recrear los sueños absorbidos por el agujero de su cuerpo y es la forma evolucionada de Munna"._

Pero enseguida el entrenador soltó su pokédex, todavía no podía detener el sangrado de su brazo mal herido.

—Parece que no me recuperado del todo —y paso a recoger la pequeña máquina.

—¡Chicos, deben ir conmigo a mi domicilio! Ahí tengo para los primeros auxilios y poder curar tu brazo dañado, Ash —recomendó la científica.

Ambos entrenadores sin perder tiempo fueron a la salida del abandonado Jardín Ensueño, mientras se adentraban de nuevo al edificio, Fennel no podía estar agradecida por la ayuda que hicieron.

— _"¡Muchas gracias por hacer volver a Musharna, chicos!"_

 **"En ciudad Striaton"**

—¡Bien! Hoy me toca hacer las compras para el restaurante —dijo Cilan, echando una rápida ojeada a la lista—. Con esto debe ser suficiente para que dure dos días aproximados.

Pero cerca de la entrada hacia el bosque, el líder de gimnasio vio impresionado como tres sujetos con extraños trajes blancos se fueron corriendo atemorizados, en lo cual pudo notar que por la dirección que tomaron iban hacia la ruta 2.

—¿Qué habrá sido eso? Bueno, que importa. De seguro esas personas tenían algo de prisa.

* * *

En el destruido laboratorio, justo en la copa de un árbol, un Woobat que llevaba una pequeña cámara como collar había sido testigo de todo lo ocurrido hace pocos momentos. Y, en un lugar desconocido dentro de ciudad Striaton, se oía las carcajadas del equipo Rocket.

—Quién hubiera imaginado que el equipo Plasma saldría huyendo del bobo y su molesto Pikachu —dijo el felino entre risas—. Esto ya me suena muy cliché desde que tuvimos la mala suerte de conocerlo en ese centro pokémon en ciudad Verde.

—Tienes mucha razón, Meowth. Además, lo acompaña una nueva chica, incluso apuesto que ella recién ha salido de su casa para comenzar su viaje pokémon. ¿Me pregunto si también desea volverse una coordinadora como esas dos bobas? —secundo la pelirroja, viendo las hazañas de Ash junto a la muchacha de cabello castaño.

—Eso es cierto. El bobo siempre tiene que ser acompañado de una chica cuando viaja a una nueva región —siguió burlándose el pokémon hablante.

—Todo parece indicar que el bobo junto a su amiga de ropa atrevida lograron arruinar los planes del equipo Plasma, sin que nosotros intervengamos. Ese resultado es bueno a nuestro favor —explicó James, comenzaron a analizar la situación en aquel edificio destruido—. Al menos podremos llevarnos una muestra de humo de los sueños que Musharna ha dejado esparcido en todo el área.

—Entonces, ¡en marcha!

La lucha con el equipo Plasma apenas ha comenzado para nuestros héroes. ¿Qué es lo que planea exactamente el equipo Rocket con el humo de los sueños?

Esta historia continuará...


	18. ¡La princesa salvaje hace aparición!

_Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 17: ¡La princesa salvaje hace aparición!**_

Luego del incidente con el equipo Plasma, nuestros héroes junto a la profesora Fennel recorren el destruido laboratorio para dirigirse a la casa de la científica, con el único objetivo de poder curar la herida en el brazo de Ash.

—¿Aún te sigue doliendo, Ash? —preguntó la entrenadora por décima vez.

—Hilda, en serio no es tan grave la herida —suspiró ante su insistencia, pero en eso la observo molesta. El entrenador pensó que discutiría con ella, como ha sucedido ya en anteriores ocasiones con sus otras compañeras—. ¿Dije algo malo?

—En realidad estoy enojada conmigo misma —su voz sonó algo decaído y triste—. Es mi culpa que te hayas lastimado de esa manera, es por eso que no quiero que la herida empeore debido a mi imprudencia.

Ash no se esperó aquella confesión de su amiga, pero aunque sonara extraño, hubiera preferido que discutieran en vez de hacerla sentir culpable por lo ocurrido.

—No debes preocuparte por eso, Hilda. Ya verás que sanaré rápido, después de todo soy muy resistente como un Pokémon de tipo acero —y comenzó a reírse, provocando que la tristeza de la castaña cambiara a una alegre. Ash estuvo satisfecho de lograr su cometido.

— _"Se ve que son muy unidos"_ —pensó con una sonrisa Fennel, entonces pudo ver la salida del bosque—. Chicos, ya estamos a punto de llegar a ciudad Striaton. Una vez que estemos ahí, estaremos cerca de llegar a mi casa. ¡Vamos!

 **"Ciudad Striaton"**

—¡Perfecto! Con este último he completado la lista —exclamó Cilan luego de hacer las compras y yéndose por el mismo lugar donde cruzó la otra vez.

De repente el joven mesero observa a lo lejos a dos personas que salía de aquel lugar junto con otra personas y dos Pokémon que frotaban, lo increíble fue que los conocía, puesto que iban acompañados de un Pikachu que era raro en la región.

—¿Acaso ellos son Ash e Hilda? —se preguntó contento por verlos, pero luego se percató que el entrenador estaba lastimado por la sangre en su hombro. Decidió ir hasta ellos.

—¿Eh? Pero si es Cilan —Ash fue el primero en reconocerlo—. ¡Es bueno verte de nuevo!

—¿Cilan? —la entrenadora giró su rostro para verlo—. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

—Es bueno verlos de nuevo, chicos —saludó cordialmente, y luego vio a la mujer que los acompañaba—. Es un gusto conocerla. Soy Cilan, el líder del gimnasio de esta ciudad.

—El gusto es mío. Mi nombre es Fennel y soy una investigadora.

Luego de la presentación, el joven de cabellera verde se acercó al entrenador de Kanto.

—Oye, Ash. ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? Tu brazo luce muy lastimado y necesita un tratamiento de inmediato.

Hilda tomó la palabra —Ash fue atacado por un Pokémon de un grupo llamado equipo Plasma.

—¿Equipo Plasma? Hum, nunca he escuchado de ellos —el líder tocó su mentón, en eso recordó a los tres sujetos que salieron huyendo de la ciudad—. ¿Acaso esos tipos llevaban un traje medieval? Porque he visto que lucían asustados como si hubiera visto algo aterrador.

—¡Esos deben de ser el equipo Plasma! —afirmó con seguridad la castaña, apretando sus manos—. Esos sujetos quisieron robarse al Munna de la profesora Fennel, pero gracias a la ayuda de Musharna, logramos hacer que salieran huyendo producto de la alucinación que recibieron por el humo rosa.

—Ya veo. Esas personas quisieron hacer algo horrible como robar, es algo que da mal sabor de boca a la comida que preparas.

Tanto Ash como Fennel no entendieron la última oración. Pero, en cambio Hilda, mostró una cara totalmente impresionada.

—Un momento... ¡Con razón se me hacía conocido esas palabras cuando lo dijiste al terminar mi combate! —sonrió—. Eres un conocedor Pokémon. ¿Verdad?

—¿Conocedor Pokémon? —se preguntó el joven Ketchum, Pikachu también lucía confuso.

En eso Cilan liberó una pequeña risilla y acto seguido levantó su dedo índice.

—Estás en lo correcto, mi estimada Hilda. Soy un conocedor Pokémon de clase "A", siendo mi principal especialidad en saber la relación entre un entrenador y su Pokémon.

—¡Sabía que estaba en lo correcto! En la escuela de entrenadores recuerdo que nos hablaron sobre ese tema y su respectiva función —sus ojos zafiros brillaron al relatarlo.

—Chicos. No quisiera interrumpir en su pequeña charla, pero ahora mismo tenemos que curar a Ash —informó la mujer de la bata.

Hilda reaccionó —¡Es verdad! Lo siento, Cilan, pero debo irme ahora.

—Por mí no hay problema. Incluso he decidido ir con ustedes para ayudar a tratar con esa herida —se ofreció gentil y educada.

—¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias, Cilan! —Ash se mostró contento por su amabilidad.

Y sin perder más tiempo, el grupo partió para llegar a la casa de la científica.

 **"Jardín Ensueño"**

El equipo Rocket llegó hasta el lugar dónde se encontró ambos entrenadores, vistiendo un traje que los protegía del humo rosado, que permanecía aún en el área. James se encargó de activar una misteriosa máquina, mientras sus dos compañeros examinaron el flujo de energía de la sustancia rosada.

—Es increíble. El flujo de energía que posee este humo —exclamó el felino parlante, luego de ver el medidor de su aparato—. Con esto debe ser suficiente para mandarlo al cuartel general.

—Ya tenemos la información exacta. James, ¿ya tienes listo la máquina para absorber de una vez este humo antes que empiece a disolverse? —dijo Jessie, observando como el humo se expandía hasta llegar a desaparecer.

—¡Lo tengo todo listo! —avisó el de la cabellera azul, encendiendo la máquina.

De pronto todo el humo fue absorbido en unos instantes, logrando que el artefacto cumpliera con su importante labor. El procedimiento de la extracción fue un completo éxito.

Entonces el trío comenzó a quitarse los trajes protectores.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Al fin podemos estar libres de esos incómodos trajes! —la pelirroja comenzó a relajarse—. Bueno, la misión se cumplió.

—Todavía no. Falta enviar las muestras del humo para que nuestros camaradas investiguen su propósito —James sacó otra máquina y colocó el recipiente en ella—. ¡Activando el transporte de envío instantáneo!

Aquella máquina emitió un intenso brillo, cuando finalizó, el recipiente había desaparecido. En eso sonó la laptop y James lo abrió enseguida.

—Tenemos una comunicación con el cuartel general.

Cuando los tres se acercaron a la pantalla, apareció la secretaria del equipo Rocket.

— _Hicieron un buen trabajo. El envío fue un total éxito. Ahora nosotros nos encargaremos de investigar y verificar a fondo sobre el poder del humo de los sueños._

—¿Cuál será nuestra siguiente misión? —habló James.

— _Ustedes tres deben de seguir con su trabajo de espionaje. Sospechamos que el equipo Plasma planea algo más, ahora que su misión fracasó. Lo más seguro es que busquen otro motivo para continuar con su labor principal. ¿Quedó entendido?_

—¡Sí! —exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

— _Bien. Ahora corto la comunicación hasta nuevo aviso._

Y la pantalla de la laptop se apagó.

—Pues bien. Vayamos a hacer nuestro trabajo —Jessie se mostró animada, era la primera vez que lograba cumplir una misión para su organización.

—¡Sí! ¡Es hora de irnos de este lugar! —afirmo Meowth.

El equipo Rocket pasó a sacar sus jet packs y salieron volando para no ser visto por nadie.

* * *

En las afueras de ciudad Striaton, en la ruta 2, el equipo Plasma se había recuperado del efecto de alucinación. Los tres se encontraban dudosos, mientras el líder sacó un videomisor.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea hablar de nuestro fracaso al señor Ghetsis? —dijo la mujer, temerosa e insegura.

—No tenemos opción. Esos dos mocosos se salieron con la suya —habló el tercer integrante con enojo y frustración—. Los hemos decepcionado a todos.

El primer sujeto suspiro antes de marcar el número.

—Prepárense. Ahora mismo voy a llamarlo.

El nervio de los tres creció al momento en que la llamada estaba en modo espera. Hasta que el rostro de Ghetsis apareció en la pantalla del dispositivo.

— _¿Cómo les fue en su misión? Han logrado conseguir el humo de los sueños._

—Bueno, señor Ghetsis, lo que ocurrió fue que... —se detuvo de golpe por el temor.

— _¿Ocurrió algo para que no puedas decírmelo?_

—Pues, en realidad es que... —de nuevo se detuvo.

Ghetsis no tardó en comprender el asunto.

— _Fallaron. ¿Cierto? ¿Qué fue lo pasó exactamente?_

El grupo estuvo pálido por lo calmado que se veía.

—Fueron unos niños lo que arruinaron la misión —informó el primer sujeto.

— _Entonces fracasaron en el proceso de salvación a los Pokémon, por unos simples niños._

—Señor Ghetsis, nosotros podemos volver de nuevo y esta vez obtendremos el hum...

— _Cancelen la misión y regresen enseguida a pueblo Accumula. Ya han fracasado en conseguirlo, y ahora no pueden hacer algo luego de mostrar su presencia ante el dueño originario del humo. ¿Acaso quieren que la gente piense que somos personas que lastimamos a los Pokémon? Eso es algo que no quedemos mostrar a nadie._

—Entendido, señor Ghetsis. Regresaremos ahora mismo.

— _Lamento mucho ser tan duro con ustedes, pero lo importante es que regresen a salvo con nosotros. Recuerden que el equipo Plasma es una familia que adora a los Pokémon._

Y en eso se cortó la llamada.

—Ya lo escucharon. Es hora de volver con los demás.

 **"Pueblo Accumula"**

En una habitación, Ghetsis se encontró sentado en un sofá mientras dejaba el videomisor en la pequeña mesa. Luego se puso a ver unos planos de unos fósiles.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, en ella, apareció N.

—Así que fallaron en la misión del humo de los sueños. ¿Verdad, padre?

—Si ya sabes los detalles, es inútil que lo preguntes, N —lo ignoró, bebiendo un poco de licor.

—Te veo muy calmado a pesar de haber fallado en un valioso objetivo para nuestros planes —vio como el hombre siguió sin responderle—. Eso significa que tienes otro plan en manos, ¿no? Por eso ya no tomaste en importancia el humo de los sueños.

En eso Ghetsis levantó la mirada.

—Siempre aciertas en lo que dices, N. Tengo planeado un nuevo objetivo en caso de fallar con el primero, por eso ahora debemos ir hacia ciudad Nacrene —dejó los planos en la mesa—. Esta vez tenemos que conseguir a la fuerza una reliquia del museo, y he decidido enviar a un grupo de diez personas de nuestra organización.

—¿Y qué ocurrirá si vuelve a fallar? —preguntó el muchacho con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿A qué te refieres, N?

—Si es verdad lo que dijeron el grupo que fue en busca del humo. Entonces puede haber alguien que interfiera en la misión de salvar a los Pokémon —comenzó a pasearse por la oficina—. ¿No crees que deberías enviar a alguien de alto rango?

—¿Cuál es tu idea, N?

—Traer a uno de los 7 sabios.

—Bien, entonces se hará como tú digas —pero en eso observo como el joven se dirigía a la puerta—. ¿No piensas pasar un tiempo de compañía con tu padre? —sonrió luego que él salió sin escuchar su pregunta.

N caminó entre los pasillos para dirigirse hacia el tejado.

— _"Con esto averiguaré si los dos elegidos del dragón blanco están involucrados con el fracaso de conseguir el humo de los sueños"._

* * *

El grupo por fin llegó al domicilio de la profesora Fennel, e inmediatamente comenzó con el tratamiento para curar al entrenador de Kanto. En algunas ocasiones, Ash se quejó cuando sintió el alcohol tocar su herida, hasta que transcurrió algunos minutos para vendarlo y terminar con la curación.

—Menos mal que ya acabó —dijo ya calmado, luego del tormento que pasó.

Fennel se retiró del lugar, yéndose directo a la cocina para lavarse las manos.

—Y así es cómo me hice un conocedor Pokémon —relató Cilan a la entrenadora.

—¡Eso es genial, Cilan! —exclamó con un brillo en los ojos—. Es increíble saber tus comienzos hasta cumplir con tu anhelado sueño —luego vio a Ash—. ¿Te encuentras bien de tu herida?

—¡Claro! Ahora estoy mucho mejor —le respondió con una sonrisa optimista, mientras su Pokémon se le acercó—. Es bueno verte, Pikachu.

—Es grandioso ver que ya te encuentras bien —dijo Cilan.

El chico rió apenado —Muchas gracias, Cilan.

En eso llega Fennel junto con sus dos Pokémon psíquicos.

—Profesora Fennel. Le agradezco por lo que hizo con Ash —habló la entrenadora.

—No fue nada. Al contrario, son ustedes los que me ayudaron a salvar a Munna y recuperar a Musharna.

Hilda le quiso preguntar algo que tenía guardado durante el incidente.

—Profesora Fennel. ¿Qué hará luego de haber recuperado a Musharna?

—He pensado en retomar el proyecto que hace tiempo dejé, pero esta vez será para el bien tal como lo dije en el principio. Voy a investigar lo que hace al respecto el humo de los sueños, y beneficia la relación con las personas y Pokémon —sus palabras se oyeron reales y sinceras.

—Eso es genial, profesora Fennel —sonrió ella, luego vio su videomisor y apuntó algo en un papel para entregárselo a la científica—. ¿Podría guardar mi número para comunicarme con usted cuando acabe el proyecto? Es que me encantaría ver lo que hará.

La mujer sonrió de igual manera —Gracias, Hilda. Te avisaré en cuanto lo acabe —y tomó el papel.

De pronto Ash se levantó de la silla y recogió su mochila.

—Ahora que me encuentro bien. Llego el momento de irnos a ciudad Nacrene, Hilda.

—Tienes razón. Es hora de ir por nuestra próxima medalla —ella tomó su propia mochila y miró a la mujer—. Fue un gusto volver a verla, profesora Fennel. ¡Nos vemos!

—¡Adiós, chicos! Espero volverlos a ver pronto.

Y entonces ambos entrenadores salieron por la puerta, Cilan también se iba a marcha por un motivo muy particular.

—Ha sido un gusto conocerla, señorita Fennel. Pero es momento de irme —y salió por la misma puerta, no sin antes tener su decisión ya clara—. _"¡Ya decidí lo que voy a hacer!"_

El líder corrió apresurado hasta encontrarse con los dos jóvenes.

—¡Oigan, chicos! Hay algo que quiero decirles.

Ambos se detuvieron al escuchar su voz. Ash fue el primero en preguntar.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Cilan?

—Me gustaría pedirles si puedo viajar con ustedes.

Esa respuesta los impresionó demasiado.

—¿Y por qué motivo quieres viajar con nosotros, Cilan? —preguntó Hilda.

—Quiero saber su progreso como entrenadores, y descubrir su propia evolución mientras recorren por toda Unova. Por ese motivo quiero verlo con mis propios ojos, ya que eso ayudaría en mi conocimiento como conocedor Pokémon.

—Por mí no hay problema en que viajes con nosotros. ¿Verdad, Hilda? —aceptó el entrenador, para luego ver la aprobación de su amiga.

—Yo también aceptó, porque es bueno viajar con más gente. Además, será genial ir junto con un experto conocedor Pokémon.

Cilan se sintió agradecido con ambos, pero enseguida el oriundo de Kanto continuó con su caminata hasta la siguiente ruta.

—¡Pues bien! ¡Vayamos a ciudad Nacrene! —dijo él, muy optimista

—Espera un momento, Ash. Cilan debe irse primero al gimnasio para despedirse y llevar sus cosas —informó la castaña, ya que el mesero todavía tenía las compras en sus manos.

El chico comenzó a reírse por su despiste —Es verdad. ¡Pues bien! ¡Vayamos al gimnasio! —y caminó hacia otra dirección.

—¡Ash! Por ahí no se va al gimnasio —avisó el líder de cabellera verde, viendo como el chico se detenía abruptamente—. Es por esa dirección —señalo con su dedo el lugar exacto.

—Oh, vaya. Pues, ¡vamos al gimnasio! —dio una sonrisa nerviosa por su nueva equivocación.

Sus dos compañeros de viaje tuvieron una gota en su cabeza.

—Parece que Ash tiene problemas para orientarse bien —mencionó la joven, entonces se fue junto con su amigo siendo acompañado por Pikachu.

— _Son un grupo muy interesante_ —murmuró el conocedor, para luego correr hasta ellos—. ¡Espéreme, chicos!

Y así comienza el viaje de los tres, dónde hallarían un montón de cosas durante su larga travesía en esta nueva región y a la vez nuevos peligros que se avecinaban.

* * *

En otro lugar, específicamente, en el museo de ciudad Nacrene. Se estaba llevando a cabo un combate Pokémon con el líder correspondiente a esta ciudad.

—¡Watchog no puede continuar! ¡Excadrill es el ganador! Por lo tanto la ganadora es la entrenadora Iris —dijo el árbitro.

—Hiciste un gran combate. Ahora descansa —habló la líder, regresándolo en su pokébola. Luego se acercó a la joven—. ¡Felicitaciones! Has ganado la medalla Base, Iris.

La joven morena tomó la medalla y luego sacó su Poké Ball.

—Gracias, Lenora. ¡Excadrill, vuelve!

—Por cierto, Iris. Tu amiga te envió esta carta en la noche.

—¿Amiga? —echo una ojeada a la carta, entonces lo arrugó y lanzó hacia el tacho de basura.

—¿Acaso no piensas leer la carta?

—No es nada interesante, además ella no es mi amiga —dio un corto suspiro, luego levantó ambos brazos y se los colocó alrededor de su cabeza—. Es sólo una niñita que quiere una revancha luego de que la vencí. Según ella, dice que soy su rival. Pero en realidad no hace otra cosa que molestarme desde que comencé este viaje —sin previo aviso caminó hasta la salida del lugar—. Ha sido un buen combate, Lenora. ¡Hasta la próxima!

Cuando la muchacha se marchó. Aquel hombre se le acercó a la líder.

—Parece que no es muy sociable —dijo su esposo.

—Eso no es verdad.

En eso Lenora se acercó hasta el depósito de basura para recoger la carta arrugada.

—Iris es considerada como una chica prodigio en su aldea natal, no por algo se convirtió en una Maestra Dragón a temprana edad. Incluso hasta fue elegida para convertirse en la nueva líder de gimnasio de tipo dragón por el mismo alcalde, que actualmente es el líder.

El hombre no podía creerse lo que su esposa le relataba.

—Por lo que oí, Iris rechazó la oferta luego de volverse una líder por una semana —siguió contando a la vez que desarrugó la carta—. Ella aspira a algo más que sólo ser un líder de gimnasio, como es una experta en los combates Pokémon, incluso considera a simples entrenadores como niñitos. Puede deducir que busca un verdadero reto y, por eso, quiere ingresar a la liga Unova para luchar con los mejores. Es por eso que muchos la apodan "La princesa salvaje".

Una vez que finalizó con su relato, vio el nombre de la persona que lo envió, siendo una tal Georgia.

 **"En las afueras del museo"**

—¡Bien! Sólo me falta seis medalla más —dijo la morena, estirando sus brazos. De repente algo se sacudió en su larga cabellera—. Al fin despertaste, Axew.

El pequeño dragón dio un largo bostezo y sobó sus ojos antes de responder a su entrenadora.

—Veo que tienes hambre. Será mejor ir a un centro Pokémon para curar a Excadrill y luego comeremos algunas bayas de los bosques —le respondió, viendo la cara alegre de su compañero—. Después tendremos que buscar algunos Pokémon para el siguiente gimnasio, sólo espero no encontrarme a un montón de niñitos queriendo jugar a un combate —suspiró—. Eso sería una gran pérdida de tiempo.

El Pokémon asintió a las palabras de la chica.

—Ahora vayámonos al centro Pokémon —retomó su caminata junto con un pensamiento que tuvo desde que inició su viaje—. _"Una vez que consiga todas las medallas podré lograr obtener lo que realmente quiero y nadie se interpondrá en mi camino"._

Desde aquel momento apareció una nueva rival para nuestros héroes.

Esta historia continuará...


	19. ¡Vínculo Roto!

_Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 18: ¡Vínculo Roto!**_

Luego de que Ash e Hilda detuvieran los planes del equipo Plasma, ahora mismo se encontraban en el gimnasio Striaton, esperando a su nuevo compañero Cilan, quien decidió unirse en su viaje por toda la región.

Ambos entrenadores junto a Pikachu estaban en frente de la puerta principal.

—Me pregunto... ¿Cuánto tardará Cilan en terminar de alistarse? —Ash hizo una mueca impaciente junto con un tono apurado.

— _"Pero si solo ha pasado unos diez minutos"_ —pensó la entrenadora de ojos zafiros con una gota en la sien, mientras Pikachu daba un pequeño suspiro.

En el interior del gimnasio, el trío de hermanos estuvo preparado para la despedida.

—Sabía que escogerías hacer esto desde que tuviste tu batalla —comentó Cress, viendo a su hermano de cabellera verde colocarse su mochila—. Sólo me queda desearte buena suerte en tu viaje, además que logres encontrar lo que tanto buscas en esos dos chicos.

—Y no te preocupes por el gimnasio, Cilan. Nosotros dos podemos tener un buen balance tanto en las batallas Pokémon como en nuestros platillos —añadió Chili, con una mirada optimista y alegre.

—No se preocupen, hermanos. Cuando acabé, volveré para enseñarles todo lo que aprendí con ellos a su lado. ¡Suerte con el gimnasio! —fueron las palabras de Cilan antes de salir por la puerta, encontrándose con ambos entrenadores—. Siento la demora, chicos.

Ash se emocionó ahora que no hubo ninguna interferencia para continuar con su aventura.

—¡Muy bien! Es momento de dirigirnos hacia ciudad Nacrene.

Hilda lo vio con asombro. No importa la situación peligrosa que tome el chico de Kanto, el jamás borraría su objetivo de volverse en el mejor entrenador, incluso si tuviera que encontrarse de nuevo con aquellos sujetos de vestimenta medieval.

—No cabe duda alguna que es el mismísimo Ash Ketchum, quien dio un gran desempeño en la Liga de Sinnoh —murmuró bajo, admirándolo cada vez más.

En eso Pikachu dio un pequeño salto para llegar al hombro de su entrenador.

—Es hora de comenzar nuestro magnifico viaje, donde descubriremos el sabor de lo salvaje junto con la esencia de la experiencia, y claro que combinándolo con el aroma de lo desconocido e inexplorable —relató Cilan, caminando y alzando su dedo índice.

Sin embargo... Ash y Pikachu no entendieron ni una palabra de lo que dijo.

—¡Wow! ¡Otras grandes palabras de inspiración! —la de cabello castaño tuvo un brillo intenso en sus ojos azules—. Comprendo el significado de lo extraordinario que puede ser descubrir cosas nuevas en nuestro viaje.

—Es bueno tener a Hilda para que nos traduzca lo que dice Cilan. ¿No lo crees, Pikachu? —dijo un asombrado Ash, su Pokémon eléctrico asintió en lo dicho.

En eso Hilda se colocó su mochila de forma veloz, viendo con un aire positivo a sus dos compañeros.

—Ya es momento de comenzar con nuestro recorrido —dijo ella, toda emocionada—. Tendremos un largo tramo que cruzar para llegar hasta la siguiente ciudad.

—Tienes razón. Es hora de partir, además... —el chico de ojos cafés rascó nervioso su mejilla—. Creo que Cilan ya se nos adelantó.

—¡Eh! —fue la reacción de la castaña, notando que faltaba el conocedor Pokémon—. De seguro se fue mientras hablaba, y sin darse cuenta que no lo seguimos.

El entrenador soltó una risita por el descuido de su nuevo compañero, mientras Hilda tenía preocupación y pánico por perderlo debido a lo grande que era la ciudad.

—Vayamos a alcanzar a Cilan —dijo el oriundo de Kanto con una sonrisa, siendo seguido por su amiga, luego partiendo con prisa en la búsqueda de Cilan.

* * *

Luego de haber alcanzado por suerte a su compañero peliverde, salieron por fin de la ciudad y descubriendo un hermoso jardín, para finalmente llegar a la ruta 3.

El ambiente lucía salvaje y natural, igual a como el anterior bosque que ambos entrenadores cruzaron la primera vez en esta región. Había transcurrido tres horas desde que emprendieron su viaje, en eso decidieron detenerse para poder descansar.

—Llegó la hora de comer —dijo Ash, esto luego de notar el gruñido de su estómago. Miró por todos lados hasta encontrarse con una zona de gran espacio libre entre unos arbustos algo grandes—. Ese lugar será perfecto para merendar.

Hilda aceptó gustosa su elección, dirigiéndose junto a él, cuando ambos estuvieron sentados en el pasto y sacaron de forma sincronizada las comidas ya hechas, luego de haberlas comprado en una tienda por la noche.

—Un momento... —interrumpió Cilan, llamando la atención de los dos entrenadores quienes se detuvieron en el proceso de comer, mostrándoles comida casera—. Cómo ustedes ya sabrán, es bueno comer algo hecho a mano que comprado, y, por ese motivo, hice unos bocadillos mientras preparaba mis cosas. Tomen, chicos.

Hilda fue la primera en cogerlo y para luego probarlo, inesperadamente, adornó una gran sonrisa junto con un pequeño sonrojo.

—¡Es delicioso! —exclamó, probando más del contenido.

—¿En serio? —el entrenador también lo cogió, pero en un rápido destello este desapareció ante la mirada perpleja del grupo—. ¡Ah! ¿A dónde se fue?

Pikachu dio el aviso a los chicos, señalando con una de sus patas en los arbustos, que se movía de un lado a otro, alertándolos.

—Bien hecho, amigo —Ash lo felicitó, viendo como los arbustos se seguía agitándose—. ¡Ahora Pikachu usa Rayo!

El roedor al instante lanzó su potente ataque eléctrico, haciendo que el misterioso Pokémon saliera de ahí, y mostrando su identidad al grupo.

—Ese es un Snivy —Hilda lo reconoció, el Pokémon planta los miró con sumo enfado.

—Es muy raro ver a un Pokémon inicial en su estado salvaje —mencionó Cilan.

—¡Increíble! Esa velocidad para evadir el Rayo de Pikachu fue magnifico —dijo un emocionado Ash—. Ya lo decidí. Voy a capturarlo. Pikachu, ve y usa...

De pronto su cinturón empezó a agitarse, saliendo Oshawott, que estaba listo para combatir.

—Vaya, Oshawott salió por si solo —Hilda mostró asombro, pero, de repente, recordó el incidente de su desaparición—. _"Con que así se escapó del laboratorio, causándole muchos problemas a la profesora Encina"._

El Pokémon nutria se puso adelante de Pikachu, exclamando que lucharía en su lugar mientras golpeaba su concha marina con mucha confianza. Pikachu ladeó su cabeza por su decisión.

—Entonces, ¿quieres luchar Oshawott? —preguntó su entrenador, éste asintió orgulloso, luego miró a su Pokémon inicial—. Pikachu, voy a dejar que Oshawott luche primero.

El roedor eléctrico bajo sus orejas por su orden, dándole paso a su compañero azul.

—Veo que Oshawott tiene mucha confianza desde su combate en el gimnasio —dijo Cilan, sorprendido, a pesar que el Pokémon era débil al tipo planta.

—Demasiado diría yo —respondió la entrenadora de ojos zafiros, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡Oshawott usa tu Chorro de Agua! —ordenó el oriundo de Kanto.

Oshawott disparó su movimiento a larga distancia, sin embargo, Snivy giró su cuerpo evadiéndolo con gracia y estilo, continuando repitiendo esa misma función, hasta que el Pokémon de agua cesó por el agotamiento.

—¡Wow! Con esa agilidad no le podrá dar en el blanco, en ese caso... ¡Usa Concha Filo!

Oshawott sacó su concha marina, cubriéndola con agua para volverla en una filosa cuchilla, luego corrió en dirección hacia Snivy, atacándolo de forma consecutiva mientras éste evadía sus ataques, retrocediendo. El Pokémon planta comenzó a fastidiarse y decidió darle un fin al combate, una vez evadió su ataque, aprovechó la distracción de su adversario para tirar su concha marina con su Hoja Aguda.

—Oshawott, recógelo de inmediato —alertó el chico de Kanto, pero se percató tarde, cuando vio a Snivy acercarse a su Pokémon con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Snivy liberó su Látigo Cepa, apresando a Oshawott, mientras soltó una risa malvada. Luego lo elevó hasta los aires, rodeándose de hojas en todo su cuerpo, para así, lanzar un poderoso Lluevehojas, que impactó con fiereza a Oshawott resultando en un mal estado, para finalmente ser lanzado al suelo y recibir un fuerte Hoja Aguda, quedando debilitado enseguida.

—Y ahí fue donde quedó el orgullo de Oshawott —exclamó Hilda con una gota en la sien, pero luego vio con intriga al Pokémon planta—. Ese comportamiento de Snivy no parece ser de un Pokémon salvaje, es más, incluso pudo repeler cada ataque de Oshawott.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Hilda. Un Pokémon no planearía semejante combinación de ataques sin ningún entrenamiento —añadió Cilan, colocando su mano en su mentón.

Ash regresó a su inconsciente Pokémon dentro de su pokébola, viendo de nuevo a Snivy, cada vez crecía más sus ganas de atraparlo. El Pokémon serpiente hizo una mueca de enojo, esto luego de ver a aquel humano que iba a seguir con la batalla.

—Pikachu usa...

No obstante, Snivy soltó de nuevo su Lluevehojas, provocando que el grupo se cubriera los ojos, y cuando se disolvió por completo, notaron con sorpresa que el Pokémon había desaparecido.

—Incluso pensó en su escape. No cabe duda que es un Pokémon muy listo —dijo Cilan.

—Yo también quiero capturarlo, jamás creí ver tal poder e inteligencia —Hilda estuvo admirada por la astucia de Snivy—. Necesito tenerlo en mi equipo.

—Entonces compitamos en conseguirlo, Hilda —Ash la vio con ojos retadores, ella también lo imitó.

—Me parece bien, Ash.

—¿Y saben dónde se puede encontrar ahora, chicos? —preguntó Cilan con inquietud.

Ambos entrenadores se miraron por unos segundos y, acto seguido, sacaron su respectiva Poké Ball para soltarlas en el aire.

 **¡Pidove, yo te elijo!**

 **¡Tepig, necesito de tu ayuda!**

Cilan estuvo impresionado por esa reacción sincronizada.

—Ya veo. Ash, vas a usar la buena vista de Pidove para encontrarlo en el aire, en tanto Hilda, utilizada el buen olfato de Tepig para hallarlo. ¡Es una brillante idea!

Ash e Hilda rascaron sus cabezas, apenados por el elogio del conocedor Pokémon. Luego se centraron en su objetivo principal.

—¡Pidove, vuela alto y encuentra a Snivy! —indicó Ash, su Pokémon de inmediato alzó el vuelo.

—¡Tepig, utiliza Rastreo con las huellas que dejó Snivy y búscalo! —Hilda hizo lo mismo, su Pokémon comenzó a olfatear el aroma y tras encontrarlo salió en su búsqueda—. Nos vemos luego, Ash, Cilan —y se adentró en el interior del bosque.

Cilan vio como la joven entrenadora desaparecía, luego cambio su vista a su otro compañero, quien tenía la mirada puesta en el vasto cielo.

—Y bien, Ash. ¿Cómo será tu plan para encontrar a Snivy?

—Pues, mi plan es esperar a que Snivy muestre su paradero, entonces Pidove me informara el perímetro de la zona donde se encuentra —relató, viendo como el Pokémon paloma se movió hacia otro lado—. Bien, es momento de seguirlo.

Ash junto a Pikachu se fueron corriendo en la misma dirección que Pidove. Cilan, viendo esto, decidió ir al mismo rumbo que el oriundo de Kanto.

—No te olvides de mí, Ash.

* * *

En la parte más profunda del bosque, en una zona donde se hallaba una pequeña montaña, Snivy caminó tranquilamente hasta dirigirse a la orilla de un río para poder descansar. Inesperadamente, recordó lo sucedido hace poco con aquel entrenador que buscaba capturarlo, y como aquellos Pokémon se veían contentos a su lado.

El Pokémon agitó su cabeza ante ese pensamiento, porque de alguna forma le recordaba a "ella", mostrando una expresión llena de amargura y odio. Esa humana, con quien vivió desde su nacimiento, para luego simplemente abandonarla y dejarla sola a su suerte. Se quedó dormida producto del cansancio, recordando el tormento y rencor que tuvo con los humanos.

 **"Flashback"**

Era una tranquila mañana en ciudad Nimbasa, una ciudad donde reinaban los deportes y la moda, incluyendo esas actividades para los entrenadores. Y, en una pequeña y cómoda casa, una joven veía con gran determinación un Huevo Pokémon que se hallaba encima de su mesa.

—Hija, no deberías ver tanto el huevo. Recuerda que no se escapará —dijo la voz de su madre, en un tono bromista.

—¡Mamá! —se quejó un poco avergonzada—. Sólo estoy viendo el momento exacto cuándo se abra el cascarón. Ya ha pasado un mes desde que lo ganaste en una competición de carrera, además, cómo me lo regalaste, quiero ver con mis propios ojos a mi primer Pokémon en la región de Unova.

—¿Pero no crees que es muy pronto para que eclosio-...?

—¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Mira! El huevo está comenzando a brillar.

Ambas mujeres observaron cómo el huevo tomaba forma, y una vez que dejó de brillar, un Pokémon de apariencia verde y con cola en forma de hoja las miró con desorientación.

—Mamá. ¿Qué clase de Pokémon es? —exclamó la jovencita con emoción.

—Por lo que veo, supongo que debe tratarse de un Snivy, un Pokémon de tipo planta.

—¿Un Snivy? —la joven en eso se acercó al Pokémon, dedicándole una sonrisa—. Es un gusto conocerte Snivy. Mi nombre es... desde ahora seamos buenas amigas, ¿qué dices?

El Pokémon saltó muy contenta a los brazos de ella, naciendo así, el primer vínculo con su humano especial, donde se desarrollaría el cariño mutuo con su ahora entrenadora.

* * *

Los días pasaron volando al igual que la caída de las hojas producto del otoño. Desde aquel momento que nació, Snivy vivió una vida feliz en aquella casa que era su hogar, y cuando la madre de su entrenadora estaba ocupada en su oficio principal. La joven se quedaba a limpiar la casa mientras la Pokémon se encargaba de regar las plantas.

—¡Bien! Ya hemos terminado los deberes —exclamó la joven, secando su frente con una toalla.

Snivy la llamó con alegría, entregándole un refresco usando su Látigo Cepa.

—Muchas gracias, Snivy —agradeció, tomándolo y luego beberlo. Una vez que acabó, miró a su compañera—. Snivy, ¿qué dices si practicamos lo que hemos entrenamos anoche?

La Pokémon asintió feliz en su petición. Y, entonces, ambas se dirigieron al jardín trasero. La joven en eso lanzó una pelota de goma en el aire mientras Snivy estaba concentrada.

—¡Snivy, utiliza Lluevehojas!

Creando una tormenta de hojas, Snivy liberó su ataque a la vez que danzaba en su interior, para finalizar con la destrucción de la pelota y girar su cuerpo mientras era cubierta por los fragmentos de ésta.

—¡Bien hecho, Snivy! Por fin pudiste controlar el Lluevehojas, ahora veo que la práctica valió la pena. Supongo que es algo básico, ya que lo aprendí en mi viaje por Hoenn sobre los famosos concursos Pokémon. ¡Ah, es cierto! —la joven se apresuró en entrar en su casa, para luego de unos minutos regresar con una cinta rosada en su mano—. Ayer compré esto en la tienda cómo un regalo valioso para ti, Snivy —entonces se le acercó y le colocó en forma de moño en su cola—. ¿Cómo está Snivy? ¿Te queda bien?

La Pokémon respondió asistiendo con la cabeza, la joven sonrío ante ello.

* * *

Los siguientes dos meses, el vínculo de ambas crecía con más fuerza, y en ese día hubo un desfile que se celebraba siempre en el parque de diversiones de dicha ciudad.

—Snivy. ¿Crees que es estos peluches son bonitos? —preguntó ella, dudosa, señalando unos muñecos adorables de la tienda, sujetando a su Pokémon entre sus brazos.

De imprevisto se oyó la voz del organizador de la feria, todos los presentes estuvieron atentos.

—Gente, vengan para el desfile de modelaje, protagonizada por la gran modelo Elesa, quien también es la carismática líder de Gimnasio de nuestra querida ciudad —informó el hombre de estatura baja y cuerpo robusto, la gente comenzó a aplaudir ante la presencia de la famosa modelo que desfilaba con un hermoso traje destellante, impresionando a la multitud.

—¡Increíble! Elesa es una gran modelo. Ah... Cómo me gustaría algún día modelar con un hermoso traje —se sonrojo por lo dicho—. ¡Ay, pero que estoy diciendo! Me da mucha pena que la gente me vea, ¿no crees que sea algo tonto, Snivy?

La Pokémon movió la cabeza de forma negativa.

—¿Acaso crees que podría modelar en un desfile? —ella vio cómo su compañera asentía, alegrándola—. Tienes razón. Algún día yo también desfilaré, pero eso será cuando pierda mi temor hacia la gente.

El desfile duró hasta el comienzo de la noche, tanto entrenadora como Pokémon se dirigieron a su hogar a pasos lentos, viendo el cielo estrellado con suma emoción.

—Sabes algo, Snivy... —habló la joven, su Pokémon que estaba en sus brazos alzó su vista para verla—. Todavía no me decido en que voy a hacer en el futuro, pero... Podré encontrarlo con tu ayuda, tal como me lo dijo un viejo amigo.

Fue entonces que Snivy se esmeró en cumplir su sueño, mientras regresaban a su querido hogar, guardando ese hermoso recuerdo por la eternidad de su existencia. La felicidad de ambas era cada vez más fuerte, sin embargo, llegó a ese fatídico día que lo cambiaría todo.

* * *

Pasaron seis meses desde aquel festival. Ambas estuvieron dando un paseo por el centro de la ciudad como era costumbre en sus ratos libres, hasta que, de pronto, hubo una multitud reunida escuchando la charla de unos sujetos con vestimenta blanca.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó la joven, confusa.

—¡Deben dejar libres a sus Pokémon! —dijo aquella voz a través de un megáfono, la gente a su alrededor mostró asombro por sus palabras—. ¡Sus Pokémon son presas de la esclavitud humana, hechas a base de entrenamientos forzados sólo para usarlos a su propio beneficio! ¡Escuchen bien! ¡Tienen que dejarlos libres para que ellos vuelvan a estar felices! ¡De eso se trata nuestros ideales, nosotros somos el equipo Plasma, y tenemos la obligación de traer la verdadera felicidad a los Pokémon! ¡Hagan caso a mis palabras y libérenlos!

Terminado la charla. El grupo de uniformados se retiraron del lugar, observando como algunas personas empezaron a liberar a sus Pokémon, provocando un gran impacto en los demás. Los Pokémon liberados vieron a sus entrenadores marcharse de ahí, dejándolos solos, ocasionando que salieran de la ciudad rumbo al bosque más cercano. Entrenador y Pokémon tomaron diferentes caminos, mientras aquella joven con su Snivy fueron testigos de lo ocurrido.

— _"Hacer feliz a mi Pokémon... ¿Liberándolo?"_ —pensó con intriga y angustia, su Pokémon la vio con confusión, entonces decidió sonreírle—. Creo que debemos volver a casa.

Había transcurrido un mes desde aquella charla. Las palabras de ese sujeto resonaban en la cabeza de la joven, creyendo que estando a su lado sería felicidad, dudando en la opción de dejarla libre. Además, supo de antemano que no se quedaría por mucho tiempo, no quiso ser egoísta y llevársela lejos de su región natal. Entonces lo decidió, decidió que ella tuviera una vida tranquila y estable hasta que llegara la hora de irse.

No pasó muchos días desde que la joven recibió la noticia por parte de su progenitora de marcharse de Unova, alistando todas sus cosas en distintas cajas antes del viaje de mañana.

—Mamá... He decidido dejar a Snivy aquí —su tono de voz fue apagada.

—¿Por qué quieres hacer eso? Creí que eran muy unidas —preguntó un poco alterada, notando como lágrimas escurrían en los ojos de su hija.

—He comprendido que Snivy debe quedarse en Unova, es su región de origen, por eso quiero que viva feliz en el bosque. Porque ella no puede acompañarme a la otra región —dijo, secando sus lágrimas con brusquedad, viendo a su compañera dormir tranquilamente en su cama—. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ella, ya que es mi amiga más valiosa.

La mujer dio un largo suspiro, intentando comprenderla.

—Si es tu decisión, no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo. Pero ¿estás segura de hacerlo?

—Sí... Estoy segura, mamá —respondió con firmeza, mostrando seguridad en sus ojos ahora enrojecidos.

* * *

El día todavía no daba señales de amanecer, siendo las cinco de la mañana donde la gente seguía durmiente. Una sombra misteriosa caminaba en solitario cerca a la entrada de un oscuro bosque, adentrándose en ella, detuvo su andar y dejó una pequeña caja cerca de un árbol.

—Espero que puedas perdonarme, Snivy, pero lo hago por tu bien —dijo la joven, reprimiendo sus sollozos para no despertarla, yéndose en silencio del lugar.

Transcurriendo unas tres horas, Snivy despertó, viendo el bosque se alarmó y enseguida salió de la caja, corriendo desesperada por encontrar a su entrenadora, topándose en su camino con Pokémon salvajes que, de inmediato la atacaron. La Pokémon, asustada, evadía los ataques queriendo evitar una pelea y lanzando su Lluevehojas sólo como distracción.

Pasado veinte minutos, Snivy por fin había salido del bosque, reconociendo el área, siendo la misma zona donde junto a su entrenadora paseaban, entonces se apresuró en llegar a la ciudad. En el momento que había llegado a su hogar, Snivy sonrió, adentrándose en ella, pero cuando vio por la ventana, el lugar se encontraba vacío, sin rastro alguno de su entrenadora o su madre. De pronto escuchó un ruido en la puerta principal, creyendo que se trataba de ella, lamentablemente, se decepcionó a ver a dos sujetos subiendo por las escaleras, decidiendo ocultarse y notando que uno de ellos cargaba una caja.

—Ya ves, te dije que te olvidabas de algo —reclamó el sujeto a su compañero, colocando un sello en la caja—. Bueno, con esto será lo último para enviar las cosas de la dueña a la región que nos indicó está mañana.

Snivy, curiosa, logró captar la conversación de ambos sujetos, suponiendo que ahí estaría su amiga. Sigilosamente, entró en la compuerta del vehículo, mientras los dos sujetos ponían la caja para luego cerrar, sin percatarse de la pequeña intrusa. El vehículo avanzó hacia un rumbo desconocido, Snivy decidió descansar en el transcurso del viaje, teniendo esperanzas de volver a verla. Pasado unas seis horas, el vehículo se detuvo, haciendo que la Pokémon despertada, y alzando la vista por una de las ventanas, pudo notar que estaba en un aeropuerto. Lo supo por los relatos de su amiga sobre máquinas voladoras que servía para transporta a los humanos a diferentes sitios. En el momento que se abrió la compuerta, ella decidió meterse en una de las cajas, pensando que así podría llevarla con su entrenadora.

Pero justo cuando iba a entrar, oyó la voz de ella gracias a sus agudos oídos y dibujó una sonrisa, ya cuando la compuerta se abrió, Snivy salió de ahí ante la sorpresa de los dos individuos. Entró en la puerta del establecimiento, luego de que algunas personas pasaran por ahí, caminando con precaución hasta lograr observarla entrando a ese vehículo con alas, entonces se apresuró en alcanzarla, tropezando con las personas, que estaban impresionados por ver a un Pokémon fuera de su pokébola.

Snivy pudo oír la voz de alguien diciendo sobre el vuelo número 21 con destino a...

Ya no hubo tiempo para llegar a ella, e incluso usando su máxima velocidad, Snivy sólo pudo ver con sorpresa cómo el avión despegó. Había llegado tarde, entonces lloró de amargura, decidiendo marcharse de ese lugar, estando en la salida, pudo notar a dos entrenadores que la veían con asombro y determinación.

—¡Wow! Es un Snivy salvaje, hay que capturarlo —dijo uno de ellos, que al instante sacaron a sus Pokémon para atraparla.

Snivy, notando los ataques de aquellos Pokémon, en un principio pensó en huir, pero su comportamiento cambió tras ver lo unido que eran con esos humanos, recordándole a "ella", esa humana miserable que le dio su confianza y cariño ahora rompiéndose en mil pedazos como si fuera vidrio, producto de la ira utilizó su Lluevehojas a esos dos Pokémon, debilitándolos en el proceso.

Ambos entrenadores con horror regresaron a sus Pokémon, y salieron de ahí con pavor.

Snivy desde ese instante mostró una mirada fría y solitaria. De imprevisto miró como el cielo se cubría de nubes negras en el interior de ese aeropuerto, prefiriendo salir de ahí.

Había pasado dos días, donde Snivy se alojaba en un bosque cercano, topándose con entrenadores novatos y robándoles sus comidas, para luego irse al río a beber. Justo cuando vio su propio reflejo, notó el listón rosado en su cola, recordando de nuevo a ella, floreciendo odio y sufrimiento en su interior. No tardó en comprender que su ex entrenadora la abandono en el bosque para irse para siempre. Sacó ese listón, ese objeto que representaba su vínculo, tirándolo al aire y lanzando su Lluevehojas, haciéndolo en mil pedazos con una mirada vacía y sin sentimiento alguno.

 **"Fin del flashback"**

De repente se despertó de su sueño cuando vio a un Pokémon volando a su alrededor, mientras otro Pokémon apareció entre los arbustos, notando con molestia que se trataba de aquellos entrenadores que se topó hace una hora.

—¡Llegué primera, Ash! —respondió Hilda, jadeando por el cansancio realizado.

—Vaya... Qué mala suerte —habló el entrenador, recuperando el aliento, mientras a su lado aparecía Cilan que se encontraba en peor condición—. Pero bueno, es lo justo. Te dejó a ti la captura de Snivy.

—Ash, recuerda, si Hilda no puedo capturar a Snivy. Tú podrías hacerlo en el siguiente —dijo Cilan.

El chico sonrió entusiasta por esa noticia, aún tenía su oportunidad de atraparlo.

—Muy bien, Hilda. Te dejó el primer intento, pero si fallas, me tocará a mí.

Snivy al verlo otra vez, intentó huir, pero cambio de parecer, suponiendo que volverían a cazarla de nuevo si escapaba. Por eso prefirió usar la fuerza con aquella humana y su Pokémon, revelando una expresión de molestia y preparándose para el combate.

Hilda analizó la situación con calma, sabiendo de antemano su increíble velocidad, eligiendo atacarla con movimientos cercanos para hacerle algo de daño.

—¡Tepig usa embestida!

El Pokémon cerdo corrió hacia Snivy, quien no se movía para esquivarlo, en cambio ésta le guiño para entonces cubrirse de corazones en todo su alrededor.

—Eso es... ¡Tepig esquívalo!

Tepig intentó evadirlo, siendo tarde cuando lo acorralo, provocando que le saliera corazones en los ojos y estuviera embobado por Snivy.

—Eso es Atracción. Ahora el Tepig de Hilda no podrá atacar por el efecto del enamoramiento —informó el conocedor Pokémon.

—Tepig usa Ascuas —le ordenó, pero su Pokémon no le respondió, viendo cómo Snivy sonreía maliciosa—. _"Es demasiada astuta, incluso puede neutralizar a los Pokémon que ataquen de forma directa"._

Entonces Snivy lanzó su Lluevehojas a Tepig, que recibió un daño mediano, para luego golpearlo con Hoja Aguda hasta dejarlo casi debilitado, sin embargo, observó la preocupación de aquella humana, decidiendo parar en su ataque mientras usando su Látigo Cepa lo lanzó en dirección a su entrenadora.

—Tepig —lo agarró entre sus brazos, viendo que se encontraba bien—. Lo hiciste bien. Mereces un buen descanso —y lo regresó a su pokébola.

Snivy estuvo sorprendida por aquella chica, quien no estaba decepcionada de su Pokémon por fracasar, en cambio lo elogio por su labor. Algo que nunca vio en otros entrenadores, que sólo los insultaban por ser inútiles e incompetentes.

—Al parecer no pude capturar a Snivy —la castaña soltó un corto suspiro—. Creo que es tu turno de capturarla, Ash.

—Has hecho lo que pudiste, Hilda —el de ojos cafés tocó su hombro de confianza—. No te preocupes. Habrá otras oportunidades de encontrar nuevos amigos.

—Ash está en lo cierto. Ya habrá otras oportunidades —añadió Cilan.

Hilda no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

—Se lo agradezco, chicos.

A Snivy le pareció curioso el comportamiento de aquel chico, que alentaba a su amiga, por un momento esa actitud le recordó a "ella".

—Eres muy fuerte, Snivy, me impresiona tu gran talento —dijo Ash, sonriéndole, confundiendo a la Pokémon por el elogio—. Es momento de capturarte. ¡Pidove, yo te elijo!

—Bien pensado, Ash. Usar a Pidove que es un Pokémon volador y tiene ventaja hacia el tipo planta —habló Cilan.

—¡Pidove usa Ataque Ala!

El Pokémon paloma se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Snivy con sus alas brillando, pero ésta la esquivó y volvió a realizar el mismo movimiento que inmovilizó a Tepig. Sorpresivamente, Pidove no se vio afectado y rompió los corazones, dejando asombrada a Snivy.

—¡Impresionante! Ash usó a Pidove sabiendo que la Atracción no le afectaba por ser del mismo género —Hilda estuvo fascinada por lo brillante que era su amigo.

—Eso fue muy ingenioso. No hay duda de que Ash es un entrenador experto —halagó Cilan.

Ash, en cambio, rascó de manera nerviosa su cabeza.

— _"No puedo creer que Pidove sea hembra. Uffs... de la que me salve"_ —pensó, aliviado, y continuó con la batalla—. Pidove sigue usando Ataque Ala.

Pidove se le acercó para atacar a Snivy, pero ella lo esquivó, para luego lanzarle su Lluevehojas, impactándole con fuerza. Eso llamó la atención del grupo.

—Hay algo raro con ese Snivy —mencionó Cilan, tocando su barbilla.

—Tienes razón. Ese Lluevehojas debió haberse debilitado tras atacar a Tepig, pero sucedió al contrario, haciéndose más fuerte de lo normal —cuestionó Hilda, de pronto abrió los ojos en grande, recordando algo en sus días en la academia—. ¡Espera! Recuerdo que me explicaron sobre Pokémon especiales, únicos y distintos al resto de su misma especie. Esa clase de Pokémon se le conoce por poseer un poder llamado "habilidad oculta".

—¿Habilidad oculta? —se preguntaron ambos muchachos.

—Exacto. Y si estoy en lo correcto, esta Snivy no debe de tener Espesura como habilidad, sino Respondón, que invierte las estadísticas en forma inversa. Eso explicaría porque su Lluevehojas se volvió más fuerte en vez de volverse débil.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo —dijo Ash, observando a Snivy—. Bueno, a mí nunca me importó si es especial o no. Yo la quiero en mi equipo por su gran fuerza y espíritu de pelea.

Snivy vio al entrenador con otros ojos, no la quería para ser su juguete de combates, sino como alguien por lo que es, haciendo que estuviera asombrada por el chico, porque su forma de actuar también era igual a "ella". Por primera vez mostró una sonrisa sincera, queriendo seguir con la batalla y averiguar si merecía la pena ser capturada por él.

—Así que quieres seguir con el combate, Snivy —vio como la Pokémon asentía con ojos retadores—. Pues, ¡vamos a esforzarnos! Pidove usa embestida.

Pidove fue en picada hacia Snivy con su cuerpo, pero de nuevo la esquivó, aprovechando el espacio entre ambas, la Pokémon serpiente la atrapó con su Látigo Cepa, ocasionando que cayera al suelo de forma brusca.

—¡No puede ser! Si Pidove recibe otra vez el Lluevehojas no creo que lo vaya a aguantar —dijo una preocupada Hilda, luego de lo ocurrido con Oshawott.

Snivy preparó su movimiento, rodeándose de hojas en todo su cuerpo listo para darle el golpe final a su adversario. Entonces volvió a mirar al entrenador, queriendo ver su preocupación, sin embargo, éste mostró una expresión firme y confiable.

—Snivy eres fuerte, pero yo confío en Pidove, porque ella no combate sola —mostró una sonrisa, alzando su puño derecho—. ¡Pidove, intenta liberarte y usa Ataque Ala!

Pidove se movió tratando de liberarse mientras Snivy la retenía, pero notó la fuerza adquirida gracias a las palabras de su entrenador, que enseguida se liberó, volando en el cielo a la vez que estuvo preparando su movimiento.

Cuando Snivy vio el ataque de su oponente, trato de evadirlo, pero al final no lo hizo. Esas palabras de aliento, también le recordaban a "ella" en sus momentos de práctica, y recibió el ataque de frente, causándole un gran daño y salir volando por los aires, hasta caer por el impacto.

—Es mi oportunidad. ¡Pokébola, ve!

La Poké Ball le cayó a la Pokémon, atrapándola, moviéndose de un lado a otro, hasta que se detuvo con un sonido de confirmación.

—¡Qué bien! Snivy ahora es mi Pokémon —celebró el muchacho, junto a Pikachu y Pidove.

—Felicitaciones por la captura, Ash —Hilda se le acercó.

—No lo hice solo, también lo hizo Pidove —en eso miró su pokébola y lo lanzó—. ¡Sal Snivy!

La Pokémon apareció un poco adolorida, pero miró a su ahora entrenador que se arrodillaba para verla de cerca.

—Es un gusto conocerte Snivy. Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, desde ahora seamos buenos amigos, ¿qué dices? —dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa.

Snivy se sorprendió por esas palabras, que era exactamente igual cuando se conoció por primera vez con "ella", viéndola reflejada en Ash, saltando en sus brazos y sonriendo por volver a tener un nuevo vínculo.

El entrenador correspondió el abrazo con aprecio.

—Bienvenida a la familia, Snivy.

* * *

La noche se hizo presente luego de algunas horas, haciendo que el grupo decidiera acampar para descansar y seguir con su viaje. Ash e Hilda estuvieron preparando las bolsas de dormir mientras Cilan se encargaba de preparar la comida.

—Chicos, es la hora de comer. Será mejor que saquen a sus Pokémon para ellos también coman —avisó Cilan, sacando a su Pansage de su pokébola.

Ambos entrenadores sacaron sus Poké Balls, liberando a todos sus Pokémon, que al salir vieron con impresión a Snivy, quien se sintió incómoda por sus miradas.

—Chicos, es momento que conozcan a Snivy, su nueva compañera —dijo el entrenador.

Oshawott fue el primero en saludarla, Snivy estuvo impresionada por el gesto, puesto que le causo un mal rato en la mañana. Tomando algo de confianza, le sonrió, saludándolo de igual forma, luego el resto de los Pokémon hacían lo mismo, sintiendo que ahora tenía un nuevo hogar donde ella pertenecía.

Miró curiosa el cielo oscurecido, recordando por última vez a su entrenadora para luego olvidarla para siempre. Porque ahora ella era parte de su pasado, ya que ahora era la Pokémon de aquel muchacho de cabello azabache y ojos cafés que se supo ganar su confianza.

El destino de Snivy cambió, estando preparada para lo que vendría de ahora en adelante.

Esta historia continuará...


	20. El segundo combate de Ash y Trip

_Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 19: El segundo combate de Ash y Trip**_

Un nuevo día había llegado en la región de Unova en donde nuestros héroes luego de cruzar un gran recorrido por el bosque pudieron encontrarse con un pequeño pueblo.

—Este lugar se le conoce como pueblo Luxuria —explicó Cilan, observando su mapa mientras sus dos compañeros veían el paisaje anonadados—. Tenemos suerte, chicos. Hay un centro Pokémon para descansar por este día, luego podremos continuar para irnos a ciudad Nacrene.

—¡Qué bien! Tenemos un lugar para dormir a gusto esta noche, además... —Hilda estiró ambos brazos para relajarse, mirando a su amigo de ojos cafés—. Acá hay un Club de Batalla para entrenar a nuestros Pokémon. ¿Quieres ir conmigo, Ash?

—Me parece fantástico, Hilda. Vayamos enseguida al Club de Batalla.

El grupo emprendió con prisa hasta el lugar indicado, pasando por el centro Pokémon y llegando hasta la puerta principal de dicho establecimiento, entrando en su interior, Ash e Hilda notaron asombrados que se parecía a la otra que visitaron en pueblo Accumula.

La entrenadora vio una máquina operadora, acercándose y prosiguiendo a encenderlo.

—Oye, Ash. ¿Quieres ver nuestros progresos que hicimos en pueblo Accumula? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que tecleaba—. Aquí se muestra la información de otros entrenadores que están asociados para participar en los próximos eventos.

En ese instante la mente de Ash recordó el rostro de Trip, yendo con rapidez a la otra máquina operadora que estaba al lado de Hilda. No lo sabía aún, pero estaba completamente seguro que el entrenador del Snivy se encontraba registrado en este establecimiento.

—Veo que Ash se muestra interesado por ver los registros —exclamó Cilan por su comportamiento, aunque luego miró a Hilda quien veía sus propios registros—. Bueno, creo que no es el único interesado.

De pronto Ash se detuvo en su búsqueda tras encontrar el rostro del chico.

—¡Lo sabía! Trip está registrado en la base de datos, eso significa que ya ha participado en muchos combates con anterioridad.

—Así que te interesa tener un reto con Trip. ¿Verdad, chico? —habló alguien con voz ronca y grave, quien se encontraba por detrás de ambos entrenadores.

—¡Don George! —exclamaron ambos muchachos.

El hombre con bigote grueso soltó una gran carcajada.

—Viendo sus caras asombradas sospecho que ya conocieron a alguien de mi familia —en eso mostró una foto colgada en la pared donde posaban varios Don George en grupo.

—Vaya, eso lo explica todo —dijo Ash, cruzándose de brazos—. Y yo que creía que las enfermeras Joy y las oficiales Jenny eran las únicas que tenían familiares por todo el mundo.

—Dejando ese asunto a un lado. Muchacho, ¿quieres combatir con Trip, cierto?

—¡Por supuesto, señor! —respondió sin dudar, apretando su puño derecho con decisión.

—Bien. Voy a comunicarle para que venga por el reto —comenzó a teclear en la misma máquina donde estuvo el entrenador—. Ya está. Le informé a Trip mediante su videomisor para que venga acá.

—Oh, así que ya conociste a Trip —dijo Cilan, viendo su rostro en la pantalla.

—¿Acaso lo conoces, Cilan? —preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

—Claro. Él vino hace algunos días a mi gimnasio por la medalla. Luchó contra Chili usando sólo a su Servine —relató el conocedor, carismático, elevando su dedo índice.

Hilda, escuchando eso, mostró una expresión de asombro. No podía imaginarse que ese presumido lograra derrotar a un Pokémon de tipo fuego con uno de tipo planta, pero lo más frustrante fue que hizo evolucionar a su Pokémon inicial en el primer gimnasio.

—Así que Servine, ¿eh? —Ash sacó su Pokédex, abriéndolo y buscando su información.

 _"Servine, el Pokémon serpiente de hierba, y la forma evolucionada de Snivy. Cuando su cuerpo está sucio no puede realizar la fotosíntesis con sus hojas, así que procura cuidar mucho su higiene personal"._

Ash estuvo maravillado que el Pokémon de Trip haya evolucionado desde su primer encuentro, pensando en el esfuerzo que hizo para mejorarse hasta ese punto.

—Parece que Trip puede resultar ser un oponente difícil si lo comparamos cuando apenas empezó su viaje. Incluso se ha esforzado demasiado para fortalecer a su Snivy.

—Eso lo sé, Hilda. Trip me lo dijo en aquella ocasión y, debido a eso, estoy emocionado por este combate. Yo también he conseguido Pokémon fuertes, además... —mostró a sus dos compañeros una pokébola—. Quiero que Snivy tenga su primer combate con alguien fuerte.

Cilan entendió el espíritu pasional del muchacho.

—Ya veo. Es una excelente forma de demostrar la unión de ambos que se han conocido, revelando la fortaleza de sus lazos mediante una batalla.

—Increíble. Esta vez sí entendí lo que dijiste —respondió Ash.

Hilda sonrió ante el optimismo de su amigo. Supuso que ya estaba acostumbrado a retos extremos luego de viajar por cuatro regiones, añadiendo que no utilizaba a sus antiguos Pokémon para ponerse a prueba a sí mismo y cumplir con su meta principal.

* * *

El grupo decidió sentarse en un banco y esperar a que llegara. Pasó alrededor de dos horas hasta que las puertas del establecimiento se abrieron a la par, mostrándose al dichoso entrenador que hacía presencia ante todos los presentes.

—Veo que has llegado puntual, Trip. Tu adversario se encuentro aquí —habló Don George, señalando a Ash quien se le acercó entusiasmado.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Trip. Mira. He conseguido mi primera medalla de gimnasio.

El mencionado no mostró sorpresa alguna.

—¡Ja! Es muy básico conseguir la primera medalla en el comienzo de tu viaje —dijo con superioridad, ocasionando que Ash sintiera un poco de molestia. De pronto cambió su vista a los dos acompañantes que estaban detrás del entrenador de Kanto—. Pero menuda sorpresa. Es un honor volverte a ver, Cilan.

—Lo mismo digo, Trip.

Luego Trip miró con una sonrisa burlona a la entrenadora de cabello castaño.

—Veo que al fin llegaste a ser entrenadora, Hilda. Pensé que la profesora Encina no te dejaría obtener a tu primer Pokémon por no haber llegado a la hora acordada.

— _"Y yo veo que sigues teniendo esa molesta actitud de engreído y arrogante"_ —pensó ella, enojada y con una venita en su sien—. Para que te lo sepas, la profesora Encina me dio a mi primer Pokémon, además que tuve una pequeña demora en el camino —recordó a cierta rubia olvidadiza—. Pero ahora estoy aquí, con mi Pokémon, y también he logrado conseguir mi primera medalla oficial en un gimnasio.

Trip no pareció afectado por eso. Comenzó a dar leves carcajadas mientras les enseñaba su estuche con dos medallas en ella, sorprendiendo tanto a Ash como a Hilda.

—Yo he estado entrenando todos los días con mis Pokémon. Dime Hilda, ¿cuántos Pokémon tienes actualmente?

La entrenadora no podía creerse que en tan pocas semanas él haya conseguido una gran cantidad de Pokémon para mejorar su equipo. Acercó su mano a su bolsillo, dirigiéndolo a la pokébola de su Pokémon inicial.

—Sólo tengo a Tepig —respondió con desgano.

—Me lo imaginaba. Deberías capturar más si quieres progresar como entrenadora, es lo más básico que nos enseñó en la academia —luego miró a Ash con seriedad—. Estuve entrenando a mis Pokémon para tener está revancha. Será un combate de seis contra seis.

—¡¿Eh?! Ah, pues yo solo tengo cinco Pokémon —contestó el oriundo de Kanto, apenado.

—En serio no tienes seis Pokémon. Creí que sería un reto volver a enfrentarme a ti, pero supongo que será una pérdida de tiempo.

Trip estuvo decidido a retirarse del lugar, pero la voz de Hilda lo detuvo de forma abrupta.

—Según las normas de un entrenador, no se puede rechazar un combate Pokémon porque eso se consideraría huir de ello. Es algo muy básico, puesto que nos han enseñado eso en la academia. ¿Cierto, Trip? —dijo, apoyando sus manos por atrás de su cuello, viéndolo de espaldas junto con una sonrisa burlona.

—De acuerdo. Será un combate de cinco Pokémon —regresó a regañadientes, mirando como Hilda le sacaba la lengua victoriosa por su cometido.

—Ya tengo listo el terreno para su combate —avisó Don George, guiando a todos hacia la sala para la batalla de ambos.

—Este combate será un deleite de ver —exclamó Cilan.

—Yo sólo espero que Ash lo venza de nuevo —añadió Hilda.

* * *

Ya estando en el campo de batalla, Ash y Trip se colocaron en su respectivo lugar mientras Don George se puso al frente para hacer de árbitro. Por otro lado, Hilda y Cilan se fueron directo a las gradas para observar a su compañero.

—¡Muy bien! Este combate oficial va a dar inicio, entrenadores, preparen a sus Pokémon.

Ambos sacaron sus pokébolas al mismo tiempo.

—Pues, ¡comiencen!

—Es momento de combatir. ¡Sal Tranquill! —Trip fue el primero en sacar, apareciendo en el campo el Pokémon volador-normal.

—Ese es un Tranquill —en eso Ash sacó su Pokédex.

 _"Tranquill, el Pokémon paloma, y la forma evolucionada de Pidove. Este Pokémon puede captar las ordenes de su entrenador, además se reúnen en grupos pero es débil cuando se encuentran solos"._

—Así que es la forma evolutiva de Pidove. _"Sí que se ha esforzado desde aquella vez"_ —pensó con una sonrisa el entrenador de Kanto antes de lanzar su Poké Ball—. ¡Oshawott, yo te elijo!

—Yo comenzaré. Tranquill usa Golpe Aéreo —ordenó Trip, a lo cual su Pokémon alado se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia Oshawott.

— _"Con que Golpe Aéreo, eh"_ —Ash miró como el Pokémon de Trip se estaba acercando a su posición—. Oshawott usa tu concha marina para neutralizar el ataque.

El Pokémon nutria haciendo caso a su orden, sacó su concha marina para usarlo como un escudo. Para cuando Tranquill impactó, Oshawott salió volando en el aire, mas este cayó al suelo sin sufrir gran daño por ese movimiento.

—Al parecer se te da bien cambiar la forma de usar el ataque de un Pokémon —entonces Trip pasó a su siguiente estrategia—. Es momento de que uses Avivar.

De pronto Tranquill comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo de un aura roja, mostrando el leve aumento tanto en su ataque físico como especial.

—¡Oshawott usa Concha Filo!

Oshawott enseguida preparó su cuchilla de agua para luego irse directo a su oponente.

—Doble Equipo, ¡ahora!

Antes de lograr su ataque, Oshawott vio con sumo asombro como Tranquill había creado varias copias de sí mismo, ocasionando que se desespere por buscar al real. Trip aprovecho ese simple descuido para contraatacar.

—Ahora usa Golpe Aéreo.

Desapareciendo las copias, el Pokémon alado se fue en picada hacia un desprevenido Oshawott que estaba inmóvil y confuso.

—¡Oshawott, cúbrete de nuevo!

El Pokémon de agua volvió a usar su concha marina como escudo esperando el ataque de su adversario, lamentablemente, ese golpe provocó que saliera violentamente disparado hasta caer al suelo y tirando sin querer su valioso accesorio.

—El avivar de Tranquill hizo que aumentada la fuerza de su ataque —dijo una preocupada Hilda, viendo el estado del Pokémon de Ash.

—Oshawott, recoge tu concha marina —exclamó Ash, señalando el lugar donde el objeto se encontraba. El Pokémon corrió para recuperarlo.

—No lo permitas. Usa de nuevo Golpe Aéreo.

Ash observo preocupado como Tranquill se acercaba peligrosamente. Sabía que con esa velocidad su Pokémon no lograría llegar a tiempo, por lo cual este optó en usar su último recurso.

—¡Oshawott usa chorro de agua!

Haciendo caso a su entrenador, Oshawott disparó su chorro de agua directamente a Tranquill, quien recibió el ataque, mas eso no impidió que siguiera con su movimiento logrando darle un ataque crítico, dejándolo debilitado en el proceso.

—Oshawott, vuelve, lo hiciste bien —Ash se dedicó a regresarlo a su pokébola.

 **"En las gradas"**

—Ahora las cosas van mal para Ash —mencionó Cilan por la derrota de su primer Pokémon, mientras Hilda veía preocupada a su amigo—. Hilda, ya que conoces a Trip, me gustaría saber cómo es él en los combates Pokémon y cómo se especializa en sus estrategias.

—Trip... —Hilda hizo memoria en sus días en la academia—. Se basa en la lógica de poder y aumento de estadísticas. En la prueba de simulacro de combates Pokémon con otros alumnos, siempre ganaba con el uso de Pokémon fuertes tanto en su fuerza como su habilidad, aunque nunca logró vencer a Cheren —rió ante ese último—. Siempre le preguntábamos por su manera de combatir, y él dijo que quería superar a "alguien". Nunca supe a quién se refería, pero ahora viendo su gran avance sospecho que lo hace para cumplir con esa meta.

—Entiendo. La fuerza de Trip es superar a esa persona que tanto lo inspira a conseguir más poder en sus Pokémon. Hum... es muy interesante su sueño, bueno, si eso se llama un sueño —relató Cilan gracias a la información de su compañera.

 **"Volviendo al campo de batalla"**

—Realmente eso me impresiono, Trip. Tu Tranquill es muy fuerte —halagó Ash.

—Es lo más básico derrotar a una pre-evolución con algo superior —dijo Trip con un tono burlón.

—Ya deberías saber que no solo se gana con la evolución de un Pokémon —Ash se inmutó ante su comentario, puesto que estaba acostumbrado gracias a un rival de Sinnoh—. El verdadero potencial es el mismo Pokémon. ¡Tepig, yo te elijo!

Lanzando su segunda pokébola, el Pokémon cerdo apareció en el campo en un halo de luz mientras soltaba pequeñas flamas desde su hocico.

—¡Ja! Así que seguirás con otro Pokémon sin evolucionar —entonces el castaño se preparó para el duelo—. Tranquill usa ahora Golpe Aéreo.

—Me subestimas demasiado Trip. ¡Tepig dispara tu Ascuas en el suelo!

Tepig expulsó desde su hocico su ataque ígneo, ocasionado que el campo de batalla se cubriera de humo negro, y logrando parar a Tranquill por no poder localizarlo.

—¡Tepig usa de nuevo Ascuas a Tranquill!

—Veo que no tienes en cuenta que Golpe Aéreo nunca falla en su objetivo. No te funcionada esconder a tu Pokémon, Tranquill sigue con el ataque.

Una vez que el Pokémon de Trip se adentró al humo, Ash soltó una ligera risilla.

—Y crees que no lo sabía, tan sólo era una trampa que prepare. ¡Tepig salta cuando se acerque Tranquill y luego usa Ascuas!

El Pokémon de fuego aprovechó en evadir a las justas el ataque de su oponente, pasando a sujetarse en su espalda mientras recargaba su ataque, gracias a la cercanía le dio de lleno logrando debilitarlo en el acto.

—Así que pensaste en usar tus propios métodos. Tranquill, regresa, lo has hecho bien —en eso miró a Ash a la vez que sacaba a su siguiente Pokémon—. Es momento de mostrar que yo también puedo ganar sin usar la debilidad de tipo. ¡Ve, Servine!

El Pokémon planta entró al campo de batalla, asombrando a Ash.

—Así que al fin salió Servine. Bien, ¡Tepig usa embestida!

—Evade el ataque y usa Corte —exclamo Trip con tranquilidad.

A una gran velocidad, Servine se acercó a un sorprendido Tepig para después interceptarle su ataque, provocando que se debilitada al instante.

—No puede ser... Derrotó a Tepig de un solo golpe —la sorpresa de Hilda fue mayor, observando como Ash mostró impresión en su mirada.

—Tal parece que Trip ha entrenado mucho a su Servine, incluso más que sus otros Pokémon. No es de extrañarse que derrotada a Tepig de forma sencilla —analizó Cilan.

—Tepig, vuelve, has dado un gran combate —luego de regresarlo, Ash sacó su siguiente pokébola—. _"Veo que se ha vuelto muy fuerte el Pokémon de Trip. Así que tendré que usar ataques muy eficaces, tal vez con eso pueda ganarle"_ —pensó—. ¡Sal Pidove!

Pidove hizo aparición en campo, volando con gracia en el aire.

—De nuevo otro Pokémon sin evolucionar —Trip, cansado de alargar la batalla, decidió acabarlo enseguida—. Servine usa Avivar.

El Pokémon planta comenzó a cubrirse de un aura roja, aumentado su poder.

—¡Pidove usa Ataque Ala!

La Pokémon voló con rapidez hacia su objetivo mientras sus alas brillaban con gran intensidad, atacó a Servine, lográndolo. Pero, de repente, su adversario sostenía una de sus alas para tirarlo con brusquedad al suelo.

—Pidove, levántate —le ordenó Ash, preocupado. Pidove intentó reincorporarse otra vez, pero no pudo debido al fuerte golpe que recibió.

—Muy tarde —exclamó Trip, viendo a su Pokémon acercarse—. ¡Servine atácalo con Hoja Aguda!

Servine dio un letal golpe con su cola a Pidove, dejando una pequeña cortina de humo que tras disiparse la Pokémon de Ash se encontró debilitada.

—Ahora perdió a dos Pokémon de un golpe, a pesar que no era muy eficaz —dijo Hilda, tan solo le quedaba dos Pokémon a su amigo mientras que a Trip le quedaba cuatro—. Ash tendrá que hacer algo. Creo suponer que Servine es el Pokémon más fuerte de su equipo, y si lo derrota podría cambiar el transcurso de la pelea.

—Pidove, regresa, hiciste lo posible por ganar —Ash se quedó un rato mirando su siguiente pokébola—. _"Es tu primer combate real. Confío plenamente en que podrás lograrlo"_ —sonrió y lo lanzó—. ¡Snivy, yo te elijo!

La Pokémon serpiente hizo aparición, observando a Servine con una expresión desafiante.

—Veo que además de no evolucionar a tus Pokémon, también te gusta coleccionar a los iniciales de Unova —entonces Trip decidió continuar con el combate—. Servine usa Corte.

—No te confundas, Trip. Mi Pokémon es fuerte, ¡Snivy, evádelo y usa Atracción!

De pronto Snivy lo esquivó a una velocidad igualada a Servine, entonces le guiño coqueta haciendo que corazones volaran alrededor del Pokémon, y ocasionando que caiga con éxito bajo el efecto del enamoramiento.

Trip chasqueó la lengua —No pensé que pondrías semejante movimiento tan peculiar como lo es la atracción para neutralizar a mi Pokémon. ¡Servine usa Corte!

Sin embargo, Servine no pudo obedecer a su orden por estar enamorado de Snivy.

—¡Snivy utiliza Lluevehojas!

La Pokémon dio un largo salto en el campo, rodeándose de miles de hojas cortantes para luego impactarlos a Servine, quien sufrió un leve daño. Al caer a tierra firme, el cuerpo de Snivy empezó a cubrirse de un aura roja.

—Servine trata de atacarla de nuevo con Corte.

Esta vez Servine logró escucharlo, acercándose a Snivy y atacándola. La Pokémon recibió fuertemente el golpe, cayendo al suelo, pero inmediatamente se levantó para continuar.

—Snivy usa ahora Hoja Aguda.

—¡Servine esquívalo! —advirtió Trip, pero su Pokémon volvió a ignorar su orden.

Snivy se acercó con astucia por detrás de su oponente, y dando un salto, lo golpeó con su cola justo en su cabeza, logrando así, debilitarlo producto del choque contra el suelo.

—Servine, vuelve —Trip regresó a su Pokémon, sacando otra Poké Ball—. Veo que lograste vencer a mi Pokémon más fuerte, y más con su pre-evolución, pero esta batalla todavía no acaba. ¡Sal Frillish!

En eso apareció un Pokémon de apariencia parecida a un pulpo y de color azul.

—¿Qué es ese Pokémon? —Ash enseguida sacó su Pokédex.

 _"Frillish, el Pokémon ingrávido. Este Pokémon rodea a sus presas con sus tentáculos, las entumece y las arrastra a 8000 metros de profundidad hasta que las ahoga"._

—¡Bien! —guardó su aparato portátil, siguiendo con su estrategia—. Snivy usa Atracción.

—No volverás a engañarme de nuevo. ¡Frillish esquívalo! —le ordenó de prisa, su Pokémon logró su cometido—. Ahora usa Tinieblas.

—¡Snivy usa Lluevehojas!

La Pokémon volvió a lanzar la tormenta de hojas, impactando con el tinieblas de Frillish, pero la fuerza del ataque de Snivy pudo traspasarlo y golpearlo, recibiendo una gran cantidad de daño considerable.

Trip quedó impactado por ese resultado.

—¡Imposible! Ese último lluevehojas debió volverse débil cuando se lo usó contra Servine, pero al contrario se volvió más fuerte. ¿Cómo es posible eso? —entonces se dio cuenta como el cuerpo de Snivy estaba envuelta en un aura roja—. ¡Un momento...! Ese Snivy... ¡Je! Ya veo. Ahora todo tiene sentido. No puedo creer que alguien como tú consiguieras a un Pokémon con la misteriosa habilidad oculta, parece que no debí bajar la guardia en subestimarte —luego vio a su Pokémon que apenas podía mantenerse consciente en la pelea—. ¡Frillish usa Infortunio!

—No lo harás. ¡Snivy usa de nuevo Lluevehojas!

Y como ocurrió en la anterior ocasión, Snivy volvió a impactar su letal ataque a Frillish, quien cayó debilitado al instante.

Trip sacó su pokébola —Frillish, vuelve.

—Ahora las cosas se pusieron iguales, Trip —dijo Ash, tras conseguir balancear el combate.

De repente pudo escuchar la leve carcajada de su rival.

—No creas que Frillish se debilitó en vano, incluso deberías observar a tu Pokémon.

Ash no entendió a lo que se refería, más cuando miró a Snivy comprendió a lo que se refería exactamente. Su Pokémon lucía cansada por el daño y desgaste de energía, pero lo curioso era aquella aura negra que la rodeaba.

—Tu Pokémon fue afectada gracias a la habilidad de Cuerpo Maldito de mi Frillish, logrando anular ese poderoso lluevehojas.

—Ash se encuentra en graves problemas —mencionó Cilan con una expresión seria—. Snivy no podrá usar ese movimiento hasta que se desvanezca el aura negra de su cuerpo.

—Estoy segura que Ash podrá lidiar con esa desventaja. Yo creo firmemente que él logrará superar esa dificultad —exclamó Hilda con seguridad.

Cilan la vio con una sonrisa por esa confianza mutua que se tienen ambos.

—Tienes razón. Ash podrá encontrar la solución en este combate.

Trip se preparó para sacar a su cuarto Pokémon.

—Es momento de demostrar tu poder. ¡Sal Gurdurr!

De pronto apareció un Pokémon de cuerpo robusto a la vez que sostenía un pesado fierro de construcción en una de sus brazos.

—¿Gurdurr? —Ash de nuevo volvió a sacar su Pokédex.

 _"Gurdurr, el Pokémon musculoso. Sus músculos están tan desarrollados que no se inmuta aunque lo ataquen varios luchadores"._

—Parece que será complicado este Pokémon, así que tendré que atacarlo usando la velocidad de Snivy —entonces decidió continuar con la batalla—. Snivy usa Hoja Aguda.

—No dejes que ataque. ¡Contraataca con tu Ultrapuño!

Gurdurr enseguida soltó su fierro de construcción con facilidad, yéndose a una gran velocidad para aceptarle un tremendo puñetazo con su mano. Snivy salió volando por el impacto hasta chocar con la pared del establecimiento, dejándola debilitada.

—Snivy, regresa, te agradezco por tu gran esfuerzo en tu primer combate —sonrió Ash mirando la pokébola, entonces dirigió sus ojos a su compañero eléctrico—. Pikachu, es momento de luchar con todo por el esfuerzo de nuestros amigos.

Pikachu afirmó con un "pika" a sus palabras, dirigiéndose al campo de batalla por sus compañeros caídos en la pelea.

—Gurdurr usa ahora Corpulencia —ordenó Trip, aprovechando la distancia que se encontraba el Pokémon de Ash.

El Pokémon lucha dejó su fierro al suelo mientras fortalecía sus músculos, aumentando tanto su ataque y defensa.

—Pikachu usa Ataque Rápido.

—¿Por qué Ash usaría ataque rápido sabiendo que el Pokémon de Trip aumentó su defensa? —se preguntó Cilan, intrigado, pero se sorprendió tras ver a Hilda muy tranquila en su asiento—. Ya no te veo preocupada, Hilda. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

—Verás Cilan... Cuando Pikachu combatió con el Snivy de Trip por un momento creí que perdería, pero sé muy bien que Ash planea algo con ese ataque. Aunque supongo que sería mejor si lo vieras por tus propios ojos —comentó ella sin despegar su vista. Cilan siguió su consejo y también miró el combate para comprobarlo.

—Prepárate para usar Golpe Karate —ordenó Trip, Gurdurr ya tenía listo su ataque y solo esperó la llegada del ratón eléctrico.

Ash sonrió bajo —¡Ahora Pikachu! ¡Salta y luego usa Rayo!

—¡No puede ser! —gritó Trip, viendo la inesperada escena.

Pikachu saltó evadiendo el ataque mientras recargaba su poder en sus mejillas.

—Ya sabía yo que estaba planeado esto —una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Hilda.

—Ahora lo entiendo. Ash usó el ataque rápido no para atacar, sino para acercarse lo más posible al Pokémon de Trip y darle un ataque sorpresa. ¡Simplemente brillante como un plato bien limpio, listo para usarse en la mesa! —Cilan estuvo maravillado por esa original idea del entrenador.

Pikachu soltó una gran descarga de electricidad, impactando directamente a Gurdurr, quien lo recibió y consiguió paralizar gracias a su efecto secundario.

—Ahora tu Pokémon se encuentra paralizado, Trip —mencionó Ash.

En eso Trip se mostró tranquila ante aquella situación.

—Sabes algo Ash... Te agradezco por causarle un problema de estado, ya que ahora lo volviste más fuerte que antes. Solo míralo —señaló a Gurdurr, que parecía más feroz mientras sus músculos aumentaban de tamaño—. Mi Pokémon tiene de habilidad Agallas. Supongo que es momento de atacar, ¡Gurdurr usa Golpe Karate!

El Pokémon lucha a pesar de la parálisis se movió para golpear a Pikachu.

—Contraataca con cola de hierro —ordenó Ash, mientras su compañero eléctrico hacia resplandecer su cola de un color plateado.

Ambos ataques chocaron entre sí, pero la fuerza de Gurdurr fue tan brutal que lo derribó, tirando a Pikachu al suelo de forma brusca.

— _"Pikachu no podrá con el poder de Gurdurr"_ —pensó Ash, luego notó como el Pokémon de Trip no podía moverse—. Es mi oportunidad. ¡Pikachu utiliza Bola Voltio!

—Gurdurr, esquívalo —le ordenó, pero al final fue en vano—. ¡Maldición!

El roedor eléctrico reunió energía desde la punta de su cola, lanzándolo hacia un indefenso Gurdurr que lo recibió de frente, ocasionándole mucho daño gracias a la potencia recibida por la diferencia en velocidad entre ambos Pokémon.

Pikachu estaba jadeando debido al cansancio de su último ataque, tratando de quedarse de pie para no perder el conocimiento. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Ash.

—"Parece que Pikachu no podrá seguir por más tiempo, ahora lo que tengo que hacer es seguir atacando a larga distancia para evitar los golpes cercanos de Gurdurr" —analizó con cuidado la situación, preparándose para realizar su plan—. ¡Pikachu, vuelve a usar Bola Voltio!

—¡No lo harás! ¡Gurdurr usa Ultrapuño! —gritó un desesperado Trip.

Gurdurr se movió soltando su fierro, corriendo lo más que podía hacia Pikachu. En cambio el roedor eléctrico no se movió de su sitio, esperando a que llegara a una distancia prudente para atacar. Cuando ambos Pokémon se encontraron se dieron con su respectivo movimiento, provocando un choque que produjo una pequeña explosión junto con una cortina de humo. Silencio absoluto hubo en el campo de batalla, hasta que se disolvió revelando tanto a Pikachu como Gurdurr debilitados.

—¡El combate lo gana Trip por tener todavía un Pokémon! —declaró Don George, levantando su brazo en el lado de Trip como el vencedor.

—Gurdurr has dado un buen combate. Descansa —Trip enseguida lo guardó en su pokébola, viendo luego como Ash se acercaba a su Pokémon.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, amigo. Aunque perdimos está vez, todavía nos haremos más fuertes en nuestro viaje —lo ánimo con una sonrisa sincera, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos. Repentinamente se dio cuenta que Trip se iba a marchar—. ¡Oye Trip! Espera.

El entrenador de cabello castaño se detuvo, volteando su mirada hacia Ash.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? El combate ya acabó.

—Solo quería decirte que fue un gran combate, en serio has mejorado mucho desde que tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro —le explico contento, pero su rival mostró indiferencia.

—No, aún me falta mucho para volverme más fuerte. En este combate por un momento me desespere cuando creí que Gurdurr perdería, además que combatí con tus Pokémon que la mayoría eran solo pre-evolución —la voz de Trip sonó deprimente—. Si tus Pokémon hubieran evolucionado, es más seguro que tú hubieras ganado. Yo tengo que superar mis límites si quiero vencer a esa persona cuando me lo encuentre cara a cara —se puso a recordar a un hombre mayor—. Está vez podría decirse que estamos en un empate, pero a la próxima no permitiré que debilites a mis Pokémon.

Con esa declaración, Trip salió del lugar con un nuevo objetivo en mente: vencer a Ash Ketchum para poder enfrentarse a su mayor inspiración, Alder, el Campeón de Unova.

—Parece que Trip puede ser un poco modesto cuando dice lo que siente —dijo Hilda, acercándose junto a Cilan—. Bueno, después de todo es Trip de quien hablamos.

—Es cierto —apoyó el conocedor Pokémon, alzando su dedo índice—. Aunque perdiste este combate no quiere decir que sea el fin, al contrario, será una magistral delicia hecha con los mejores ingredientes para tus Pokémon. Pero, para que lo entiendas más fácil, lo que quise decir es que has logrado sacar el mayor potencial de tus Pokémon.

—Supongo que tienes razón, Cilan —esbozó su característica sonrisa—. Fue increíble el combate, pero lo más importante es disfrutar de ello.

—Muchacho —llamó Don George—. Tu batalla con Trip fue sorprendente, espero que algún día te animes a participar en nuestros próximos eventos.

—No se preocupe. Lo tomaré en cuenta —dijo con gran optimismo.

—Chicos. Creo que es momento de irnos al centro Pokémon, ya falta poco para que anochezca —sugirió Cilan, observando el reloj colgado en la pared.

En eso Hilda, quien tenía las mochilas de sus dos compañeros, pasó a entregarles. Luego de salir del establecimiento, los tres pudieron notar el atardecer.

—¡Vamos al centro Pokémon! —gritó un emocionado Ash, empezando a correr a la par con su nuevo grupo.

* * *

La caminata duró apenas unos treinta minutos aproximados, llegando por fin al centro Pokémon antes del anochecer. Ash se acercó a la recepción donde se encontraba la enfermara Joy y le entregó a sus Pokémon para su completa recuperación, mientras este se dirigía al comedor donde Cilan lo esperaba con la comida hecha.

—Cilan, tu comida es deliciosa —exclamó el entrenador muy alegre, comiendo con rapidez.

—Es un gusto que lo disfrutes luego de esa gran hazaña que hiciste hoy —mencionó cordialmente el conocedor Pokémon.

En eso Ash se percató de la ausencia de su compañera castaña.

—¿Dónde está Hilda?

—Ah... Ella me dijo que vendría después, tengo que suponer que se encuentra ocupada.

—Ya veo —de pronto se levantó de su sitio una vez que finalizó de comer—. ¡Bien! Ahora que he comido lo suficiente será mejor que me prepare mañana para hacer fuertes a mis Pokémon, realmente muero por volver a enfrentarme a Trip de nuevo.

En el cuarto de huéspedes, Hilda se hallaba en el baño, respectivamente en la ducha. La entrenadora ansiaba por asear su cuerpo desde la tarde, todavía no se acostumbraba a viajar y dormir en los bosques, pero era un pequeño paso para lograr su objetivo de participar en la Liga Unova.

—Qué bien... Ya necesitaba una ducha para poder relajarme —exclamó para sí misma, sintiendo el agua fría caer sobre su juvenil cuerpo.

Sin embargo, justo en la parte de afuera del baño donde se encontraba la cesta en el cual ella dejó su ropa de viaje, se oyó un leve sonido junto con una leve vibración.

 _"Bip Bip Bip Bip"_

El videomisor de pronto se detuvo, cortándose enseguida la llamada. Luego el aparato de comunicación mostró el nombre de quien hizo la llamada hace pocos minutos, y en la pantalla decía: "Llamada pérdida de Bel".

Está historia continuará...


	21. Hilda y Bel y un pequeño Minccino

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Pokémon Company", yo solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fic.

CAPITULO 20: Amigas y rivales, Hilda y Bel y un pequeño Minccino

Era un nuevo día en pueblo Luxuria, donde Ash y los demás desayunaban tranquilos para luego seguir su camino hacia cuidad Nacrene para la segunda medalla de Ash y Hilda.

\- Bien chicos, ya estamos listos para continuar el viaje - Exclamó Cilan que preparaba sus cosas mientras ambos entrenadores ya estaban por la puerta de salida.

\- Es increíble el día que tuve ayer - Decía Ash que se preparaba para salir, entonces observa como su amiga se encontraba pensativa ya que veía a la nada - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Hilda?

\- ¡Ah! - Dio un pequeño susto la castaña mientras diriguía su mirada al azabache - No es nada Ash, solo estuve meditando en lo que dijo Trip.

\- Te refieres a conseguir más pokémons - Le decía Ash sobre lo dicho en el anterior día, viendo como Hilda asintió.

\- Si... he pensado en lo que dijo - Decía mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de su espalda y miraba el cielo - Voy a capturar a mi primer pokémon, hoy día me esforzaré en conseguirlo.

\- Hilda, eso es el optimismo - Exclamo el azabache que apretaba su puño mirando a su amiga con alegría - Estoy seguro que consiguieras a tu pokémon.

\- Gracias Ash - Decía alegré mientras veía a su amigo - Me esforzaré en lograrlo, siento que mi compañero pokémon me esta esperando en el bosque.

\- Ya estoy listo es momento de continuar con el recorrido - Decía Cilan que se acercaba a ellos, entonces saliendo del centro pokémon iniciando su viaje.

Luego de adentrarse en el bosque, Hilda estaba decidida a conseguir a atrapar a su primer pokémon entonces pasó 2 horas del recorrido y en el camino se encontraron a un pequeño Dwebble que tuvo problemas con otros de su misma especie que le quitaron su roca que era su hogar, luego de ayudarlo para volverse fuerte para enfrentarse aunque gran parte del entrenamiento fue por ayuda de Cilan que después el pequeño Dwebble logro su cometido que se enfrento al grupo demostrando su fuerza, al terminar el conflicto con la victoria de Dwebble recuperando su roca para cuando el grupo se iba a retirar del lugar, decidió acompañar a Cilan, entonces el mencionado aceptó convertirlo en su pokémon capturan doló y formando parte de su equipo, luego de lo ocurrido siguieron en su camino.

\- ¡No puedo creer que Cilan tenga a Dwebble! - Exclamo en un grito desanimado la castaña que seguía caminando con sus compañeros - Aún no ha aparecido ningún pokémon desde que tuvimos ese pequeño interrupción por el grupo de Dwebble y a pasado 4 horas que seguimos por el bosque.

\- Bueno Hilda, creó que encontraras a tu pokémon en este lugar - Decía Ash alentando a su desanimada amiga junto con Pikachu - Además yo también demore en capturar a mi primer pokémon, para ser sincero fue en la segunda vez que entre en el bosque.

\- Ash esta en lo cierto - Dijo Cilan que veía a Hilda - Además fue por decisión de Dwebble en querer esta en mi equipo.

\- Esta bien, jejeje incluso creó que puedo encontrar a un pokémon mientras me siento - Dijo la castaña que se puso a descansar luego de caminar por horas - Bien esa "roca" esta bien para descansar por un momento - Se dijo mientras se sentaba en aquella "roca" que de pronto se sacudió de repente, asustando a la castaña que se quito de la "roca" - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Entonces de pronto aquella "roca" se empezó a desenterrar saliendo un pokémon con apariencia de cocodrilo y lo curioso era que llevaba unos lentes oscuros.

\- ¿Qué es ese pokémon? - Se dijo Hilda que sacaba su pokédex.

\- Sandile el pokémon desierdrilo, vive en las arenas desérticas, donde las altas temperaturas de la misma evitan que su cuerpo se enfríe - Dijo la pokédex dando la información del pokémon.

\- Es un Sandile - Decía Hilda al ver el pokémon que la veía molesto por interrumpir cuando dormía tranquilo - Bien he decidido capturarte, Sandile.

\- San ¡dile! - Entonces el pokémon comenzó a cavar por el suelo, mientras lo hacia lanzaba la tierra hacia Hilda que luego de eso Sandile escapo del lugar.

\- Vaya eso lo llamó un escape de emergencia - Decía Cilan que observo la fallida captura de la castaña, mientras observaba que lucia sucia su cara y ropa por la tierra que le lanzó.

\- Vaya momento que le a pasado a Hilda, ¿No lo crees Pikachu? - Dijo el azabache con una gota en la nuca por el mal momento que le paso.

\- Pika pi - Dijo su compañero por su amiga que lucia toda cubierta de tierra.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhh! - Fue el gritó de furia de Hilda mientras se sacudía su ropa para quitarse la tierra que tenia encima - Esto es humillante para mi forma de capturar pokémon como entrenadora.

\- Hilda déjame ayudarte, sal Oshawott - Dijo Ash mientras sacaba al pokémon de agua - Oshawott utiliza chorro de agua en la cara de Hilda para limpiarse la suciedad.

\- Osha - Exclamo el pokémon con orgullo mientras se preparaba para lanzar su ataque - ¡Woooott!

Entonces Oshawott disparó el chorro de agua pero este se entusiasmo demasiado que lanzó su ataque en toda la ropa de la castaña además de su cara, dejándola ahora limpia de la tierra.

\- Gracias por la ayuda Oshawott - Decía la castaña con sarcasmo al estar toda mojada por la "ayuda" del pokémon.

\- Osha - Exclamo satisfecho el pokémon que golpeaba su concha marina por ayudar a Hilda.

\- Ah... Oshawott vuelve - Decía Ash que regresaba a su pokémon a la pokéball - Hilda realmente lo siento por lo que hizo Oshawott con tu ropa.

\- No te preocupes Ash - Dijo la castaña que exprimía su casaca para secarle - Por lo menos no tengo que volver a lavarme, ahora debo cerca mi ropa - Decía con una sonrisa por lo sucedido.

\- Esta vez, déjame encargarme del asunto - Decía Cilan que saco de su mochila un secador - Esta secadora funciona con una batería adentro que podrá ayudarte a secarte más rápido Hilda.

\- Eso es fantástico Cilan, muchas gracias - Exclamo feliz la castaña que comenzó a usar la máquina en su cuerpo para lograr secar lo más veloz posible, luego de 10 minutos Hilda volvía a tener su ropa seca y limpia por la ayuda del conocedor pokémon.

\- Bien, veo que resulto un éxito - Dijo Cilan al verla de nuevo con la ropa limpia.

\- Fue genial lo que hiciste Cilan - Dijo alegré Ash junto con Pikachu por lo hecho.

\- Gracias a ambos, ahora creó que no podrá ocurrir nada malo que haga que me vuelva a ensuciar de nuevo mi ropa - Dijo la castaña aliviada pero luego por un momento sintió que el piso temblaba de repente.

\- Me pregunto, ¿Qué sera ese temblor? - Se pregunto Cilan al sentir el suelo moviéndose.

\- Parece ser un pokémon que va corriendo en el camino - Exclamo Ash al ver como un "pokémon" corría dejando gran cantidad de polvo en el camino - Oye Hilda, podría ser tu oportunidad para capturar a ese pokémon.

\- (Esa forma de correr y dejar polvo en su paso solo puede significar algo, yo y mi gran bocota al decir que no ocurrida nada malo) - Pensó la castaña con la cara pálida, al ver que se acercaba hacia el grupo.

Entonces en una rápida persecución Hilda se oculto detrás de un árbol, mientras alguien corría a gran velocidad que se pudo identificar que se trataba de una persona.

\- ¡Salgan del camino! - Decía aquella persona que no podía detenerse, chocando con Ash y Cilan que cayeron a un río a causa de aquella persona que logro detenerse muy tarde.

\- Vaya que fue lo que nos embistió - Se pregunto Cilan que se levantaba junto con Ash que se notaba que estaba enojado.

\- ¡Oye! - Dijo Ash que se encontraba enojado junto con Pikachu que llamo la atención de la persona que resultaba ser una chica - ¡Deberías fijarte por donde andas!

\- ¡Ah! - Se sorprendió aquella chica rubia que llevaba una falda larga, una camiseta anaranjado, ojos de color esmeralda y una gran boina de color verde en la cabeza, al ver lo que hizo con los chicos empezó a agachar la cabeza y levantar repetidamente en forma de disculpa - ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! - Se decía varias veces aquella chica rubia - ¡No era mi intención hacerles eso, es que estaba buscando a mi amiga y a un chico!

\- Esta bien, no es para tanto que te disculpes varias veces - Decía Ash un poco incómodo por haber asustado a la chica al gritarle por lo ocurrido, logrando tranquilizar a la chica.

\- Bueno, ahora que te disculpaste dijiste que buscabas "a tu amiga y a un chico", ¿Verdad? - Dijo Cilan que observaba a la chica ya calmada mientras trataba de averiguar lo dicho por la rubia.

\- Bien, mi nombre es Bel soy una entrenadora pokémon, estoy buscando a mi amiga que se fue antes que yo en su viaje y a un chico ya que la profesora Encina me encargo un mandado para ellos que no pudo darle cuando se fueron - Explico la chica chica llamada Bel sobre el encargo que le mando la profesora Encina.

\- Entonces viniste por un encargo de la profesora Encina - Decía Ash que solo asintió la chica en lo cierto que estaba - Tal vez, podamos ayudarte si nos dices la información de las personas que buscas.

\- Enserio... ¡Muchas gracias! - Respondió feliz Bel con un brillo en los ojos - Bueno, la profesora Encina me dijo que él chico que debo buscar es... a ver... como era... su nombre... era... era... - Estuvo tratando de recordar el nombre de la persona al que tenia que darle algo - Jajaja ya me olvidé - Dijo en tono apenado mientras se sobaba su cabeza por olvidar el nombre del chico, haciendo caer a Ash y Cilan al suelo por la respuesta de la rubia.

\- Bueno Bel, si no recuerdas al chico que debías entregarle por lo menos podrías decir como es tu amiga - Dijo Cilan que se volvía a parar de nuevo al suelo mientras seguía preguntándole los detalles de la chica que era su amiga.

\- Es una buena idea - Decía contenta la rubia - Bien mi amiga es una chica de mi misma edad, tiene el pelo largo castaño, tiene una ropa muy provocativa y sus ojos son de color azul.

\- ¿Tiene el pelo largo castaño? - Se pregunto Cilan al escuchar lo que dijo.

\- Se me hace conocida - Decía el azabache que estaba pensativo.

\- Será porque soy yo - Dijo Hilda que salia del árbol mientras se dirigirla a Bel - Es bueno volverte a ver Bel - Decía "feliz" mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

\- ¡Hilda! - Gritó emocionada Bel que luego abrazo a su amiga por volverla a ver.

\- Bel... - Dijo de la misma forma mientras se acercaba a su oído - Con que ropa provocativa...

\- ¡Jajaja lo siento! - Dijo Bel nerviosa mientras se separaba de la castaña.

\- Vaya es un gusto conocer a la amiga de Hilda - Dijo Cilan que saludo cordialmente a la chica - Mi nombre es Cilan y acompaño en el viaje de Hilda.

\- Mi nombre es Ash y soy el amigo de Hilda y el es Pikachu - Dijo el azabache presentándose junto a su compañero eléctrico.

\- Es un gusto conocerlos - Dijo alegré Bel al conocer a los chicos y dirigios su mirada a Pikachu - ¡Ah es un Pikachu es la primera vez que veo uno en la región! - Exclamo viendo al roedor muy de cerca.

\- Pika - Exclamo un poco incómodo por la mirada cercana de la rubia.

\- Un momento... ya me acordé estaba buscando a un chico llamado Ash - Dijo Bel al fin recordando a la persona que estaba buscando - Ya que me dijo que era el único que llevaba un Pikachu.

\- Así que estabas buscándome - Pregunto Ash al ver a como la rubia asiente en lo dicho - ¿Y que es lo que me encargo la profesora Encina?

\- A ver déjame buscarlo... esta aquí en mi bolso... vamos ahhh acá debe estar... - Exclamo un poco apurada mientras buscaba en su bolso lo que tenia que entregar - Ajá acá esta... dos porta medallas que me encargo la profesora Encina - Entonces le entrego dicho objeto a ambos pero estos lucían sucios con polvo.

\- Ah.. Bel este porta medallas esta sucio, no me digas que aún no mantienes limpio tus cosas - Reclamo Hilda al ver que su amiga no mantenía en forma limpia sus cosas.

\- Jejeje es que estaba un poco apurada con las cosas y no tuve tiempo de limpiarlo - Le contesto un poco apenada por entregarles sucios a ambos.

\- Bueno por mi esta bien yo puedo limpiarlo por mi mismo - Dijo Ash al tener el porta medallas pero de repente algo coge el porta medallas de su mano - ¿Eh ahora donde esta mi porta medallas?

\- Ahí esta Ash - Dijo Cilan que señalo arriba en la copa de un árbol a un pequeño pokémon que tenia el porta medallas de Ash.

\- ¡Un Minccino! - Exclamaron emocionadas ambas chicas al ver la preciosidad y ternura del pokémon.

\- Asi que un Minccino - Dijo Ash que saco la pokédex.

\- Minccino el pokémon chinchilla, le encanta la limpieza usa su cola a modo de escoba y se pasa el día limpiando - Dijo la pokédex dando la información del pokémon.

\- Oye Minccino devuélveme mi porta medallas - Dijo Ash que se acercaba al pokémon que le reclamaba al pokémon.

\- No te preocupes Ash - Dijo Bel que se acerco al azabache - Déjame encargarme de esto - Sonrió guiñando su ojo mientras sacaba algo de su bolso - Ah donde esta... ya te encontré - Exclamo sacando una pokéball de su bolso - Sal Pignite

\- Pig nite - Exclamo el pokémon mientras salia de la pokéball.

\- Vaya Bel, así que ya evolucionaste a tu Tepig - Dijo Hilda que sacaba su pokédex.

\- Pignite el pokémon cerdo fuego, cuando las llamas de su interior se avivan, aumenta su velocidad y agilidad, emite humo si está en peligro - Dijo la pokédex dando la información del pokémon.

\- Tu también lograste evolucionar a tu pokémon - Exclamo un poco desanimada al saber que su amiga logró lo mismo que Trip - Como lo hiciste Bel.

\- Jajaja es fácil - Dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba de su bolso un dulce - Le di un montón de estos dulces a mi Tepig y después de eso evoluciono además que se volvió muy fuerte.

\- Eso es... un caramelo raro con esto tu pokémon se fortalece sin entrenamiento - Dijo impresionada la castaña al ver como logró su amiga evolucionar a su amiga.

\- Ah no me gustaría interrumpir su conversación, pero aún Minccino tiene mi porta medallas - Exclamo un poco fastidiado el azabache por olvidar Bel su cometido.

\- Es verdad - Exclamo mientras su pokémon se preparaba para luchar - Pignite utiliza nitro carga.

\- Pig pig - Entonces el pokémon empezó a trotar sus piernas que luego salió fuego que empezaba a recargarse de repente - ¡nite! - Entonces el pokémon salio corriendo en dirección hacia Minccino.

\- Min - El pokémon dejo el porta medallas en el árbol para luego bajar, entonces en una rápida maniobra evadió el ataque con facilidad.

\- ¡Ah fallé! - Exclamo un molesta la rubia mientras hacia un berrinche por lo sucedido que incluso su pokémon la imitaba.

\- (Vaya aunque Bel tiene a su pokémon evolucionado no puede controlar sus emociones, aunque me sorprende que incluso su pokémon le siga la corriente entonces estaba en lo cierto que los pokémon son el reflejo de un entrenador) - Pensó Hilda con una gota en la nuca al ver lo ocurrido de su amiga.

\- ¡Ah! Bien Pignite usa de nuevo nitro carga - Exclamo un poco calmada mientras le ordenaba a su pokémon seguir con el ataque.

\- Pig pig - El pokémon volvió a usar el ataque pero de repente Minccino se acerco demasiado a Pignite que le comenzó a hacer cosquillas al pokémon que empezó a soltar carcajadas dejándolo a su merced.

\- ¡Ah! Pignite vuelve - Dijo Bel que regresaba a su pokémon en su pokéball mientras se ponía triste por no lograr recuperar el porta medallas - Lo siento Ash.

\- No te preocupes Bel, es momento de que me encargue - Respondió Ash que iba sacar a su pokémon pero de repente salió Oshawott de su pokéball.

\- Osha - Respondió el pokémon a su entrenador que se encargaría del asunto.

\- Woah es la primera vez que veo que un pokémon se sale de su pokéball - Exclamo impresionada la rubia por el pokémon de agua.

\- Esta bien Oshawott, usa chorro de agua - Exclamo el azabache dando la orden a su pokémon.

\- Osha ¡Woooott! - Entonces el pokémon disparo su ataque a Minccino que los esquivo con gran velocidad mientras se acercaba al pokémon.

\- Oshawott esquiva y usa concha filo - Exclamo de inmediato al ver que el pokémon iba a usar lo mismo que le sucedió a Pignite.

\- Osha - En un rápido movimiento logró evadir al pokémon para luego tener listo su ataque - ¡Osha! - Entonces le atino al pokémon que sufrió gran daño por el ataque.

\- Min - Exclamo el pokémon un poco adolorido por el ataque.

\- Bien Oshawott usa de nuevo concha filo - Dijo Ash al ver que el pokémon estaba herido por el ataque.

\- Min - El pokémon se encontraba acorralado que en un momento de desesperación utilizo su ataque mientras enrollaba sus orejas - ¡MINCCINO! - Entonces el pokémon dio un grito potente que detuvo el ataque de Oshawott mientras se cubría sus oídos.

\- Eso es... vozarrón - Dijo la castaña que se tapaba los oídos mientras identificar el movimiento del pokémon.

Entonces Minccino aprovechando que el grupo estaba distraído se escapo llevándose el porta medallas del azabache mientras que el grupo se recuperaba del ataque provocado por el vozarrón se dieron cuenta que Minccino se había escapado del lugar.

\- No puede ser Minccino se escapo - Exclamo el azabache un poco desanimado porque el pokémon se llevo su porta medallas.

\- No te preocupes Ash - Le dijo Hilda que lo veía - Yo me encargaré de recuperar tu porta medallas además... pienso capturar a Minccino también.

\- ¡Ehh! No es justo Hilda yo lo vi primera para capturarlo - Exclamo la rubia por querer también al pokémon al igual que su amiga.

\- Pero Bel. si tu has fallado en su captura - Dijo la castaña haciéndole recordar su derrota en obtenerlo.

\- Porque mejor no compiten, quién lo captura primera a Minccino - Exclamo Cilan buscando una solución al problema de ambas chicas.

\- ¡Me parece justo! - Dijeron ambas a la vez por la competencia.

\- Entonces me esforzaré en conseguir a Minccino - Dijo decidida Hilda por capturar al pokémon.

\- Yo también me esforzaré en atraparlo - Dijo de la misma forma Bel mientras veía a su amiga.

\- Que gane la mejor - Dijeron mientras se daban un apretón de manos en aceptar el acuerdo.

\- (Acaso se olvidaron que deben recuperar mi porta medallas) - Se dijo Ash con una gota en la nuca al ver que ambas chicas competiría.

\- Pika - Respondió su compañero del azabache por lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Entonces ambas entrenadoras se preparaban para la captura de Minccino y también por recuperar el porta medallas de Ash, pero ambas tenían algo en común y eso era.

\- (Sea como sea consiguiere a mi primer pokémon) - Fue el pensamiento de ambas mientras se preparaban para la competencia del pokémon.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

Hola gente aquí Emilion con este capitulo disculpen la demora es que se me fue el internet jejeje bueno introduje a Bel que siento que le da ese toque de comedia a la historia bueno esperen por el siguiente capitulo que será hoy en la noche, comente que les pareció el capitulo Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores jejeje. ;)


	22. ¡El primer pokémon de Hilda es!

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Pokémon Company", yo solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fic.

CAPITULO 21: Comienza la competencia por Minccino, ¡El primer pokémon de Hilda es...!

Nos encontramos en el bosque aún luego de conocer a la amiga de Hilda y entregarles a ambos un porta medallas pero luego que un Minccino salvaje apareció llevándose el porta medallas de Ash, ahora ambas entrenadoras decidieron competir por el pokémon que en realidad era lo principal era recuperar el objeto de nuestro héroe.

\- Bien ahora solo debo encontrar a Minccino de su escondite en el bosque pero como... - Se dijo la castaña meditando un poco hasta que recordó los detalles del pokémon - ¡Claro! Minccino le encanta limpiar así que vendrá cuando tenga un objeto sucio.

\- Así que debemos tener un objeto sucio verdad - Respondió Bel al escuchar el comentario de su amiga mientras la castaña sonreí.

\- Si es verdad Bel por eso tengo esto - Dijo mientras sacaba de su mochila su porta medallas que también estaba sucio - Usaré mi propia porta medallas como carnada porque después de todo esta sucio gracias a ti Bel.

\- No se si sentirme alagada o apenada, Hilda - Respondió la rubia avergonzada por lo dicho.

\- Chicas podrían ya recuperar mi porta medallas - Dijo el azabache suspirando por todavía no tener su porta medallas.

\- Pika - Respondió el roedor por la misma manera de su entrenador.

\- Osha wott - Dijo de la misma forma mientras veía la escena.

\- Cilan - Dijo Bel que se acercaba al joven mesero - ¿Tendrías un objeto reluciente?

\- Pues claro tengo esta cuchara importada de un lugar lejano - Respondió Cilan que sacaba dicho objeto y le mostraba a la rubia - Es muy valiosa para mi.

\- ¡Ah! Esto servida - Dijo alegré Bel que le quito dicho objeto a Cilan para luego enterrarlo en el suelo dejándolo sucio la cuchara - Bien ya tengo algo sucio para atraer a Minccino.

\- ¡Mi cuchara! - Dijo Cilan con la cara pálida al ver su limpia y reluciente cuchara hecha una suciedad.

\- Vaya esto jamás me lo espere - Dijo el azabache con una gota en la nuca por lo ocurrido por Cilan.

Luego de un penoso momento para Cilan, las chicas empezaron su competencia por el pokémon cada una ideo un plan ingenioso para la captura.

\- (Así que eso le llaman ingenioso) - Pensó Ash al ver como Bel preparo su plan que consistía en poner la cuchara sucia de Cilan en una Olla que también era de la misma persona junto a una pequeña rama como soporte de la olla y luego Hilda que tenia su porta medalla en el suelo y en medio del objeto una soga atada arriba de un árbol mientras la castaña sostenía dicha soga - (Bueno por lo menos es original a como yo lo hice como novato) - Pensó mientras recordaba como intento capturar a un Pidgey usa solo su camiseta.

\- Bien con esto funcionada - Se dijo la castaña que sujetaba la soga mientras se ocultaba detrás de un árbol - Solo debo esperar que Minccino venga y luego lo tendré capturado.

\- Ah que aburrida estoy de esperar a Minccino - Decía Bel que se ocultaba detrás de unos arbustos mientras esperaba al pokémon - Me pregunto si ya vendrá.

\- Ha pasado una hora desde que están esperando a Minccino y aún el mencionado no viene - Se pregunto Cilan que seguía viendo como su cuchara era usado para atrae al pokémon - Espero que sea pronto ya quiero recuperar mi cuchara.

\- Aún no aparece Minccino y estoy con hambre - Dijo el azabache aburrido de la demora del pokémon que de igual forma estaba su compañero Pikachu.

Entonces de pronto apareció Minccino saliendo de los arbustos que veía determinada mente el porta medallas en el suelo así que el pokémon se acerco a dicho objeto pero luego observa la soga alrededor del objeto para luego observa que era una trampa al ver la pierna de Hilda detrás del árbol que este solo reía en su interior por aquella entrenadora así que fingiendo no saber nada se acerco al porta medallas entrando al centro de la soga.

\- (Bien ya te tengo) - Sonrió la castaña al ver al pokémon que cayó en su trampa así sin perder tiempo tiró de la soga haciendo que se active, pero luego ver como Minccino en una ágil maniobra salta antes que la soga lo cogiera mientras este cogia el porta medallas de ella y se lo llevaba del lugar - ¡No puede ser he fallado!

\- Vaya forma de huir de Minccino que hasta Hilda a fallado - Dijo impresionado Cilan al ver el fallido plan de la castaña.

\- Perfecto... ahora debemos recuperar dos porta medallas - Exclamo Ash al ver la situación de su amiga - Ahora solo queda esperar que Bel recupere nuestras porta medallas de nuevo.

Luego del fallido plan de Hilda, ella se reunio con sus compañeros de viaje a esperar que Bel recupere sus porta medallas de ambos pasado 10 minutos, de nuevo apareció Minccino que se acercaba de los arbustos que vio la cuchara con detenimiento pero observa con una gota en la cabeza al ver tan peculiar trampa de la chica que este no necesitaba mucho esfuerzo, así que fingiendo inocencia se acerco a la cuchara para entrar directo a la trampa de la rubia.

\- ¡Bien ya te tengo! - Dijo con emoción mientras jalaba la pequeña soga haciendo que cayera la olla al pokémon que quedo adentro de la trampa - ¡Yupi! Lo capture al fin.

\- ¡No puede ser que la trampa de Bel haya funcionado! - Exclamo impresionada Hilda por el éxito de su amiga en capturarlo.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro Hilda - Dijo Ash mientras veía como el pokémon empezó a caminar sobre la olla huyendo con ambos objetos.

\- ¡No mi cuchara y mi olla! - Grito asustado Cilan al ver como Minccino se llevaba sus cosas.

\- ¡No puede ser! - Exclamo Bel al ver como el pokémon se iba - ¡No se vale solo era para que te lleves la cuchara y no la olla que no es 2 por 1! - Dijo haciendo que el grupo cayera al suelo.

\- ¡Bel no es momento de decir esas cosas debemos recuperar nuestras cosas! - Reclamo un poco enojada la castaña a su amiga - Debemos aprovechar que tiene puesto la olla no puede huir enseguida, tenemos que seguirlo.

\- Jajaja esta bien - Dijo avergonzada Bel que luego ella y el grupo se puso en marcha por el pokémon.

Luego de un pequeño camino siguieron al pokémon que luego de encontrarlo vieron se encontraba sus cosas incluyendo al pokémon que empezaba a limpiar.

\- Es como dice la pokédex le encanta limpiar - Dijo Hilda al ver como limpiaba sus cosas.

\- ¡Enserio entonces con más razón lo quiero en mi equipo me serviría para limpiar mi desorden! - Dijo emocionada Bel que no se dio cuenta que alarmo al pokémon que los veía.

\- Gracias Bel ahora ya nos descubrió - Dijo Ash suspirando por la ayuda de la rubia.

\- Jajaja lo siento - Dijo apenada al ver lo que provoco.

\- Bien entonces yo me encargare de esto - Dijo Ash que salia a enfrentar a Minccino mientras sacaba su pokéball - Yo te elijo Sni...

\- ¡Espera! - Fue el grito de ambas entrenadoras que detuvieron al azabache.

\- Ash deja que me encarge de esto es momento de capturar a mi primer pokémon - Dijo la castaña que se acercaba al azabache junta a Bel - Además este es mi oportunidad de atraparlo.

\- Si es verdad nosotras nos encargaremos de esto tú solo espera Ash - Dijo Bel que juntaba sus puños con la mirada serie - Vamos a recuperar sus cosas.

\- Ah... esta bien encargase de captura a Minccino chicas - Dijo Ash suspirando mientras guardaba su pokéball y se iba con Cilan.

\- Bien yo te elijo ¡Sal Tepig! - Dijo Hilda que liberaba a su pokémon.

\- Tu también ¡Sal Pignite! - Dijo Bel con ánimos mientras giraba su brazo con rapidez mientras lanzaba su pokéball liberando a su pokémon.

\- Te ¡pig! - Dijo el pokémon que salia mientras sacaba humo de su hocico.

\- Pig ¡Nite! - Exclamo el pokémon mientras levantaba sus brazos.

\- ¡Hilda así que tu también elegiste a Tepig! - Dijo emocionada la rubia al ver el pokémon de su amiga.

\- Si fue una gran coincidencia que eligieras el mismo inicial - Dijo igual de emocionada la castaña que se distrajeron de su objetivo.

\- ¡Hilda y Bel! - Dijo Ash llamando la atención de ambas - No se distraigan y capturen a Minccino que ya quiero tener mi porta medallas pronto antes que anochezca.

\- ¡Esta bien! - Dijeron ambas chicas avergonzaras por distraerse en su captura.

\- Tepig usa embestida - Dijo Hilda mientras su pokémon se preparaba a atacar.

\- Pignite usa nitro carga - Dijo Bel que daba la orden a su pokémon.

Ambos pokémon de fuego se acercaron a atacar a Minccino que estaba acorralado por ambos así con que con muchas astucia se cubrió con la olla de Cilan que luego de que ambos pokémon se retiraban Minccino salia ileso de daño al protegerse con la olla que para desgracia de Cilan esta quedo destruida.

\- ¡No mi olla! - Exclamo con la cara pálida el peliverde por lo ocurrido con su olla - Ahora debo comprar otra - Dijo triste al verlo hecho añicos.

\- No puede ser fallamos nuestro ataque - Dijo Bel al ver al pokémon que estaba en buen estado omitiendo la olla de Cilan - Esta vez ya no tiene con que protegerse.

\- Es nuestra oportunidad de atraparlo - Dijo Hilda que estaba lista para atacar al pokémon - Tepig usa embestida otra vez.

\- Tu también Pignite usa nitro carga - Dijo emocionada Bel dando la orden a su pokémon.

Entonces ambos pokémon volvieron a usar sus movimientos hacia Minccino que este con gran agilidad se puso en Pignite haciendo su movimiento cosquillas haciendo que el pokémon soltada carcajadas.

\- Ay no de nuevo - Exclamo aterrada Bel al ver a su pokémon indefenso.

\- Tepig usa ascuas y libera a Pignite de Minccino - Dijo Hilda dando la orden a su pokémon.

\- Te ¡Piiiig! - Exclamo el pokémon lanzando su ataque a Pignite ya que Minccino se quito de ahí al ver el ataque del pokémon.

\- Min ¡ccino! ¡ccino! - Dijo el pokémon burlándose de ambas chicas y sus pokémon.

\- Bien es suficiente de juegos Minccino - Dijo Hilda que veía al pokémon - Tepig usa ascuas.

\- Te ¡piiig! - Lanzo su ataque que iba hacia Minccino.

\- Min ccino - Evadió el ataque mientras se acercaba a Tepig y le hacia doble bofetón dañando a Tepig.

\- Pignite usa derribo - Exclamo Bel a su pokémon que se acercaba a atacar a Minccino.

\- Min ccino - Exclamo dejando de atacar para saltar en la copa de un árbol mientras Pignite que no pudo detener su ataque choco al Tepig de Hilda.

\- Bel deberías hacer detener a tu pokémon ya que dañaste a Tepig - Reclamo la castaña al ver como ambos pokémon lucían lastimados por atacarse a si mismo.

\- Lo siento Hilda - Dijo Bel apenada al igual que su pokémon.

\- Vaya tanto entrenadora como pokémon comparten similitud en comportamiento - Decía Cilan que veía lo ocurrido.

\- Es momento de acabar con esto, Tepig usa ascuas - Dijo Hilda ya cansada de los juegos de Minccino.

\- Pignite usa también lanzallamas - Exclamo Bel a su pokémon que se preparaba para atacar.

Ambos pokémon se preparaban para atacar pero no contaron que Minccino se había adelantado.

\- Min - El pokémon enrollaba sus orejas mientras inhalaba aire - ¡Ccinoooooooo! - Entonces dio un fuerte grito haciendo que ambos pokémon no pudieran lanzar su ataque mientras sufrían daño por el ataque que al estar lastimados ambos pokémons quedaron debilitados.

\- ¡Nooooo! - Exclamaron ambas al ver que sus pokémons no podían continuar en el combate.

\- Al parecer si acabo pero no como lo tenia planeado ellas - Exclamo Cilan con una sonrisa nerviosa por el momento que paso ambas entrenadoras.

\- Ah... a este paso no voy a conseguir mi porta medallas - Dijo Ash suspirando por ver como ambas han fallado en la captura.

\- No puedo creer que de nuevo falle - Dijo la castaña deprimida al fallar otra vez.

\- Yo aún no me doy por vencida debo tener algo aquí - Dijo la rubia que buscaba algo de su bolso hasta que sacó una pokéball - Bien acá esta... ay no me equivoque es una pokéball vacía.

\- Min - Dijo el pokémon al ver como la rubia tener un objeto sucio que al instante se acerco para limpiarlo entonces subiendo al hombro de Bel empezó a frotar la pokéball que de pronto se activo capturan dolo mientras la pokéball se agitaba hasta que de pronto paro dando señal que Minccino fue capturado.

\- ¡Ehhhhhhhhh! - Exclamaron todos al ver como Bel capturo a Minccino de una forma única.

\- ¡Siiiii! Ya tengo a Minccino - Dijo feliz Bel al lograr capturar al pokémon.

\- No puede ser que de esa forma haya capturado a Minccino - Dijo impresionada Hilda como logro tan hazaña su amiga.

\- Bien al fin acabo este problema de la competencia - Dijo Ash que se acercaba a los objetos que Minccino se había llevado - Vaya si que lo dejo muy limpio - Exclamo para luego tomar dichos objetos mientras se acercaba a su amiga - Hilda toma ti porta medallas.

\- Ahh... - Suspiro la castaña al volver a fallar en la captura - Gracias Ash.

\- No te preocupes ya habrá tiempo para capturar a tu pokémon - Dijo Ash alentando a su amiga.

\- Si no te preocupes ya que me alegro que Bel haya capturado a Minccino - Decía cambiando su actitud a una alegré mientras se acercaba a su amiga - Felicitaciones Bel por Minccino.

\- Gracias Hilda - Exclamo contenta mientras acariciaba la pokéball sucia.

Luego de la captura de Minccino, Bel decidió retar a Ash a un combate pokémon aunque el combate no duro mucho dando la victoria al azabache ya que al ser una entrenadora novata aún no tenia mucha experiencia, entonces llego el momento de la despedida de Bel.

\- Fue un gusto verte Bel si vas a conseguir las medallas, eso significa que nos volveremos a ver - Exclamo Ash alegré mientra veía a la chica.

\- A sido agradable y no te preocupes por mi cuchara Minccino me lo dejo como nuevo sobre la olla volveré a cómprame otra - Dijo Cilan que se despedía de Bel.

\- Si ha sido agradable conocerlo chicos - Exclamo alegré la rubia mientras los veía entonces recordó algo más - Así Ash, la profesora Encina dijo que puede guardar a tus pokémons en su laboratorio cuando tengas más de 6.

\- Gracias por el aviso Bel - Dijo Ash por la información dada.

\- Descuida además que quiero luchar no solamente con Hilda sino también contigo Ash - Dijo mientras los veía con una mirada retadora - Bueno adiós chicos - Exclamo para irse corriendo pero la voz de su amiga la paro.

\- Bel espera - Dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba a su amiga - Ash y Cilan podrían esperarnos un rato.

\- Esta bien - Dijeron ambos que se alejaban un poco de ambas para darles privacidad.

\- Y ¿Qué quieres hablarme Hilda? - Pregunto curiosa Bel a su amiga.

\- Recuerdas en la noche cuando prometimos ir juntas al laboratorio - Dijo la castaña mientras Bel asintió en recordarlo - Por que no viniste al laboratorio ese mismo día ya que la profesora Encina dijo que no vendrías hoy a recibir a tu pokémon inicial.

\- Ah bueno... - Dijo un poco nerviosa a como debía responder hasta que se le ocurrió algo - Es que me quede dormida y tuve que pospone para el otro día jajaja.

\- Así que era eso - Dijo Hilda al entender la situación - Deberías dormir más temprano Bel.

\- Jajaja si lo tendré en cuenta Hilda - Dijo sonriendo mientras se despedía de ella - Nos vemos luego.

\- Si adiós Bel - Dijo mientras su amiga salia corriendo del lugar levantando polvo - Como siempre tan apurada jejeje.

Mientras Hilda se reunía con sus compañeros para seguir con el viaje en otro lado se veía como Bel se detenía en el camino mientras meditaba algo.

\- Ah... lo siento Hilda - Dijo mientras recordaba lo que dijo anteriormente - No pude decirte el verdadero motivo por lo cual no pude ir al laboratorio - Entonces de pronto sonó su videomisor que al ver de quién se trataba decidió no contestar la llamada hasta que se corto - Aún no puedes dejarme en paz Papá.

Luego de despedirse de Bel, los chicos se detuvieron para descansar luego de caminar por un buen rato.

\- Chicos descansen que ahora voy preparar la cena - Dijo Cilan que preparaba sus cosas para comenzar con el almuerzo del grupo.

\- Bien es momento descansar Hilda - Dijo Ash que dejaba su mochila en el suelo mientras Pikachu bajaba de su hombro - Ahhh... ya tengo hambre.

\- Si ha sido un gran recorrido - Dijo Hilda cansada mientras veía una "roca" - Bueno descansaré en esa roca - Entonces al sentarse noto como aquella "roca" se movió de repente asustando a la castaña - Un momento no puede ser de nuevo.

Entonces de la tierra salió Sandile que al ver de nuevo a la chica, se molesto al volver a interrumpir en su sueño.

\- Otra vez Sandile - Dijo Hilda al reconocer al pokémon al llevar unos anteojos oscuros.

\- Hilda este puede ser tu oportunidad de capturarlo - Dijo Ash al ver el momento oportuno de su amiga.

\- Pika pi - Dijo el roedor eléctrico que alentaba a la chica.

\- Tienen razón es mi oportunidad de atraparte Sandile - Dijo decidida Hilda mientras sacaba su pokéball - Sal Tepig.

\- Te pig - Exclamo el pokémon al ser liberado mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

\- San - Exclamo el pokémon de tierra cansado de huir de la chica decidió pelear entonces este cavo el suelo metiéndose dentro.

\- (Así que excavar) - Se dijo mientras su pokémon estaba listo para su orden - Tepig utiliza rastreo para localizar a Sandile y luego usa ascuas.

\- Te - Exclamo el pokémon mientras empezó a olfatear el aroma del pokémon buscando su localización hasta que este salió del suelo pero Tepig lo esquivo mientras recargaba su ataque - ¡Piiiig! - Entonces le lanzo un fuerte ascuas que le hizo daño el ataque pero aún no lo debilitaba.

\- San - Entonces el pokémon aún por el daño recibido uso mordisco lastimando a Tepig que se encontraba cerca también haciéndole daño al pokémon.

\- Tepig estas bien - Dijo Hilda que luego de observa que su pokémon podía continuar en el combate decidió seguir - Tepig embestida.

\- Teee - Entonces embistió a Sandile que se encontraba débil del golpe recibido pero aún podía continuar así volvió a ocultarse en el suelo.

\- (Ese Sandile es muy resistente) - Pensó al ver el potencial del pokémon que no se daba por vencido - Tepig espera su ataque de Sandile y usa ascuas.

\- Te - Respondió el pokémon que esperaba el ataque del pokémon de tierra luego de un tiempo apareció por detrás mientras usaba mordisco, pero Tepig logró esquivar el ataque mientras recargaba su ataque de fuego - ¡Piiig! - Lanzo con gran potencial el ataque provocando que Sandile se debilitada.

\- Es tu oportunidad Hilda - Exclamo Ash al ver que el pokémon estaba débil.

\- Si.. - Exclamo mientras sacaba su pokéball - Pokébola ve.

Entonces Hilda lanzó su pokéball a Sandile que al chocar se abrió capturando al pokémon luego de eso empezó a vibrar moviéndose de un lado a otro hasta que... se capturo.

\- ¡Bien hecho Hilda has capturado a Sandile! - Dijo feliz el azabache por la captura de su amiga.

\- Pika pi - Exclamo de la misma forma el pokémon.

\- Al fin... - Exclamo la castaña que se acercaba a la pokéball - ¡Tengo a mi primer pokémon capturado! - Luego de eso se emociono al igual que su pokémon por capturar - Gracias Tepig por tu esfuerzo.

\- Te pig - Dijo contento al ver a su entrenadora feliz al conseguir atrapar a Sandile.

\- Hilda es momento de reunimos con Cilan para que vea tu captura y además que debe ser curado por el daño recibido - Dijo el azabache mientras se acercaba a la castaña.

\- Si tienes razón - Dijo feliz mientras ambos entrenadores junto a sus pokémons iniciales se iban con Cilan para que vea a nuevo pokémon del grupo - Gracias Ash por ayudarme hoy día pude atrapar a mi primer pokémon.

\- Te equivocas Hilda - Dijo el azabache mientras negaba lo dicho - Este fue por tu propio esfuerzo y la de tu pokémon yo solo te alenté a seguir intentándolo.

\- Aún así te lo agradezco, bien es momento de mostrar al grupo mi nuevo pokémon - Al decir esto ambos fueron a presentar al nuevo pokémon de Hilda.

Ahora con un nuevo pokémon en el grupo la aventura de nuestros héroes continuar que les deparará en su viaje solo puedo decir.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

Hola gente aquí Emilion con el nuevo capitulo de este fic se a puesto muy cómico el capitulo que ocurrida en su viaje no lo sabré ya que se descubrida en la siguiente pokéaventuras comente que les pareció el capitulo me despido de ustedes lectores jejeje.

Psodata: Agradezco a las personas que comentan en mi historia se lo agradezco mucho y también me a dado una emoción por el nuevo anime de Pokémon Generation me ha dado aún más ganas de seguir con la historia.


	23. Ash y Hilda se convierten en profesores

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Pokémon Company", yo solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fic sin lucros hacia la historia.

 ** _Capitulo 22: La guardería pokémon, ¡Ash y Hilda se convierten en profesores!_**

Luego de la primera captura de Hilda en el bosque, nuestros héroes siguen su camino por la ruta 3 para ir por la siguiente medalla de Ash y Hilda que se encuentra en cuidad Nacrene.

\- Ya falta poco para llegar cuidad Nacrene chicos - Dijo Cilan que veía en su mapa la dirección del camino.

\- Bien falta poco para nuestro siguiente reto Hilda - Exclamo Ash mientras miraba el camino donde irían pero luego observa como su amiga estaba sonriente mientras veía la poké ball - Al parecer aún esta emocionada por la captura de Sandile.

\- Pika pi - Exclamo el roedor eléctrico en tono de afirmación.

\- Es normal, acaba de conseguir su primer pokémon en el viaje - Respondió Cilan viendo a la castaña - Eso significa que la unión de ambos comenzara a crecer en el transcurso del viaje.

\- Eso parece - Dijo Ash mientras seguían su camino pero vieron como un grupo de niños estaban reunidos en un lugar donde estaba por una casa - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

\- Ahhh... - Se dijo Hilda que ponía atención a lo que su amigo veía - Al parecer es una clase de turismo escolar.

\- Uhh... según el mapa acá hay una guardería pokémon - Dijo Cilan que veía el mapa explicándole los detalles del lugar.

\- Me pregunto que ocurre - Decía el azabache que fue a averiguar lo que ocurría.

\- Espéranos Ash - Dijo Hilda que junto con Cilan fueron al lugar donde se encontraba los niños.

Al llegar se ve como un grupo efectivamente de niños estaban reclamando a dos personas mayores por un motivo en particular.

\- ¡Profesora Daniela, no puede cancelar la exploración en la cueva Manantial! - Reclamaron los niños a la chica que era su profesora.

\- Niños no se podrá hacer, ahora tengo que ayudar en la guardería a la directora por eso les dije que se cancela el recorrido - Decía la profesora Daniela tratando de hacer que entienda sus alumnos pero al parecer era inútil.

\- Al parecer tiene problemas señorita - Dijo Cilan que se expresaba cordialmente hacia la chica mientras estaba acompañado de Ash y Hilda, sorprendiendo al grupo que dirigios su mirada en el grupo.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - Pregunto la profesora Daniela.

\- Yo soy Ash Ketchup de pueblo Paleta y el es Pikachu - Dijo el azabache presentándose junto a su compañero.

\- Yo soy Hilda y soy de pueblo Arcilla - Dijo la castaña presentándose.

\- Yo soy Cilan soy un conocedor pokémon es un gusto conocerla - Dijo el peliverde también presentándose.

\- El gusto es mio mi nombre es Daniela y soy la profesora de la guardería que me encargo de cuida y enseñar a los niños sobre los pokémons, niños saluden.

\- ¡Buenos días! - Se expresaron los niños saludando adecuadamente al grupo.

\- Disculpe pero que es lo que ocurre exactamente - Dijo Ash que quería ayudar en el problema que tenia aquella profesora.

\- Verán lo que ocurre es que mis alumnos los iba a llevar mañana a conocer el habita de los pokémons y también visitar la cueva Manantial que se encuentra al este de la ruta 3 pero lamentablemente tuvimos un contratiempo en el cuidado de los huevos de los pokémons de los entrenadores que vendrán a recogerlos - Dijo la profesora explicando el problema al grupo - Por eso no podré llevarlos mañana a enseñarles del comportamientos de los pokémons y su estilo de vida salvaje - Dijo mientras suspiraba desanimada por el problema que surgió.

\- Uhm... ese si es un problema - Dijo Cilan al saber el problema que tenia.

\- ¡Tengo una idea! - Dijo Hilda que al parecer había encontrado el problema del asunto - Yo puedo ofrecerme como guía del grupo.

\- Es una excelente idea Hilda, ya que tu has estado estudiando en la academia pokémon - Decía Cilan al saber el propósito de la castaña.

\- Es muy amable de tu parte Hilda pero ocurre un problema - Dijo la profesora al ver un lado negativo en el asunto - No creo que puedas hacerlo tu sola, al tener que cuidar a un grupo de niños en un lugar peligroso ya que necesitaras ayuda de a otra persona.

\- Yo puedo ofrecerme - Dijo Ash que levantaba la mano - Puedo ayudar a Hilda a cuidar de los niños mientras usted se encarga de sus asuntos - Expreso su ofrecimiento mientras sonreía.

\- Si ese es el caso entonces puedo dejarles a cargo el cuidado de los niños - Dijo la profesora Daniela aceptando la ayuda de ambos entrenadores.

\- ¡Siiiii! - Respondieron felices los niños al poder ir a visitar la cueva Manantial.

\- Gracias Ash - Le agradeció la castaña por la ayuda de su amigo.

\- No es nada Hilda, además se me hace interesante investigar el lugar ya que igual que nosotros aún no conocemos la zona de la cueva Manantial jajaja - Respondió Ash riendo al decir su respuesta.

\- Tienes razón, este pequeño recorrido nos puede enseñar la zona del habita de los pokémons - Dijo Hilda mientras veía al grupo de niños - Me recuerdan un poco a mi cuando era estudiante.

\- Tienes razón a mi también me recuerda cuando salia a investigar el bosque solo - Dijo Ash al ver como los niños tienen esa curiosidad de saber como es el mundo tal como él de pequeño.

\- Bueno chicos, ahora que se arreglo el asunto deberíamos buscar un lugar para pasar la noche - Decía Cilan al ver que el recorrido seria mañana - Tendremos que acampar afuera.

\- Si necesitan hospedaje pueden quedarse en la guardería hay cuartos para visitantes, les puedo dar por ayudarme en este problema - Expreso la profesora Daniela a los tres que asintieron en acepta la oferta.

Luego de la charla los niños se reunieron de vuelta en sus hogares para el día siguiente, mientras Ash, Hilda y Cilan fueron directo a la guardería donde se alojarían por esta noche, donde pasado las horas anocheció adentro del domicilio el grupo la profesora Daniela empezó a explicar a Ash y Hilda lo que debían hacer en el recorrido.

\- Bien chicos entendieron lo que deben hacer - Dijo la profesora terminando de explicar lo deberían hacer mañana en el recorrido.

\- Si ya entendí lo que debo hacer - Respondió la castaña al entender lo que debía hacer para luego ver como Ash se veía un poco perdido del asunto.

\- Si creó que ya entendí lo que debo hacer - Dijo Ash nervioso al entender un poco del asunto pero para su suerte no le prestaron atención al asunto.

\- Muy bien acá les traigo un delicioso platillo hecho para este momento de la noche - Dijo Cilan que entregaba en la mesa la comida de la cena las dos chicas quedaron fascinadas por lo delicioso que sabia y de Ash el solo comió alegré por el delicioso mientras Pikachu y el grupo de pokémons del grupo comían la comida pokémon que sirvió Cilan en otra parte de la guardería.

Luego pasaron la hora de dormir para prepararse para el siguiente día, donde el grupo durmió en camas separaras dentro del cuarto.

\- Mañana sera un gran día para enseñar a los niños - Dijo Hilda con emoción al convertirse en profesora por un día.

\- Si, a mi me agrada ver como aprenden sobre la vida de los pokémons - Dijo Ash mientras veía arriba del techo junto con Pikachu.

\- Estoy seguro que les ida bien a ustedes chicos - Dijo Cilan que estaba preparándose para dormir.

\- Ahora que lo dices Cilan que harás ese día - Dijo la castaña al ver como el conocedor pokémon haría todo el día.

\- Es verdad - Dijo seguido el azabache que se olvido.

\- No se preocupen yo ire a ayudar a la profesora Daniela y a la directora de la guardería del cuidado de los huevos mientras ustedes se encargan de enseñarles a los niños - Relato el peliverde de lo que haría mañana.

\- Menos mal - Dijo aliviada Hilda mientras se recostaba en su cama - Bueno, buenas noches chicos.

\- Buenas noches Hilda - Dijo Ash que de igual forma se recostaba en su cama para descansar junto con Pikachu.

\- Buenas noches chicos - Dijo de la misma forma Cilan mientras empezaba a dormir.

Al día siguiente

Luego de dormir la noche anterior el grupo se dispuso a levantarse para desayunar y hacer el trabajo de lo que propusieron hacer.

\- Bien ya estoy lista - Dijo Hilda que ya estaba arreglada para el día de hoy.

\- Bien al parecer ya esta mejor - Dijo Ash que se quitaba la venda de su herida mostrando que ya había sanado del daño causado aliviando a su amiga - Bien ahora puedo moverme muy bien - Exclamo mientras estiraba su brazo.

\- Me alegro que haya sanado la herida Ash - Dijo la castaña feliz pero luego aparece Cilan.

\- Chicos es momento de que ayuden en el recorrido - Dijo Cilan mientras avisaba a ambos que al instante salieron del lugar para encontrarse con los niños que los estaba esperando.

\- Buenos días profesor Ash y profesora Hilda - Exclamaron los niños que saludaban cordialmente a ambos entrenadores.

\- ¡Profesora! - Exclamo en tono de sorpresa y vergüenza la castaña.

\- Profesor no suena mal - Dijo Ash emocionado por empezar con el recorrido.

\- Bien niño sigan la orden de Ash y Hilda - Dijo la profesora Daniela mientras su alumnos asintieron en afirmación.

\- Pues bien en marcha - Dijo Ash como líder del grupo mientras que junto con Hilda y los niños fueron directos a explorar el bosque.

En otra parte de la ruta 3

\- Bien ya casi llegamos a cuidad Nacrene - Respondió uno del grupo que era del equipo Plasma.

\- Bien es momento de ir por el objetivo que no han encargado el señor Ghetsis - Dijo uno del grupo que vestia de una forma diferente al grupo.

\- ¡Si gran Sabio Blau! - Exclamaron el grupo mientras se dirigían en su destino.

\- Señor al parecer, hay demasiada gente reunida en la guardería - Dijo otro del grupo que dirigía su mirada a un grupo de entrenadores que iban reunidos - Al parecer vienen a llevarse los huevos de los pokémons debemos hacer algo es algo que el Señor N no permitiría.

\- Tienes razón, el Señor N no permitiría que nuevas vidas sean esclavizadas por los entrenadores debemos hacer que liberen sus pokémons mostrando nuestros ideales - Dijo el sabio Blau mientras veía a su grupo de 20 hombres - Ustedes vayan a liberar a los pokémons incluso si es a la fuerza mientras la otra mitad nos dirigimos a cuidad Nacrene para seguir los planes del Señor Ghetsis, entendieron.

\- ¡Si! - Exclamaron mientras la mitad del grupo se iba a cuidad Nacrene, el otro grupo se dirigía hacia la guardería para cumplir con su otro objetivo.

En otro lado del bosque se hallaba el equipo Rocket que había escuchado todo lo dicho por el grupo.

\- Al parecer quieren hacer una jugada inesperada - Dijo Meowth que veía a sus compañeros el asunto - ¿Qué debemos hacer al respecto?

\- Creó que deberíamos seguir al otro grupo que esta en dirección a cuidad Nacrene, ya que parte de nuestra misión es interferir en los planes del equipo Plasma - Dijo James analizando el asunto del grupo.

\- Es verdad, además lo veo una perdida de tiempo ir persiguiendo al otro grupo, solo para robar pokémons que después lo liberaran - Dijo Jessie que veía una respuesta más concreta al asunto.

\- Bien entonces decidido vayamos a seguir al primer grupo - Dijo Meowth que luego el trió fue en dirección al primer grupo que iban hacia la siguiente cuidad.

Mientras en el equipo Rocket se iba del lugar, ellos no se percataron que había alguien que oyó todo el asunto de su misión.

\- Al parecer tenemos intrusos en la región, quién diría que el equipo Rocket estuviera interfiriendo en los planes del equipo Plasma - Dijo una persona que estaba encapuchada mientras veía en la dirección de la guardería donde se reunía los entrenadores - No seria una pérdida de tiempo si investigo el lugar - Dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa - Tal vez me encuentre con los 2 elegidos del dragón blanco.

Que ocurrida con el grupo de la guardería, quién es la misteriosa persona que pasará con Ash y Hilda solo puedo decir.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

Hola gente aquí Emilion con un nuevo capitulo de este fic veo que la trama se complica para nuestros héroes, bueno comenten que le pareció el fic Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores jejeje. ;)

Hola gente del Fanfiction aquí Emilion agradeciendo de corazón por seguir con la historia que me esfuerzo en traer algo nuevo en el mundo de Pokémon.

\- el cookies: Bueno me alegro que te halla fascinado la historia que estoy poniendo la trama muy genial, sobre los pokémon de Hilda ya tengo pensado a cuales voy a incluir en la historia a decir verdad estas en lo correcto voy a poner a los mismo pokémon de Ash que tuvo en Unova ya que mencione en un principio que seguiría con la trama que tuvo el anime con toques del juego bien eso es todo cuídate.

\- Luffy Ketchum: Gracias por cada comentario que das en cada capitulo te lo agradezco espero que sigas hasta el final de la temporada cuídate.

\- prietar: Hola amigo debo decirte que el Sandile que capturo Hilda es el mismo que tiene Ash solo que tendra un poco de diferencia que más tarde se explicada el porque jejeje cuídate.

Y a los que me leen les agradezco de corazón que sigan entreteniéndose con esta genial historia del mundo de pokémon Adiós.


	24. ¡Comienza la pelea por los pokémons!

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Pokémon Company", yo solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fic.

 ** _Capitulo 23: El misterioso chico, ¡Comienza la pelea por los pokémon!_**

En el bosque de la ruta 3 se hallaba el grupo de niños junto con ambos entrenadores, que exploraban el lugar con gran cautela para evitar problemas a los pokémons salvajes así que comenzando la caminata hacia la cueva Manantial.

\- Muy bien niños, el habita de un pokémon depende de la zona donde más se adapte por ejemplo los pokémon de tipo hielo se encuentran en áreas frías y los pokémon de tipo roca se hayan en cuevas - Dijo Hilda explicando los detalles a los niños que se mostraba curiosos.

\- Profesora Hilda ¿Tengo una pregunta? - Dijo una niña que levantaba el brazo.

\- Si Rosa cual es tu duda - Dijo gentil la castaña a la pregunta de la niña.

\- Me preguntaba como es el género de un pokémon - Dijo la pequeña Rosa a su duda.

\- Bien es fácil un pokémon se diferencia de su otro género por cambios en su aspecto, aunque hay otros que no cambiar nada en el aspecto pero puedes identificarlos gracias a esto - Entonces Hilda saco su pokédex mostrando a la niña - La pokédex te muestra el género de un pokémon al ver sus datos - Relato mientras le guiñaba.

\- Vaya eso es muy impresionante - Relato feliz la niña al saber sobre los pokémons.

\- Bien hecho profesora Hilda - Dijo Ash en tono de burla a la castaña que se avergonzó por lo dicho.

\- Jajaja ya basta Ash - Dijo un poco avergonzada mientras caminaban por la cueva Manantial - Creó que ya falta poco.

\- Bien hemos estado caminando por una hora - Exclamo aliviado el azabache por ya llegar.

\- Pika pi - Respondió alegré el pokémon del azabache.

\- Oye Ash, tengo algo que preguntarte - Dijo la castaña mientras ambos caminaban junto con los niños, recibiendo la atención de su amigo - Como es que sabes muchos de los pokémons, ya que tu me dijiste que nunca has ido a una escuela pokémon.

\- Ah eso jejeje bueno es verdad que nunca he ido a una escuela pero cuando era pequeño mi madre me envió a un campamento para conocer a los pokémons que era patrocinado por el profesor Oak, es por eso que me emociona descubrir nuevas cosas ya que conocí a muchos pokémons y hice muchos amigos en el transcurso que estuve - Decía Ash feliz al recordar sobre ese campamento aunque también se encontraba un poco olvidadizo - Bueno eso es lo único que recuerdo.

\- Eso es impresionante Ash, es emocionante lo divertido que es conocer cosas nuevas ya que ese era mi propósito al salir en mi viaje - Exclamo con una pequeña risa al recordar sus motivos antes de volverse entrenadora - Bien creó que este seria un buen lugar para descansar, antes de ir a la cueva Manantial - Dijo mientras señalaba un pequeño prado - Es un lugar seguro para comer.

\- Estoy de acuerdo ya me muero de hambre - Respondió el azabache que le gruñía su estomago - Lo siento jejeje.

\- Jijiji es normal en ti Ash - Dijo Hilda mientras sonreía a su amigo entonces dirigíos su mirada a los niños - ¡Niños vamos a tomar un pequeño descanso de 10 minutos antes de ir!

\- ¡Si! - Dijeron los niños que junto con sus profesores fueron a dicho lugar a almorzar.

En la guardería pokémon se encontraba llena de entrenadores que estaban esperando a recoger a sus pokémons de dicho lugar.

\- Vaya hay una gran cantidad de personas - Expreso impresionado Cilan al ver a la gran multitud.

\- Es normal, los entrenadores se preparan para el reto de los gimnasios y también de la liga - Dijo una mujer mayor que aparecía ser la encargada del lugar.

\- Tiene razón en lo que dice mi abuela Cilan - Dijo Daniela que estaba encargada de la entrega de los pokémons.

\- Es un gusto conocerte tu debes ser Cilan, mi nombre es Karena y soy la directora de la guardería estoy agradecida por que nos ayudes junto a tus amigos - Expreso Karena su gratitud al conocedor pokémon.

\- Es un placer ayudarles en esto - Dijo Cilan mientras se preparaba para comenzar con su trabajo - Bien creó que es mejor que demos comienzo a esto.

En un lugar un poco más alejado de la guardería se hallaba el equipo Plasma que se encontraba ocultos de cualquier la vista de cualquier persona.

\- Bien llegó el momento de actuar para capturar a los pokémons de esos entrenadores y liberarlos de su prisión - Dijo uno del grupo mientras los demás asintieron en lo dicho mientras preparaban para el ataque del lugar.

\- Estamos listos - Dijo uno del grupo mientras los demás se dirigieron hacia la guardería.

Un poco más apartado del lugar donde se encontraba el equipo Plasma, se veía al chico encapuchado que oyó los planes del equipo Plasma.

\- Jejeje al parecer va comenzar la diversión - Exclamo el chico mientras sacaba una poké ball de su bolsillo - Sal Oshawott.

\- Osha - Exclamo el pokémon al salir viendo a su entrenador.

\- Ha llegado el momento de averiguar a esos elegidos del que nos hablo N, estas listo para la acción Oshawott - Dijo el chico que lucia emocionado mientras su pokémon también estaba preparado para la acción - Pues en marcha.

Dentro de la guardería los entrenadores estaban esperando a sus pokémons, que se estaban impacientando para salir a viajar de nuevo con sus pokémons.

\- Bien entrenadores ya tenemos listo a sus pokémons - Dijo Karena al grupo de entrenadores que estaban un poco apurados por recibir a sus pokémons.

\- Ya era hora tengo que ir rápido hacia la siguiente cuidad - Exclamo una chica que lucia apurada.

\- Tengo que ir a entrenar a mis pokémons que sea rápido - Exclamo un chico que lucia enojado de esperar y así sucesivamente cada entrenador estaba quejándose de la demora mientras la directora calmaba a los entrenadores.

\- Al parecer son un grupo muy apurada - Expreso Cilan un poco molesto por lo exigente que eran los entrenadores.

\- Es normal que sean así, los entrenadores solo buscan sacar la fuerza de un pokémon por el entrenamiento duro - Respondió Daniela que traía los pokémons de los entrenadores en un costal.

\- No todos los entrenadores son así - Dijo Cilan que recordó estos últimos días junto con Ash y Hilda - Ya que he observado que hay más que simple entrenamiento en la unión de un pokémon con un entrenador.

\- Lo dices por Ash y Hilda, verdad - Dijo Daniela al saber a lo que se refería Cilan mientras recordaba como ambos chicos cuidaban a sus pokémons cuando había acabado de cenar - Puede ser que ellos sean el ejemplo que no todos son iguales.

Mientras hablaban de pronto salió disparado de las ventanas del lugar, unas botellas que al romperse esparció unos gases que llenaba toda la zona de la guardería mientras poco a poco cada persona iba cayendo.

\- Qué es lo ocu...- Dijo Daniela que cayó al suelo al oler los gases.

\- Eso es cloroformo ah... - Dijo Cilan mientras caía al suelo por el efecto del cloroformo, así toda la gente quedo dormida.

Entonces después de dispersarse el gas, entraron el equipo Plasma que logró ver que su plan ha resultado un éxito que sin perder tiempo cada dos personas llevaba las poké ball y las ponía en un costal hasta terminar con su objetivo.

\- Bien ya logramos conseguir las poké ball - Dijo uno de grupo mientras dos del grupo llevaba los costales con las poké ball.

\- Bien hecho, sera mejor irnos a un lugar seguro - Dijo otro sujeto al ver que cuando despierten vendría a buscarlos.

\- He encontrado un buen lugar para escondernos - Dijo otro del grupo mientras le mostraba el lugar detallando una cueva.

\- Bien entonces vayamos - Dijo el sujeto que luego de salir de la guardería el grupo entero fue directo a su próximo destino.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos de lo ocurrido mientras las personas se levantaban del suelo un grito sorprendió a las personas del lugar.

\- ¡No están las poké ball! - Fue el grito de Daniela al ver que ya no se encontraba las poké ball.

\- ¡Qué! - Respondieron los entrenadores al ver que sus pokémons fueron robados empezando un alboroto.

\- Seguro fue alguien que lanzo el cloroformo de antes - Dijo Cilan mientras revisaba su bolsillo y se alivio al ver que no se llevaron sus pokémon - Al parecer estaban apurados que solo se han llevado los pokémon de la guardería.

\- ¡Deben devolvernos a nuestros pokémons! - Exclamaron el grupo de entrenadores al ver que no se encontraba ya sus pokémons.

\- ¡SILENCIO! - Grito Karena al grupo que se callaron enseguida mientras la directora veía el problema - Nosotros nos encargaremos de recuperar a sus pokémons así que tenga paciencia.

\- Esta bien solo vamos a esperar una hora nada más sino tendremos que llamar a la oficial Jenny sobre el robo de nuestros pokémons - Exclamo alguien del grupo mientras los demás estaban de acuerdo que después cada uno se fue del lugar dejando solos a las encargadas de la guardería y a Cilan.

\- Ah... menudo problema se a armado - Exclamo cansada Karena que se sento en la silla.

\- Ahora como vamos a solucionar el problema - Exclamo Daniela preocupada por el robo de los pokémons.

\- Sean quién sea lo que se llevaron a los pokémons ya deben estar lejos, además el único que puede localizar el rastro del sujeto que hizo esto, es el Tepig de Hilda - Dijo Cilan al ver que los ladrones se salieron con la suya.

Entonces el grupo estaba angustiados del asunto del robo, mientras del lugar se veía al chico encapuchado que estaba oculto en un árbol y había visto lo ocurrido junto a su pokémon.

\- Vaya el equipo Plasma como siempre ocultando su lado oscuro para mantener su imagen de buenas personas en alto - Exclamo divertido el chico al ver la hazaña del grupo - Al parecer debemos hacer nuestra aparición en la cueva Manantial Oshawott.

\- Osha wott - Respondió el pokémon que mostraba una mirada divertida.

\- Fue una decepción al no encontrar a los dos elegidos - Dijo suspirando de aburrimiento - Esos entrenadores ni merecen la pena tener un pokémon.

\- Osha - Exclamo el pokémon que se subía en su cabeza del chico.

\- Tienes razón Oshawott jajaja nosotros tampoco somos chicos buenos - Exclamo riendo mientras su pokémon solo suspiraba por su entrenador - Bien es momento de arruinar los planes del equipo Plasma, lo siento N pero mi impulso es más fuerte que mi voluntad propia - Exclamo mientras se iba hacia el lugar donde estaba el equipo Plasma.

En otro lado del bosque de la ruta 3, Ash y Hilda junto con los niños después de a ver comido su almuerzo se fueron directos a la cueva Manantial aunque tuvieron un pequeño contra tiempo a causa que Ash se había vuelto a atragantar al comer deprisa que en una acción rápida de Hilda le hizo primeros auxilios al azabache logrado evitar que se ahogada, logrando el azabache un regaño de parte de la castaña mientras los niños y Pikachu reían por la forma en que Ash era regañado como un niño.

\- Bien niños llegamos a la cueva Manantial - Dijo Hilda que mostraba la entrada de la cueva al grupo.

\- Al fin hemos llegado - Dijo aliviado Ash mientras Pikachu aún se reía - Ya para Pikachu de reírte sobre mi desgracia.

\- Niños no se separen del grupo y sigan nuestras indicaciones de acuerdo - Dijo la castaña mientras Ash se ponía a su lado.

\- ¡Si! - Exclamaron los niños mientras se juntaban junto con sus profesores mientras entraban en la cueva Manantial.

Adentro del lugar los niños quedaron maravillados al contemplar la zona donde los pokémons de habitaban la cueva estaban ocultos mientras Ash se quedaba al cuidado de los niños, Hilda se encargaba de detallar la cueva a los niños que se veían emocionados, luego de una caminata en la cueva vieron una pequeño lago que se veía limpia y pura.

\- Bien niños tomen fotografías del lugar, ya que después iremos devuelta a la guardería así que no olviden lo que les enseñe - Dijo la castaña que guiñaba su ojo mientras los niños reían para luego tomar fotos de su recorrido por la cueva.

\- Te veo emocionada Hilda - Respondió Ash que se acercaba a su amiga.

\- No puedo evitarlo se siente bien, enseñar a los que serán la próxima generación de entrenadores y yo fui la que los impuso a ese motivo - Dijo la castaña sonriendo por ayudar a los niños en su aprendizaje.

\- Tienes razón eres muy buena enseñando profesora - Declaró Ash mientras ella se sonrojaba por lo dicho por su amigo.

\- Si verdad jejeje y tu eres bueno siendo protector de los niños - Respondió de la misma manera avergonzando un poco al azabache.

\- Si ambos lo hicimos bien - Dijo el azabache mientras se rascaba su cabeza.

\- Tienes razón, este día no puede ocurrir nada malo - Dijo la castaña viendo a su amigo.

\- Pika chu - Exclamo el roedor eléctrico feliz por ambos.

\- Profesora Hilda y profesor Ash, ya estamos listos para irnos - Respondió la niña llamada Rosa mientras los mencionados veía que el grupo estaba listo para partir.

\- Muy bien es momento de partir - Dijo la castaña de manera positiva mientras el grupo seguía a ambos entrenados hacia la salida de la cueva.

En la entrada de la cueva, se hallaba el grupo del equipo Plasma que llevaban los dos costales con las poké balls en su interior.

\- Bien entremos al lugar - Respondió el sujeto que lideraba al grupo mientras los demás lo seguía hacia la entrada de la cueva.

\- Ya los encontré - Respondió el chico encapuchado que los había alcanzado - Debo entrar con cautela y estilo al mismo tiempo.

\- Osha wott - Dijo el pokémon que reía por lo dicho por su entrenador mientras lo seguía a la entrada.

Adentro de la cueva Manantial, Ash y Hilda junto con los niños se encontraban caminando hacia la salida de la cueva ya que no era muy grande el lugar para perderse.

\- Ha salido bien el recorrido - Dijo Hilda que estaba caminando junto con los demás - Me pregunto como le habrá ido a Cilan en la guardería.

\- Espero que Cilan haya preparado algo delicioso - Dijo Ash que pensaba en comida mientras caminaba haciendo suspira a su amiga.

Entonces al llegar ya casi a la salida ambos entrenadores se toparon con un grupo que eran conocidos por ellos en particular.

\- ¡Equipo Plasma! - Respondieron de inmediato ambos entrenadores mientras Pikachu se ponía delante de ellos en posición de ataque.

\- No puede ser testigos - Dijeron el grupo al ser reconocidos por los chicos que decidieron ocultar los costales mientras intentaban hablar con ellos - Hola jóvenes entrenadores solo estamos verificando la zona para ver como se encuentran los pokémons.

\- Ash... que debemos hacer - Pregunto la castaña en voz baja mientras disimuladamente sacaba su poké ball de su bolsillo en caso de luchar.

\- Debemos estar con la guardia en alto, al parecer están mintiendo - Dijo el azabache en voz baja mientras veía al grupo que esperaba respuestas - Debemos mantener a salvo a los niños.

\- Tienes razón - Dijo Hilda al comprender que no deben poner en peligro a los menores así que dejarían al equipo Plasma salirse con la suya.

\- Esta bien pueden ir, nosotros ya nos retirábamos del lugar - Dijo Ash que mantenía la cosas con calma mientras Pikachu aún estaba preparado de atacar si algo ocurre.

\- Bien gracias por su generosa ayuda los pokémons se los agrade ceda - Respondió el líder del grupo mientras ellos caminaban para adentrarse a la cueva.

Entonces cada quién del grupo caminaba en sentido contrario mientras se alejaba del lugar entonces cuando las cosas iba bien algo inesperado ocurrió, un chorro de agua impacto con el costal que sostenía uno del grupo que hizo caer el contenido relevando lo que traía en su interior.

\- ¡No puede ser! - Dijo uno del grupo al ver como las poké ball salían del costal, alarmando a su grupo.

\- Eso son poké ball - Dijo Hilda al ver lo que tenían oculto que luego pone una cara seria - ¡Donde han conseguido esas poké ball, equipo Plasma!

\- Rayos ya nos descubrieron - Dijo el sujeto del grupo al ver que fueron descubierto por ese descuido - Será mejor que se vayan si no quieren problemas.

\- Al parecer estaba en lo cierto, que ocultaban algo - Dijo el azabache que estaba preparado mientras sacaba su poké ball llamando la atención del grupo.

\- Así que ya lo sabían... entonces ustedes son los mismos niños que interrumpieron en la captura del humo de los sueños - Dijo mientras los demás del grupo sacaba su propias poké ball al saber que eran los mismos que fueron informados por el grupo de aquella misión.

\- Al parecer debemos pelear con ellos... pero son demasiados que la última vez que nos enfrentamos - Dijo Hilda que veía al grupo 10 mientras pensaba en como poner a salvo a los niños.

\- Pikachu - Dijo Ash llamando la atención de su compañero - Necesito que lleves a los niños afuera de la cueva y los protejas hasta que nosotros volvamos.

\- Pika? - Dijo el roedor eléctrico al escuchar las palabras de su entrenadores que luego asintió.

\- Niños vayan saliendo de la cueva junto con Pikachu - Dijo Ash que estaba viendo la cara preocupada del grupo de menores - No se preocupen vamos a estar bien.

Entonces si decir nada los niños fueron saliendo de la cueva junto con Pikachu estando a salvo, luego de eso Ash junto con Hilda se preparaban para confrontar al equipo Plasma.

\- Al parecer no harán caso a nuestra advertencia... entonces sera a la mala - Dijo el sujeto que liberaba junto con el grupo a sus pokémons que eran 5 Patrat, 4 Purrloin y un pokémon desconocido para ambos.

\- ¿Qué ese pokémon? - Dijo Hilda mientras sacaba su pokédex.

\- Heatmor el pokémon hormiguero, absorbe aire por el orificio de su cola y consume llamas en su interior. Es enemigo acérrimo de los Durant. Usa su lengua de fuego para derretir la armadura de acero de los Durant y llegar así hasta su interior - Dijo la pokédex dando la información del pokémon.

\- Se ve muy fuerte - Dijo mientras veía que estaban en desventaja por la cantidad, aunque eso no detuvo en seguir su opción de luchar por recuperar las poké ball que han robado - ¡Sal Tepig!

\- ¡Sal Snivy! - Dijo Ash liberando a su pokémon que salia al campo de batalla.

\- Te pig - Respondió el pokémon que al ver al equipo Plasma que se puso en posición de combate.

\- Sni - Dijo la pokémon al salir pero luego dirige su mirada al grupo que al identificar esa "P", solo hizo que viera con odio al grupo al reconocerlos.

\- Si así es la cosa... ataquen - Dijo el líder del grupo que al instante los demás daban la orden del ataque a sus pokémons, que Ash y Hilda se pusieron preparados para el ataque del grupo.

\- ¡Snivy usa Llueve hojas! - Dijo Ash mientras daba la orden a su pokémon.

\- ¡Tepig usa ascuas y quema el Llueve hojas! - Dijo Hilda a su pokémon que se preparaba para atacar.

\- Sni - Entonces la pokémon empezó a reunir un gran cantidad de hojas a su alrededor.

\- Te - Dijo el pokémon que recargaba su ataque de fuego.

\- ¡Vyyyyy! ¡Piiig! - En un ataque sincronizado hicieron funcionar ambos ataques que crearon un tormenta de hojas de fuego que al impactar al campo, hicieron que el campo estuviera rodeado de llamas parando el ataque de los pokémons del equipo Plasma.

\- Bien así no tendremos problemas en pelear con todos a la vez - Dijo la castaña aliviada mientras su amigo veía el campo - ¿Que ocurre Ash?

\- No hay que bajar la guardia, ellos no se detendrán por mucho tiempo, ya que ellos son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por cumplir con su objetivo - Respondió Ash serio al recordar como el anterior grupo estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por conseguir a Munna.

\- Tienes razón - Dijo Hilda que se ponía seria mientras veía el campo de batalla.

\- Maldición no podremos atacar con esas llamas en el campo - Dijo uno del grupo al ver como los pokemons de ellos no podía acercarse.

\- Háganse a un lado, de esto yo me encargo - Respondió el líder del grupo que los demás se hicieron a un lado junto con los pokémon mientras él y su Heatmor se ponían enfrente del campo de llamas - Bien Heatmor encárgate de eliminar esa llamas.

\- Heat mor - Entonces el pokémon comenzó a absorber las llamas desapareciendo del campo.

\- ¡Ah! - Dijeron ambos asombrados al eliminar el campo de las llamas.

\- Niños tontos no saben que mi pokémon tiene la habilidad absorber fuego - Rió con malicia al ver a ambos - Ahora atacarlos con onda ígnea.

\- Heat ¡Mor! - Entonces con el fuego obtenido lanzo un potente ataque de fuego que se dirigía al ellos.

\- ¡Esquiven los! - Dijeron al instante ambos que lograron sus pokémon evadir a tiempo, pero para sorpresa de ambos el ataque se acercaba a ellos también que tuvieron que separarse para evadir el ataque del pokémon.

\- ¡Estas bien Hilda! - Exclamo preocupado Ash viendo el estado de su amiga que se encontraba en el suelo al igual que él.

\- Si estoy bien - Respondió al instante Hilda mientras veía al equipo Plasma - Ellos intentaron matarnos.

\- No crean que se salvaran de nuevo - Exclamo el líder del grupo mientras su pokémon había recargado su ataque nueva mente - ¡Usa de nuevo onda ígnea!

\- Heat ¡mor! - Entonces volvió a atacar su ataque de nuevo pero esta vez hacia ambos entrenadores.

\- ¡Snivy! ¡Tepig! - Entonces ambos fueron con sus entrenadores a defendedlos pero fueron rodeados por los pokémons del equipo Plasma deteniendo su avance que solo veía como el ataque se acercaba a sus entrenadores.

\- No puede ser - Dijo Ash al ver como el ataque se acercaba a él, pero en un instante un pokémon se ponía enfrente de él que reconoció al instante - Un Oshawott.

\- ¡Wooooott! - El pokémon de agua lanzo su ataque anulando el ataque de fuego de Heatmor.

\- Gracias Oshawott - Dijo Ash pensando que era su pokémon, pero luego se da cuenta que no era su pokémon al ver que su poké ball no se había liberado pero entonces recuerda a su amiga - ¡Hilda!

\- Osha wott - Respondió el pokémon que señalaba al otro lado donde un encapuchado sostenía a la castaña en sus brazos.

\- ¿Quién es él? - Se pregunto el azabache al verlo con su amiga.

\- Veo que te encuentras bien, bella durmiente - Dijo el chico encapuchado al sostener a la chica que luego ella abre los ojos.

\- ¡Ah! - En un impulso de sorpresa le lanzó una cachetada que saco de su agarre - ¿Quién eres?

\- Eso me merezco después de salvarte - Dijo el chico adolorido mientras se sobaba su mejilla.

\- Ah lo siento pensé que eras uno del equipo Plasma - Dijo avergonzada la castaña por pegarle.

\- Bueno no hay problema en eso... si me dices tu dulce nombre - Dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a la chica poniéndola nerviosa por la cercanía.

\- Soy Hilda - Respondió la castaña a su "salvador".

\- Hilda un bonito nombre de una precio suda de chica - Dijo el chico mientras la castaña se alejaba un poco de él.

\- ¡Oye quién demonios eres tú! - Respondió el líder enojado por la interferencia del encapuchado.

\- Como te atreves a molestar cuando hablo con una chica además no te diré mi nombre a alguien como tú por que... - No pudo acabar el chico al ver como su pokémon lo llamaba.

\- ¡Osha! ¡Osha! ¡ Osha! - Exclamo el pokémon asustado viendo a su entrenador.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Oshawott? - Se pregunto el chico al ver como su pokémon lo señalaba.

\- Oye desconocido debes ver tu capa - Dijo Ash que veía lo que ocurría.

\- ¿Mi capa? - Se dijo al notar como esta se prendía en llamas alarmando al chico - Diablos se quema mi capa - Dijo mientras intentaba sacar pero no podía, hasta que su pokémon le lanzo un chorro de agua mojan dolo por completo - Gracias Oshawott.

\- Osha wott - Dijo el pokémon que se avergonzaba de como su entrenador no se precavía a tiempo.

\- Al parecer ya no me sirve la capa - Dijo el chico mientras se lo sacaba mostrando su rostro a todos.

\- (¿Quién es esa persona?) - Se pregunto el azabache al no reconocerlo.

\- ¿Quién eres? - Le pregunto Hilda al chico que la salvó mientras este sacaba su gorro de su mochila.

\- Si quieres saber mi nombre es Hilbert y es un gusto conocerte mi bella Hilda - Respondió el chico mientras se ponía su gorro y le guiñaba a la chica.

\- Hilbert - Dijo la castaña al conocer al chico.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

Hola gente aquí Emilion con este capitulo que se puso bueno, apuesto que a muchos los a sorprendido con esta aparición de este personaje jejeje comente que les pareció el capitulo Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores. ;)

Psodata: Se me hizo gracia al ponerlo en un momento tan importante jejeje.

\- prietar: El shipping de Ash y Hilda es el Othelloshipping.


	25. ¡Hilbert un entrenador tenaz!

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Pokémon Company", yo solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fic.

 ** _Capitulo 24: La confrontación del equipo Plasma, ¡Hilbert un entrenador tenaz!_**

Luego de un momento en que Ash y Hilda estaban en un gran aprieto, aparece un misterioso chico de nombre Hilbert junto a su compañero Oshawott para intervenir en los planes del equipo Plasma donde ahora las cosas pueden estar equilibradas o tal vez no lo este.

\- Bien ahora que nos hemos presentado, podrías darme tu número de tu videomisor - Dijo Hilbert que saco un nota de apunte con un lápiz esperando la respuesta de la chica.

\- Ah yo creó que no - Respondió la castaña con una gota en la nuca por las palabras del chico en un momento así.

\- Ah que decepción... ser rechazado por una linda chica - Dijo triste el castaño que bajaba la cabeza por la respuesta de Hilda, pero luego se vuelve a animar levantando su mirada - Sera para la próxima vez.

\- ¡¿Ah?! - Fue el asombro de la castaña por lo testarudo que era el chico que acaba de conocer, pero esto queda interrumpido cuando ve como un Patrat se acercaba a atacarlos desprotegidos.

\- ¡Patrat atacarlos! - Exclamo el dueño del pokémon al aprovechar el momento de descuido de ambos.

\- ¡Chicos cuidado! - Exclamo Ash al ver como el pokémon de tipo normal se acerca a ellos a atacarlos.

\- Si que son molesto equipo Plasma... - Respondió el castaño fastidiado que veía como el pokémon se acercaba a atacarlos, pero de sorpresa aparece Oshawott enfrente de ambos entrenadores que si una orden de atacar por parte de su entrenador, este empezó a usar su concha filo que a diferencia del Oshawott de Ash este era muy grande el filo que logro impactar a Patrat que con la fuerza del ataque lo mando a volar lejos chocando con las paredes de la cueva quedando debilitado - Al atacar cuando estoy ocupado con una chica... bueno Hilda discúlpame pero debo encargarme de ellos primero para seguir charlando un poco más.

\- (Eso fue el poder de la concha filo con la habilidad torrente) - Se dijo Hilda impresionada como aquel Oshawott debilito de un solo golpe a Patrat sin mayor dificultad alguna y como sin la orden de su entrenador este hizo su ataque.

\- (¡Ese Oshawott es demasiado fuerte!) - Pensó Ash al ver como el pokémon volvía a la normalidad su concha marina para volverlo a poner en su pecho - (Al parecer Hilbert no es un entrenador novato como Hilda, al ver como su pokémon actuó por si mismo).

\- ¡Quién demonios eres tu niño! - Respondió el líder del grupo enojado al ver la fuerza del pokémon del castaño que logro debilitar a unos de los pokémons de su grupo.

\- Aparte de molesto eres sordo, ya te lo dije antes mi nombre es Hilbert y he venido a divertirme arruinando sus planes al robar las poké ball de la guardería - Respondió Hilbert desafiante ante el sujeto que logro ponerlo nervioso al ver que sabía lo que habían hechos.

\- ¡Así que robaron las poké ball de la guardería! - Dijo la castaña enojada con el grupo al comprender donde habían conseguido lo robado.

\- ¡Rayos! - Exclamo el sujeto irritado al ver que habían sido delatados en su crimen.

\- ¡Sera mejor que devuelvan esas poké ball, ahora mismo! - Reclamo Ash serio al grupo que estaban contra las cuerdas.

\- Jejeje... no lo haremos tendrá que derrotarnos si lo quieren devuelta - Dijo el líder al ver que debían luchar con los tres entrenadores junto con su grupo al vez que ganaban por cantidad.

\- Entonces si van a quered luchar, deberían dejar libres a Snivy y Tepig para luchar justamente - Dijo el castaño que señalaba al líder que tenia acorralados a los 2 pokémons de Ash y Hilda.

\- Y quién te crees para darme ordenes niño - Exclamo el sujeto en tono de burla por la osadía del chico.

\- En primera no soy un niño tengo 15 años para que lo sepas y en segunda si no quieren pelear justamente entonces sera a mi modo - Dijo Hilbert sonriendo con una mirada maliciosa que luego de decir esto su pokémon fue directo donde estaban los iniciales, que al ser visto por el grupo de pokémon del equipo Plasma, 3 de ellos que eran Purrloin fueron a confrontar al pokémon de agua que atacaron con garra umbría.

\- Osha - Exclamo el pokémon al verlos que saco su concha marina para luego convertirlo de nuevo en una cuchilla de agua para enfrentar a los 3 pokémons siniestros, al estar cerca logro evadir los tres ataques mientras este aprovecho para atacarlos en su guardia baja dándole directamente con su ataque que al igual que Patrat salieron volando quedando debilitados, mientras Oshawott seguía corriendo para rescatar a los 2 iniciales mientras guardaba su concha marina, para cuando estaba cerca lanzó un chorro de agua que hizo que los pokémons del equipo Plasma se alejaran de Oshawott, mientras Snivy y Tepig corría aprovechando la ayuda de Oshawott reuniéndose con sus respectivos entrenadores.

\- ¡Co-como es esto posible! - Decía el líder del grupo al ver como aquel pokémon de agua, debilito de nuevo 3 pokémon de su grupo.

\- Te lo dije jajaja... deberías escucharme antes de hacer enojar a Oshawott - Dijo el castaño riendo con la hazaña de su pokémon.

\- Gracias Hilbert - Dijo Hilda que le agradecía por ayudar de recuperar a su pokémon.

\- No fue de nada jajaja el trabajo lo hizo Oshawott - Dijo apenado el chico por el halago de la castaña.

\- Tu pokémon es muy bueno en los combates - Dijo Ash que se acercaba a ambos junto con Snivy.

\- Si hemos entrenado demasiado en los bosques - Respondió Hilbert al azabache mientras su pokémon se acercaba al grupo - Bien Oshawott es momento de derrotarlos.

\- Osha wott - Dijo el pokémon asintiendo mientras este se ponía en posición de batalla.

\- Bien es momento de terminar este combate - Dijo el azabache que junto con Hilda se pusieron delante de Hilbert mientras sus pokémons acompañaba a Oshawott.

\- ¡Bien ha llegado la hora de la masacre! - Exclamo el castaño emocionado mientras ambos entrenadores solo tenían una gota en la nuca por la actitud un poco infantil del chico.

\- Osha wott - Exclamo el pokémon avergonzado por su entrenador.

\- ¡Basta de juegos niñatos! - Respondió enojado el líder mientras los demás pokémons del grupo se preparaban para luchar - ¡Acabemos con ellos!

Al decir esto los pokémons del equipo Plasma que eran 6 por la pérdida provocada por el Oshawott de Hilbert, empezaron a atacar al trió de iniciales por ordenes de sus entrenadores mientras ellos estaban preparados para confrontarlos.

\- Bien chico del Snivy encárgate junto con la bella Hilda a enfrentar a los Patrat... yo me encargare de ese Purrloin - Exclamo el castaño emocionado de liderar mientras estaba preparado para la batalla.

\- Soy Ash para que lo sepas... pero bueno me encargare de derrotar a los Patrat - Exclamo el azabache con una gota en la nuca por como lo llamo mientras se preparaba con su pokémon para el ataque.

\- ¡Ya deja de llamarme bella que es vergonzoso! - Exclamo sonrojada la chica por como la llamaba Hilbert mientras su pokémon estaba preparado para el ataque.

\- Jejeje es momento de lucirnos Oshawott - Exclamo con una mirada retadora mientras su pokémon estaba listo - Usa chorro de agua.

\- ¡Snivy utiliza hoja aguda! - Dijo Ash dando la orden a su pokémon.

\- ¡Tepig usa embestida! - Dijo Hilda dando la orden a su pokémon.

\- Sni - Exclamo mientras se acercaba a los Patrat que para usar su ataque que logró atinar a uno dejándolo dañado mientras evadía a los demás ataques que le daban con agilidad.

\- Te - El pokémon corría para embestir a los Patrat que esto esquivaron el ataque, mientras uno se acercaba para darle con mordisco atinando dejando un daño leve al pokémon que retrocedía para tomar distancia del enemigo.

\- Osha - Dijo el pokémon que corría hacia Purrloin mientras veía como el pokémon preparaba la garra umbría hacia él, en un instante este lo evadió usando su concha marina como escudo mientras empujaba al pokémon haciéndolo retroceder pero al estar cerca del pokémon de agua este aprovecho para usar el chorro de agua hacia Purrloin que salió muy dañado por el impacto del ataque.

\- Al parecer no son tan débiles como creía - Dijo el castaño al ver como aguantan sus pokémons del equipo Plasma - Bien es momento de mejorar el combate Oshawott.

\- Hilda debemos atacar juntos si quedemos derrotarlos a la vez - Decía el azabache que veía la situación del combate mientras su amiga estaba de acuerdo en su plan.

\- Tepig es momento de que uses ascuas - Dijo la castaña mientras su pokémon se preparaba para el ataque.

\- Snivy usa Llueve hojas hacia el ascuas - Exclamo Ash mientras su pokémon se preparaba para su ataque combinado.

\- ¡Vyyy! ¡Piiig! - Ambos pokémon fusionaron su ataque creando tormenta de llamas que iba dirigido al grupo de pokémon del equipo Plasma.

\- Acaso olvidan a mi Heatmor niños - Exclamo el líder que al instante su pokémon se ponía al frente para recibir el ataque.

\- Y Acaso crees que no lo sabía - Dijo Hilbert que miraba con una sonrisa burlona al sujeto.

\- ¡Pero qué! - Exclamo el líder al ver como Oshawott se había adelantado al grupo mientras al estar cerca de su pokémon este le dio con una concha filo que lo mando a retroceder del campo de batalla.

Entonces el ataque combinado de Snivy y Tepig dio en el blanco a los pokémons del equipo Plasma que al ser un ataque demasiado potente cayeron debilitados.

\- Han caído 5 solo queda el pez gordo - Exclamo el castaño al ver que solo queda Heatmor en el campo - Somos un gran equipo, no lo creen chicos.

\- Al pesar que es la primera vez que luchamos contigo, no lo hacemos mal - Exclamo el azabache animado al ver que las cosas van a su favor.

\- Si fue grandioso esa coordinación de ataque que hemos hecho - Decía la castaña aliviada por disminuir el problema.

\- Jejeje... es algo agradable el luchar con ustedes - Expreso Hilbert mientras veía a los chicos que hizo equipo - Bien hay que acabar esto - Menciono mientras los tres miraban al último pokémon del equipo Plasma.

\- ¡No dejare que ustedes se salgan con la suya mocosos! - Exclamo fastidiado el líder mientras su pokémon se levantaba del ataque recibido por Oshawott - ¡Heatmor usa Llamarada!

\- HEAT ¡MOOOR! - Entonces el pokémon lanzo un potente ataque de fuego hacia el trió de iniciales.

\- ¡Oshawott usa chorro de agua! - Exclamo Hilbert a su pokémon que se preparaba a atacar.

\- ¡Woooooot! - Entonces el pokémon lanzó su ataque hacia la Llamarada pero era demasiado potente que no logro atenúa por falta de potencia.

\- ¡Rayos! - Exclamo el castaño al ver como el ataque se acercaba pero luego se sorprende al ver como los pokémons de Ash y Hilda se ponían enfrente de su pokémon.

\- ¡Snivy usa Llueve hojas! - Exclamo Ash mientras su pokémon se preparaba para su ataque.

\- ¡Tepig usa ascuas! - Exclamo Hilda a su pokémon que recargaba su ataque.

Entonces en un ataque combinado los tres pokémons iniciales combinando sus ataques hicieron un choque de poder que logro causar una explosión anulando ambos ataques.

\- Al parecer logramos detener el ataque - Dijo Ash que seguía atento al combate mientras veía a sus compañeros - Si queremos vencerlo necesito de su ayuda Hilda y Hilbert.

\- Je... te escucho - Dijo el castaño en estar de acuerdo con Ash.

\- Esta bien Ash - Afirmo también la castaña al oír el plan de su amigo.

En el lado del líder al disiparse el humo provocado por el choque de los ataques, vio con molestia que aún los pokémons de los chicos seguía bien.

\- Heatmor usa puño trueno - Exclamo el líder mientras su pokémon se acercaba a los tres pokémons.

\- Entendieron - Exclamo Ash al decir su plan a sus compañeros que solo asintieron.

\- Ja es pan comido - Dijo el castaño sonriendo mientras el pokémon del equipo Plasma se acercaba - Bien pongamos el plan en marcha.

\- ¡Tepig usa embestida a Heatmor! - Dijo la castaña comenzando con su ataque.

\- Tee - Exclamo el pokémon que iba corriendo hacia Heatmor a gran velocidad.

\- Heatmor esquiva y ata calo! - Dijo de inmediato el sujeto.

\- Heat - El pokémon evadió el ataque de Tepig mientras preparaba su puño para impactar al pokémon.

\- ¡Ahora Snivy! - Dijo al instante Ash sorprendiendo al líder del grupo.

\- ¡Pero qué! - Exclamo el sujeto al ver como su pokémon se detenía en su ataque por estar sujetado por el látigo cepa de Snivy - ¡Heatmor libérate!

\- Heat mor - El pokémon trataba de liberarse del agarre de Snivy que poco a poco se empezaba a liberar.

\- Snivy usa atracción - Dijo Ash a su pokémon que hizo caso a la orden de su entrenador, que diriguio el ataque a Heatmor quedando inmóvil por un tiempo.

\- Malditos niños, esto aún no acaba - Exclamo enojado mientras su pokémon aún trataba de liberarse.

\- Estas muy equivocado... - Dijo Hilbert sonriendo con una mirada maliciosa hacia el sujeto que logro captar a que se refería al ver a Oshawott - Esto se acabo.

\- Osha ¡Woooott! - Exclamo el pokémon que tenía preparado su ataque de concha filo con su gran cuchilla de agua que iba corriendo a gran velocidad mientras Tepig y Snivy se alejaron de lugar a ver que se acercaba, entonces logró darle fuertemente su ataque hacia Heatmor que recibió demasiado daño mientras salía volando del campo chocando hacia las paredes de la cueva quedando debilitado.

\- Te lo dije este combate se ha acabado - Exclamo en tono de victoria el castaño al ver que había ganado el combate junto a su Oshawott.

\- Sera mejor que devuelvan esa poké ball que robaron de la guardería - Dijo la castaña seria al grupo del equipo Plasma.

\- Ya oyeron equipo Plasma - Dijo el azabache que esperaba que devolvieran lo robado.

\- Esta bien tomen, acá esta las poké ball - Dijo el líder del grupo que regresaba a su pokémon mientras su grupo le entregaba los costales con las poké ball adentro.

\- Bien - Dijo el azabache que se acercaba para recibir los dos costales.

\- (Esto no anda bien) - Se dijo el castaño al notar la forma fácil del equipo Plasma de darles los costales pero luego se da cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones - (¡No puede ser!).

\- Jejeje... vamos niño acércate más - Exclamo el líder mientras detrás de su mano tenía una botella que resultaba ser cloroformo.

Al acercase lo suficiente Ash a los costales, el líder se preparo para su jugada sucia.

\- ¡Tomen esto niños! - Exclamo el líder que lanzo el botella cerca donde estaba Ash y los demás.

\- ¡No lo creó! - Dijo Hilbert al instante que su pokémon había avanzado lo suficiente hacia el lugar donde estaba Ash - ¡Usa chorro de agua!.

\- ¡Woooot! - Entonces el pokémon disparo su ataque hacia la botella que cambió su rumbo dirigiéndonos hacia el equipo Plasma que al romperse libero el gas que al olerlo el grupo del equipo Plasma quedo en un profundo sueño.

\- ¡Tomen una probada de su propia medicina! - Exclamo el castaño que había logrado salvarse de quedar en un estado de sueño momentáneo.

\- Eso fue increíble, nos salvaste Hilbert - Dijo la castaña alegré por la gran hazaña del chico.

\- Has logrado salvarnos de eso Hilbert - Decía el azabache mientras tomaba los costales con las poké ball entonces dirigíos su mirada al equipo Plasma - Ahora que hacemos con ellos.

\- Debemos entregarlos por el robo que hicieron - Dijo la castaña por lo que hicieron.

\- Eso es imposible - Respondió el castaño mientras Ash y Hilda lo veía atónitos por lo que dijo.

\- Porque dices que es imposible - Dijo Hilda que buscaba respuesta del chico.

\- El equipo Plasma son personas que tienen un gran respecto hacia la región además... - Dijo el castaño desanimado mientras seguía diciendo - Por crimen tan bajos los dejan libres al instante.

\- ¡¿Pero porqué?! - Exclamo enojado Ash por lo dicho por el chico.

\- Eso es algo que yo mismo no lo sé - Dijo el castaño ocultando los verdaderos hechos mientras su pokémon se acercaba - Bien Oshawott es momento de irnos.

\- ¡Eh ya te vas! - Dijo Hilda al ver como el chico que se iba de la cueva.

\- Solo he venido para detener el robo del equipo Plasma, así que ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí - Respondió el chico mientras sostenía a su pokémon en sus brazos.

\- Puedes venir con nosotros a la guardería después de todo fuiste tu que hizo la mayor parte del rescate - Dijo Ash que le ofrecía que lo acompañara.

\- Pues... - El chico dudaba en ir con ellos ya que podría llamar la atención.

\- Vamos Hilbert, después de todo nos han ayudado y salvado - Dijo Hilda con la mirada alegré mientras el chico se ponía a meritar.

\- Muy bien iré con ustedes jejeje después de todo no puedo rechazar la invitación de una chica linda - Dijo el castaño que le guiñaba a la chica mientras aceptaba ir con ellos.

\- ¡Osha! - El pokémon se alarmo hacia la respuesta de su entrenador.

\- Bien debemos ir por lo niños, Pikachu debe estar preocupado - Dijo Ash mientras se acercaba a sus compañeros sosteniendo los costales.

\- ¡Es verdad los niños! - Dijo preocupada la castaña que fue hacia la salida de la cueva mientras seguía a su amigo pero luego ve como Hilbert solo veía al equipo Plasma - Hilbert vamos.

\- ¡Ah! Ya voy chicos - Dijo el castaño mientras iba con ambos hacia la salida - (Bueno al menos no sospecharon sobre el equipo Plasma, N me debes una por salvarlos el pellejo a tu grupo que no sigue tus ideales) - Luego de decir eso se reunió con Ash y Hilda mientras se iba a reunir con los niños que ambos cuidaban.

Afuera de la cueva se encontraba los niños junto con Pikachu que esperaban a Ash y Hilda, luego de un tiempo se ve como ambos junto con Snivy y Tepig aparecen junto con un desconocido con un Oshawott.

\- Pikachu has hecho un buen trabajo cuidando a los niños - Exclamo orgulloso el azabache a su compañero.

\- Pika - Dijo mientras se subía a su hombro de su entrenador.

\- ¡Profesora Hilda y Profesor Ash! - Exclamaron los niños que se reunían con ambos entrenadores.

\- Es bueno que no les haya pasado nada malo - Dijo aliviada Hilda a ver que estaba bien para luego presentar al chico - Niños él es Hilbert nos a ayudado en el problema que tuvimos.

\- ¡Es un gusto conocerte Hilbert! - Exclamaron los niños saludando al castaño que se avergonzaba.

\- Jejeje es un gusto conocerlos niños - Dijo alegré el castaño que saludaba a los niños.

\- Bien Snivy regresa has hecho un gran trabajo - Dijo Ash que regresaba a su pokémon en su poké ball.

\- Vuelve Tepig mereces un descanso - Dijo la castaña mientras regresaba a su pokémon a su poké ball.

\- Bueno Oshawott ya fue mucha diversión por hoy regresa - Exclamo Hilbert que regresaba a su pokémon en su poké ball - Déjame ayudarte con un costal Ash.

\- Gracias Hilbert - Dijo el azabache que le daba el costal mientras el llevaba la otra - Bien regresemos a la guardería.

\- Si, bien niños sigamos hacia la guardería - Dijo Hilda mientras los niños los seguían hacia la guardería.

La confortación con el equipo Plasma a acabado, ahora que cosas pasaran en su recorrido, Hilbert que secretos guarda respecto al equipo Plasma solo puedo decir.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

Hola gente aquí Emilion con este gran capitulo de este fic las cosas van a ser muy interesantes donde puede pasar de todo en su viaje hacia la liga, comente que les pareció el capitulo Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores jejeje. ;)

Respondiendo comentario con Emilion:

\- DaniJIE: Respecto a Hilbert le decidí dar un toque en su personalidad para ser un poco más atrayente en la historia, sobre lo que dijiste sobre que cambie la historia por un comentario debo aclarar que no cambie en nada la historia ya que no me enfoco en el anime y es verdad no estoy poniendo romance ya que esto trata de la historia de Blanco y Negro como debió ser en realidad, conozco como es la personalidad de Ash en el anime por eso trato de ser lo más parecido posible aunque claro no siendo el novato que conocimos ya que lo hago un poco maduro para cuando siga la saga XY espero que te ayude lo que respondí.

\- Luffy Ketchum: Bueno la aparición de Hilbert es para dar una trama muy buena además que no cambia mucho que digamos en la historia pero bien la aventura del grupo estará interesante aunque como mencione en la historia esto trata un parecido al anime por lo cual es aventura y amistad así que lamento que piensen que halla un AshxHilda ya que intento dar una clase de como debió ser Blanco y Negro pero bueno no se sabrá mucho hasta seguir con la historia que será más interesante.

\- prietar: Bueno pues como verás en el capitulo trato de dar un poco de introducción a Hilbert y claro dar protagonismo a los iniciales de Unova en la batalla.


	26. ¡La vida de Hilbert de un sueño ideal!

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Pokémon Company", yo solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fic.

 ** _Capitulo 25: Recuerdos y desesperanzas, ¡La vida de Hilbert de un sueño ideal!_**

En la ruta 3 se encontraba el grupo de niños acompañados de Ash, Hilda y Hilbert que luego de la batalla con el equipo Plasma se dirigían a la guardería para devolver las poké ball robadas, en el transcurso del camino Ash se hallaban pensativo en el castaño al ver el poder de su pokémon, incluso que este hiciera sus propios movimientos por si mismo y en ese momento ya lo consideraba "misterioso" al entrenador castaño que veía como insistía en pedir el número de Hilda aunque eso era otra cosa.

\- Ah... cuando dejaras de insistir en que no te voy a dar mi número - Expreso suspirando la castaña por la persistencia del chico.

\- Será hasta que me dejes tenerlo jejeje - Dijo el castaño en tono burlón mientras Hilda solo suspiraba pesadamente.

\- ¡Bien! Hemos llegado a la guardería - Dijo uno de los niños mientras los demás veía que era cierto entonces el grupo de niño fueron corriendo hacia dicho lugar.

\- ¡Esperen niños! - Expreso Hilda que corría junto a los niños mientras dejaba a ambos chicos que cargaban los costales.

\- Es una chica muy responsable con más razón quiero su número - Expreso sonriente el castaño que seguía caminando hasta la guardería pero la voz de Ash lo saca de sus pensamientos.

\- Oye Hilbert puedo preguntarte algo - Dijo Ash mientras el chico volteaba a verlo recibiendo su atención - ¿Eres entrenador pokémon?

\- ¿Ah? - Se dijo confuso a su pregunta del azabache pero luego responde con una mirada seria - No soy un entrenador pokémon.

Tal respuesta dejo un poco mudo a Ash al escuchar las palabras de Hilbert ya que pensaba que lo seria por como lucho en equipo.

\- ¿Por qué no eres un entrenador pokémon si eres muy fuerte? - Se pregunto el azabache confuso mientras el chico solo seguía su mirada seria.

\- Los entrenadores de Unova deben tener una pokédex para poder participar en la liga pokémon, digamos que tuve mala suerte en no tenerlo - Decía Hilbert mientras volvía a reír - Bueno no creó que sea de gran importancia jajaja.

\- Entonces como obtuviste a Oshawott - Dijo el azabache al saber que no era un entrenador.

\- Oshawott decidió seguirme - Fue su respuesta del castaño mientras veía que llegaban - ¡Al fin! ¡Estos costales me están matando! - Expreso cansado de una forma cómica mientras dejaba el costal al frente de la puerta de la guardería.

\- (¿Oshawott lo siguió?) - Se pregunto el azabache al recordar que sucedió lo mismo con su Oshawott al conocerlo - (Al parecer su Oshawott lo eligió como compañero)

Luego de los pensamientos del azabache ambos entraron por la puerta donde fueron recibidos por la directora y la profesora por lo que hicieron, ya que Hilda se encargo de explicar los detalles de lo ocurrido para luego se darles los costales con las poké ball en el interior aliviando a ambas mujeres, de que el problema soluciono pasado la hora los entrenadores habían vuelto al ver que recuperaron sus pokémons decidieron recibirlos para luego retirarse del lugar dando por finalizado el asunto del robo.

\- Vaya es un alivio que estén a salvo luego de enfrentarse al ladrón que hizo este robo tan malvado - Dijo la directora Karena calmada que las cosas no se complicaron.

\- ¡Aunque debió ser peligroso enfrentarlo! - Dijo Daniela impresionada mientras veía a los chicos - ¡Les agradezco por poner a salvo a los niños!

\- No fue un problema ya que no dejaríamos que estuvieran en peligro - Dijo Ash alegré mientras se sobaba la cabeza - Además gracias a Hilbert que nos ayudo solucionamos el problema.

\- Te agradezco por recuperar las poké ball robadas - Dijo Daniela de forma agradecida al castaño.

\- Jejeje no fue nada es algo que debía hacer - Dijo riendo mientras se levantaba de su silla yendo a la salida del lugar - Bien es momento de irme.

\- Ya te vas pronto - Dijo Karena al chico mientras este asentía.

\- Si es que tengo asunto que resolver importantes en cuidad Nacrene - Dijo el castaño avergonzado mientras explicaba el motivo de su retiro.

\- Así que iras a cuidad Nacrene - Dijo Ash al oír lo que dijo - Ya que nosotros también vamos hacia ese lugar para nuestra medalla.

\- Dijiste "nuestra" - Se pregunto el castaño al oírlo para dirigir su mirada en el "peliverde" - ¡No me digas que hasta el mesero es un entrenador pokémon!

\- Estas en error joven, yo no soy en un entrenador pokémon - Dijo Cilan que lo negaba dejando un poco calmado al chico solo por un momento - En realidad soy un líder de gimnasio y conocedor pokémon.

\- ¡Queeeee! E-eres un líder de gimnasio - Se dijo muy asombrado por la sorpresa de Cilan pero luego de ese momento dirige su mirada a Ash - Entonces ¿Quién es el otro entrenador?

\- Pues soy yo - Dijo la castaña orgullosa mientras Hilbert al oírla solo ve con algo de asombro.

\- Enserio bella Hilda, eres entrenadora pokémon - Exclamo impresionado el castaño al acercarse demasiado a la chica que por instinto retrocedió un poco.

\- Ya te dije que dejes de decirme bella y si soy una entrenadora pokémon - Decía la castaña avergonzada por lo dicho mientras sacaba su pokédex de su bolsillo mostrando la prueba de ello.

\- Así que la profesora Encina te dio esa pokédex, debiste pasar el examen de entrenador - Dijo el castaño curioso que ver la pokédex.

\- Co-como sabes que debes aprobar un examen para ser entrenador - Le pregunto impresionada Hilda ya que las personas que no eran de pueblo Arcilla, desconocían las pruebas para ser entrenador que daba en la academia.

\- E-eso es por-porque me lo han contado alguien que vivía en ese pueblo - Exclamo nervioso el castaño por abrir la boca demás.

\- Ya veo - Dijo la castaña al oír la respuesta del castaño - Entonces vienes con nosotros a cuidad Nacrene, Hilbert.

\- Uh... - Se puso a pensar por un rato en su decisión ya que debía ir encubierto al lugar para cumplir con la orden de N, pero al ver a la castaña decidió pasar un tiempo en viajar con el grupo - (Lo siento N pero mi impulso es más fuerte que mi voluntad propia) - Se dijo al mientras dirigía su mirada al grupo - Bien iré con ustedes hasta cuidad Nacrene - Expreso en afirmación mientras levantaba el pulgar arriba.

\- Es grandioso que vengas con nosotros a cuidad Nacrene - Exclamo Ash emocionado por la aceptación de su nuevo acompañante.

\- Es un gusto que viajes con nosotros Hilbert - Dijo Cilan feliz por la aceptación del chico que acaba de conocer recientemente.

\- Espero que puedas vernos ganar la siguiente medalla - Dijo Hilda sonriendo al chico.

\- De eso no lo dures be... Hilda jajaja - Exclamo sonriendo nervioso Hilbert por casi decirle bella mientras volteaba su mirada - (Así tendré una oportunidad de conseguir su número jejeje)

Luego de esta pequeña platica Ash y el grupo ya habían preparado sus cosas para salir del lugar con destino a la siguiente cuidad.

\- A sido un gusto conocerlas Daniela y señora Karena - Expreso Cilan que se despedía de ambas mujeres de la guardería que iban acompañados del grupo de niños.

\- Adiós niños fue agradable nuestro recorrido por la cueva Manantial - Dijo la castaña despidiéndose del grupo de niños.

\- Adiós niños y conviértanse en buenos entrenadores pokémon ya que tal vez luche con alguno de ustedes cuando me convierta en "Maestro Pokémon" - Dijo alegré Ash que levantaba su brazo despidiéndose de los niños.

\- ¡Adiós profesora Hilda y profesor Ash! - Dijeron los niños al despedirse de sus profesores.

\- Oye Hilbert - Dijo la castaña mientras el chico le prestaba atención - No piensas despedirte de los niños.

\- ¡Ah! Yo... adiós niños y encargadas de la guardería - Dijo el castaño que levantaba el brazo.

\- Espero que les vayan bien en su viaje - Dijo Daniela dándoles apoyo al grupo que los ayudo.

Entonces el grupo iba a comenzar de nuevo el viaje hasta que la directora de la guardería los llamo de repente, haciendo que detuvieran su andar.

\- Esperen un momento - Dijo Karena mientras se acercaba al grupo - En muestra de su ayuda pueden quedarse con este huevo pokémon que sobro ya que el entrenador no lo quería.

\- Entonces que Hilbert se quede con el huevo - Dijo Ash asombrado al nombrado.

\- Y-yo - Respondió el chico por recibir el regalo de la directora.

\- Si Hilbert, después de todo fuiste que hizo gran parte en evitar el robo de los costales así que puedes tener el huevo - Dijo sonriendo Hilda que miraba al chico por la ayuda que les dio y por salvarla.

\- Bien entonces acepto con gusto el huevo - Respondió el chico feliz mientras la directora el entregaba el huevo pokémon en sus manos.

\- Cuida bien de este pokémon, desconozco que clase de pokémon será - Dijo Karena mientras el chico solo mostraba una mirada de confianza.

\- Descuide lo cuidaré muy bien a este pokémon - Decía mientras veía el huevo pokémon de cerca.

\- Bien disfruten de su viaje por Unova, chicos - Dijo Karena que se regresaba a la guardería.

Luego de que Hilbert recibió el huevo siguieron su camino hacia cuidad Nacrene, en la cueva Manantial el equipo Plasma despertaba de sueño provocado por el cloroformo que usaron para luego ver como los chicos habían huido del lugar junto con los costales.

\- ¡Maldición! - Exclamo furioso el líder del grupo que golpeo el suelo al fallar pero luego ve como otro de su grupo veía lo que ocurrió.

\- Señor, al parecer esos niños nos dejaron huir por esta vez - Dijo el sujeto al notar que no fueron enviados a la policía.

\- Dejemos eso de lado, debemos ir a cuidad Nacrene para misión principal y informa al sabio la aparición de los niños que arruinado nuestros planes - Respondió el líder mientras el grupo se ponía en marcha para irse del lugar - (Juro que me las pagarán niños)

En el bosque de la ruta 3, el grupo seguía en su camino hacia la cuidad después de caminar un buen rato decidieron acampar al ver como empezaba a anochecer.

\- Bien chicos es momento de acampar - Dijo Cilan al ver lo tarde que era - Ustedes pueden ayudar a traer lo necesario para cocinar.

\- Está Cilan, yo iré a traer ramas para el fuego vamos Pikachu - Exclamo el azabache que dejaba su mochila en el suelo mientras junto con su compañero se adentraba al bosque en busca de ramas.

\- Yo iré en busca de agua - Exclamo la castaña mientras llevaba dos baldes para llenarlo mientras dejaba su mochila pero antes de irse la voz de Hilbert la detiene.

\- Espera Hilda - Dijo el castaño que dejaba su mochila y el huevo pokémon mientras se acercaba a la chica - Déjame ayudarte en esto.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Gracias Hilbert! - Exclamo Hilda agradecida por la amabilidad del chico.

\- No es nada Hilda, me gusta ayudar a las personas - Exclamo orgulloso el castaño por la aceptación de la chica.

\- Bien toma - Le dijo mientras le entregaba los dos baldes - Gracias Hilbert por ofrecerte a traer el agua.

\- ¡¿Ah?! - Exclamo el chico sorprendido al recibir los baldes mientras la castaña se iba a ayudar a Cilan con la comida - (Rayos quería tener una oportunidad para que me diera su número) - Se dijo suspirando mientras se dirigía al río cercano en busca de agua.

En el río se veía a Hilbert que había encontrado a fin entonces empezó a llenar los dos baldes, entonces de la nada Oshawott se liberaba de su poké ball mientras el castaño solo veía sin asombro a su pokémon.

\- Hola Oshawott, decidiste salir por estar aburrido - Exclamo el castaño mientras sujetaba los baldes para llevarlos al lugar donde estaba el grupo - Oshawott hemos tenido un cambio de planes iremos a cuidad Nacrene con el grupo que conocimos en la cueva Manantial junto a un líder de gimnasio.

\- ¡OSHA! - Respondió asombrado el pokémon al ver a su entrenador ir acompañado de un grupo, pero luego comprende la razón - Osha osha wott.

\- ¡¿Como crees Oshawott lo hice para protegerlos si se encuentran con el equipo Plasma?! - Respondió avergonzado el castaño pero luego ve como el pokémon de agua no le creí en nada - Esta bien fui porque Hilda dijo que los acompañada.

\- Osha... - Expreso el pokémon en un suspiro por lo fácil que su entrenador accedía cuando se trataba de una chica.

\- Descuida Oshawott, solo va a hacer en cuidad Nacrene - Dijo el castaño tratando de tranquilizar a su pokémon - No debes preocuparte todo va a estar bien.

\- Osha wott - Dijo el pokémon suspirando mientras aceptaba lo que le dijo su entrenador.

\- Bien vayamos al lugar donde están el grupo que están haciendo una deliciosa comida - Al decir esto su pokémon decidió seguirlo mientras mostraba una mirada alegré con los ojos brillos os - (Jejeje es bueno saber por donde atinarle a Oshawott en su estomago) - Pensó mientras reía internamente yendo junto con su pokémon.

En el lugar de acampar se encontraba el grupo esperando a Hilbert que se tardaba en traer el agua pero luego observan como su el chico iba acompañado con su pokémon.

\- Al fin llegaron - Dijo Ash al verlo llegar con los baldes de agua.

\- Hilbert, te estábamos esperando ya hemos terminado de hacer la comida - Dijo la castaña mientras estaba sentada en su lugar.

\- Gracias chicos - Dijo Hilbert que dejaba los baldes en el suelo y se sentaba con el grupo junto con Oshawott que se ponía en su lugar.

\- Puedes dejar a Oshawott que coma con el resto - Dijo Cilan que mostraba al grupo de pokémon que comían juntos su comida pokémon.

\- Ah bueno a Oshawott no esta acostumbrado a comer con otros pokémons - Dijo el castaño explicando los motivos de su pokémon.

\- Bueno es increíble que tu Oshawott no le guste estar con otros pokémons cuando batallo bien con nuestros pokémons - Dijo sorprendida la castaña al notar el comportamiento del pokémon.

\- Bueno cuando se trata de batallas Oshawott puede luchar con otros sin problema alguno - Decía Hilbert al ver a su pokémon que comía tranquilo.

\- Existe pokémons que tienen una actitud diferente con otros - Dijo Cilan que levantaba su dedo - Eso demuestra que cada pokémon es único en la preparación de una deliciosa muestra de originalidad.

\- ¡Ah! - Dijeron ambos chicos confundidos al no entender lo que dijo.

\- Eso fue una gran demostración de la actitud de un pokémon - Exclamo emocionada la castaña al escuchar una gran frase del conocedor pokémon.

\- Acaso lo has entendido - Dijo Hilbert impresionado al notar como la castaña si lo había entendido.

\- Si es fácil deducirlo si sabes entenderlo - Dijo la castaña alegré - Eso lo aprendí en la academia pokémon cuando estudiaba.

\- Academia pokémon... - Dijo en voz baja Hilbert poniendo una cara de nostalgia.

\- ¿Te sucede algo Hilbert? - Dijo preocupada la castaña al ver como había cambiado su comportamiento de repente.

\- ¡Ah!... jejeje no es nada solo recordaba algo - Dijo el castaño que no quería dar sospecha al grupo.

\- Ah si Hilbert dijo que no era entrenador pokémon - Dijo el azabache al recordar lo que le dijo.

\- Enserio... no eres entrenador pokémon - Dijo la castaña impresionada que se levantaba de su asiento mirando al chico que ahora era él que se ponía nervioso por la cercanía.

\- (Rayos por que le dije a Ash esa información) - Se dijo tratando de buscar solución hasta que se le ocurre algo - Bueno ya se lo dije a Ash, tuve mala suerte en no conseguir una pokédex para ser entrenador además en mi viaje solo me encontré a Oshawott que decidió seguirme.

\- Vaya así de ese modo obtuviste a Oshawott, es una lastima hubiera sido interesante luchar contra ti en la liga de Unova como rival - Decía Hilda deprimida que volvía a su lugar.

\- Bueno yo solo estoy por un mandado que tengo que hacer en cuidad Nacrene nada más - Explico de forma "calmado" tratando que no sigan preguntando más cosas.

\- Esta bien ya hemos entendido el asunto Hilbert - Dijo el azabache que volvía a comer de nuevo junto con sus dos acompañantes.

\- (Debo tener cuidado por lo que hablo) - Pensó calmado el chico que comenzó a comer con el resto.

Luego de comer, tanto Ash como Hilda fueron a practicar combates pokémons para prepararse para el gimnasio pokémon de cuidad Nacrene mientras Hilbert se ponía a obsérvalos junto con Oshawott luego de un duro entrenamiento decidieron ya regresa al ver que era de noche.

\- Ha sido un día muy agitado ahhh bueno que descansen - Dijo Ash que dormía en su bolsa de dormir junto con Pikachu.

\- Buenas noches a todos - Dijo Hilda que dormía también en su bolsa de dormir.

\- Bueno que descansen chicos - Dijo Cilan que se acostaba a dormir.

En un árbol se veía a Hilbert que estaba a punto de dormir mientras veía la luna junto a su pokémon que este último se quedaba viendo con una sonrisa.

\- Al parecer te agrada descansar en el aire libre - Dijo Hilbert a su pokémon que asentía - Es la primera vez que estoy con un grupo, ah... con que así se siente ser un entrenador pokémon en un mundo de aventuras junto a tus pokémons.

\- Osha wott - Dijo su compañero que veía la actitud tan calmada del chico al decir esas palabras.

\- No te preocupes Oshawott no estoy arrepentido de nada, así lo quiso el destino - Exclamo en recordar a Oshawott cuando era un niño - Aún no puedo imaginarme que la bella Hilda sea de pueblo Arcilla, el mismo lugar donde nací.

\- Osha - Exclamo el pokémon mientras se ponía en los brazos de su entrenador mientras se recostaba para dormir.

\- Que descanses Oshawott - Dijo feliz Hilbert mientras su pokémon dormía para luego dirigir su mirada en su mochila - Espero ver ese sueño ideal por lo que soñamos juntos se convierta en realidad, N espero que no te metas en problemas con tu "amado" padre al entregarme el orbe blanco para localizar a los dos elegidos de la verdad - Dijo riendo mientras empezaba a dormir mientras adentró de la mochila se podía ver como un extraño objeto brillaba con poca intensidad.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

Acá mostrando un poco de Hilbert espero que les guste el capitulo comente que les pareció.

Respondiendo comentarios con Emilion:

\- DaniJIE: Me alegro que te guste la historia ya que me inspiro en los transcursos del anime con un poco de mejora aunque anulaba los capítulos que no eran importantes osea el relleno jejeje valla me encanta la manera que ves mi historia ya que en eso estoy y ten por seguro que habrá más aunque de Hilbert puede parecer un poco a Ash pero es que se me ocurrió la idea original al enterarme como iba a ser el anime de Blanco y Negro en realidad osea con Ash ganando la liga Sinnoh y al final se queda con Dawn y el protagonista iba a ser Touya (osea Hilbert o Lucho como le gusten) siendo un novato entrenador que empieza su aventura para ganar la liga Unova siendo fan de Ash (esa idea le puse a Hilda jejeje) bueno espero que halla explicado bien como va la historia.

\- Luffy Ketchum: Lamento haberte decepcionado al pensar que habría Ash y Hilda pero la idea principal era dar una buena historia por el fracaso que tuvo esa temporada pero al menos ten por seguro que habrá momentos picaros entre los personajes jejeje.

\- el cookies: Valla me impresionas en como viste a Hilbert en su personalidad pero se em ocurrió darle una personalidad picara diferenciando a su versión manga además cuando has mencionado en un comentario anterior que Hilda tuviera los pokémon de Black respondí que no podría ya que como ves el personaje hizo presencia en la historia, tienes razón el anime de Sol y Luna no fue como lo espere pero hay que darle su oportunidad aunque espero que no aparezca los malos gráficos y el reseteo de Ash ya que si no el anime se hunde jejeje y bien para que rayos Ash va a la escuela sencillo quiere ser "Maestro Pokémon" en el futuro para dar clases ok no pero al menos es nuevo la idea de la temporada ya que Ash no estará caminando en cuidad en cuidad recolectando medallas para luego perder la liga al menos se le ocurrió una idea "original" (entre nos es la misma que pasa en Yokai Wartch), bueno ya que mucho piden romance entre Ash y Hilda les tengo que decir el motivo verdadero por lo cual no puedo poner romance en la historia y la razón es que...(suspenso) la historia de Ash seguirá igual al anime osea me explico luego de acabar la historia de Unova seguirá luego la historia de Kalos con su nuevos compañeros que son Serena, Clemont y Bonnie ya que después de acabar la historia haré una continuación de mi fic llamado "Pokémon Sagas:XY" así que por ese motivo el romance no se puede pero Hilda hará apariciones en la historia aunque no continué viajando con Ash, espero que halla explicado en tu duda y claro podré momentos de ambos aunque no con el fin de poner romance sino de la amistad de ambos.

A una cosa antes de acabar me gustaría que lean mi historia "Pokémon Sagas: Episodio Delta" que es una clase de historia en el mismo tiempo cronológico que Blanco y Negro con la protagonista May en donde tendrá que salvar a su región de un meteorito que se acerca, les recomiendo es muy bueno y por último mi nueva historia de "Un Tiempo de Compañía" que está no tiene aventura pero si romance entre diferentes personajes con su respectivo shipping aunque claro al acabar podré una encuesta para que ustedes elijan el siguiente shipping para los que quieren romance y con contenido lemon ya que puedo hacer un Ash y Hilda como ustedes quieren jejeje bien espero que le den una oportunidad a mis otras historias me despido de ustedes lectores.


	27. ¡El reto del museo!

Hola gente aquí Emilion con el capitulo de pokémon sagas espero que lo disfruten en la trama bueno sin más que decir comencemos con el fic.

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Pokémon Company", yo solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fic.

 ** _Capitulo 26: Los planes del equipo Plasma, ¡El reto del museo!_**

Era un lugar oscuro no se veía nada en mi alrededor, me pregunto donde estoy... siento como si encontrada el resto insignificante ahora logro ver algo un pueblo... es verdad yo vivo ahí... ahora veo a alguien... soy...yo ya lo recuerdo yo estaba estudiando para convertirme en entrenador pokémon y salir de mi pueblo... pero no lo logré... el motivo es que... fui expulsado... ahora veo un pokémon que me es familiar... claro como olvidarte Oshawott.

\- Osha ¡Woooot! - Exclamo el pokémon disparando el chorro de agua a su entrenador que lo apretaba muy fuerte el abrazo.

\- ¡¿Ah?! - Dijo el castaño despertando alarmado por recibir el ataque - ¡Oshawott no tenias que a verme mojado cuando duermo.

\- ¡Osha! ¡Wott! - Exclamo el pokémon molesto con su entrenador por como lo culpaba de despertarlo.

En eso llega Hilda donde estaba Hilbert, que se había levantado junto con sus compañeros temprano para saludarlo que haya despertado al fin.

\- Buenos días Hilbert, veo que duermes demasiado - Exclamo la castaña animada saludando al chico que se había levantado junto con su pokémon.

\- Buenos días Hilda - Decía Hilbert devolviendo el saludo mientras bostezaba por el sueño - Te has levantado muy temprano.

\- Bueno... en realidad me desperté usando mi despertador jejeje - Detallo apenada ya que suele levantarse un poco tarde de lo usual - Bien ahora que tu y Oshawott están despiertos pueden ir a desayunar con nosotros... ya que Cilan me encargo de avisarte.

\- Gracias por el aviso be... Hilda, ahora voy solo debo recoger mis cosas - Con decir eso la castaña se retiraba del lugar, entonces el chico fue poniendo sus cosas en su mochila para luego ver el orbe blanco con un momento - Ya falta poco para cumplir mi encargo con N, ¡Bien Oshawott vayamos a reunirnos con el grupo!

Entonces el grupo siendo acompañados por Hilbert empezaban a desayunar, en el lado de Ash y Hilda ellos estaban preparando sus estrategias en el combate, luego de terminar el desayuno decidieron continuar en su viaje el transcurso no era tan largo ya que faltaba poco para llegar a cuidad Nacrene comenzando en su marcha.

En otro lado en cuidad Nacrene el primer grupo del equipo Plasma, ya había llegado a la cuidad pero decidieron esta ocultos de la vista de las personas así que fueron al bosque Azulejo donde planearía su plan.

\- Bien llego el momento de comenzar el plan del robo esto es nuestro objetivo - Dijo el sabio Blau mostrando una fotografía de un pokémon fosil que resultaba ser un Dragonite - Tenemos que conseguir una muestra del fosil puede ser cualquier parte solo debemos tenerlo.

\- ¡Siii! - Exclamaron el grupo al entender el plan a la perfección.

Entonces uno del grupo vio que se acercaba el segundo grupo que se había ido a liberar a los pokémons de la guardería.

\- ¡Señor Sabio! Ya están aquí el segundo grupo - Todos dirigieron sus miradas y efectivamente habían vuelto el grupo pero notaron como ellos tenían miradas frustradas.

\- Como les fue en la liberación de los pokémons - Respondió el sabio esperando respuesta del grupo que luego se acerco el líder para reportar lo sucedido.

\- Hemos fallado en el intento de liberar a los pokémons, Señor... - Exclamo el líder frustrado por fallar en su misión.

\- Sera mejor que nos cuentes los detalles de ese fallo - Dijo el sabio queriendo una explicación al igual que el primer grupo.

\- Claro lo que ocurrió fue... - Entonces se puso a decir lo sucedido en la cueva Manantial.

Cerca del bosque se hallaba el equipo Rocket escondidos mientras oían la conversación del plan del equipo Plasma y también los detalles de su fracaso.

\- Al parecer el bobo volvió a interferir en sus planes nuevamente - Rió con gracia Jessie luego de escuchar de lo sucedido - Fue buena idea no seguirlo en ese momento al parecer nos pone las cosas fácil en interferir en sus planes.

\- Debemos estar atentos a su jugada principal que harán en el museo - Decía el felino al enterarse de la misión del equipo Plasma.

\- Van a atacar en el mediodía, es tiempo de estar preparados para el espionaje - Señalo James sobre sus planes mientras se alistaban para el momento.

Cerca del lugar se veía como había una persona trepando un árbol con suma facilidad.

\- Uh... - Exclamo la chica luego de trepar el árbol - Bien es un nuevo día para buscar pokémons.

\- A xew - De pronto salió el pokémon de la chica en su cabello que veía junto a su entrenadora el sol.

\- Veo que te levantaste - Dijo la chica alegré mientras se acercaba en una rama del árbol al sacar un par de manzanas - Bien Axew es momento de desayunar.

\- A xew - Exclamo el pokémon que recibió la manzana para comerla junto con su entrenadora.

\- Uh... - De pronto la chica dirige su mirada a un grupo que andaba reunidos - Acaso es... el equipo Plasma... si definida mente son ellos - Luego de eso ve como ellos empezaban a alejarse - ¿Qué estarán haciendo en cuidad Nacrene?... bueno eso no me importa en lo más mínimo, vamos Axew debemos fortalecernos para el siguiente reto.

\- A xew - Entonces el pokémon dragón volvió a subirse en su cabeza de su entrenadora mientras ella bajaba del árbol de un salto para llegar a tierra.

\- Es tiempo de mostrar mis dotes de maestra dragón - Exclamo mientras levantaba los brazos haciendo ejercicios para luego correr adentrándose al bosque.

En la entrada de la cuidad se observaba como el grupo de Ash habían llegado a su destino.

\- Bien chicos estamos en cuidad Nacrene - Dijo Cilan al grupo que quedo contemplando el sitio de la cuidad con una gran felicidad.

\- ¡Al fin hemos llegado a cuidad Nacrene! - Expreso alegré el azabache junto con Pikachu al llegar.

\- Bien es momento de mi reto en el gimnasio - Dijo la castaña decidida mientras posaba su mirada a la cuidad.

\- Bien hasta aquí llego mi viaje con ustedes chicos - Dijo Hilbert mientras el grupo dirigía su mirada en él - Debo ir a cumplir con mi encargo.

\- Ya veo es una pena que no puedas acompañarnos en el gimnasio - Dijo triste el azabache - Espero que te vaya bien en tu encargo.

\- No te preocupes una vez termine de hacer mi encargo, pueda verlos en su batalla - Expreso el castaño sonriendo mientras veía la cara animada de los chicos.

\- Entonces te estaremos esperando en el museo de la cuidad - Detallo Cilan sobre su paradero.

\- ¿El museo? - Se dijeron ambos chicos con la respuesta de Cilan.

\- Acaso no lo sabían - Decía la castaña viendo como los chicos negaban el hecho - Bueno el museo de la cuidad Nacrene también es un gimnasio pokémon.

\- ¿Como lo sabes Hilda? - Trato de buscar respuesta el azabache a su amiga.

\- Verás cuando cuando vimos que el gimnasio de cuidad Striaton era también un restaurante famoso... me puse a investigar sobre como seria el siguiente gimnasio y... ta rán - Entonces sacó de su mochila un folleto mostrando información del museo - Descubrí que el gimnasio de cuidad Nacrene también resulta ser el museo.

\- Vaya entonces esta vez no nos perderemos en buscarlo, eres genial Hilda - Decía Ash emocionado al saber en donde ir, agradeciendo a su amiga que solo sonreía.

\- No fue de nada Ash... ya que quería prepararme bien para el gimnasio - Luego dirige su mirada en Hilbert que se puso pensativo por un momento hasta que este dio una respuesta al grupo.

\- Chicos he decidido ir con ustedes al museo - Dio su respuesta que sorprendió al grupo al cambiar sus planes de repente.

\- Acaso no tenias que hacer un encargo - Dijo el peliverde mientras el castaño solo rió un poco para luego contestar.

\- No se preocupen de eso no es tan importante, además puede esperar jejeje - Luego de decir eso empezó a caminar - Vamos al museo chicos.

\- Espéranos Hilbert - Dijo Ash que junto con el grupo fueron directo a cuidad Nacrene.

Al entrar por la cuidad el grupo empezó a dirigirse sin problema alguna al gimnasio que era dentro del museo, al estar en la puerta de dicho lugar decidieron entrar, el lugar tenia gran cantidad de cosas arqueológicas como huesos y objetos antiguos pero luego aparece un sujeto que era el encargado del museo que se acercaba al grupo.

\- Bienvenidos sean visitantes - Dijo el señor que se encargaba del museo - Mi nombre es Hawes y soy el encargado del museo junto a mi esposa.

\- Hola mi nombre es Cilan es un gusto conocerlo, Señor Hawes - Saludo cordialmente mientras Hawes lo recibía cordialmente.

\- Hola Señor mi nombre es Ash y he venido por un reto de gimnasio - Respondió el azabache emocionado diciendo a que a venido exactamente.

\- Pika chu - Dijo el roedor saludando al pokémon en su idioma.

\- Vaya pero si es un Pikachu, son muy raros en la región - Expreso el encargado sorprendido de ver un pokémon desconocido para luego mirar al azabache - Así que has venido por un combate de gimnasio.

\- Si señor - Respondió el azabache en estar en lo correcto.

\- Entonces debes esperar aquí iré a comunicar a mis esposa sobre el reto - Entonces antes que se valla a comunicar Hilda también hablo sobre el asunto.

\- Ah... disculpe yo también he venido por un reto de gimnasio - Dijo la castaña mientras el señor se quedaba asombrado que hubiera dos retadores en un día.

\- Tu también has venido para retar a Lenora, joven entrenadora - Dirigío su mirada en la castaña que asentía - Me puedes decir tu nombre.

\- ¡Ah! Es cierto mi nombre es Hilda - Se presento al encargado que luego dirige su mirada a Hilbert que sostenía un huevo pokémon.

\- Tu también has venido por un reto de gimnasio - Le pregunto al castaño.

\- Yo... no he venido por un reto de gimnasio solo he venido a observa, a y mi nombre es Hilbert - Saludo a su propio estilo el castaño mientras el encargado solo le salia una gota en la nuca.

\- Ya veo entonces esperen un rato Ash y Hilda para su reto de gimnasio - Luego de decir esto se marcho hacia el despacho del museo.

\- Vaya el museo es un lugar muy interesante de estudiar - Exclamo emocionada la castaña al ver los fósiles de pokémon ya extintos.

\- Bien el momento de ganar mi segunda medalla esta cerca - Afirmo contento mientras veía el lugar y se asombro al ver un esqueleto de un pokémon.

\- Eso es - Dijo Ash que saco la pokédex para ver de que pokémon se trataba hasta que lo encontró - Es un Dragonite me pregunto de cuantos años será.

\- (No hay ninguna duda acá sera el objetivo del equipo Plasma) - Pensó el castaño al confirma el lugar de la organización - (Pero... que sera lo que realmente buscan el equipo Plasma, rayos N nunca me das información bien detallada)

Pero el grupo se vio interrumpido en su exploración en el museo al ver al encargado acompañado de una mujer que resultaba ser la otra encargada del museo.

\- Siento la demora chicos - Dijo Hawes que se acercaba mientras a su lado estaba la mujer que era su esposa - Les presento a la líder del gimnasio de cuidad Nacrene Lenora.

\- Según me informo Hawes, solo hay dos retadores que han venido por la medalla Base... pueden acercarse los retadores - Luego de decir eso Ash y Hilda se acercaron a la líder - Ya veo son ustedes los retadores entonces siga me.

Entonces Lenora los llevo al grupo a una biblioteca que era privada mientras el grupo veía confuso ya que no era un campo de batalla.

\- Bien Ash y Hilda - Dijo Lenora llamando la atención de ambos - Si quieren luchar conmigo tienen que cumplir un pequeño reto.

\- ¿Un reto? - Dijeron ambos sorprendidos.

\- Verán antes de que comencemos con el combate, siempre pongo un reto a los entrenadores y es encontrar la puerta secreta donde se encuentra el campo de batalla, además creó que sera divertido que ambos compitan en encontrar la puerta secreta - Respondió Lenora al decir su reto.

\- ¿En que consiste el reto? - Se pregunto la castaña decidida al reto.

\- Bien el reto es que encuentren un libro de la biblioteca y encontrar la puerta secreta - Respondió mientras posaba su mano en un "libro".

\- Veo que los desafíos de un líder de gimnasio son muy distintos a lo que pensé - Se dijo Ash mientras aceptaba el reto.

\- Bien retadores busquen el libro que los llevara a su batalla de gimnasio - Luego de decir eso ambos entrenadores se pusieron a buscar ese libro.

Pasado 5 minutos desde que comenzó el reto, Hilda se puso a leer cada libro tratando de encontrar la puerta secreta mientras Ash solo estaba parado sin hacer nada.

\- Es un reto muy complicado encontrar un libro que conecte a una puerta secreta, es como encontrar una aguja en un pajar - Dijo Cilan que veía la dificultad del reto para ambos entrenadores - (Quiero ver como se ingeniaran para resolverlo).

\- Vaya la bella Hilda si que se esfuerza en buscar esa puerta - Dijo Hilbert sorprendido al ver a Hilda sentada con una gran cantidad de libro mientras lo leía detallada mente - ¡Tu puedes Hilda!

\- Disculpa Hilbert, pero esta prohibido hacer ruido en una biblioteca - Dijo Hawes al castaño que se avergonzó por el grito.

\- Lo siento - Dijo apenado mientras veía a la castaña en silencio.

\- Pika pi - Dijo su compañero a su entrenador que no se movía desde que comenzó el reto.

\- Uh... - Ash se encontraba pensativo poniendo su mano en su barbilla - (Dijo que debemos encontrar el libro que conecta a la puerta secreta pero a que se refiere exactamente) - Dirigió su mirada a la gran cantidad de libros y como su amiga trataba de encontrarlo - (Algo no anda bien, para encontrar muchos libros y que solo conecte uno llevaría mucho tiempo) - Se puso a meditar hasta que recordó algo que dijo Lenora al comenzar con el reto.

FLASHBACK...

\- Verán antes de que comencemos con el combate, siempre pongo un reto a los entrenadores y es encontrar la puerta secreta donde se encuentra el campo de batalla, además creó que sera divertido que ambos compitan en encontrar la puerta secreta - Respondió Lenora al decir su reto.

\- ¿En que consiste el reto? - Se pregunto la castaña decidida al reto.

\- Bien el reto es que encuentren un libro de la biblioteca y encontrar la puerta secreta - Respondió mientras posaba su mano en un "libro".

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

\- (Acaso será) - Pensó Ash al encontrar la respuesta del reto de Lenora mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba los libros.

\- (Vaya vaya al parecer el chico se dio cuenta del reto) - Se dijo Lenora al ver como Ash caminaba hacia la estantería de libros donde estaba ahí principalmente.

\- Bien este debe ser el libro que abre la puerta - Ash al sacar el libro que cogió de pronto esta se abría dejando un camino hacia abajo sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Felicitaciones Ash, has encontrado la puerta secreta - Dijo Lenora felicitando al azabache al cumplir con el reto de la líder.

\- Vaya eso fue sorprendente Ash como lograste averiguar cual era el libro - Dijo impresionada la castaña por como Ash había logrado encontrarlo a la primera.

\- Ah bueno... cuando Lenora dijo que debíamos buscar un libro para abrir la puerta secreta ella estaba sostenía en su mano un libro, entonces caí en cuenta que ese era el libro correcto.

\- Impresionante tu destreza en averigua acertijos Ash, eso demuestra el ingrediente principal para la sazón que resalta la exquisita delicia del sabor - Dijo Cilan detallando como conocedor pokémon mientras ambos chicos no entendían lo que acaba de decir.

\- Eso fue increíble Cilan - Dijo Hilda al entender lo que dijo el conocedor pokémon.

\- Vaya palabras tan detalladas has dado Cilan - Dijo Hawes que felicitaba al peliverde.

\- Veo que eres un conocedor pokémon - Dijo Lenora a Cilan que este asentía - Es común oír esas palabras ya que en nuestra biblioteca tenemos temas respecto al conocedor pokémon.

\- Ya veo... es como el viejo truco del libro secreto en una estante, como en las películas - Decía Hilbert que movía la cabeza entendiendo lo que consistía el reto - Nunca me lo hubiera esperado.

\- Bien Ash, antes de entrar para tu combate trataré de explicar la razón del reto - Dijo Lenora mientras el grupo le prestaba atención de que diría - Verán los aspirantes no solían coger el libro que les decía disimuladamente, ya que cada vez que les recomendaba leer un libro, yo ponía un dedo sobre uno, pero algunos aspirantes no daban a entender que era ese el que iban a "leer", y por eso no se enfrentaban conmigo y se pasaban horas leyendo cada libros equivocado que escogían.

\- Ya veo con que de eso se trataba el reto - Dijo Hilda mientras ponía una cara desanimada al no entender el mensaje de la líder.

\- No te preocupes Hilda, luego será tu turno para que me combatas conmigo, ya que ahora sabes como pasar el reto - Dijo Lenora mientras la castaña sonreía al ver que podía tener una oportunidad para combatir con ella.

\- Gracias Lenora - Agradeció la gentileza de la líder para luego ver a su amigo - Ash buena suerte en tu combate.

\- No te preocupes, voy a ganar mi segunda medalla - Expreso el azabache con una mirada optimista mientras bajaba por la escalera.

\- (Veo que ambos se llevan muy bien) - Pensó Hilbert por el apoyo mutuo de ambos - (Jejeje con que así se siente tener amigos que te apoyen)

Al bajar por la escalera el grupo vio el campo de batalla del gimnasio, así que Ash se puso en el lado del retador mientras Lenora tomaba el otro sitio del campo de batalla, los demás tomaban asiento para ver el combate del azabache.

\- Bien este combate por la medalla Base, las reglas serán de dos pokémon cada uno, el retador puede sustituir de pokémon - Dijo Hawes que se ponía como el árbitro del combate.

\- Bien ahora que ya está dicho, ¡Ve Lillipup! - Dijo Lenora que liberaba a su pokémon.

\- Li lli - Exclamo el pokémon al salir al campo de batalla.

\- Un Lillipup eso significa que los pokémons del gimnasio son de tipo normal - Detallo Hilda al ver el pokémon - Al parecer esto puede resultar complicado.

\- Bien es momento de luchar, ¡Tepig yo te elijo! - Dijo Ash que liberaba su pokémon.

\- Tee pig - Exclamo el pokémon de fuego que liberaba fuego de su hocico mientras se preparaba para el combate.

\- Es momento de ganar mi segunda medalla - Se dijo mientras se preparaba para el combate.

El momento del reto de Ash a comenzado que sorpresa vendrá en su combate, que ocurrida en el museo cuando el equipo Plasma venga, podrá Ash ganar su medalla solo puedo decir.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...


	28. ¡Una batalla sin escape!

Hola a todos he vuelto a seguir con mi fic principal luego de varios contra-tiempo que tuve y saben me dio curiosidad muchas cosas que habían dicho en sus comentarios tanto en ForoDZ como en Fanfiction pues varios esperan romance y lo entiendo mucho. Pero bueno en resumen, detalle que solo habrá momentos de ese tipo pues mencione varias cosas como la equivocación de los lideres al nombrar pareja a Ash y Hilda y hasta la introducción de Hilbert pero saben algo me tomare mi tiempo para pensar bien mientras avanzo en su recorrido hasta llegar a la liga y veré como se llevara la historia, ya que si habrán visto mi perfil en Fanfiction haré más continuaciones sobre este fic pero bueno eso será después de terminarlo. Para finalizar solo el tiempo dirá como llevaré al cabo la historia, ustedes solo disfruten del capitulo que lo pensare demasiado sobre el tema de pareja, bien comencemos.

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Pokémon Company", yo solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fic.

 ** _Capitulo 27: Ash vs. Lenora, ¡Una batalla sin escape!_**

Luego de averigua el misterio de los libros impuesto por la líder Lenora nuestros héroes tuvieron una difícil prueba pero gracias al ingenio de Ash logro acertar la respuesta, ahora el combate por la medalla Base dará inició.

\- Vaya nunca he estado presenciando una batalla con un líder de gimnasio - Dijo emocionado Hilbert que estaba viendo la batalla de Ash llamando la atención de Hilda.

\- Enserio nunca lo has visto ni siquiera en la televisión - Pregunto curiosa.

\- Ah bueno... jamás pude verlo en persona ni quiera en la televisión, ya que solo observaba las batalla entre entrenadores jajaja - Respondió avergonzado por decirlo a la castaña.

\- Ya veo... - Dijo la castaña al entenderlo así que dejo de preguntar para luego voltear su mirada para ver el combate de su amigo pero había algo que le inquietaba mucho y fue desde que lo conoció pero no sabía que era exactamente.

En el terreno de batalla Ash estaba concentrado al ver que clase de estrategia tendría Lenora pero viendo que esperaba que hiciera el primer movimiento, decidió comenzar con el combate.

\- ¡Tepig usa embestida! - Dijo el azabache dando su orden.

\- ¡Te! - Dijo el pokémon de fuego mientras corría a gran velocidad.

\- Bien comencemos Lillipup usa protección - Exclamo Lenora al notar a Tepig.

\- Liiii - El pokémon normal se cubrió en un escudo verde mientras Tepig no pudo ejercer su movimiento por la protección.

\- ¡Es hora usa mordisco! - Exclamo al ver la cercanía entre ambos pokémon.

\- ¡Tepig esquivarlo! - Dijo Ash al ver como su pokémon era blanco fácil del ataque.

\- ¡Puuuuuup! - El pokémon acertó en su ataque mientras mandaba a volar al pokémon de fuego por los aires que cayo al suelo.

\- ¡Tepig te encuentras bien! - Dijo el azabache preocupado por el estado de su pokémon.

\- ¡Teee! ¡Pig! - De un fuerte gruñido se levanto mientras volteaba a su entrenador de que podía continuar.

\- Bien Tepig debemos mantenernos a una distancia mediana para atacar - Dijo Ash que había visto lo que hacia la líder.

\- (Veo que ha comprendido mi estrategia) - Pensó Lenora con una sonrisa mientras veía la mirada del azabache.

\- Tepig usa ascuas - Dijo Ash dando la orden.

\- Teeeeee - Exclamo mientras recargaba su ataque.

\- ¡Lillipup usa derribo antes que use su ataque! - Dijo Lenora mientras aprovechaba el tiempo de demora del ataque Tepig.

\- No puede ser ¡Tepig ataca ahora! - Dijo al ver cerca al pokémon normal.

\- ¡Piiiiiig! - Entonces lanzo el ataque de frente impactando con Lillipup creando una cortina de humo.

\- ¡Le dio! - Dijo Hilda al no poder ver nada.

\- Por al cantidad de polvo no se sabrá que paso - Dijo Cilan mientras trataba de ver algo.

\- El ataque de Tepig no hizo nada - Dijo Hilbert de forma calmada como seria llamando la atención de ambos.

\- ¿Que quieres decir Hilbert? - Pregunto intrigada la castaña.

\- Pues el Lillipup de Lenora se protegió - Dijo viendo el campo con determinación - Y fue cuando el ataque de ascuas impacto.

\- Ah...no puede ser entonces - En eso Hilda voltio su mirada al campo que se dispersaba y fue grande su sorpresa lo que observo.

\- Teee - Dijo Tepig que se encontraba cansado mientras a su lado estaba Lillipup que estaba ileso al ser cubierto por la protección.

\- ¡Tepig! - Dijo el azabache preocupado mientras veía a su pokémon con graves daños.

\- Lilli pup - El pokémon solo regreso con su entrenadora mientras mostraba una mirada seria.

\- Veo que has logrado llamar la atención de Lillipup pero tu pokémon ya esta en su limite - Dijo Lenora que estaba observando el combate - Sabes el daño que sufrió tu pokémon fue nada menos que por si mismo.

\- ¿Que quiere decir Lenora con que se daño a si mismo? - Dijo Hilda que no entendió a lo que se refería la líder.

\- Déjame explicártelo mi bella Hilda - Dijo Hilbert que la veía para explicarlo - El ataque de Tepig dio en el blanco a Lillipup pero este a su vez utilizo el protección mientras corría por usar el derribo entonces al colisionar el que sufrió daños fue Tepig ya que su ataque explosiono cerca mientras Lillipup estaba protegido.

\- Ya veo...entonces uso la protección como un ataque y a la vez como un escudo simplemente brillante - Dijo asombrado Cilan mientras entendía lo dicho por el castaño.

\- Ya entiendo...eso significa que Ash puede perder si no logra dar con un ataque - Exclamo preocupada la castaña por como iba el combate.

\- No lo creo hay una manera de atacar evitando su protección - Dijo Hilbert mientras veía con una mirada segura a Hilda - Ash debe darse cuenta del punto débil del oponente así lograda ganar.

\- Enserio lo crees - Dijo asombrada viendo que si había una posibilidad.

\- Por supuesto jamás te engañaría y menos a una chica linda - Dijo con tono seguro mientras le daba confianza a ella en sus palabras.

\- Entonces hay una manera de que Ash gane, te lo agradezco Hilbert - Dijo sonriendo mientras volvía a ver el campo de batalla - Y antes de que se me olvide puedes dejar de llamarme bella es vergonzoso, ya te lo dije antes.

\- ¡Ah! Claro jejeje lo lamento se me había olvidado - Dijo apenado el castaño por la astucia de la chica.

\- (Al parecer tienen confianza en que Ash ganara es impresionante) - Se dijo Cilan al notar la actitud del ambos.

\- Tepig puedes continuar - Dijo Ash que trataba de seguí con su pokémon.

\- Teee - Respondió el pokémon que se levantaba a duras penas.

\- (Debo buscar la manera de conseguir acertar con un golpe bien fuerte) - Se dijo mientras veía el campo tratando de encontrar una manera de atacar.

\- Bien es momento de acabar usa derribo - Dijo Lenora mientras Lillipup volvía a correr dirigiéndose hacia Tepig de nuevo.

\- ¡Tepig usa ascuas de nuevo! - Dijo Ash mientras su pokémon obedecía a su orden.

\- Teeee - Entonces se puso a acumular su ataque.

\- (Por que de nuevo lo esta haciendo sabiendo lo que ocurrida) - Se dijo preocupada la castaña mientras seguía viendo el combate pero fue cuando Hilbert dijo algo que llamo su atención.

\- Veamos si logras voltear esta vez a tu favor Ash - Solo dijo mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa desafiante.

\- (Bien debo buscar un momento de atacar) - Entonces viendo que se acercaba solo espero que usada la protección.

\- Lillipup protección - Dijo Lenora a ver que el ataque de Tepig iba a dar.

\- Bien...¡Tepig usa ascuas a máxima potencia! - Dijo mientras levantaba el puño dando la orden a su pokémon.

\- ¡Piiiiiig! - Entonces el ataque impacto hacia el pokémon que estaba protegido por el escudo verde.

\- (Que trata de hacer con ese ataque) - Fue lo que pensó Lenora mientras su pokémon aún seguí protegido.

\- No entiendo lo que trata de hacer Ash, solo harás que Tepig se agote a este paso - Para Hilda no encontraba algo razonable a la estrategia del azabache.

\- Estoy de acuerdo Hilda es algo extraño que siguiera con su ataque, pues el pokémon de Lenora esta protegido - Fue lo que dijo Cilan que analizaba el combate.

\- Pues yo creo que supo llevar bien la situación ahora - Dijo Hilbert aún viendo el combate.

\- ¿A que te refieres con que lo esta llevando bien? - Pregunto intrigada la castaña por no comprende.

\- Es sencillo be...digo Hilda solo debes observar bien el combate desde ahora - Dijo el castaño que solo se quedo viendo el combate.

\- Bien...si tu lo dices - Dijo no muy convencida viendo el combate.

\- ¡Tepig sigue con el ataque! - Dijo Ash mientras su pokémon seguía su orden - (Aguanta Tepig solo un poco más hasta que funcione lo que tenia planeado)

\- (Este chico no se que trata de hacer pero siguiendo con el ataque su pokémon se debilitada) - Se dijo Lenora que observaba el combate pero entonces ella noto algo en el ataque.

\- (Bien esta resultando) - Se dijo el azabache al notar el pokémon de Lenora - ¡Tepig sigue así!

\- ¡Piiiiiig! - Entonces lanzando más fuerte el ataque ígneo logro romper el escudo verde de Lillipup sorprendiéndolo mientras recibía de lleno el ataque siendo lanzado.

\- ¡Si! - Dijo emocionado Ash al ver como el ataque dio resultado.

\- ¡No puede ser! - Respondió atónita mientras su pokémon caía al suelo debilitado.

\- Lillipup no puede continuar el ganador es el Tepig del entrenador Ash - Dijo Hawes mientras daba el resultado del combate.

\- Co-Como lo hizo...como lo debilito al primer golpe - Hilda se encontraba sorprendida por el resultado del combate ya que Ash lo tenia de perder.

\- Ahora veo que tenias razón en lo que dijiste Hilbert pero ahora mi duda es como lo supiste - Decía el conocedor pokémon mientras dirigía su mirada al castaño.

\- Ah bueno...es algo difícil de explicar - Dijo rascándose la cabeza pues no sabia como empezar a decirlo.

\- Por favor Hilbert - Dijo en tono de suplica Hilda mientras lo miraba con brillo en los ojos.

\- Esta bien lo voy explica como pueda - Se dijo decidido mientras levantaba el brazo.

\- (Enserio era verdad que no podía decir un "no" a una chica) - Pensó con una gota en la nuca Cilan.

\- Bueno para comenzar, Tepig estuvo siguiendo con el patrón de su ataque mientras que Lillipup se protegía - Explico mientras el grupo asintió - Pues bueno ahí fue el error de la líder Lenora.

\- Ahora lo entiendo a la perfección de lo que tratas de decir - Dijo Cilan que ponía su mano en su barbilla al comprende el asunto del combate.

\- A ¿Que te refieres con el error? - Pregunto confusa la castaña al no entender del todo.

\- Bien Hilda lo que ocurre es que la debilidad de Lillipup era su propio movimiento, pues la protección solo dura un tiempo mínimo de solo unos 5 minutos como máximo, pues pasado ese tiempo el escudo se desvanece por completo.

\- Ahora lo entiendo todo fue entonces cuando se fue la protección, toda la carga de fuego que estuvo en su interior exploto junto con Lillipup en su interior además si incluimos que se vio forzado con la habilidad Mar de Llamas de Tepig...- Decía Hilda cuando fue interrumpida por Hilbert.

\- Claro con eso te da un K.O. - Respondió golpeando su puño de su palma de su mano.

\- Simplemente esplendido Ash sabe como darnos una sorpresa con sorprendente demostración de estilo único en los combates - Respondió emocionado Cilan por lo ingeniosa estrategia.

\- (Ash es sorprendente) - Dijo maravillada la castaña mientras veía ahora la ventaja de su amigo.

\- Veo que has sabido llevar muy bien el combate sin llegar a desesperarte, Ash - Respondió Lenora mientras regresaba a su pokémon en su pokéball.

\- Claro, en un combate si no confías en el poder de tu pokémon estas perdido - Respondió con orgullo el azabache mientras su pokémon estaba cansado.

\- Ya veo...entonces ahora como llevaras este combate ¡Sal Watchog! - Dijo Lenora mientras lanzaba su siguiente pokémon al campo.

\- Wat chog - Exclamo el pokémon mientras se preparaba para la lucha.

\- Con que Watchog - Dijo Ash que sacaba la pokédex.

\- Watchog la forma evolucionada de Patrat, los componentes luminiscentes de su interior hacen que sus ojos y su cuerpo brillen para luego intimidar a sus adversarios - Dijo la pokédex dando los datos del pokémon.

\- Bien Tepig puedes seguir - Dijo el azabache viendo a su pokémon que asintió - Usa embestida.

\- Je ¡Watchog evade y usa mal de ojo! - Dijo Lenora dando la orden.

\- Wat - El pokémon evadió el ataque mientras le lanzaba su movimiento.

\- ¿Te? - El pokémon sintió un aura oscura rodeándolo.

\- ¡Tepig ahora usa ascuas! - Dijo Ash que aprovecho la cercanía con el pokémon normal.

\- Teee - Tepig comenzó a recargar su ataque.

\- Muy lento ¡Watchog usa hipnosis! - Dijo Lenora mientras su pokémon juntaba sus manos.

\- Wat chog - Entonces ejecuto su movimiento causando que Tepig cayera en sueño.

\- (Rayos Tepig esta dormido) - Fue lo único que dijo mientras sacaba su poké ball - Tepig regresa.

Pero entonces algo ocurrió la pokéball no podía regresar a Tepig.

\- ¿Ah? - Dijo sorprendido Ash pero en eso nota el aura oscura - ¡No puede ser!

\- Vaya veo que te diste cuenta muy tarde - Dijo Lenora al ver que el azabache se percato - No podrás regresar-lo por el efecto de mal de ojo.

\- Esto es malo - Dijo Ash preocupado al ver que no podía regresar a su pokémon.

Ahora una gran dificultad se aproxima como resolverá esto Ash para ganar su segunda medalla en el gimnasio de cuidad Nacrene solo puedo decir.

Esta historia continuara...

Hola a todos he vuelto luego de meditar mucho los comentarios pues bueno acá dejo la primera parte de la batalla de Ash pues ahora como hará para ganarlo y sobre todo que ocultada Hilbert, pues bien comente que les pareció el capitulo Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores.


	29. ¡El acua yet de la amistad!

Hola a todos mis lectores acá Emilion trayendo un nuevo capitulo, bien saben me alegra volver a publicar mi primer fic pues tengo demasiados que debo actualizar por eso se me ocurrió una genial idea y es acabar con mi otra historia de "Pokémon Sagas: Episodio Delta" pues solo son pocos capítulos que debo hacer para finalizarlo pero bueno dejando eso en claro, tendré pensado además incluir nuevas expresiones sobre la personalidad puesto que quiero detallar las emociones de mis personajes como lo mencione hace mucho ya que voy a empezar a pulir cada acción y efecto aunque me cueste un poco pero me esforzare con la experiencia que tengo para escribir, bien comencemos.

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Pokémon Company". yo solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fic.

 _ **Capitulo 28: Ash vs. Lenora, ¡El acua yet de la amistad!**_

La batalla de Ash por la medalla Base aún continua ahora se viene una gran dificultad para nuestro héroe como lo resolverá.

\- Esto es malo Ash no podrá regresar a Tepig - Exclamo Hilda preocupada por la desventaja de la batalla.

\- Viendo que Ash no puede cambiar de pokémon, no rompe con las reglas del gimnasio puesto que uso mal de ojo para anularlo, vaya es algo impresionante de una líder de gimnasio como Lenora - Cilan se quedo maravillado por el ingenio de Lenora mientras observaba a su compañero Ash que tenia problemas - (Veamos que harás al respecto Ash con este problema).

\- ¡Tepig debes despertar! - Ash se encontraba preocupado por el estado de su compañero que seguía sin responder a su llamado.

\- Es todo para tu pokémon, Watchog usa patada baja - Dijo Lenora dando la orden a su pokémon.

\- Wat ¡Chooooog! - Entonces fue hacia Tepig que estaba dormido dando una patada impactan-dolo muy fuerte para cuando se alejo se pudo ver que Tepig estaba debilitado.

\- Tepig no puede continuar, el ganador es el Watchog de la líder Lenora - Dijo Hawes dando el resultado del combate.

\- Tepig hiciste un gran trabajo regresa - Dijo Ash que devolvía a su pokémon en su poké ball.

\- Veo que las cosas se igualaron en nuestro combate...o tal vez no - Dijo Lenora que esperaba al siguiente pokémon del retador.

\- Bien compañero debemos dar lo mejor por Tepig - Dijo sacando su poké ball para luego lanzar su siguiente pokémon - ¡Yo te elijo Oshawott!

\- Osha Wott - Exclamo el pokémon de agua mientras salia al campo.

\- Bien amigo debemos ganar este combate - Dijo Ash animando al pokémon.

\- Osha Osha - Exclamo con confianza golpeando su concha marina.

\- ¿Un Oshawott? Acaso tiene todos los pokémon iniciales de la región - Dijo Hilbert al notar al siguiente pokémon del azabache.

\- ¡Es cierto! No lo sabías Hilbert...pues a decir verdad Ash consiguió a cada uno de forma diferente en nuestro viaje por Unova - Explico Hilda sobre los iniciales.

\- Ya veo...eso lo llamo suerte, pues bien veré como sera el potencial del Oshawott de Ash - Dijo el castaño muy curioso al ver el combate del pokémon de agua - (Vamos a ver si se compara con mi Oshawott).

En el campo de batalla estaba a punto de iniciar el combate.

\- Bien comencemos con esto, ¡Oshawott usa chorro de agua! - Dijo Ash dando su orden a su pokémon.

\- Osha ¡Woooot! - El pokémon comenzó disparando su ataque hacia el pokémon normal.

\- ¡Watchog esquivarlo! y luego usa Hipnosis - Dijo de manera rápida Lenora mientras planeaba su movimiento.

\- Waat - El pokémon evadió el ataque mientras se preparaba para lanzar su siguiente ataque.

\- (Es el momento de contraatacar) - Fue lo que imagino mientras su pokémon lo veía a los ojos para el siguiente movimiento - ¡Oshawott usa concha filo!

\- Oshaa - El pokémon sacaba su concha marina mientras se rodeaba de agua mientras salia corriendo hacia Watchog que estaba preparando su movimiento.

\- ¿Que hace Ash atacando de esa manera? Sabe muy bien que si cae en la Hipnosis de Watchog todo se habrá acabado - Pregunto intrigado Hilbert al ver el combate.

\- Creo que Ash sabe muy bien lo que ocurrida...pero siempre nos sorprende cuando planea algo nuevo y eso lo note en mi batalla contra él - Dijo Cilan sabiendo que su compañero planeaba algo.

\- Ash y Oshawott se conocieron de forma casual pero han tenido una gran experiencia en los combates en nuestro viaje, estoy segura que sabrán lidiar con esto - Hilda se veía calmada al igual que aquella vez puesto que sabia el potencial de pokémon de agua desde que lo conoció.

\- No se que tratas de hacer pero al acércate de esa manera harás que el ataque de mi pokémon acierte - Respondió Lenora mientras su pokémon empezó con su movimiento.

\- Wat chog - Entonces lanzó la Hipnosis hacia Oshawott que se encontraba ya cerca.

\- Acabo todo - Fue lo único que menciono Lenora mientras veía como se acercaba hacia el pokémon.

Todos se encontrados con intriga mientras veía el combate pues otros solo querían observar lo que ocurriría en ese preciso momento.

\- (Es momento que demuestren sus lazos juntos como entrenador y compañero) - Fue lo único que pensó Hilda mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa por la confianza que tenia a ambos.

\- ¡Oshawott es la hora usa chorro de agua hacia arriba! - Grito al instante mientras su pokémon solo sonreía mientras preparaba su ataque.

\- ¡Wooooooott! - Entonces usando su ataque se impulso hacia arriba mientras todo el público se quedaba impactados lo que veían.

\- ¿Watchog? - El pokémon se quedo anonadado mientras se quedaba quieto porque aún no podía parar en su movimiento de Hipnosis.

\- ¡Imposible! - Fue lo que menciono la líder de gimnasio.

\- ¡Es la hora Oshawott! - Menciono Ash mientras apretaba su puño - ¡Usa concha filo!

\- Osha ¡WOOOOOTT! - Entonces logro impactar su ataque con fuerza por el impacto desde el aire que dejo una cortina de humo mientras este se alejaba.

\- ¡Muy bien Oshawott! - Dijo entusiasmado por el resultado de su pokémon.

\- Osha wott - Exclamo con suma alegría mientras inflaba su pecho.

\- ¡Lo habrá derrotado! - Dijo Hilda con suma intriga mientras trataba de ver la cortina de humo.

\- De seguro lo habrá logrado, ese golpe fue critico desde arriba no pudo haberlo aguantado - Dijo Cilan al ver el posible resultado.

\- No lo creo...el Watchog de la líder Lenora aún sigue en el combate - Dijo Hilbert que noto el desarrollo del combate llamando al atención de los demás.

\- ¿Como lo sabes? - Pregunto la castaña.

\- El golpe de la concha filo de Oshawott cayo sobre el brazo de Watchog, aguanto el golpe tan fuerte - Explico el castaño mientras observaba el campo de batalla como Watchog se levantaba.

\- Es cierto lo que dijiste Hilbert aún el combate no acaba solo debemos esperar que Ash logre vencerlo - Fue lo que dijo Hilda para luego seguí viendo el combate.

\- Veo que eres muy inteligente para los combates pokémon a pesar de no ser un entrenador - Dijo impresionado Cilan por la astucia del chico.

\- No es para tanto solo fue suerte nada más jajaja - Rió nervioso mientras volvía a mirar el combate del azabache - (Si hubiera dado el golpe justo en la cabeza hubiera ganado el combate al dejarlo inconsciente jejeje aún les falta mucho para coordinarse en el combate como nosotros).

\- Veo que me atrapaste con la guardia baja Ash - Dijo Lenora sonriendo mientras su pokémon se recuperaba del golpe - Pero ahora tomare las cosas en serio, esta listo Watchog.

\- Wat - Respondió afirmando.

\- Bien Oshawott tenemos que tener cuidado por lo que vendrá ahora - Ash noto el cambio del pokémon de Lenora por eso ahora debía estar a la defensiva.

\- Osha - Solo afirmo mientras se concentraba en su oponente.

\- Ah...¡Comencemos usa rayo! - Entonces Lenora ordeno el ataque a su pokémon.

\- Waaaaat - Lanzo una fuerte descargar eléctrica que iba dirigía hacia Oshawott.

\- (Rayos no sabia que tendría un ataque eléctrico) - Se preocupo por la sorpresa del ataque nuevo - ¡Oshawott usa chorro de agua para contrarrestar!

\- ¡Wooooot! - Lanzo el ataque de agua que al chocar provoco una explosión pequeña mientras ambos ataques se disolvían.

\- Es el momento de atacar, ¡Oshawott usa embestida! - Dijo Ash mientras se concentraba en el siguiente movimiento del adversario.

\- Osha - Entonces fue corriendo hacia Watchog.

\- (Ya se que planeas Ash es lo mismo que la anterior vez) - Fue lo que pensó Lenora mientras esperaba el ataque del pokémon.

\- (Veo que esta esperando mi ataque pero debo aprovechar ahora la cercanía) - En eso Ash se preparo para un ataque sorpresa - ¡Oshawott usa concha filo!

\- ¡Watchog esquivarlo! - Respondió de manera rápida.

\- Wat chog - Entonces logro alejarse del ataque de Oshawott.

\- Es el momento usa patada baja sobre la concha - Lenora ordeno entonces el siguiente ataque.

\- ¡¿Que?! - Fue la impresión de Ash sabiendo lo que tramaba intento decir algo pero por la cercanía de ambos pokémon era demasiado tarde.

\- ¡Chooog! - El pokémon impacto cerca de la mano de Oshawott donde se encontraba sujetando su concha marina que por el impacto termino saliendo por los aires.

\- Osha Osha - Entonces se desespero en perder su concha que lo buscaba por todos lados.

\- ¡Oshawott tu concha marina se encuentra hacia ese lado! - Dijo Ash que señalaba el lugar donde se encontraba entonces el pokémon fue corriendo hacia el objecto.

\- No creas que lo dejare fácil, ¡Watchog ataca con rayo! - Entonces Lenora ordeno el siguiente ataque.

\- Waaaaaat - El pokémon normal ejecuto su ataque hacia el pokémon de agua.

\- ¡¿Ah?! ¡Oshawott esquivarlo! - Respondió Ash al ataque de su oponente.

\- ¡Oshaaaaa! - Fue cuando recibió el ataque directo quedando muy lastimado por el ataque recibido.

\- ¡Oshawott! - Exclamo al ver que el estado de su pokémon - (Esto es malo lo dejo muy lastimado).

\- Ahora las cosas para Ash se pusieron complicadas con el daño de Oshawott - Dijo Cilan preocupado por como iba el combate para el azabache.

\- Ash debe pensar rápido en el próximo ataque, antes que pierda el combate - Hilda observaba el combate con mucha atención.

-...- Hilbert se mantuvo en silencio viendo el combate.

\- (Ahora no debemos distraernos en el combate o todo acabada) - Se puso a analizar más la situación hasta que llego a una conclusión - Oshawott escúchame lo que voy a decir.

\- Osha wott - Respondió afirmando que lo oía.

\- Debes dejar la concha marina ahora no podemos bajar la guardia, si recibes otro ataque eléctrico perderemos el combate - Dijo el azabache dando la información a su pokémon.

\- Osha - Solo afirmo a su orden mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

\- Un momento si Oshawott no recoge su concha marina no podrá utilizar su concha filo - Dijo Hilda al escuchar el plan de su amigo.

\- Eso significa que solo podrá usar embestida y chorro de agua - Detallo Cilan a los ataques posible del pokémon de agua.

\- Esto es malo Oshawott sacaba más fuerza con ese ataque - Ahora se mostraba intrigado por lo que ocurriría ahora.

\- Je interesante... - Dijo en voz baja Hilbert mientras veía entusiasmado del entrenador de Kanto por el riesgo del combate.

\- Bien comencemos ¡Oshawott chorro de agua! - Ordeno el próximo ataque de su pokémon.

\- Oshaaa - Entonces volvio a disparar su ataque hacia Watchog.

\- ¡Rayo ahora! - Ordeno de inmediato al ataque de Oshawott.

\- Waaaaa - En el mismo tiempo lanzo la carga eléctrica sobre el ataque de Oshawott volviendo a chocar.

\- ¡Oshawott embestida ahora! - Dijo de forma rápido mientras aprovechaba la explosión.

\- Oshaaa - Luego de usar su ataque de agua fue directo hacia el pokémon de Lenora corriendo.

\- Muy bien Watchog usa patada baja - Dijo Lenora ordenando el siguiente ataque.

\- Waaa - El corrió hacia el pokémon de agua preparando su ataque.

Entonces ambos ataques directos chocaron causando daño a ambos pokémon mientras mostraban signos de cansancio preparados para su siguiente ataque.

\- ¡Usa chorro de agua! - Dijo al instante Ash.

\- ¡Usa rayo! - Respondió de la misma manera Lenora.

Volviendo a atacar ahora con sus ataques especiales en donde no serian a nada, cada uno intentaba dar con el otro con mucho esfuerzo pero de nuevo se provoco la explosión.

\- O...Osha osha wott - El pokémon estaba casi por agotarse respirando agitado.

\- Waaaat chog - De la misma manera estaba el pokémon de Lenora.

\- (Es todo o nada) - Fue lo que pensó el azabache mientras veía el cansancio de su pokémon - ¡Oshawott usa embestida!

\- (Has dado una buena batalla Ash pero es hora de acabar) - Veía con orgullo Lenora por el combate del azabache - ¡Watchog usa patada baja!

\- ¡Oshaaaaa! - Fue corriendo a máxima velocidad mientras preparaba su ataque.

\- ¡Choooog! - El pokémon normal también se preparo impactando con Oshawott.

La batalla de ambos colisiono causándoles daños a ambos mientras no serian en retroceder.

\- Oshaa - Entonces empezó a agotarse mientras seria al ataque.

\- (Es todo he ganado) - Fue lo que menciono al ver como el pokémon de Ash estaba a punto de debilitarse.

\- No puede ser... - Dijo preocupada Hilda viendo como Oshawott perdería.

\- Uh...- Cilan no encontraba las palabras para ese momento.

-...- Hilbert se había mantenido firme en su mirada mientras los veía a ambos tanto pokémon como entrenador.

\- ¡Oshawott usa todo tu poder! - Grito el azabache mientras observaba a su pokémon.

\- Osha... - El pokémon se mantenía aún aguantando sin rendirse oyendo la voz del azabache.

\- ¡No debemos desperdiciar el esfuerzo de Tepig! - Siguió con su palabras alentadoras mientras veía a su pokémon.

\- Osha... - El pokémon recordó el entrenamiento que había tenido con sus compañeros en el bosque antes de llegar a la cuidad, sabiendo el esfuerzo que cada uno dio entonces viendo con una mirada seria apretó muy fuerte sus patas mientras resistía la patada de Watchog pero en eso su cuerpo empezó a brillar de un aura azul.

\- Je eso es el espíritu de combate de ambos... - Dijo en voz baja Hilbert que ahora mostraba una mirada de confianza mientras observaba el cuerpo del pokémon.

\- (Eso es Torrente) - Pensó al castaña al observa de nuevo aquel brillo.

\- ¡Vamos Oshawott! ¡Sigue con embestida! - Grito Ash con toda sus fuerzas mientras le ordenaba el ataque de su pokémon.

\- ¡Oshaaaaaaaaaaaa! - De pronto su cuerpo brillo demasiado llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¡¿Wat chog?! - El pokémon noto el cambio mientras sentía presión en la fuerza de su oponente.

\- ¡No puede ser! - Respondió sorprendida Lenora por el cambio de la batalla del pokémon de agua.

\- ¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOTT¡ - Entonces dando un fuerte impulso su cuerpo se cubrió de agua mientras le daba un fuerte cabezazo al pokémon normal que luego salio disparado por como un proyectil junto con su oponente.

\- Eso es...acua yet - Exclamo sorprendida Hilda al ver el movimiento nuevo para luego alegrarse demasiado por el pokémon - ¡Oshawott aprendió acua yet!

\- Vaya suerte que tiene Ash - Dijo Cilan sorprendido por el ataque del pokémon.

\- Yo no lo llamaría suerte... - Dijo Hilbert en voz baja mientras observaba el nuevo ataque del pokémon - (Esto se debe a la confianza de ambos).

\- ¡Bien Oshawott sigue así! - Respondió Ash al ver el nuevo ataque.

\- ¡WOOOOOOOOOTT¡ - Entonces siguiendo con su ataque fue a impactar contra la pared junto con Watchog encima dando un fuerte golpe.

Para cuando Oshawott hizo desaparecer su ataque se le mostraba casi tambaleando mientras trataba de no perder la conciencia en eso se ve como Watchog se levantaba con mucho esfuerzo mientras veía al pokémon de agua, sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento hasta que de pronto Watchog cayo al suelo inconsciente mientras Oshawott aún estaba de pie con dificultad.

\- Watchog no puede continuar el ganador es el Oshawott del retador Ash por lo tanto es él ganador del combate - Dijo Hawes dando al fin la conclusión del combate.

\- ¡Ash gano! - Dijo emocionada la castaña.

\- Simplemente fue magnifico el resultado del combate de Ash ha dado una nueva mezcla a su sazón en el combate - Dijo Cilan levantando su dedo dando sus sabios conocimientos.

\- ¿Ah? - Fue lo que menciono Hilbert al no comprende lo que dijo.

\- Oye Hilbert que opinas del combate de Ash - Dijo feliz la castaña mientras lo observaba.

\- Pues bueno be...digo Hilda me pareció genial el combate incluso me emociono el combate de los pokémon de Ash han dado una buena batalla...algo así jejeje - Respondió sonriendo nervioso por no saber como decir respecto al combate.

\- Has dado un gran combate descansa - Dijo Lenora mientras regresaba a su pokémon en su poké ball para luego ver al azabache que se encontraba yendo hacia su pokémon.

\- Oshawott te encuentras bien - Dijo Ash que se agachaba hacia su pokémon que estaba sentado pero agotado.

\- Osha wott - Solo dijo afirmando que estaba bien.

\- Ten seguro te hace falta esto ¿no? - Respondió mientras le mostraba su mano que poseía su concha marina alegrando al pokémon.

\- Osha - Dijo alegré mientras lo tomaba para colocarse en el pecho.

\- Ash - Dijo Lenora que llamo la atención tanto de entrenador como pokémon - Has dado una gran batalla por eso como líder de gimnasio te entrego la medalla Base por el esfuerzo que diste.

\- Gracias Lenora - Dijo el azabache que tomaba la medalla - ¡Que bien ya tengo la medalla Base!

\- Osha wott - Respondió de la misma manera que su entrenador pero luego cae inconsciente.

\- ¡Oshawott! - Dijo preocupado por el estado de su pokémon.

\- Debes llevar Oshawott junto con Tepig al centro pokémon de la cuidad - Le recomendó Lenora por el cansancio de la batalla - Te puedo llevar pues yo también debo curar a mis pokémon para mi próximo encuentro con tu amiga.

\- Muchas gracias Lenora - Dijo agradeciendo por la ayuda de la líder.

En otro lado en el museo de la cuidad se encontraba al equipo Plasma escondido mientras recibía ordenes de su líder del grupo.

\- Señor Blau hemos tenido una importante información de nuestros compañeros que están camuflados en el museo - Dijo uno del grupo que estaba recibiendo la información a través de un auricular.

\- Que han descubierto - Dijo el sabio Blau por la información.

\- Nos informa que han descubierto nuestro objetivo - Dijo el sujeto.

\- Perfecto diles que informe el momento exacto para empezar con nuestra misión - Dijo Blau.

\- Muy bien señor - Respondió mientras comenzaba a comunicarse con sus compañeros.

Ash ha ganado su segunda medalla pero ahora el equipo Plasma empezada con su jugada que ocurrida solo puedo decir.

Esta historia continuara...

Bien chicos hasta aquí con el capitulo que dio un avance impresionante en el combate pero bueno al parecer grandes secretos se ocultan y graves peligros se acercan como lo llevaran nuestros héroes, pues bien deben averiguarlo en otro día de la semana pues me voy a encontrar ocupado pero deben estar seguro que no voy a abandonar mi fic, bien comente que les pareció el capitulo Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores.


	30. ¡El robo en el museo!

Hola a todos he vuelto a dar la continuación, lamento mucho la demora ando muy ocupado pero ahora tengo tiempo libre espero que disfruten mucho, bien comencemos.

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Pokémon Company", yo solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fic.

 ** _Capitulo 29: Comienza el plan del equipo Plasma, ¡El robo en el Museo!_**

Luego de un intenso combate Ash logro conseguir su segunda medalla, adentro del museo se encontraba a Ash saliendo por la escalera siendo acompañados por los demás.

\- Bien chicos los guiare al centro pokémon de la cuidad - Dijo Lenora que iba saliendo primera en eso se volteo viendo a Hilda - Luego de curar a mis pokémon, seguirá nuestro combate muchacha.

\- Claro - Afirmo la castaña en eso recuerda el combate de su amigo - (Debo saber coordinar con mis pokémon en cada ataque para anular la estrategia de Lenora... sera difícil)

\- ¿Sucede algo malo, Hilda? - En eso la castaña ve a Hilbert que había notado su actitud de ahora.

\- Oh no es nada, solo estaba pensando - Respondió Hilda.

\- Veo que tienes nervios por tu combate de gimnasio - Dijo sonriente el chico.

\- No, es solo...

\- No te preocupes Hilda, solo debes confiar en la capacidad de tus pokémon, debes tener eso en claro para lograr la victoria - Alentó el castaño levantando el brazo.

\- Gracias por el animo Hilbert, lo tendré en cuenta - Sonrió al tener confianza gracias a su ayuda.

\- No es nada - Respondió avergonzado por el agradecimiento - Solo debes tener eso en cuenta.

\- Debo anotarlo me sirve para recordarlo en mi entrenamiento - En eso saco su libreta anotando lo dicho.

\- Chicos debemos irnos, Lenora ya se adelanto - Dijo Ash que estaba esperando a sus dos amigos.

\- Ya vamos - Aviso la castaña mientras avanzaba hasta la salida en eso observa como Hilbert estaba viendo a un grupo que veía un esqueleto de un gran pokémon - ¿Ocurre algo?

\- ¡Ah! Nada de eso Hilda jeje solo estaba interesado en aquel fósil, te has preocupado por mi - Dijo coqueteando a la castaña.

\- ¿Eh? En realidad solo lo dije por que estamos retrasados con el grupo - Dijo Hilda extrañado por la actitud del chico.

\- (Con que era eso) - Se dijo deprimido al pensar que ella estaba preocupada por su bienestar.

\- Hilbert me voy adelantando, te esperamos en el centro pokémon - Respondió antes de salir del lugar.

\- Espera Hil...da - Fue tarde al verla salir a toda prisa, el chico solo suspira mientras mostraba una mirada seria - (Al fin estoy solo) - Se dijo para luego voltear hacia aquel grupo de turistas - (Así que ya van a empezar con su plan, equipo Plasma).

\- Oye... Hilbert ¿Verdad? - El castaño volteo su mirada para darse cuenta de quien lo llamo fue el esposo de la líder de gimnasio - Nos va a ir con tus amigos.

\- (Rayos no puedo dar sospechas, no tengo otra opción) - Se dijo al ver su situación - Ah claro que olvidadizo soy jajaja ahora mismo voy con ellos, nos vemos Señor Hawes.

\- Que chico tan raro - Dijo mientras regresaba a su trabajo principal en el museo.

Hilbert se encontraba afuera del establecimiento pensando rápido que hacer ahora, en eso saco una pokéball de su bolsillo.

\- Sal - Dijo de forma rápida sacando al pokémon - Cuando veas algo extraño, sigue a las personas que vallan corriendo del museo, nos vemos luego amigo confía en tu ayuda - En eso Hilbert salio corriendo hacia donde estaban los chicos.

En el centro pokémon, en el interior Ash junto con Lenora habían dejado a sus pokémon al cuidado de la enfermera Joy mientras tanto Hilda y Cilan estaban sentados descansando mientras la castaña jugaba con Pikachu.

\- Oigan chicos ¿Donde se metió Hilbert? - Pregunto curioso el azabache al llegar junto a ellos y no encontrar rastro del chico de Unova.

\- No estaba contigo Hilda - Dijo Cilan que estaba atento al grupo.

\- Tienes razón Cilan estaba conmigo pero se quedo en el museo - Respondió mientras acariciaba al roedor eléctrico - Al parecer se quedo a explorar, note como le interesaba los fósiles.

\- ¡Aquí estoy chicos! - Grito el nombrado entrando en la puerta principal mientras respiraba cansado por la gran corrida que hizo hasta el museo.

\- ¡Oh! Ahí estabas Hilbert - Respondió Ash impresionado por la llegada del castaño.

\- ¿Tantos estuviste en en museo? - Pregunto Hilda.

\- Bueno... en realidad estaba viendo por un rato y luego fui con ustedes - Respondió dando una excusa - Dejando de hablar sobre mi, Ash como están tus pokémon.

\- Oshawott y Tepig están ahora en tratamiento se va a demorar todavía incluso Lenora está esperando junto con nosotros - En eso Ash señalo su dedo mostrando la ubicación de la líder.

\- Ya veo... solo nos queda esperar - En eso el castaño también se sentó con el grupo en eso recuerdo la charla con Hilda - Es verdad necesitas practicar para tu batalla, Hilda.

\- Es verdad Hilda debes entrenar para tu batalla - Exclamo entusiasmado Ash mientras observaba a su compañera.

\- Ash tiene razón incluso yo me ofrezco en tu entrenamiento - Dijo Hilbert en una pose cool.

\- Es interesante la actuó ayuda entre amigos... es una experiencia muy bella que se disfruta en cada momento - Dijo Cilan emocionado por el suceso que acaba de presenciar ante sus ojos.

\- ¿Ah? - Dijeron ambos chicos no logrando entender lo que decía el conocedor pokémon.

\- ¡Es increíble Cilan! Tienes razón debo entrenar ahora con mis pokémon - Respondió muy ansiosa por su batalla que salio hacia afuera.

\- Espera Hilda te puedo ayudar - Dijo Hilbert que se iba junto con ella.

\- Debo apoyarla en su entrenamiento - Se dijo el azabache yendo con ambos.

\- Veo que les encanta ayudarse, la vida de un entrenador siempre es sorprendente y vas con amigos - Dijo Lenora mientras se acercaba, donde estaba Cilan.

\- Esta en lo correcto, Ash y Hilda son entrenadores muy hábiles - Dijo Cilan confiando en sus compañeros.

En el museo se encontraba aquel misterioso grupo observando aquel fósil.

\- Señor me escucha - Dijo hablando en su comunicador.

\- Te escucho, tienes nuevas noticias - Respondió al otro lado Blau al otro lado.

\- Si, la líder de gimnasio se ha ido, vuelvo a informa se a ido - Dijo aquel sujeto.

\- Bien quédense en sus sitios, avisa a los demás ahora es nuestra oportunidad - Dijo Blau cortando la conversación - ¡Es momento de actuar todos a sus filas!

\- ¡Si Señor! - Dijeron el grupo yendo hacia el museo a cumplir con su objetivo.

Adentro del museo aquel misterioso grupo estaban listos.

\- Ya saben que hacer - Dijo aquel sujeto mientras sus compañeros movían su cabeza, en eso uno del grupo se dirigía hacia el representante del museo.

\- Disculpen... puede mostrarme más fósiles del museo - Dijo aquella mujer de forma amable.

\- Claro por acá, señorita - Dijo Hawes de manera cortés mientras le mostraba el camino.

\- Muchas gracias - Agradeció siguiéndolo, en eso ella movió su dedos dando señales a sus compañeros.

\- (Perfecto, la primera parte del plan esta hecho) - Pensó el sujeto mientras sus demás compañeros sacaban una pequeña cuchilla.

Afuera del museo se mostraba a dos sujetos que estaban en la puerta principal, al recibir la señal de su compañero en el comunicador de inmediato lanzaron unas granadas de humo que al chocar en el suelo comenzó a inundar el sitio con humo, ante el pánico los visitantes que se ubicaban en el museo salieron asustados.

\- ¡Qué fue eso! - Exclamo alertado de ruido del lugar cuando iba a ver que sucedía, sintió como un pañuelo cubría su boca quedando dormido al instante.

\- Lo siento mucho pero no puede interrumpir nuestros ideales - Dijo aquella mujer mientras se quitaba el disfraz mostrando ahora su traje medieval mientras se iba donde sus compañeros.

\- Bien solo un poco más - Dijo uno del grupo tratando de quitar la cabeza del fósil hasta que lo logro, en eso sus compañeros lo bajaron con cuidado.

\- Eso es todo, reunámonos con el Señor Blau - Dijo avisando mientras dos personas cargaban la cabeza saliendo todo el grupo hacia afuera.

En eso sin que el equipo Plasma se diera cuenta un pokémon había sido testigo del robo mirando el lugar a donde se dirigían siendo el bosque Azulejo.

Mientras en el camino, los chicos junto con la líder de gimnasio que habían acabado la curación de sus respectivos pokémon ahora se dirigían hacia el museo.

Al llegar se sorprendieron al mirar a varias personas que estaban afuera del museo llamando la atención de Lenora a ver, sin perder tiempo fue directo al museo mientras los chicos fueron atrás de ella. Adentro del museo estaba con desorden y varias ventanas rotas.

\- ¿Que sucedió aquí? - Hilda estaba impresionada por el desastre que estaba ahora el museo.

En eso ven al representante del museo Hawes que estaba preocupado viendo el fósil.

\- Hawes ¿Que fue lo que ocurrió? - Pregunto Lenora anonadada.

\- Unos sujetos se han llevado la cabeza de Dragonite - Dijo impactado tratando de calmarse.

\- Señor ¿Quienes fueron? - Pregunto Ash tratando de saber de los culpables de aquel crimen.

\- No lo sé, cuando desperté vi el desastre causado entonces fui al cuarto de vigilancia, en eso pude ver como unos sujetos que venían disfrazados como turistas se llevaban la cabeza.

\- Ash, crees que hallan sido... - Dijo Hilda viendo la situación.

\- No hay duda Hilda, esto fue obra del equipo Plasma - Dijo Ash de manera seria - De nuevo esas personas están causando problemas.

\- (Vaya deducción tan inteligente han tenido) - Se dijo asombrado mientras los observaba.

\- Acaso ¿Están seguro que fueron ellos? - Pregunto Lenora al escuchar que mencionaron a aquel grupo.

\- Estamos seguros que fueron ellos - Dijo Hilda afirmando el hecho - ¿Aunque aún no entiendo porque se robarían la cabeza de un fósil?

\- Hawes ¿A qué hora fue el robo? - Pregunto Lenora a su esposo.

\- Hace apenas 8 minutos - Respondió mirando la hora.

\- No deben estar muy lejos, ¡Sal Lillipup! - Dijo liberando a su pokémon - Utiliza tu olfato y busca a los sujetos que robaron el fósil.

\- Liiii - Dijo el pokémon normal comenzando a olfatear la zona del robo.

\- También déjeme ayudar en esto Lenora, ¡Sal Tepig! - Dijo la castaña liberando al pokémon de fuego - Tepig usa rastreo y localiza el fósil.

\- Teee - Respondió comenzando a olfatear también la zona.

Al cabo de unos segundos, ambos pokémon captaron el rastro de los ladrones y fueron directos a la salida del museo siendo perseguidos por el grupo.

\- Hawes, cuida del museo mientras buscamos a los culpables del robo, voy a traer de vuelta el fósil como sea - Dijo Lenora seria saliendo junto con los chicos.

\- Tengan mucho cuidado - Dijo Hawes mientras se quedaba en el museo para protegerlo.

El grupo estando afuera del museo iba siguiendo a los dos pokémon, al cabo de unos minutos llegan a un bosque.

\- Ese debe ser... el bosque Azulejo - Dijo Cilan viendo el mapa.

\- Al parecer se fueron por ahí - Respondió Hilda viendo a los pokémon.

\- Entonces en marcha - Cuando Ash iba a entrar por el bosque, Lenora lo detiene.

\- No pueden entrar al bosque - Dijo Lenora.

\- ¿Porqué? - Pregunto el azabache dudoso.

\- Eso se debe por que el bosque es muy grande y terminarían perdiéndose en el camino - Respondió Hilbert.

\- El chico tiene razón - Dijo Lenora.

\- Entonces que haremos, no podemos quedarnos aquí parados sin hacer nada - Respondió Ash un poco incomodo por la situación.

\- Entiendo tu ayuda Ash y te lo agradezco mucho por eso se me ocurrió un plan para atraparlos - Dijo Lenora mientras el grupo la escuchaba - Debemos dividirnos en dos grupos para emboscarlos.

\- Excelente idea, así no podrán escapar - Dijo Cilan entendiendo el plan de la líder.

\- Debemos separarnos para atraparlos Ash y Cilan irán ustedes con Tepig mientras nosotros vamos a otro camino - Explico Lenora del plan al grupo.

\- Lo entiendo, estas listo Pikachu - Dijo Ash mientras su compañero eléctrico asintió - Vamos Cilan.

\- Muy bien, nos vemos después chicos - Dijo Cilan yendo junto con Ash.

\- ¡Cuiden a Tepig! - Grito Hilda mientras sus compañeros se adentraban al bosque.

\- Muy bien, chicos vayamos al otro lado - Dijo Lenora siendo seguido por ambos.

Dentro del bosque Ash observaba el ambiente del lugar incluso los arboles tapaban la luz del sol dejando oscuro el área.

\- Debemos tener mucho cuidado Ash, no sabemos como serán esos tipos del equipo Plasma - Dijo Cilan advirtiendo a su compañero.

\- Tienes razón, son un grupo peligroso incluso harían daño a las personas como a los pokémon, con tal de cumplir su objetivo - En eso recordó los sucesos anteriores - Ellos han mencionaron que lo hacen para cumplir sus ideales.

\- ¿Ideales? - Pregunto Cilan extrañado por esa palabra.

\- No se a que se refiere con esa palabra pero... no es para algo bueno - Dijo serio mientras apretaba su mano - Ellos han intentado hacernos daños desde que Hilda y yo los vimos en el Jardín Ensueño.

\- Ahora entiendo, el motivo de tu brazo - Cilan comprendió ahora con claridad la situación del azabache incluso de lo que eran capaces esas personas.

\- Eso no es todo, ellos habían mencionado algo de... - Interrumpió lo que hablaba cuando escucharon un ruido en los arbustos, ambos se alertaron mientras Tepig se ponía en modo de batalla.

\- Ash deben de ser el equipo Plasma - Murmuro Cilan.

\- Tienes razón debemos atacar - En eso Ash hizo una señal a Pikachu mientras este saltaba de su hombro - ¡Pikachu usa rayo!

\- Pika ¡Chuuuuu! - En eso el roedor ataco a su objetivo siendo directo el ataque.

\- ¡AAAHHH! - Fue el grito de la persona al recibir el ataque eléctrico, al acabar cayo al suelo con el cabello alborotado.

\- Es una chica - Dijo Cilan al notarla de cerca.

\- Si tienes razón - En eso el entrenador de Kanto observa que no traía la vestimenta rara del equipo Plasma - Creo que cometimos un error.

En eso aquella chica se levanto mientras se arreglaba el cabello para luego ver a aquellas personas que la habían atacado.

\- ¡SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE ME ATACARON DE ESA FORMA! - Grito enojada mientras los veía - ¿Quién de ustedes fue el culpable que me lanzo ese ataque?

\- Bueno el ataque fue de Pikachu - Dijo Ash nervioso en eso observa como aquella chica se acercaba.

\- Así que tú eres su entrenador - Dijo mirando de mala manera al entrenador - Solo eres un simple niñito que le gusta atacar a cualquier persona o pokémon que se mueva en los arbustos.

\- Me disculpo por lo ocurrido no fue mi intención atacarte de esa manera te confundí con otras personas - Dijo Ash un poco molesto por la actitud de la chica.

\- Ya veo ahora todo tiene sentido... y crees que una excusa barata te voy a creer - Dijo aquella chica.

\- ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! - Dijo Ash molesto por la acusación de la chica.

\- Chicos cálmense - Dijo Cilan tratando de no empezar una pelea.

\- En fin, no quiero perder mi tiempo peleando contigo niñito debo buscar a mi Axew que desapareció mientras comíamos en el bosque.

\- Eso se explica del por que estabas en los arbustos - Dijo Cilan el motivo de la chica.

\- Si, he estado buscando por media hora, me tiene preocupada - Dijo tratando de ocultar su temor, al ver eso Ash trato de ayudarla.

\- Esta bien te ayudaremos a buscarlo - Dijo Ash mientras veía al pokémon de fuego - Tepig puedes ayudarnos.

\- Teee pig - Respondió afirmando.

\- Oye Ash pero no deberíamos estar buscando al equipo Plasma - Dijo Cilan haciendo recordar el motivo.

\- Tienes razón - Dijo al olvidase del tema de la búsqueda.

\- ¿El equipo Plasma? Ellos se encuentran cruzando ese camino, lo vi con mucha prisa - Dijo la chica señalando el lugar.

\- Entonces se encuentra en ese lugar - Dijo Ash.

\- ¿Por qué tanto misterio con ese grupo? - Pregunto ella.

\- Ellos han robado un fósil muy valioso del museo - Dijo Cilan explicando de manera fácil el motivo.

\- ¡Robaron el museo! - Grito asombrada de lo ocurrido - Nunca creí que fueran capaces de algo así.

\- Lo siento, debemos ir a atraparlos antes que huyan luego buscamos a tu pokémon - Dijo el azabache mientras partía junto con su compañero.

\- Esperen... yo voy con ustedes - Dijo corriendo hacia ellos.

\- Pero... ¿No estas buscando a tú pokémon perdido?- Pregunto Cilan.

\- Sabe cuidarse solo, no es débil en este bosque de pokémon de bajo nivel - Dijo ella siguiendo corriendo.

\- Esta bien puedes acompañarnos ¿Eh?... ¿Como te llamas? - En eso recordó que no sabia el nombre de aquella chica.

\- Mi nombre es Iris - Dijo revelando su nombre.

\- El mio es Ash y el es mi compañero Cilan - Dijo el azabache presentándose junto con el conocedor pokémon.

\- Es un gusto conocerte Iris - Dijo de manera cordial a pesar que corrían.

\- Es un placer conocerte Cilan y a ti también "niñito" - Dijo de manera burlona mientras veía al entrenador.

\- (Creo que no llevare muy bien con ella) - Pensó Ash viendo como aquella carismática chica de piel morena se reía mientras los tres iban en busca del equipo Plasma.

Esta historia continuara...

Bien chicos hasta aquí acaba el capitulo que lo hice largo luego de la demora desde el último, bueno ahora conocieron por fin a Iris que cosas ocurrirán en su búsqueda con el equipo Plasma y también que pasada en el otro lado donde se encuentra Hilda junto con Hilbert y Lenora que sera fabuloso, comenten que les pareció el capitulo, Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores.


	31. La Confrontación en el bosque

Bien chicos vengo con un nuevo capitulo, saben me he emocionado por el estreno del anime de la nueva temporada y claro con la nueva trama que llevada a cabo, saben vi el nuevo capitulo de "Pokémon Generaciones". Me encanto el desarrollo que tuvo al pelea del equipo Plasma contra los lideres del gimnasio muy épico incluso Iris se lucio en este capitulo, bueno digamos que las cosas que haré en mi fic serán un poco distintas pero bueno eso lo hace más original y emocionante, antes que me olvide ahora desde ahora todos mis fics tendrá una mejora en su presentación en cada capitulo como en los diálogos que ahora tengo experiencia en poner las emociones y actos de los personajes, bien comencemos con la historia.

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Pokémon Company", yo solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fic.

 _ **Capitulo 30: La confrontación en el bosque**_

En el lado de Hilda, el grupo se encontraba en la otra parte del bosque tratando de emboscar al equipo Plasma, ahora se encontraban cerca de un rio mientras buscaban el paradero de lo robado.

\- Bien Lillipup lograste encontrarlos - En eso observa como el pokémon negaba dando como resultado que perdió el rastro de los ladrones.

\- Esto es malo debemos encontrarlos a tiempo antes de que escapen - Afirmo Hilda preocupada por el robo del fósil en eso observa la mirada calmada de su compañero llamando su atención - Hilbert ¿Porqué estas tan calmado ante una situación así?

\- En momento como estos, es mejor estar calmados para pensar con claridad antes que desesperarse y no hallar una solución - Menciono el castaño llamando la atención de la chica por tales palabras.

\- El chico tiene razón en momentos así debes pensar las cosas de manera fría, es igual a un combate siempre debes estar concentrado en momentos difíciles - Hilda escucho cada palabra de la líder de gimnasio, en eso ella hizo caso tratando de concentrarse.

\- Tienen razón, me voy a concentrar en buscar una solución - Dijo calmada mientras se le ocurría una idea en eso algo se le viene en la mente - ¡Ya lo tengo! Sal Sandile.

\- San dile - Dijo el pokémon saliendo de la pokéball.

\- Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a unos tipos vestidos de blanco usando escavar - Dijo Hilda mencionando su plan al grupo y su pokémon.

\- Muy astuta, Sandile tiene la capacidad de sentir los movimientos sensibles de la tierra, si logra escuchar las pisadas de ese grupo seguro lograda encontrarlos - Lenora se encontraba asombrada por la idea.

\- Bien hecho Hilda, ahora podemos seguir con la búsqueda - Las palabras de agradecimiento avergonzaron un poco a la castaña pero ahora debía concentrarse en lo prioritario.

\- ¡Bien comencemos con la búsqueda! - Respondió Hilda en eso su pokémon se ponía en marcha cavando un hueco en la tierra mientras los demás seguían en lo suyo, en eso Hilbert observaba el área con mucha cautela.

\- Me pregunto... ¿Donde estará mi amigo ahora? - Se dijo viendo cada parte de los arboles mientras ayudaba al grupo pero sin que él se de cuenta el huevo que traía en sus manos comenzaba a brillar.

En el otro lado del bosque Ash estaba siguiendo las indicaciones de Iris que sabía la posición del equipo Plasma mientras era acompañado de Cilan.

\- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? - Fue lo primero que pregunto Ash viendo a la morena.

\- Al parecer eres muy apurado niñito - menciono burlona sin voltear pero el azabache notaba la risa de la chica molestándolo un poco - Si tanto quieres saberlo, ya estamos cerca de ellos.

\- Muchas gracias - Agradeció de manera sarcástica siendo escuchada por la chica.

\- Oye Ash, no crees que debes ser cortés con ella, nos esta ayudando a buscar al equipo Plasma - Dijo Cilan siendo escuchado solo por el entrenador y el pokémon amarillo.

\- ¡Solo seré amable, si ella también lo es! - Dijo Ash un poco fuerte siendo escuchado por todos.

\- Pika... - Suspiro el pokémon que seguía en su hombro por el comportamiento de su entrenador.

-...- Ella no respondió solo siguió su camino, en eso surgió un silencio incomodo en el grupo.

\- (Se habrá molestado) - Se dijo Ash por no oír la reclamación de la chica, sabia que se porto mal con ella, se puso a reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido - Oye Iris yo...

\- Cállate - Lo silencio de inmediato pararon la caminata al igual que ambos chicos.

\- Oye, solo trato de ser amable contigo - Respondió de mala manera por la actitud de la chica.

\- Ah... podrías guardar silencio por un rato - Menciono la chica ocultándose entre los arbustos, moviendo la mano para que el grupo la siguiera.

\- Al parecer quiere que la sigamos - Dijo el conocedor pokémon acercándose a la chica, Ash junto con Pikachu también lo siguieron agachándose en los arbustos, en eso observan con sorpresa que cerca de unos arboles estaban el equipo Plasma junto con la cabeza robada.

\- Son el equipo Plasma - Dijo Ash en voz baja observando que llevaban el fósil.

\- Estabas en lo cierto Iris - Menciono Cilan de la misma manera.

\- Se los dije no estaban tan lejos, además Ash si no te hubiera callado de seguro los hubieras alertado - Miro por unos segundos al chico para volver a mirar al grupo - Ahora dígame... ¿Qué piensan hacer al respecto?

\- Vamos a atraparlos antes que huyan con el fósil - Menciono el azabache con su idea principal.

\- Si ese es tu plan - Suspira resinada viendo al chico - Es seguro que te acataran la mitad del grupo mientras el otro huyen con el fósil, ah... pensé que eras maduro razonando aunque veo que solo eres un niñito sin un plan inteligente sobre el asunto que estas enfrentando.

\- Entonces ¿Cual es tu plan Iris? - Pregunto el entrenador buscando si ella tenia un plan.

\- Pues es obvio que tengo un plan y para serte franca mejor a lo que dijiste, solo deben escuchar atentamente - Menciono revelando su plan al grupo.

\- Podría funcionar tu plan Iris - Dijo Cilan viendo la idea de la morena.

\- Si Cilan dijo que esta bien entonces yo también lo voy a aceptar - Dijo Ash dando su respuesta mientras ella solo rodaba los ojos por lo infantil que se veía.

\- Es momento de empezar - Menciono Iris saliendo de los arbustos junto con el grupo, en eso de manera silenciosa se fueron acercando al grupo, sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

En el otro lado, el grupo de Hilda estaba siguiendo su camino llegando a lo profundo del bosque, en eso observan el área en donde se encontraban ahora.

\- Al parecer estamos perdidos - Menciono Lenora atrayendo la sorpresa del grupo mientras su pokémon trataba de encontrar el rastro de fósil robado sin éxito alguno - Así que se perdió el rastro.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Ahora que vamos a hacer! - Se preocupo la castaña por la noticia de la líder en eso escuchar el sonido de los arbustos llamando la atención del grupo que estaban alerta, en eso salio un pequeño pokémon viendo al grupo con curiosidad.

\- Es un Axew pero... ¿Qué hace por estos lugares? - Se pregunto la líder de gimnasio al presencia la aparición del pokémon dragón.

\- Su especie habita por las oscuras cuevas, creo que no es salvaje - Dijo Hilbert viendo al pokémon.

\- Así que este es un Axew es la primera vez que lo veo - En eso ella saco su pokédex.

\- Axew el pokémon colmillo, usa sus colmillos para romper las bayas que come, estos se regeneran una y otra vez por eso son tan fuertes y afilados - Dijo la pokédex dando los datos del pokémon.

\- Hola pequeño, te has perdido de tu entrenador - Se acerco hacia el pokémon, en eso se agacha a su altura mientras lo veía con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Ten mucho cuidado Hilda, esos pokémon son violentos cuando se le acercan de improvisto! - Advirtió el castaño pero luego observa como la chica lo cargaba sin problema alguno mientras ella y el pokémon reían.

\- No te preocupes es inofensivo, al parecer si le pertenece a alguien - Menciono teniendo al pokémon en sus brazos pero luego se sorprende al notar el brillo del huevo - Oye Hilbert ¡Mira el huevo esta brillando!

\- ¡¿Eh?! Es verdad esta brillando - Dijo impresionado por lo que ocurría.

\- Al parecer va a nacer, rápido abre la tapa de la capsula - Dijo Lenora en eso el castaño lo abrió mientras el huevo comenzaba a brilla mucho más, al pasar los segundo aquel brillo disminuyo mostrando ante el grupo al pokémon recién nacido.

\- Scraaa - Dijo el pokémon al abrir los ojos mientras observaba al grupo.

\- Eso es... - Dijo Hilbert tratando de verificar al pokémon - Ya me olvide que clase de pokémon era.

\- Es un Scraggy - Dijo Lenora explicando el nombre del pokémon.

\- Vaya un Scraggy - En eso Hilda saco la pokédex.

\- Scraggy el pokémon muda piel, le gusta propinar cabezazos de inmediato a todo aquel que lo ve a los ojos, su cráneo es muy duro - Dijo la pokédex dando los datos del pokémon.

\- Ven aquí pequeñín a los brazos de tu entrenador - Dijo Hilbert que se acercaba al pokémon.

\- Scraaa ggyyy - En eso con cara seria el pequeño pokémon salto hacia Hilbert dando un fuerte cabezazo que lo tiro al suelo por el impacto.

\- Vaya que buen cariño me dio - Dijo el castaño casi inconsciente por el golpe recibido mientras Scraggy estaba mareado por el golpe.

\- Al parecer sera el comienzo de una agradable amistad entre pokémon y entrenador - Menciono Lenora con una gota en la cabeza al igual que Hilda que presenciaba la escena.

Cuando la castaña iba a ver el estado de su compañero, observa como Sandile salia de la tierra mientras avisaba haber encontrado al equipo Plasma.

\- Al parecer tu plan funciono debemos ir ahora - Menciono Lenora saliendo primero junto con su pokémon.

\- ¡Hilbert despierta! - Hilda trataba de levantar al chico, en eso tuvo que recurrir a un método mas fácil - Sandile usa mordisco y hazlo despertar.

\- San... ¡Dileee! - En eso dio un fuerte mordisco que al instante levanto al chico mientras corría alrededor del lugar mientras el pokémon tipo tierra seguía mordiéndolo.

\- ¡Ah! Sandile ya suéltalo - Dijo nerviosa por a acción de su pokémon mientras este se soltaba del chico - Lo siento Hilbert solo trataba de despertarte.

\- No te preocupes Hilda, no me dolió tanto - Menciono el castaño tratando de reprimir su dolor pero luego observa que la líder no se encontraba con ellos - ¿Donde se fue Lenora?

\- Es verdad, ella se fue antes debemos ir, Sandile encontró al equipo Plasma - Dijo Hilda prestando atención al asunto - Debemos ir con ella ahora.

\- Que estamos esperando, vamos - En eso ella observa como el chico levantaba a su pokémon para luego ponerlo en sus brazos - Bien Hilda ahora a perseguir a ese grupo.

\- ¿No has a colocarlo en su pokéball?

\- Ahora no hay tiempo para hacerlo después lo voy a hacer, ahora lo importante es ir donde ellos se encuentran, estoy seguro que Ash y Cilan deben estar en el mismo lugar a donde nosotros vamos - Al mencionar a los chicos Hilda recordó las palabras del azabache, sin perder tiempo también se preparo para ir hacia Lenora.

\- Tienes razón estoy segura que Ash y Cilan deben estar en la misma situación, vamos Sandile guíame hacia el lugar del equipo Plasma - Hilda y Hilbert fueron siguiendo al pokémon a la ubicación donde podrían estar aquel grupo.

Mientras en el otro lado del bosque, el grupo del equipo Plasma que robaron la cabeza del fósil en el museo, al cabo de un rato trataban de comunicarse.

\- Has logrado hablar con el líder Blau - Menciono la chica del grupo.

\- Maldición la señal se distorsiona - Dijo el sujeto tratando de llamar a su otro grupo sin éxito alguno.

\- Prueba de nuevo debemos darnos prisa, antes que venga las autoridades - Dijo el otro impaciente.

\- ¿Ah disculpen? - En eso el grupo de cinco se percataron de la presencia de aquella chica que se acercaba a ellos.

\- ¿Qué es lo quieres jovencita? - Pregunto con amabilidad a chica del grupo tratando de no llamar la atención mientras sus compañeros intentaban ocultar el fósil.

\- (Vaya me impresiona esta mujer sabe actuar muy bien, bueno debo seguir con la falsa) - Menciono Iris sonriendo internamente por la manera inútil de aquel grupo - Bueno es que perdí a mi Axew y quisiera saber si lo han visto por estos lados.

\- Lo sentimos niña, no lo hemos visto por aquí - Menciono el sujeto que no aguantaba la presencia de la morena.

\- (¿Como que niña? Ahora si me hicieron enfadar) - Se dijo tratando de ocultar su enojo por lo dicho, en eso decidió dar inicio con su plan - Les agradezco por avisarme iré a buscar en otro lado.

\- Espero que puedas buscar a tu pokémon - Dijo la mujer despidiéndose de la chica pero en eso Iris se voltea viendo al grupo de nuevo.

\- Pero antes de irme me gustaría saber algo - Dijo curiosa la chica.

\- Y ¿Qué se supone que debes saber jovencita? - Pregunto la mujer.

\- Buuuuueno me preguntaba sobre... porque ustedes han robaron el fósil del museo - Al mencionar aquello alerto de inmediato al grupo que preparaba sus pokéball para atacar a la testigo - ¡AHORA CHICOS!

\- ¡¿Ah?! - Fue la sorpresa del grupo al ver como atrás de ellos estaban Ash y Cilan junto con Pikachu y Pansage.

\- Pikachu usa rayo - Dijo Ash dando la orden a su pokémon.

\- Pansage usa balas semillas ahora - Dijo Cilan dando la orden a su pokémon.

\- Pika ¡Chuuuuuu!

\- Paaaan ¡Saaaaage!

Ambos ataque dieron con el grupo de cinco provocando que salieran inconscientes por el impacto de los movimientos mientras el grupo observaba su trabajo en equipo, siendo un éxito.

\- ¡Lo hicimos! - Dijeron Ash y Iris chocando las manos pero en eso ambos reaccionan para luego separarse de inmediato llamando la atención de Cilan que veía la escena muy curiosa.

\- Este plan resulto un éxito por mi, no lo olvides - Dijo Iris volteando la mirada al chico que estaba de igual manera.

\- No lo hubieras hecho sin nuestra ayuda, no lo olvides - Dijo Ash provocando en eso un choque de miradas entre ambos por la diferencia que había entre ellos.

\- Saben algo chico, sus diferentes sabores podrían ser muy útil para una deliciosa comida - Menciono con carisma el peliverde mientras daba una de sus explicaciones de conocedor.

\- ¿Ah? - Dijeron ambos sin entender de lo que hablo.

\- A lo que me refiero chicos es que lo opuesto se atrae - Dio una explicación sencilla siendo entendido por ambos.

\- ¡Estas equivocado! - Gritaron ambos molestos por lo mencionado. poniendo un poco nervioso a Cilan.

\- Yo nunca estaría con un niñito mal educado - Dijo Iris siendo indiferente al entrenador de Kanto.

\- Yo tampoco - Solo dijo el azabache.

\- (Ambos son tan diferentes) - Menciono con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¡Ash! ¡Cilan! - En eso ambos voltean u observan como aparece Hilda junto con Lenora y Hilbert que estaban cerca de ellos.

\- Hilda, viniste al mismo lugar en nosotros - Dijo Ash cambiando su humor de antes.

\- ¡Axew! - Menciono Iris que al instante el pokémon salto de los brazos de la castaña mientras se reunía junto con su entrenadora saltando en sus brazos - Donde te habías metido pequeño, me tenias preocupada.

\- Ah si que ella es la entrenadora de Axew - Menciona la castaña que observaba la escena, en eso se acerca a su amigo - Oye Ash ¿Quién es ella?

\- Su nombre es Iris es una entrenadora que nos encontramos en el camino - Respondió el azabache pero en eso la morena se acerca con mirada de reclamo.

\- En realidad este niño me ataco mientras buscaba a mi pokémon - Dijo con una mirada acusadora.

\- Ya te dije que fue un accidente además deja de decirme niño - Menciono un poco incomodo por la conversación de ahora mientras la castaña veía curioso la escena.

\- Vaya vaya Ash has logrado capturar al equipo Plasma, te robaste parte de la diversión - Menciono Hilbert que observaba al grupo inconsciente pero luego Ash observa con curiosidad al pokémon que llevaba en sus brazos.

\- Oye Hilbert ¿Qué pokémon es?

\- ¡Ah! Este es Scraggy el pokémon que estaba en el huevo - En eso el azabache se acerco al pokémon.

\- Entonces al fin se abrió es un pokémon muy interesante - Pero sin que se de cuenta Ash, Scraggy se logro despertar y al ver la cara del entrenador este le lanzo un fuerte cabezazo mandado al suelo.

\- Que cabeza tan dura tiene - Menciono al estar en el suelo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

\- Si, es lo mismo que mencione al conocerlo - Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa mientras Scraggy estaba de nuevo mareado en los brazos del chico.

\- Me impresiona verte por aquí Iris, pensé que estarías ahora en la próxima cuidad - Menciono Lenora acercándose a la nombrada.

\- Es bueno verte de nuevo Lenora, ahora me he puesto a entrenar en el bosque, antes de mi batalla en el gimnasio de Burgh - Menciono Iris explicando sus propios motivos.

\- Ya veo, es bueno que estuvieras aquí Iris, lograste captura a los ladrones junto con los chicos - Agradeció la líder de gimnasio mientras Ash se acercaba a la morena.

\- Así que eres una entrenadora - Dijo Ash viéndola.

\- Si por que esa cara de asombro niñito - Menciono en tono de burla.

\- Eso significa que participaras en la liga Unova.

\- Veo que eres inteligente y yo que pensaba que no sabias nada de los fundamentos de un entrenador - Pero en eso ella se impresiona al ver la mirada decidida del chico.

\- Estoy muy ansioso de poder combatir contigo, Iris - Dijo Ash asombrando a todo el grupo mientras Iris solo veía impresionada por las palabras del chico.

En otro lado del bosque se observaba al otro grupo mientras su líder estaba un poco impaciente por notar que el grupo que estuvo en el museo no había venido.

\- Hasta cuando nos hará esperar - Dijo Blau impaciente por la tardanza de su otro grupo.

\- Señor, no tenemos comunicación con ellos - Dijo uno del grupo mientras trataba de comunicarse con el grupo - No hay respuestas.

\- No queda otra opción debemos ir al último lugar donde se transmitió la señal - Menciono Blau yendo con el grupo hacia la localización de los demás.

Mientras tanto el equipo Rocket que observaba al primer grupo, solo observaban como sus planes iban como lo habían planeado.

\- Fue una excelente idea al bloquear su señal de comunicación, James - Menciono Jessie felicitando el trabajo de su compañera.

\- Gracias Jessie además que me encargue de cambiar los mensajes a nuestro favor, todo fue como lo hemos planeamos - Dijo James observando al equipo Plasma - Ni siquiera ellos se han dado cuenta del cambio de la transmisión, ahora se encontraran en la boca del lobo.

\- Todo nuestro plan fue un éxito ahora los bobos con la líder de gimnasio se encontraran con el otro grupo y cuando eso ocurra... - En eso Meowth sonrió de manera maliciosa mientras sus dos compañeros se unían al coro de la oración.

\- ¡El equipo Plasma se vera al descubierto! - Dijeron felices mientras se marchaban donde se dirigían.

Esta historia continuara...

Hasta aquí con el nuevo capitulo me inspire mucho en dar un excelente narración, pues ahora estoy cambiando las cosas anteriores poniendo ahora una narración bien hecha con emoción y buenos diálogos en la trama, ahora mis queridos lectores les tengo una buena y mala noticia, bien comienzo con la mala lamento a los lectores de mis otros fics pero lo voy a dejar en pausa hasta nuevo aviso y ahora les voy a dar la buena noticia he decidido darle continuación solo a mis dos primeras historias me refiero por supuesto a "Pokémon Sagas: Blanco y Negro" y "Pokémon Sagas: Episodio Delta". Pues con el estreno de Sol y Luna siento que me retraso en la historia, déjeme explicarles de manera sencilla quiero acabar cuanto antes la historia de May con la tragedia de Hoenn y acabar el recorrido del grupo de Unova para dar continuación a la siguiente saga de "Blanco y Negro 2". Por ese motivo mis otros fics están en pausa hasta acabar el "Episodio Delta" espero que me comprendan bueno comenten que les pareció este capitulo, Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores.


	32. El enfrentamiento por el fósil

A todos los lectores les informo solo como un pedido que lean mi otra historia de "Pokémon Sagas: Episodio Delta". El motivo es muy simple, tendrá parte fundamental en la historia a futuro de "Pokémon Sagas: XY", como sabrán que se estrenada muy pronto, bueno hasta que acabé la siguiente continuación de la siguiente saga también les informo que las cosas vendrán muy emocionantes y claro ya habrán notado los cambios que hice como el cambio de los pokémon de Ash pero como ya dije con anterioridad todo tiene un buen motivo que tendrá que esperar a futuro, no digo más quiero dejarlo en suspenso hasta que llegue el esperado momento del enfrentamiento contra N, tan como estuvo el prologo, comencemos con la historia.

Aclaración: Pokèmon no me pertenece es de "Pokémon Company", yo solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fic.

 _ **Capitulo 31: El enfrentamiento por el fósil**_

En el bosque, nuestros héroes se encontraban sorprendidos por lo anunciado por Ash mientras este aún dirigía su mirada a Iris. Ella solo se encontraba perpleja por escuchar aquellas palabras, pasado un rato comenzó a reír a carcajadas llamando la atención de los demás.

\- Es enserio tú jajaja sabia que eras infantil pero no creí que fueras cómico - Decía sin parar de reí por lo dicho pero luego lo deja viendo como el azabache se mantenía sereno.

\- Yo lo estoy diciendo enserio - En eso mostró su porta estuche con las dos medallas ganaras - Estamos iguales en las medallas sabes, espero poder enfrentarme a ti en algún momento de mi viaje y claro quiero ver tus habilidades en un combate pokémon.

\- Ah... ya veo, así que lo decías enserio - Se puso calmada observándolo mientras le mostraba también las dos medallas que poseía - Tendrás que llegar hasta los ocho medallas para enfrentarte a mi niñito aunque pensándolo bien... sería interesante combatir ahora ¿Qué dices o tienes miedo?

\- Me parece bien - Respondió con una mirada desafiante.

\- Ah... chicos no me gustaría interrumpir en su batalla de miradas. Pero creo que seria mejor que amarráramos al equipo Plasma primero - Menciono Hilbert llamando la atención en ambos.

\- ¡Tienes razón! - Dijeron ambos al olvidarse del asunto.

\- Ash anda muy distraído últimamente. Al menos las cosas resultaron sin problema alguno - En eso Hilda ve con atención a Iris luego de observar que portaba las dos medallas. Ella se vio curiosa en las habilidades que tenia con sus pokémon pero a la vez sentía un poco de desventaja - (Al parecer habrá más rivales fuertes en la liga además de Trip y Bel)

En otra parte el equipo Plasma se encontraba andando por el bosque mientras eran seguidos en secreto por el equipo Rocket al igual que un pequeño pokémon desconocido.

\- Señor, estamos llegando a la localización verificada - Menciono uno de los subordinados.

\- Debemos estar alerta, no sabemos lo que pueda ocurrir - Respondió Blau sintiendo un mal presentimiento, notando que su primer grupo no le comunicará del asunto. Incluso siendo notificado por los demás, sobre un grupo de niños que había arruinado sus planes dos veces.

\- N-No puede ser, ¡Se-Señor Blau venga, es urgente! - Llamo alarmado uno de sus subordinados, el resto junto con su líder iban a su llamado. Lo que vieron lo dejaron impactados, su otro grupo habían sido capturados por unos niños junto con la directora del museo.

\- Como pudo ocurrir esto... - Trato de mantener la calma por la situación. Pero ver como el equipo Plasma había sido capturados por unos simples niños lo llevaban de indignación.

\- No puedo creerlo... son esos niños - Menciono atónito uno de ellos que observaba con unos binoculares.

\- Es verdad, son esos malditos mocosos que interrumpieron nuestro plan de liberar a los pokémon de la guardería - Menciono el mismo sujeto que había estado de líder en la cueva donde pelaron con ellos.

\- Entonces a ellos te referías por el plan fallido de la liberación. Entonces deben ser los mismo que arruinaron el plan de obtener el humo de los sueños - Dijo Blau viendo ahora claro - En ese caso, solo nos queda hacer una cosa al respecto.

"En el lado de nuestros héroes"

\- No saben lo que están haciendo - Respondió uno de los sujetos amarrado mientras los demás no decían nada al respecto.

\- Si como digas... deberías guárdate esas palabras cuando llegue la oficial Jenny - Respondió Iris rodando los ojos por la excusa del sujeto.

\- Al menos lo hemos logrado. Ya tengo hambre luego de correr por todo el bosque - Suspiro cansado Ash luego de amarrar al grupo con ayuda de los demás.

\- No es para tanto niñito - Se quejo Iris por su exageración en eso caer en cuenta de algo importante - (Un momento, según recuerdo eran más... ¿Donde estará el resto?)

\- Han hecho un gran trabajo Tepig y Sandile - Agradeció la castaña a sus pokémon mientras observaba divertida la escena de Hilbert tratando de ponerlo en su pokéball a su recién nacido pokémon - Eh... ¿Tienes problemas con Scraggy, Hilbert?

\- Para nada Hilda, es sencillo jajaja - Menciono el castaño con una sonrisa fingida lanzando de nuevo la pokéball mientras el pokémon lo revotaba con su cabeza - Vamos Scraggy, ya entra en tu pokéball.

\- Scra - El pokémon lo negó volteando la cabeza.

\- Es inútil - Dijo rendido en sus intentos por meterlo. Pero nota una sombra escondida en los arboles tratando de llamar su atención que dejo su pequeño asunto sabiendo que un nuevo peligro venia - (Con que vienen el otro grupo).

En eso un fuerte lanzallamas sale de improvisto directo al grupo.

\- ¡Lillipup usa protección! - Reacciono de inmediato Lenora logrando proteger del ataque. Luego de calmar las cosas trato de encontrar al culpable del ataque.

\- Eso estuvo cerca... - Contesto aliviada Hilda mientras regresaba a Sandile. Para luego ver a sus compañeros - ¡¿Chicos se encuentran bien?!

\- Si... eso estuvo cerca - Dijo Ash avisando que se encontraba bien - Estoy seguro que nos atacaron sus amigos de ellos.

\- Es lo más lógico - Menciono Iris observando hacia la dirección del ataque - Veo que el enemigo lo toma en serio. Se oculta demasiado bien, igual a un Patrat cobarde.

\- ¡Oye Scraggy! Si no vas a entrar en la pokéball lo voy a comprender. Pero al menos quédate a mi lado, no quiero que te lastimen - Respondió con mirada seria, cosa que asombro al pokémon - ¡Sal Oshawott!

\- Osha - Respondió al salir observando a su entrenador con extrañeza por su actitud.

\- Oshawott, ya sabes que hacer - Dijo con confianza mirando al pokémon.

\- Osha wott - Menciono el pokémon viendo el área del bosque, en eso observa algo que se ocultaba en el bosque.

\- He dejado que nuestro amigo hiciera un pequeño trabajo con el equipo Plasma - Dijo en voz baja - Nos ayudada con el problema de ahora.

En eso vinieron distintos ataques en diferentes direcciones, alertando al grupo.

\- ¡Pikachu usa rayo!

\- ¡Tepig usa ascuas!

\- ¡Pansage usa balas semillas!

\- ¡Oshawott usa hidro bomba!

\- ¡Lillipup usa bola sombra!

El grupo logro atenuar el ataque del enemigo, calmando las cosas por un rato.

\- Son muy astutos usando el bosque a su favor - Menciono fastidiada Iris para luego observar su pokémon - Axew escóndete en mi cabello, las cosas se pondrán muy feas y no quiero que lo veas.

\- A xew - Respondió de inmediato poniéndose en su cabello de la morena.

\- ¡Ash! - Llamo su amiga para que el mencionado prestada atención - Tengo una idea para encontrarlos pero... es demasiado peligroso.

\- Te escucho - Dijo Ash acercándose a la chica.

\- Se me ocurrió que uno de nosotros sea la carnada. Para que los demás ataquen - Ash escuchaba el plan de la castaña pero hubo un solo un inconveniente ¿Quién seria la carnada?.

\- Yo me ofrezco en ser la carnada.

Para cuando ambos se dieran cuenta, Iris ya avanzaba adentro del bosque.

\- Oye no lo tomes a la ligera - Lo detuvo Ash tomando su brazo pero ella se soltó rápido del agarre.

\- No creerás que correré peligro, niñito. Solo seré el blanco de esos sujetos, ustedes encárguense de ellos.

\- ¿Estas segura de esto? - Pregunto Hilda con la decisión de la chica.

\- Claro niñita, nunca he dudado en mi vida, solo asegúrate de encontrarlo a tiempo - Respondió sin voltear levantando el brazo viendo el bosque. Ella se mantuvo cerca del enemigo, recuerda lo que dijeron Ash y Hilda, ella se puso a reír leve para luego concentrarse en su objetivo - Ustedes son muy indecisos, no necesito su preocupación. Puedo cuidarme sola junto con mis pokémon.

\- Esta chica anda muy decidida en lo que hace sin medir la consecuencias aunque... su actitud solitaria me recuerda un poco a mi. No es así, Oshawott - Hilbert se mostraba sorprendido por la valentía de ella mientras su pokémon estaba de acuerdo - Si solo tuviera una personalidad muy agradable seria muy linda.

\- Osha Osha - Su pokémon cayo al suelo por la ocurrencia del chico.

En ese momento cuando Iris estaba en la boca de lobo, el enemigo volvió a atacar con sus ataques directos a ella. Cuando iba a impactar, Iris dio un gran salto que terminando de cogerse de una rama del árbol. Ella logra observar desde arriba a los atacantes junto con sus entrenadores, en total eran 6 pokémon con 4 personas.

El grupo que había observado todo lo ocurrido fueron directos hacia el enemigo. Ash junto con el grupo vieron con detalle a los sujetos que al instante cada uno se separo acorralando al equipo Plasma.

\- Ya lo tenemos equipo Plasma, sera mejor que se rindan - Advirtió serio el entrenador de Kanto en eso cae en cuenta al verlos de cerca - ¿Ustedes estaban en el robo de los pokémon?

\- ¡Así que no les sobro el error que cometieron en robar los pokémon! ¡Ahora roban algo valioso para el museo! - Se mostró indinada observando de nuevo al equipo Plasma - Ahora me van a decir que esto es parte de sus ideales.

\- ¡Mocosa ingenua¡ Que sabes tú, sobre nuestros ideales - Respondió de manera tajante el sujeto.

\- Oye, más respecto cuando la hables de esa manera - Reclamo Hilbert molesto por lo dicho.

\- Han venido a rescatar a su grupo que hemos capturado ¿Verdad? - Menciono Lenora tratando de buscar respuestas de ellos - Ustedes saben que ellos han robado la cabeza del museo.

\- ... - No respondió ninguno.

\- Veo que no quieren hablar - Menciono Ash por el silencio del grupo.

\- ¡Ya basta! - Grito alguien alejado del resto.

El grupo dirigió su mirada hacia aquella silueta que se acercaba. Era un señor de avanzada edad que vestía algo parecido al equipo Plasma, este se acercaba donde se encontraban ellos.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - Pregunto Ash.

\- Mi nombre es Blau y soy uno de los siete sabios, estoy a cargo del grupo que me fue asignado por el equipo Plasma - Respondió presentándose ante ellos.

\- ¡Señor Blau! - Respondieron con alegría el grupo amarrado al verlo.

\- (¿Ahora que dirá el sabio para salvarse de este problema?) - Se mostró intrigado Hilbert que no quitaba su vista de aquel señor.

\- Les pido disculpas por el ataque de mi grupo - Respondió apenado viendo luego a su grupo - ¡Regresen sus pokémon de inmediato, no debe haber más peleas! No queremos que sufran por este conflicto.

El grupo sin decir nada, guardaron sus pokémon mientras se reunían a su líder. Ash se mostraba extrañado por la actitud de Blau pero al menos se tranquilizo las cosas, Hilda observaba lo que hicieron sintió que no harían nada contra ellos logro tranquilizarse.

\- ¿Así que has venido a ayudar a tu grupo? No crees que es muy tarde para usarlo viejito - respondió Iris que bajaba del árbol y señalaba a sabio.

\- ¡No seas irrespetuosa mocosa! - Respondió molesto por las palabras de la chica.

\- Calma... veo que las cosas se pusieron graves. Nosotros hemos venido en tranquilidad, mi grupo fue capturado por error - Dijo Blau explicando sus motivos.

\- ¿Y robar un fósil no es un error? Incluso han puesto en pánico a los visitantes por el robo - Dijo Lenora dando las causas que hicieron.

\- Lamento todo lo que hicieron mis subordinados. Han hecho todo esto por mi propia causa, ellos sabían de la importancia del fósil y decidieron conseguirlo en secreto a espaldas del resto. Pero fue muy tarde y ahora ellos se encuentran amarrados como si fueran delincuentes, les pido por favor que los liberen - Se expreso Blau arrepentido por las acciones de su grupo.

Ash y Hilda se encontraban confusos ante la situación sobre todo por lo mencionado por el sabio, no sabían si sus palabras eran ciertas aunque con los hechos que vivieron con el equipo Plasma, hablando sobre cumplir con su misión a como de lugar, podría estar en lo cierto. Hilbert mantenía la serenidad en el asunto solo esperaba la respuesta que darían el grupo mientras Iris estaba neutra en el asunto, sin importancia alguna en lo que decían al respecto ya que no creían en sus palabras.

\- Esta bien los liberaré - Dijo Lenora dando su respuesta llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¡Lenora! ¿Qué estas haciendo? - Fue la reacción de Iris por lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Viendo la situación, no hay muchas pruebas de su crimen, no hubo victimas en el museo además logramos recuperar el fósil robado. Eso es lo que cuenta Iris - Menciono la líder de gimnasio, solo Iris volteo su mirada no estando de acuerdo.

El resto del equipo Plasma fue liberado por su grupo luego de eso agradecieron por su liberación mientras Blau se acercaba.

\- Les agradezco mucho su comprensión - Dijo agradecido Blau al grupo mientras se acercaba a Lenora - Si no es molestia podría echar un vistazo al fósil, señora Lenora.

\- No hay problema - Dijo permitiendo que lo vieran por un momento.

\- Muchas gracias por su amabilidad - Dijo el sabio acercándose a mirar el fósil, vio cada parte de su estructura hasta llegar a una conclusión - (Este fósil no tiene ninguna relación con los dragones, al parecer solo fue una perdida de tiempo).

\- Oye Ash ¿Que piensas sobre el equipo Plasma? - Pregunto Hilda.

\- No lo sé Hilda, con lo ocurrido de hace días podría tener coherencia en sus palabras - Menciono confuso - Aún no entiendo al respeto sobre esos ideales que hablo la primera vez que los vimos. Solo creó que debemos darle una segunda oportunidad ¿Qué opinas Hilda?

\- Yo... también lo mismo además al final se lograron solucionar las cosas, sin peleas innecesarias además... - En eso sonrió mientras veía a los ojos a su amigo - Tenemos nuestros optimismo por los pokémon.

\- ¡Claro! Nosotros sabemos sobre las emociones de los pokémon - Respondió animado de nuevo.

Luego de solucionar las cosas el líder del equipo Plasma, se dirigió ante el grupo agradeciendo por lo gentileza que hicieron al perdonarlos. En eso el equipo Plasma se marcharon del lugar mientras el grupo observaba como se iban.

\- Bien se han ido - Menciono Hilbert tranquilo en eso observa a sus dos pokémon en especial Scraggy que lo veía fijo y no era por que usaba malicioso sino era como un petición - ¿Ah? No me digas que al fin entradas a la pokéball Scraggy.

\- Scra ggy - Menciono el pokémon moviendo su cabeza en afirmación.

\- Me parece bien, entra - Menciono lanzando dicho objecto sobre el pokémon para luego ser capturado - Bienvenido al grupo amigo. Oye Oshawott tenemos un nuevo compañero en muestro equipo.

\- Osha - Menciono el pokémon pero luego le hacia señales a su entrenador haciendo que recordada que se olvidaba de algo.

\- ¡Es verdad! Casi me olvido de nuestro amigo - Menciono solo a su pokémon mientras se alejaba del grupo en unos arboles más adelantes estaba el pokémon viendo la llegada del chico junto con el pokémon de agua - Jejeje perdón por olvidarte amigo. Has hecho un gran trabajo en vigilar el equipo Plasma, te mereces un descanso por tu trabajo Zorua.

\- Zo rua - Menciono el pokémon siendo regresado por el chico.

\- Bien, ahora a volver con el grupo antes que sospeches mi ausencia - En eso corrió donde estaban el grupo mientras su pokémon trataba de alcanzarlo.

-Bueno chicos es momento de regresar al museo - Menciono Lenora.

\- Me parece buena idea. Ya me estoy muriendo de hambre - Dijo Ash hambriento por todo lo que hizo.

\- Igual yo - Menciono apenada la castaña.

\- Que infantiles... - Menciono Iris en voz baja.

\- No se preocupen chicos cuando lleguemos a la cuidad, me asegurare de preparar un delicioso aperitivo - Dijo Cilan viendo la mirada animada de sus compañeros que iban caminando hacia la salida del bosque.

\- Un momento... ¿Quién llevará el fósil? - Pregunto Iris por la cabeza tirada en el suelo.

\- Es verdad, alguien debe llevarlo al museo - Dijo Hilda viendo - Tendría que cárgalo dos personas por todo el bosque hasta el museo.

\- Hola chicos me pedir de algo - Dijo el castaño que se acercaba al grupo junto con su pokémon.

\- Se me ocurrió una genial idea para el fósil - Menciono Iris viendo tanto al azabache como al castaño con una sonrisa maliciosa.

En otro lado del bosque el equipo Plasma seguía su camino hacia la salida de la próxima cuidad, Blau solo pensó en lo ocurrido en especial con aquellos niños que lograron intervenir en los planes de la organización. Miro serio la situación sabiendo que debía informar cuanto antes sobre la misión del fósil y la intervención de los entrenadores. Pero hubo cosa que lo extraño y era el fósil, no guardaba importancia en su objetivo principal sabia, solo se le ocurrió que fue un error de Ghetsis.

En eso el equipo Rocket que había observado todo, estaba viendo el siguiente paradero de su objetivo.

\- Se lograron salvar por poco - Menciono James.

\- Lograron converse con sus palabras falsas debo admitir que son muy buenos - Dijo Jessie viendo con malicia al grupo - Si lo hicieron en ese discurso puede hacerlo con otros más.

\- Al menos los bobos han logrado cumplir nuestro trabajo, al menos estamos cerca de averiguar lo que traman en realidad nuestra misión va a la perfección - Respondió Meowth mientras el grupo seguía con su trabajo de espiarlos.

Llegando a la cuidad, nuestros héroes al fin estaban en el museo. Hawes que se encontraban esperando el regreso del grupo al verlos fue corriendo hacia ellos.

\- Me alegra que hallan regresado a salvo - Menciono aliviado al verlo pero luego observa que faltaba dos personas - ¿Donde están Ash y Hilbert?

\- Por ahí - Menciono la castaña señalando a ellos que lucían cansados mientras cargaban el fósil.

\- Al fin... llegamos - Dijo cansado el castaño dejando el fósil en el suelo.

\- No puedo creer que nos hicieran carga el fósil por todo el bosque - Respondió de igual manera Ash.

\- Les agradezco por la ayuda que hicieron por nosotros chicos. Hilda te veré mañana en el museo para nuestra batalla - Respondió Lenora viendo al grupo.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - Respondió la castaña.

\- Así que eres entrenadora... - Dijo Iris viendo a la chica - Me parece interesante ver más entrenadoras pokémon, lo he decidido veré tu combate espero que logres ganar.

\- Ah... bueno - Dijo Hilda un poco extrañada por su repuesta.

\- Es hora de irme, los veo mañana, así niñito sobre nuestra batalla, he decidido que será en torneos solo espero que participes - Dijo Iris viéndolo con una mirada retadora.

\- Me parece bien - Acepto la propuesta Ash.

\- Solo no te vayas a confiar mucho - Menciono en tono burlón.

\- Claro que no me voy a confiar, nunca lo hago cuando se trata de un combate pokémon ¿Verdad Pikachu? - Respondió Ash con decisión mientras la morena se iba.

\- Pika - Respondió su pokémon.

\- Veo que Iris se a interesado en ustedes chicos - Menciono Lenora llamando la atención de ambos - Es la primera vez que la veo emocionada, veo que ella los considera un reto para la liga.

\- En serio - Menciono Hilda al escuchar, solo emboza una sonrisa ahora muy decidida - Es momento de entrenar para mi batalla de mañana. Chicos necesito de su ayuda para entrenar a mis pokémon.

\- Cuenta con mi ayuda - Dijo Cilan cordialmente aceptando.

\- Conmigo también Hilda - Dijo Hilbert que se paraba de su cansancio viendo a la chica.

\- Me parece bien Hilda - Dijo Ash viendo a su amiga.

\- ¡Pika chu! - Respondió el pokémon que se subía al hombro de la chica apoyando la idea.

Las cosas con el equipo Plasma para el grupo fue exitosa al lograr recuperar el fósil pero ahora viene la batalla por la segunda medalla para Hilda que clase de competencia habrá. Sobre ahora con Iris que ha mostrado interés en ambos que cosas pasarán en el futuro.

Esta historia continuara...

Las cosas han sido un poco confusas para ambos bandos pero todo tiene un buen motivo que se descubrirá, en el caso de Ash y Hilda que tendrá una mirada distinta al equipo Plasma aunque cuanto durará hasta descubrir sus intenciones verdaderas, comenten que les pareció el capitulo, Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores.


	33. Secretos y un combate ingenioso

Hola a todos me alegra volver con la continuación, saben me encontré con mucha inspiración ahora cada vez más estoy mejorando en el escrito, los personajes ahora tienen una conexión con el otro. Saben me he emocionado por el capitulo nuevo que salio en "Pokémon Generaciones", en donde el equipo Plasma ataca la cuidad para luego congelar por completo fue muy buena la animación de pelea y para serles sinceros es un buen guiño para la siguiente parte de este saga. Eso es todo lo que diré espero que disfruten mucho la pelea de Hilda por su segunda batalla en el gimnasio, comencemos.

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fic sin lucros al creador original.

 _ **Capitulo 32: Secretos y un combate ingenioso**_

Afuera en el patio del centro pokémon, se encontraba los chicos teniendo ayudando en el entrenamiento para Hilda en su combate de mañana y en donde cada uno aportaba algo. Había llegado la noche dando por finalizado el entrenamiento mostrado el cansancio del grupo en especial para Hilda y sus pokémon.

— Bien muchachos, es hora de descansar — Menciono Cilan que observaba el esfuerzo de sus compañeros — He preparado justo a tiempo la cena para ustedes junto con la comida pokémon.

— ¡Que bien! — Ash se encontraba ansioso por comer al igual que su compañero amarillo.

— Menos mal que el entrenamiento a funcionado, ¿No lo crees Hilda? — Menciono el castaño estirando su brazo mientras su compañero azul estaba viendo con cara obvia a sus intenciones.

— Ah... tienes razón Hilbert. Fue gracias a ustedes, les agradezco por la ayuda que hicieron siento que ahora puedo ganar la medalla con el nuevo poder que mis pokémon han adquirido — En eso observo a sus pokémon cansados con unos raspones por el entrenamientos, no quitaba su santificación de haberse fortalecido, alegrando a su entrenadora.

— Eso es la motivación necesaria para dar todo en tu batalla — Añadió Ash con una sonrisa sincera, ella solo movió su cabeza motivada por sus palabras. En eso recuerda a Iris y las palabras de Lenora al mencionar que había ganado su interés en ambos, era una buena señal para medir sus fuerzas contra ella en una competencia en su viaje aunque hubo una cosa que le extrañaba y era su manera solitaria. Se dio cuenta cada vez que hablaba con la chica de cabello morado, excluyendo claro la palabra "niñito" y noto que fingía tener madurez en sus palabras cuando el motivo era otra cosa.

— ¡Ash! Cilan nos esta esperando para comenzar a comer, solo faltas tú — Dejo sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su amiga que se encontraba en la puerta esperándolo junto con Pikachu que lo miraba impaciente, el motivo era muy simple se moría de hambre.

— Ya voy — Dejo de pensar aquello mientras avanzaba hasta su amiga — Lo siento mucho si me retrase jejeje.

— Vaya Ash... ¿Qué te tuvo pensando para que olvidadas en comer? — Pregunto muy curiosa, sabiendo la prioridad que le tenia a la comida su amigo.

— Ah, bueno estuve pensando al respecto sobre Iris — Dijo Ash cruzando las manos mientras caminaba.

— Sobre Iris... — Menciono un poco extrañada por eso — ¿Qué motivo fue para que pensarán en ella?

— Hum... es algo complicado de decirlo incluso creo que yo mismo no lo entiendo en su totalidad — Se sobo la cabeza confuso — Hilda ¿Qué piensa sobre ella?

— ¿Eh? Bueno... no la conozco del todo. Pero he notado que tiene un carácter muy fuerte al tomar decisiones difíciles — Menciono al recordar como ella decidió ser la carnada para ayudarlos — Tiene mucha motivación en lo que hace incluso debe ser lo mismo en un combate pokémon.

— Vaya Hilda es algo parecido a lo que tenia en mente. Pero el tuyo estuvo mejor redactado — Dejo de hablar cuando comenzó a gruñir su estomago — Ah... ya me estoy muriendo de hambre.

— Será que mejor vayamos rápido antes que desfallezca — Dijo Hilda en tono de broma a lo cual Pikachu comenzó a reír junto con ella.

— Que graciosa Hilda... — Menciono hambriento el entrenador por la ocurrencia de su amiga mientras iban al comedor a reunirse con el grupo.

Había llegado la noche en la cuidad, todas las personas se encontraban dormida bueno a excepción de una. Encima de un árbol se observaba a la entrenadora dragón mirando el cielo oscuro acompañado de estrellas y la brillante Luna junto con Axew. Ella sonreía jugando con su pokémon, pasado el tiempo comenzó en acomodarse bien para descansar por el día loco que tuvo.

— ¿Quién diría que el equipo Plasma tiene un lado oculto? Ah... no puedo creer que Lenora los liberaba por lo que hicieron en el museo, es injusto que se salga con la suya — Comenzó a quejarse al mencionarlo. Pero luego cambia de parecer a recordar al grupo en especial a ambos entrenadores que competían por las medallas — Parece ser que la competencia en la liga sera interesante... me pregunto como le ida a la amiga del niñito en su batalla contra Lenora.

— A ¿xew? — Hablo el pokémon que se levantaba sobando sus ojos para luego ver a la chica.

— Perdón Axew por despertarte de tu sueño — Se disculpo por pensar en voz alta mientras su pokémon volvió a dormir, en eso ella dio un largo bostezo — Será mejor que duerma, mañana sera un día interesante.

En un lugar desconocido, se encontraba la organización del equipo Plasma. Estaban reunidos todos para recibir al grupo que enviaron para la misión.

Todos estaban presentes excepto uno. Luego de pasa un rato las puertas se abrieron recibiendo a su grupo pero luego observan las miradas que tenían resignación, arrepentimiento entre otros caras negativas llamando la atención del resto. En eso los demás dejan un espacio mientras se acercaba el líder secundario y miembro de los sabios Ghetsis ante el grupo mirando asombrado por lo que habría ocurrido.

— Blau ¿Como les fue en su misión? — Pregunto Ghetsis.

— La misión fue fallida, mi grupo fue atrapado por un grupo de niños junto con la directora del museo — Blau se mantenía firme relatando los detalles ante la sorpresa de los demás — Al final, el fósil no guarda relación con el dragón legendario. El resultado de nuestra misión igual no iba a llegar a nada.

— Lo comprendo... al menos me alegro que ustedes hayan llegado a salvo a nuestro hogar — Relato tocando el hombro de su compañero — Será mejor que descanses, han tenido mucho problemas con este suceso.

Con decir aquella palabras el grupo fueron llevados a descansar por el largo trayecto. En en mismo lugar arriba del techo se observaba a un joven de cabello verde teniendo una charla en un videomisor.

— Ya veo... así que el grupo que envié a sido descubierto. Me alegro que las cosas no fueron graves incluso que los demás no descubrieran sobre nuestras verdaderas intenciones.

— Tienes mucha suerte N... hasta tuve que intervenir en las tonterías que hicieron en la guardería, me debes una pero muy grande.

— Descuida Hilbert todo estará como lo hemos pensado. Cambiando el tema... has descubierto a los dos elegidos por el dragón blanco.

— Nada al respecto incluso teniéndolo en la mochila en muy incomodo además... ¿Como piensas encontrarlos en toda la región?

— Es muy fácil saberlo... según la leyenda el elegido por los dragones debe tener un fuerte lazo con los pokémon.

— Eso ya me lo has explicado un montón de veces... ¿A qué quieres llegar con eso?

— Las únicas personas que pueden tener un lazo fuerte con los pokémon son los entrenadores. Ellos tienden a confiar en sus compañeros en cada batalla y como sabrás el lazo que forman se basa en eso. Estoy seguro que los dos elegidos son entrenadores pokémon.

— Aún con esa información... ¿Será difícil saber cual es el correcto?

— Hum...

— Ahora a que viene ese "hum" ¿Eh?

— La única manera de saber en donde se halla al elegido debe ser en competencia grandes.

— Ya veo a donde quieres llevar el asunto.

— Deberás partir mañana a la siguiente cuidad. Hasta encontrar una donde se organicen las competencias entre entrenadores.

— Sobre eso... deberás de esperar hasta que acabe con un "asunto especial".

— ¿Asunto especial? No me digas que se trata de una chica ese asunto.

— Eso no debe importante N. Son mis propios asuntos además solo voy a observar un combate para apoyar a alguien.

— Esta bien... te dejaré observar ese "combate" pero debes recordar nuestro objetivo principal.

— Ya lo sé... No deberías repetirlo varias veces ya empiezo a aburrirme con solo mencionarlo.

— Dejando eso en lado ¿Como esta mi amigo Zorua?

— Se encuentra bien incluso me ayudo a prevenir al equipo Plasma.

— Será mejor que te lo deje a cargo hasta que nos volvamos a reunir.

— Ya sabes cuando sabrás de tu prisión.

— No falta mucho... hasta el momento te dejo a cargo del resto, Hilbert.

— De acuerdo — Dicho esto el chico colgó la vídeo-llamada.

— Muy pronto... el mundo sabrá de mis ideales en el momento que me encuentre con el dragón negro.

Era un nuevo día en cuidad Nacrene. En la mañana nuestros héroes se encontraban en las afueras del museo esperando por el combate de Hilda.

— ¿Estas nerviosa? — Pregunto Ash a su amiga.

— No... en realidad estoy ansiosa por obtener mi segunda medalla — Menciono la castaña dando una mirada hacia el grupo — Gracias a su ayuda podré ganar mi combate.

— Aún con el entrenamiento Hilda, no debes subestimar el poder de un líder de gimnasio — Dijo Cilan explicando los motivos.

— Tiene razón... incluso la líder Lenora pudo haber entrenado para el combate — Explicaba de igual forma Hilbert en eso mira a la castaña de forma coqueta — Pero sabiendo de tu grandiosas habilidades es seguro que ganarás.

— Ah... gracias — Dijo Hilda dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

— Bueno será mejor que entremos — Menciono Ash mientras todos entraban al museo.

Al entrar observaron a varios trabajadores que reparaban los daños ocasionados el día anterior, en eso miran un letrero que decía lo siguiente: "Te estoy esperando en el campo de batalla, retadora".

— Al parecer la líder Lenora se encuentra lista para el combate — Respondió Cilan con curiosidad — Eso significa que debemos cruzar las escaleras de la puerta secreta.

— ¡Pues andado chicos! — En eso Ash junto a Pikachu que se ubicaba en su hombro fueron a toda prisa hacia la librería central.

— Al parecer a Ash se le olvido que no debe gritar en el museo — Dijo Hilda con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Ni tampoco correr — Añadió Hilbert a la acción del azabache.

— Bueno es Ash después de todo. Será mejor ir con él — Dijo Cilan sonriendo por las ocurrencias del chico.

Luego de alcanzar al azabache entraron por la puerta secreta en donde bajaron para llegar al campo de batalla, no les tomo mucho tiempo en llegar en donde se encontraron con Lenora y Hawes ya listo para el reto de Hilda. Para sorpresa del grupo también estaba Iris que se encontraba sentada en los asientos de los visitantes.

— Hasta que al fin llegan — Menciono bostezando — Ya me estaba aburriendo de esperar que llegarán.

— Pero si son las 8 a.m. ¡¿Hasta que hora has estado aquí?! — Pregunto Hilda con asombro.

— El museo abre a las 6 a.m. y justo había llegado a esa hora.

— Increíble has estado aquí desde hace dos horas — Menciono Ash con impresión.

— Cuando mencione que vendría, lo decía enserio incluso en llegar temprano — En eso ella ve a la castaña — Para ser una entrenadora debes tener siempre puntualidad en tu propio combate contra un líder.

— Bueno... en realidad aún me falta aprender muchas cosas sobre los combates — Dijo Hilda apenada.

— Un momento... ¿Eres novata? — Pregunto intrigada Iris recibiendo un "si" de ella — Ah... eso lo explica todo, solo espero que puedas ganarle a Lenora.

— Estoy seguro que Hilda ganará — Respondió Ash uniéndose a la conversación.

— Eso tengo que verlo para creerlo — Dijo Iris viendo fijamente al entrenador de Kanto.

Luego de aquella conversación los demás se pusieron en sus asientos mientras observaban a Hilda estando en su lugar en el campo de batalla, listo para su combate.

— Espero con muchas ansias el combate muchacha — Dijo Lenora teniendo listo su pokéball — Veamos el desarrollo de tus pokémon.

— Si, he estado preparada por este combate desde ayer — Dijo Hilda segura de sus palabras teniendo preparado su pokéball mientras Lenora sonreía por la confianza que tenia.

— El combate por la medalla Base a dado inicio, solo se pueden usar dos pokémon, el retador solo puede sustituir de pokémon - Dijo Hawes que hacia de nuevo el árbitro del combate.

— Es momento de comenzar, ¡Sal Herdier! — Dijo Lenora liberando a su pokémon.

— Her...

— Es un Herdier... — Dijo Hilda sacando su pokédex.

— Herdier es la forma evolucionada de Lillipup este pokémon es muy leal. No solo ayuda a los entrenadores también se preocupa por otros pokémon — Dijo la pokédex dando los detalles del pokémon.

— Eso significa... ¿Qué su Lillipup a evolucionado? — Se dijo sorprendida por este detallo que no espero.

— Estas en lo cierto Hilda, no creerás que te dejaría el combate muy fácil. Desde que viste mi estrategia en el anterior combate con tu amigo, decidí mejorar cambiando algunas cosas y una prueba de ello es la evolución de mi pokémon — Detallo Lenora con la sorpresa que le tenia a la castaña.

— Hum... típico de Lenora — Sonrió Iris viendo sin sorpresa alguna.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Iris? — Pregunto confuso Ash.

— No me digas que no lo han entendido niñito — Suspiro ella por bajo entendimiento del azabache — Lenora es un líder con ingenio. Ella planea cada estrategia en sus combates uno diferente a la anterior.

— Eso significa que el combate de Hilda sera nuevo a lo que vimos de Ash — Cilan comprendió las palabras de Iris mientras se concentraba en observa a su compañera — Hilda debe estar preparada para este nuevo desafió.

— Yo confió en ella — Ash se puso a ver a su amiga — Ella se ha esforzado mucho estoy seguro que lo lograda.

— Pika — El roedor amarillo estaba dando sus ánimos a la chica.

— Solo queda ver el combate y esperar lo que hará — Hilbert se mantenía atento a la chica por su combate.

— Ahora lo entiendo todo — Dijo Hilda impresionada por el ingenio de la líder — Pero... desde mi primer combate en un gimnasio he aprendido a saber de estas situaciones.

— Si ya suponías lo que haría, significa que tienes tu propia estrategia ¿Verdad? — Dijo Lenora observando la actitud de la entrenadora.

— Es momento de comenzar, ¡Sal Tepig! — En eso Hilda lanzo su pokéball liberando al pokémon de fuego.

— Teee pig.

— Es momento de ver tu desempeño, Herdier comienza usando bola sombra — Dijo Lenora.

— ¡Tepig contraataca con ascuas! — Dijo Hilda dando la orden.

Ambos ataques chocan provocando una cortina de humo en el campo de batalla. Mientras los pokémon trataban de localizar al otro.

— (Es el momento de usarlo) — Pensó Hilda viendo la oportunidad — ¡Tepig búscalo con el rastreo y luego usa nitro carga!

— Teee — El pokémon comenzó a localizar el rastro del pokémon normal, al lograr encontrarlo fue corriendo cubriendo su cuerpo de llamas yendo directo a su oponente.

— Interesante... debo admitir que es un buen plan. Pero yo también tengo un plan ingenioso — Menciono esperando al pokémon de su adversario cuando logro verlo dio inicio a su plan — ¡Herdier usa rugido!

— ¡HIER DIEEEER! — Dio un fuerte grito luego de ver a Tepig. Al escucharlo el pokémon de fuego regreso donde estaba su entrenadora para luego salir de improvisto Sandile.

— ¿San?

— ¡¿Pero qué?! — Fue la sorpresa de la castaña por el cambio repentino — Nunca pensé que me cambiaría a la fuerza por el efecto del rugido.

— Al parecer... he cambiado las cosas a lo que tenias planeado — Menciono Lenora.

— Solo me dejaste asombrada por ese movimiento nada más — Se mostró segura observando a su pokémon — Bien Sandile, es momento de dar todo en el combate.

— San dile.

Esta historia continuara...

Bien lectores que les parece el mejoramiento de los diálogos incluso usando el guion largo que he creado en mi historia desde ahora será así en todos mis fics. Me he renovado por completo desde que era un novato aún recuerdo el prologo y el primer capitulo de esta historia que recuerdos... pero bueno les informo que nuevas curiosidades de los personajes se han descubierto aunque sea un poco, sobre la aventura del grupo en Unova solo voy a decir que muchas cosas ocurrirán en su recorrido hasta llegar a la liga, comenten que les pareció este nuevo capitulo. Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores.


	34. El esfuerzo del entrenamiento

Bien estoy de vuelta haciendo una racha con mis capítulos de esta genial saga, espero que les agrade mucho la batalla de Hilda que me estoy esforzando en traerles y claro mostrar más de la trama en la región de Unova. A todos mis lectores que están leyendo mi fic, les traigo una gran sorpresa al final del capitulo y creó que les gustara mucho sobre lo que tratada. Dicho esto, comencemos con el capitulo.

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fic sin lucros al creador original.

 ** _Capitulo 33: El esfuerzo del entrenamiento_**

En las gradas sus compañeros observaban con atención lo que había ocurrido hace un momento en el combate.

— Hum... han logrado cambiar el pokémon de Hilda apropósito — Dijo Cilan observando cada detalle de lo ocurrido — Con este resultado a logrado desequilibrar su estrategia.

— Tienes razón — Dijo Hilbert que mostraba una mirada seria — Ha logrado cambiar la decisión de su pokémon. Tepig iba a ser el primero en pelear por ser el más fuerte en su equipo mientras Sandile vendría siendo el segundo que combatiría contra Watchog luego de haberlo agotado en la pelea con Tepig... ahora Hilda tiene que pelear con Sandile aunque logre cambiarlo será inútil mientras Herdier siga usando el rugido.

— No hay de que preocuparse. Hilda lograda solucionar esto... "Yo confió en ella" — El grupo observo con atención las palabras del azabache viendo seguro por la victoria de la castaña.

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo Ash. He notado muy bien las habilidades de Hilda y puedo asegurar que lo lograda — Respondió Cilan notando la confianza del azabache — (Veo que Hilda no es la única que apoya).

— Que cursi... — Murmuro Iris — Me gustaría ver ese desarrolla que tanto habla.

"En el campo de batalla"

— Veo que seguirás con tu pokémon sin cambiar. Has hecho un buen trabajo de no hacerlo pero... las cosas no cambiaran, ¡Herdier usa derribo! — Exclamo Lenora haciendo que su pokémon comenzada a correr hacia Sandile a una gran velocidad.

— Aquí viene... ¡Sandile ocultarte bajo tierra! — Respondió Hilda logrando que su pokémon evadiera el ataque mientras permanecía en el hoyo.

— ¡Usa hiper rayo en el hoyo! — Ordeno Lenora haciendo que Herdier preparada su ataque.

— ¡Sandile sal de hoyo! — Dijo al instante haciendo que Sandile halla logrado salir a tiempo mientras lanzaba el hiper rayo — Es mi oportunidad, ¡Usa mordisco!

El pokémon siniestro se acerco con prisa hacia su oponente mientras Herdier tenia que descansar por su anterior ataque. Al estar cerca logro atinar su mordisco cogiendo una de sus patas luego de eso lo lanzo con fuerza tirándolo al suelo, causando graves daños al pokémon.

— Her...

— Has logrado pensar rápido en tu movimiento estoy impresionada pero aún mi pokémon no esta derrotado... — En eso Lenora estaba preparada para lo siguiente viendo como su pokémon estaba de nuevo para el combate — ¡Usa bola sombra!

— Esquivarlo — Respondió la castaña logrando que lo evadiera por la lejanía de ambos.

— Nada mal aunque no creo que esquives esto, ¡Has varias bolas sombras y lanza hacia Sandile! — En eso Herdier concentro unas cuatro bolas sombras para luego lanzar hacia su oponente.

— No creí que pudiera hacer tanta a la vez... — Se mostró sorprendida sabiendo que no se movería rápido para esquivar todas, solo tuvo una alternativa — Escóndete en la tierra Sandile.

— San... — Haciéndolo a tiempo logro esconderse en su hoyo creado.

— No lo harás de nuevo, ¡Herdier lanzar dentro del hoyo!

— ¡Ah...! ¡Sal de ahí! — Dijo de manera rápida por el repentino acorralamiento. Sandile al escuchar el aviso de su entrenadora logro salir pero sorpresa de ambos Herdier se encontraba cerca del pokémon.

— ¡Ahora usa derribo!

— ¡HER DIER! — Embistió con fuerza contra Sandile saliendo volando por el impacto cayendo al suelo con daño graves mientras trataba de levantarse con dificultad.

— ¡Sandile! — Hilda se veía preocupada por el estado de su pokémon. Se dio cuenta que el golpe fue grave y sabia que no lo aguantaría si lo recibe de nuevo — (Debo pensar rápido antes de su próximo ataque).

— Es momento de acabar, usa de nuevo bolas sombras — Dijo Lenora mientras su pokémon se preparaba en volver a atacar creando cuatro bolas sombras.

— Que debo hacer... Un momento. Ya lo tengo — En eso Hilda no tardo en dar su orden a su pokémon — Sandile acercarte a su ataque.

— ¿San? — Se extraño por su orden pero decidió hacer caso a su entrenadora, yendo hacia el pokémon que empezó a lanzar su ataque directo hacia él.

— ¿Qué es lo que planea dirigiéndose de esa manera? - Se pregunto Lenora observando el combate.

— (¡Es el momento!) — Fue la señal al notar la cercanía del ataque de Hierder — ¡Sandile ahora salta alrededor de su ataque dando giros!

En una acción rápida, Sandile dio un salto en el ataque evadiendo con sus giros logrando pasar sin problema estando cerca de Herdier, llamando la atención de todos sobre tan idea de la castaña.

— ¡Ahora aprovecha usando mordisco!

Captando rápido la orden de su entrenadora, ataco al pokémon normal con su mordisco causándole daño para luego lanzadlo al suelo con fuerza para cuando cayo se encontraba debilitado.

— Herdier no puede continuar, el ganador es Sandile — Dijo Hawes dando el resultado del combate.

— Herdier regresa — Dijo Lenora devolviendo al pokémon luego se queda ver a la castaña junto con su cansado pokémon — Fue un buen contraataque pero aún falta para que este combate acabe.

— Estoy lista para el desafió Lenora — Respondió segura Hilda junto a su pokémon que podía seguir peleando.

— Hilda logro su primera victoria solo le falta uno más para acabarlo — Hilbert se mostraba entusiasmado por el desempeño de la castaña.

— Hilda a tenido una buena reacción ante ese ataque... ¿Me pregunto cuando lo habrá hecho? — Pregunto intrigante Cilan por su estrategia.

— Pika...

— Si yo también me di cuenta compañera, esa forma de evadir el ataque... — Se dijo Ash al notar lo que hizo Sandile en el combate. Solo embozo una sonrisa que fue vista por el roedor amarillo que estaba a su lado — Hilda nos ha observado muy bien en nuestro combate contra Trip.

— Nada mal... aunque le falta la parte más difícil. Sera interesante observa tu desempeño contra Watchog, Hilda — Iris se mantuvo entretenida viendo el combate.

— Es momento del reto final, ¡Sal Watchog! — Dijo Lenora liberando al pokémon.

— Waaaat chog.

— Sandile ¿Puedes continuar? — Pregunto la castaña, el pokémon solo gruño diciendo que aún podía continuar — Bien ese es el animo... Entonces comienza usando excavar.

— Watchog espera... — Respondió Lenora tranquila viendo la situación. Watchog estaba esperando el momento oportuno cerrando los ojos, en eso sintió un leve movimiento en el suelo abriéndolos — Esquiva el ataque y usa desarme.

En un instante Watchog dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque de Sandile dejándolo sorprendido que no pudo evitar que lo atacada lanzando sus gafas oscuras, dejando intranquilo al pokémon siniestro.

— Es hora de acabar ¡Usa patada baja! — Respondió de inmediato la líder mientras su pokémon se acercaba a su oponente preparando su ataque.

— ¡Sandile esquivarlo! — Dijo de inmediato Hilda pero su pokémon no reacciono a su orden, en cambio se notaba preocupado mirando a todos lados — ¿Acaso no puede moverse por sus gafas?

Pero fue tarde en reaccionar a su ataque recibiendo el patada baja de Watchog provocando leve polvo, mostrando a Sandile que se había debilitado.

— Sandile no puede continuar, el ganador es Watchog — Dijo Hawes dando la victoria a la líder de gimnasio.

En eso Hilda se acerco al campo de batalla recogiendo las gafas oscuras mientras se acercaba a su debilitado pokémon que había recuperando el reconocimiento pero aún preocupado.

— ¿Estas buscando esto, Sandile? — Menciono ella mostrando sus gafas.

— ¡San dile! — Exclamo emocionado de verlo en donde su entrenadora se los devuelve para luego ponerlo de nuevo en su sitio.

— Al parecer... no puedes luchar bien sin tus gafas ¿Verdad Sandile? — Pregunto de forma amable a su pokémon que no respondía por haber perdido, siendo notado en su sentir — No te preocupes por el combate, aún puedo seguir luchando con Tepig, no debes preocuparte lo hiciste bien.

— San dile — Dijo ahora animado por el apoyo de la chica.

— Es momento que descanses — En eso Hilda lo devolvió en su pokéball mientras se ponía en su lugar para continuar con el combate.

— Eres muy amable con tu pokémon, muchacha — Menciono Lenora observando la actitud de la castaña — Es un buen gesto para tu compañero por su esfuerzo.

— Gracias, en realidad lo aprendí de alguien en mi viaje — Dijo Hilda apenada mientras volteaba su mirada hacia donde estaba sus compañeros, viendo en especial al azabache junto con Pikachu sonriendo para luego concentrarse en su batalla — Es momento de dar todo por Sandile, ¡Yo te elijo Tepig!

— Teeee pig.

— Aunque no importe el resultado que acabe esta batalla. Has dado un gran desarrollo siendo entrenadora Hilda — Admiro Lenora por su desempeño. Para luego poner atención al combate — Watchog usa puño trueno.

— Tepig usa nitro carga.

Ambos comenzaron a utilizar sus ataques mientras corrían para acercarse. En eso ambos pokémon chocan contra sus respectivos ataques en donde no serían en retroceder luego de un rato salieron retrocediendo unos pasos atrás mirándose el uno con el otro.

— (Debo bajar sus estadísticas para poder resistir sus ataques) — Pensó de inmediato en un plan — Tepig usa gruñido.

En eso Tepig lanzo un gruñido a su oponente bajando su ataque por el movimiento.

— Sabe calcular bien el enfrentamiento pero eso no detendrá que siga con mi ataque, ¡Watchop usa Hipnosis! — En eso el pokémon lanzó un ataque hipnótico hacia el pokémon de fuego.

— Debo impedir que lo duerma... es cierto ¡Tepig usa el agujero para esconderte! — Menciono señalando los hoyos creados por Sandile. El pokémon de fuego obedeció a su orden logrando evitar la hipnosis — ¡Ahora sal del hoyo y usa ascuas!

— Evade ese ascuas y ataca con puño trueno — Respondió Lenora.

Con gran agilidad esquivo el ataque de fuego mientras se acercaba rápido hacia Tepig.

— ¡Tepig salta!

—Teeee — Dando un gran salto logro evadir el ataque.

— ¡Watchog usa de nuevo puño trueno ahora que puede esquivar en el aire!

— Waaaaat — El pokémon captando la orden salto hacia arriba donde se encontraba Tepig preparando su ataque.

— Bien esta justo como lo planee... — Menciono la chica viendo a su pokémon que la veía moviendo la cabeza esperando su siguiente plan — Es momento de acabar con este ataque ¡Tepig usa nitro carga!

— Teee piiiigg — Cubriéndose de fuego se dirigió en dirección a su oponente.

En una rápida escena ambos pokémon se dan con sus respectivo ataque. Watchog logro dar el primer golpe pero Tepig logro aguantar para golpearlo con su ataque de nitro carga.

El ataque del pokémon de fuego fue tan potente que se llevo consigo a su adversario disparado hacia el suelo logrando impactar con gran fuerza. Tomando distancia, Tepig seguía en el combate con leves daños mientras tanto Watchog con dificultad trataba de levantarse cuando al fin lo logro, miro por unos segundos al pokémon de fuego con una sonrisa satisfactoria, cayendo de nuevo con espirales en los ojos.

— Watchog no puede continuar, el ganador es Tepig por lo tanto la entrenadora Hilda ha ganado el combate contra la líder de gimnasio — Dijo Hawes dando por terminado el combate.

— ¡Si, he ganado! — Exclamo con mucha felicidad la castaña junto con su pokémon que daba saltos.

— Veo que han logrado derrotarme. Ese último ataque de puño trueno no le causo tanto daño por haber bajado su ataque. Además usando el nitro carga desde arriba que logro ganar fuerza por la caída, esa chica a sabido pensar las cosas muy bien aunque su estilo de combate sea distinto a del Ash incluso de Iris — Dijo Lenora que guardaba a su pokémon para luego acercarse a la castaña.

— Has dado un gran combate Hilda — Dijo Ash que bajaba junto con los demás — Has sabido aprovechar el campo de batalla. Ese giro que dio Sandile fue genial debo admitir que has sabido observar muy bien en mi combate con Trip.

— Ah jajaja así que te diste cuenta Ash. Bueno se me había ocurrido de la nada cuando estaba en esa situación pero al final fue de gran ayuda — Menciono un poco apenada.

— No te preocupes al final has logrado ganar la batalla eso es lo que importa — Dijo muy seguro junto con Pikachu que alentaba a la chica.

— Hilda debo admitir que tu combate fue una sensación bien detallada en ingredientes y el esfuerzo en que quedaran de la mejor forma para acabar en un perfecto platillo — Cilan detallaba el combate de la castaña a su propio estilo, claro los demás no entendieron lo que decía.

— Guau es maravilloso Cilan pero voy a esforzarme aún más en mejorar — Hilda se notaba entusiasmada.

— Has estado fantástica Hilda — Se expreso maravillado Hilbert — Lograste ganar además que fue encantador de tu parte en ayudar a tu pokémon aún después de haber perdido.

— Hum... gracias Hilbert pero aún debo seguir mejorando en saber el comportamiento de los pokémon — Menciono esto recordando el motivo en que Sandile no podía escuchar su orden por la falta de sus gafas. En eso mira por todo lado extrañada por la falta de alguien — Oigan chicos ¿Y Iris?

— ¿Ah? Es verdad ya no esta — Menciono asombrado Ash al darse cuenta haciendo que los demás se cayeran por su ocurrencia.

— Es lo habitual de Iris. Ella no se queda por mucho tiempo luego de presencia un combate que ha acabado, estoy segura que ahora debe estar dirigiéndose a la siguiente cuidad para enfrentar al siguiente líder de gimnasio — Dijo Lenora que junto con Hawes se acercaba a la castaña — Has logrado superar el reto Hilda como líder de gimnasio, te entrego la medalla Básica.

— ¡Bien ya tengo mi segunda medalla! — Se expreso emocionada al recibirlo en sus manos.

— Ahora a que cuidad irán para su siguiente reto, chicos — Dijo Lenora refiriéndose a Ash y Hilda.

— Ya esta decidido a donde iremos ahora... — Dijo Ash seguro.

— Nuestro próximo combate sera... — Dijo Hilda.

— ¡Vamos a cuidad Castelia! — Dijeron ambos en coro.

— Si, al parecer ambos a decidido ir a esa cuidad. Eso se debe a que en la noche anterior vieron el siguiente gimnasio que había mencionado ir Iris — Dijo Cilan explicando el motivo.

— Ya entiendo... espero que logren encontrarse de nuevo con Iris — Dijo Lenora mirando a los chicos.

— Un momento... — En eso Hilbert llamo la atención del grupo — ¿Cuando han decidido ustedes dos ir a al siguiente cuidad? No me he enterado de nada.

— ¡Es cierto, tú no estabas cuando lo decidimos! — Dijo Hilda recordando la ausencia del castaño.

— Tienes razón... ¿Donde estabas Hilbert, te fuiste tan de repente cuando acabamos de comer? — pregunto curioso el azabache.

— Ah... bueno estuve ocupado en algunas cosas jejeje — Se lamento mucho en hablar, al mencionar de su ausencia en aquella noche. Se relajo para tratar de cambiar el tema ya que ambos entrenadores lo veían extrañados de su actitud — ¡Es verdad Hilda! No debes curar a tus pokémon.

— Tienes razón. Debo curarlos antes de partir a la siguiente cuidad — Dijo sorprendida por olvidarse de sus pokémon cansados.

— Ha sido agradable su visita en esta cuidad y agradecerles por la ayuda que nos hicieron en el museo — Dijo Hawes agradecido con los chicos.

— Espero que les vaya bien en su viaje — Añadió Lenora.

Luego de despedirse de la líder de gimnasio junto con su esposo Hawes. El grupo fue enseguida al centro pokémon en donde curaron por completo a los pokémon de Hilda para luego prepararse para su siguiente destino. Pasado ese tiempo, ahora se encontraban en la entrada del bosque Azulejo.

— Chicos, les debo informa que desde aquí me despido de ustedes — Dijo Hilbert mirando al grupo en su decisión.

— No iras con nosotros, Hilbert — Dijo Hilda por la respuesta del chico.

— Lo siento Hilda. Debo ir a otro lugar por un encargo especial — Se excuso el castaño obviando sus motivos verdaderos.

— Es una lastima que no sigas con nosotros — Dijo Cilan entendiendo sus motivos.

— Tal vez nos encontremos en alguna cuidad por casualidad jajaja — Dijo Hilbert sabiendo que los chicos irán en competencias por ser entrenadores.

— Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar. Te deseo suerte en tu viaje Hilbert — Dijo Ash despidiéndose de su compañero que los acompaño por corto tiempo.

— Adiós chicos. Espero que logren ganar su siguiente medalla — Dijo Hilbert yendo a otro camino.

— ¡Espera Hilbert! — De pronto Hilda lo llamo acercándose a él.

— ¿Sucede algo Hilda? — Pregunto el chico por el llamado tan repentino.

— Toma — En eso le entrego un papel que tenia números — Este es el número de mi vídeomisor para que nos mantengamos en contacto.

— Ya veo... — Dijo Hilbert entendiendo sus motivos.

— Bien nos vemos Hilbert — Al decir esto la chica se fue donde estaban sus compañeros que se encontraban en la entrada del bosque.

— Vaya... ¡AL FIN TENGO SU NÚMERO! - Se expreso emocionado mientras saltaba con el papel en su mano — Bien las cosas no fueron tan malas después de todo, es la primera chica que me lo da su número — Menciono recordando todos sus fallidos intentos con otras chicas en anteriores situaciones — Ah... es momento de seguir mi propio camino — Con esto comenzó a caminar en su próximo destino mientras observaba su mochila con el orbe blanco en su interior — Ahora debo encontrar cuanto antes a esos dos elegidos.

Esta historia continuara...

Bien chicos hasta aquí acabar el capitulo ahora les traigo la sorpresa que les prometí arriba. Haré hoy día el inicio de "Pokémon Sagas: XY". Se preguntaran el motivo pues bien con el estreno de Sol y Luna no habrá mucho tiempo para dar detalles de las siguientes sagas que tengo pensado hacer por ese motivo, haré el prologo de la nueva saga además informo que el primer capitulo saldrá cuando acabe el "Episodio Delta".

Para mis dos lectores que leen, les recomiendo que lean el "Episodio Delta" ya que mencione que habrá importancia en las próximas sagas que serán "XY y Sol y Luna". Acá viene los motivos de tales secretos que mencione en el fic de "Pokémon Sagas: Episodio Delta"

— Se explica un poco la importancia de la mega evolución. (Solo en mi fic explica sus misterios)

— Hay guiños con la región de Alola.

— Mención de personajes importantes para las siguientes sagas.

— Aparición de personajes nuevos y conocidos por ustedes.

— Importancia con May en el futuro.

Ahora que les explique los motivos espero que lean la historia hasta su final y claro dentro de un rato, haré el prologo de "Pokémon Sagas: XY". Bien chicos como tomaron las nuevas noticias comenten que les pareció este capitulo y su opinión acerca del estreno de la nueva saga. Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores.


	35. Los lazos de amistad

Alola a todos mis lectores, sé muy bien que me he demorado en actualizar desde el año pasado, pero he vuelto para continuar con la historia de "Blanco y Negro". Además que he estado observando que hay autores que hacen historia del mismo tipo que la mía y me emociona por las cosas que he pensado hacer con esta saga, no quiero revelar aun lo que tengo guardado para el futuro de la historia, así que disfrútenlo.

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fic, sin lucros comerciales.

 ** _Capítulo 34: Los lazos de amistad_**

En medio del bosque Azulejo, en la copa más grande de un árbol, los pokémon miraban el entorno de su hábitat mientras eran observados por un extraño encapuchado que los analizaba de manera constante.

—Con esto. Lograré mi obra maestra —Aquel sujeto que con una ágil velocidad dibujaba el entorno del ambiente de los pokémon pero se dio cuenta que le faltaba algo primordial—. Aún me falta detallar la esencia en mi arte. Será mejor que busque nuevos lugares para mi inspiración. —En eso bajó del árbol con gran agilidad llegando al suelo para irse a otra parte del bosque.

* * *

Ash junto con su grupo seguía su largo camino hasta llegar a la próxima cuidad para obtener su próxima batalla de gimnasio, pero hubo algo curioso en la zona que los detuvo un rato.

—Oigan chicos. Creó que estamos en la parte más profunda del bosque. —Dijo Hilda que observaba la gran cantidad de árboles en el lugar.

—Al parecer... Estamos en la zona donde hay más ambientación para los pokémon salvajes —Detallo Cilan—. Debemos tener mucho cuidado, nos podríamos perder si tomamos el camino equivocado.

—No se preocupen chicos. He tenido experiencia en los bosques, así que no deberíamos tener problemas en encontrar la salida. —Dijo Ash todo animado, siguiendo su camino.

—Ash está muy ansioso hoy día. ¿A qué se deberá? —Cilan se quedó observando la actitud de su compañero.

—Tal vez se deba a que tiene una nueva rival. —Hilda detallo, recordando a Iris.

—Eso significa que también seria tu rival. Después de todo, tú vas a participar en la misma liga junto a Ash. —Aquel comentario la inquieto un poco.

—Tienes razón. Pero ya tengo demasiado con Bel y Trip —Suspiro nerviosa—. Además creó que aún no estoy a su nivel.

Antes que Cilan hablará de improviso apareció una red de cera que se dirigía a Pikachu, reaccionando a tiempo al evadir el ataque mientras Ash observaba que aquella red fue disparada arriba del aquel árbol.

—Pikachu usa rayo en ese lugar —Dando la orden, Pikachu lanzó su ataque eléctrico haciendo que el culpable cayera al suelo—. ¿Qué es ese pokémon? —En eso sacó su pokédex.

 _"Sewaddle recorta las hojas y las teje con el líquido viscoso que segrega por su boca para hacerse su propia ropa."_

—¿Por qué nos atacó? —Pregunto Hilda.

—No lo sé... —Ash noto como el pokémon se preparaba para atacar otra vez—. Pero no voy a dejar que nos ataque de esa manera. ¡Pikachu utiliza rayo!

Pikachu comenzó a preparar su ataque, Sewaddle se adelantó lanzando hilos de cera logrando inmovilizarlo. En eso se dirigió hacia él con su ataque de picadura.

—¡Pikachu utiliza bola voltio!

En eso Pikachu recargó energía eléctrica de su cola estando aún atrapado por los hilos, esperando el momento en que tuviera una distancia cercana. Logró acertar con su ataque haciendo que Sewaddle cayera al suelo con daños graves.

—Es mi oportunidad. ¡Poké bola ve! —Ash había lanzado el objeto hacia el pokémon, logrando meterlo adentro mientras empezaba a agitarse de un lado a otro, hasta que al final se detuvo—. ¡Qué bien! ¡He logrado capturar a Sewaddle! —Festejó junto con su pokémon mientras recogía su poké ball.

—Excelente captura Ash —Felicito su compañero de ojos verdes—. Ahora el balance de tus condimentos está completo al fin.

—¿Ah...? ¿No entendí esa parte? —Menciono Ash con una gota en la cabeza.

—A lo que se refiere Cilan. Es que has logrado completar tu equipo pokémon. —Dijo Hilda que se acercaba a su lado.

—¡Es cierto! Ahora tengo a mi quinto pokémon atrapado en la región de Unova —En eso sonrió entusiasmado—. Lo he decidido. Voy a capturar a más pokémon en mi viaje.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Más pokémon? —Hilda estaba sorprendida por aquella decisión al igual que Cilan—. Pero Ash, si capturas a más pokémon, ¿cómo lograrás fortalecerlos cuando estemos en la liga?

—Tienes mucha razón Hilda —En eso habló Cilan—. No podrás entrenar a todos tus pokémon a la vez. Además no lograrás que evolucionen a su debido tiempo.

—Hum... —Se quedó pensativo, recordando sus viajes pasados, en donde la mayoría de sus pokémon les faltaba evolucionar a su última etapa—. Tal vez tengas razón Cilan... —En eso recordó a su equipo de la región Sinnoh—. Bien, he decidido capturar solo dos o tres pokémon más. Así podrían ayudarme en mis batallas más adelante.

—Me parece correcto esa decisión, Ash. Yo por mi parte, solo tendré seis pokémon —La oji-azul estaba decidida en su propio equipo, para luego mirar aquella poké ball que aún llevaba su amigo—. No crees que sería bueno conocer a tu nuevo pokémon.

—Es una buena idea. ¡Sal Sewaddle! —Al liberar al pokémon bicho/planta, este miraba con suma molestia al entrenador que de imprevisto le lanzó un fuerte cabezazo haciendo que caiga al suelo mientras Pikachu trataba de calmarlo.

—Al parecer, no le agradó mucho que lo capturen. —Respondió Cilan que veía lo ocurrido.

—Es algo parecido a como le sucedió a Hilbert. —Hilda, soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Ouch. Que fuerte golpeas, Sewaddle —Ash se levantaba del suelo mostrando una leve admiración—. Me agrada esa fuerza que tienes en tu golpe amigo.

Sewaddle solo volteó hacia otro lado ignorando al entrenador mientras Pikachu solo suspiraba por su comportamiento.

—Interesante. Que digo... ¡Es muy impresionante! —Arriba en los árboles, comenzó a bajar un sujeto envuelto en su capa, haciendo presencia ante el grupo—. Me impresiona la manera en que ese Sewaddle ha desprendido su belleza con su carácter.

—Ah, disculpe. ¿Quién es usted? —Pregunto Hilda extrañada por su manera de hablar.

—Disculpe mis modales. Mi nombre es Burgh y soy un artista del arte. —Quitándose su capa, se presentó ante los tres.

—Mi nombre es Cilan y ellos son mis compañeros de viaje; Ash y Hilda. Veo que usted es un famoso diseñador. —Añadió el conocedor pokémon. En cambió Hilda estaba sorprendida como impactada.

—Un momento... ¡Usted es el líder del gimnasio de cuidad Castelia!

—Vaya me descubrieron...

En eso Ash se acercó emocionado ante Burgh.

—¡Me gustaría tener una batalla con usted! —Sus ojos mostraban entusiasmo por conocerlo. Burgh por su parte solo se rascó su cabeza nervioso.

—Lo siento. Pero ahora no puedo darte una batalla oficial, pues las medallas se encuentran en mi gimnasio.

—Qué mala suerte... ya quería obtener mi tercera medalla. —Su voz sonaba desanimado.

—Disculpe señor Burgh. Pero, ¿qué hace en este bosque fuera de la gran ciudad? —Pregunto curiosa la entrenadora de Unova.

—Ahora me encuentro buscando inspiración para mis pinturas. Por ese motivo estoy viendo la vida salvaje de los pokémon en el bosque Azulejo.

—Eso explica por qué estuvo interesado en Sewaddle. —Respondió la castaña luego de entender sus motivos. El grupo notó con atención como Burgh se acercarse hacia el pokémon bicho.

—Es un gusto conocerte Sewaddle —Entonces vieron con asombró como el pokémon se sentía a gusto con el líder, haciendo que sus cabezas se juntarán—. Eres un pokémon muy amigable.

—¿Cómo hizo eso? ¿No lo atacó cuando se acercó? —Preguntaba Hilda con dudas.

—Es sencillo Hilda. Solo debes acercarte de manera calmada, y harás que Sewaddle se sienta a gusto con tu presencia. Inténtalo.

Tratando de comprobar aquella explicación, la oji-azul se acercó despacio hacia el pokémon mientras lo miraba con suma tranquilidad. En eso Sewaddle se acercó a ella, notando seguridad en sus ojos haciendo que uniera sus cabezas.

—Como verás, Sewaddle reconoce a sus amigos uniendo sus cabezas como señal de amistad. —Explico el líder.

—Veo que usted es experto en el comportamiento de los pokémon. —Mencionó Hilda admirada por tal descubrimiento.

—Estoy acostumbrado a vivir con los pokémon bichos en los bosques, incluso me ven como uno más de su especie.

—Así que Sewaddle reconoce a sus amigos, quiero intentarlo —En eso Ash se acercó de nuevo a su pokémon que como la vez anterior lo embistió con su cabeza, tirándolo al suelo—. ¿Por qué me sigue atacando?

—De seguro, algo habrás causado para que Sewaddle no te tenga confianza, Ash. —Dijo Burgh.

—Ahora que recuerdo; Ash lo había atacado usando a Pikachu para capturarlo. —Explico Hilda, recordando el incidente del pokémon.

—Si eso es cierto. Entonces me voy a esforzar para que Sewaddle sea mi amigo —Respondió decidido el entrenador de Kanto, pero luego observa como su pokémon se enrollaba de repente—. ¿Qué sucede con Sewaddle?

—Al parecer, creó que está durmiendo. —Aseguró Hilda.

—Me parece que Sewaddle está descansando para curar su estado luego de la batalla contra Pikachu. —Añadió Cilan.

—Eso significa que debo esperar hasta que despierte. —Suspiro Ash.

Comenzado a atardecer, Cilan se encontraba preparando para la cena, Hilda se encargaba de acomodar la mesa y los platos mientras Ash estaba mirando con atención a su pokémon dormido siendo imitado por Pikachu.

—Ha estado así por dos horas, ¿cuándo se cansada? —Hilda miraba impresionada la perseverancia del entrenador, en eso decidió sacar su libreta para comenzar a escribir—. Otro secreto de Ash para fortalecer a sus pokémon. ¡Qué bien! Soy tan afortunada en verlo con mis propios ojos.

Por su parte Ash seguía en lo mismo, pensando en la manera de volverse su amigo mientras Pikachu comenzaba a aburrirse. En eso Sewaddle se había despertado, lo primero que hizo fue en subir a la copa de un árbol cercano para luego comenzar a comer sus hojas.

—Debe estar hambriento luego de dormir —De repente su estómago hizo algunos gruñidos—. Ah, yo también me muero de hambre.

—¡Pika! —El entrenador observo como su compañero amarillo lanzaba su ataque eléctrico hacia un árbol, provocando que unas manzanas cayeran cerca de su posición.

—Gracias Pikachu —Agradeció tomando la fruta, pero luego se le ocurre una idea—. Oye Sewaddle, ¿quieres comer una manzana?

El pokémon al observa como el oriundo de Kanto le ofrecía la fruta, fue directo hacia él usando su hilo de cera. Al llegar miro con atención al entrenador, aún se sentía incómodo por su presencia, pero con una rapidez logró coger aquella fruta, comenzando a comer.

—Increíble... —Menciono impresionado—. Logró coger la manzana a una gran velocidad, sin que lograra reaccionar. Sería genial si usará esa velocidad en un combate.

—¡Wow! Ash ha logrado acercarse a Sewaddle un poco. Estoy sorprendida por el avance que ha logrado, no falta mucho para que lograra tener una amistad con su pokémon. —Menciono la joven de cabello castaña con gran admiración.

—Tienes razón Hilda —Dijo Burgh al acercarse—. Está logrando interactuar con Sewaddle en tan poco tiempo. No falta mucho para que lograra obtener su confianza.

De pronto Cilan aviso al grupo que la comida estaba lista, siendo Ash el primero en ir. Al cabo de unos minutos, todos estaban reunidos mientras Pikachu y Sewaddle comían las manzanas caídas.

—Les agradezco que me hayan invitado a comer. —Menciono el líder y pintor por la cortesía del grupo.

—No se preocupe. Hay comida de sobre por motivos especiales. —Aquel comentario que dio el conocedor pokémon, fue para su compañero de ojos cafés.

Entonces se oyó el grito de unos pokémon en la misma área en donde se encontraba los pokémon de Ash, que sin perder tiempo, corrió a averiguar lo que ocurría.

Al llegar, el grupo observo como una mamada de Woobat atacaba de forma agresiva al pokémon bicho/planta mientras Pikachu trataba de protegerlo.

—¡Oigan Woobat! Dejen en paz a Sewaddle. —Advirtió el entrenador enojado por la forma injusta de atacar en grupo.

Pero no escuchando las palabras del entrenador, siguieron con sus ataques contra el pokémon bicho/planta. Ash se percató de ello, no obstante, Pikachu saltó entre los árboles intentando defender a su compañero.

—¡Pikachu asusta a los Woobat usando bola voltio! —El roedor eléctrico captando su orden, preparo su cola mientras comenzaba a cargar su ataque para luego usarlo como advertencia a los atacantes de Sewaddle—. Esto debe bastar para que se vayan de ahí.

Pero aquel plan de resulto fallido luego de que los pokémon salvajes volvieran a atacar con más intensidad a todo el grupo junto con los pokémon. Los demás se refugiaron entre los árboles, pero Ash observo como sus pokémon estaban en peligro, sin perder tiempo, corrió hacia ellos usando su cuerpo como un escudo deteniendo los ataques de los Woobat mientras estos cambiaron su ataque usando ahora embestida. Sewaddle observaba asombrado como aquel chico lo protegía a pesar de que saldría dañado.

—Esto es malo. Debemos ayudar a Ash —Dijo Hilda que enseguida sostenía su poké ball, pero fue detenida por el líder—. ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

—Comprendo tus motivos Hilda, pero sería arriesgado que liberaras a tu pokémon y eso también viene para ti Cilan. —Advirtió.

—No lo entiendo Burgh, ¿por qué no podemos ayudar a Ash? —Insistió la oji-azul.

—He notado que todos esos Woobat son machos. Ellos siempre van en grupo para conseguir comida a sus crías mientras las hembras los cuidan. Si los atacamos solo provocaríamos la ira del resto de la manada.

—Entiendo. La violencia no llevaría a nada en esta situación —Declaro Cilan al entender—. Eso significa que no podremos hacer nada para ayudar a Ash.

—Pero eso es injusto. —Hilda apretó su mano en resignación. Pero luego siente como Burgh le hacía señales con la mirada notando que tenía en sus manos una Poké Ball.

—Es cierto que dije que no podemos usar la violencia, pero tengo un plan que podría funcionar —Tras decir esto, libero a un pokémon de color verde—. Dejen que me encargue de esto chicos, entiendo a la perfección sobre su comportamiento salvaje. Bien Leavanny es momento de tranquilizar a los Woobat.

Entonces aquel pokémon usando sus hilos de cera, lanzó directo a los pokémon voladores que tuvieron que dejar su ataque al entrenador para enfocar su atención en su atacante.

—¡Leavanny usa tu hoja aguda hacia esos árboles! —El pokémon obedeciendo a su orden fue directo con su ataque hacia los árboles, produciendo que las manzanas cayeran al suelo—. ¡Woobat, acá hay muchas manzanas para ustedes! No buscamos pelear con ustedes.

Los pokémon luego de escuchar las palabras de Burgh, creyendo en sus palabras se dirigieron hacia las manzanas para luego irse tranquilos a su hogar. Entonces el grupo fue a la ayuda de Ash que se levantaba con dificultad.

—¡¿Ash, te encuentras bien?! —Pregunto Hilda que fue la primera en llegar.

—Sí. Solo tengo un par de cortes en mis brazos, nada grave —Dijo Ash tratando de calmar a su amiga, para luego observar a sus pokémon—. Pikachu está bien, pero la hoja de Sewaddle se ha quedado dañada.

—Eso no es ningún problema Ash. Leavanny puede solucionar la hoja de Sewaddle. —Respondió Burgh mientras aquel pokémon se encontraba a su lado.

—¿Ese es un Leavanny? —Menciono el entrenador sacando su pokédex.

 _"Leavanny es la forma final de Sewaddle. Si se encuentra con un Pokémon joven, segrega por la boca hilos pegadizos con los que teje una prenda de ropa."_

—Ya veo. Es la forma final de Sewaddle —Añadió el chico de ojos cafés—. Ahora lo entiendo, Leavanny ayudará a crear una nueva hoja para Sewaddle.

—Estas en lo correcto Ash —Entonces el líder miro a su pokémon—. Bien Leavanny encárgate de crear una muda para Sewaddle.

Oyendo las palabras de su entrenador, el pokémon comenzó a tomar varias hojas que se encontraban en los árboles eligiendo la indicada para luego cortarla mientras segregaba como último paso logrando al fin terminar su trabajo, para acercarse a Sewaddle cambiando la anterior con la nueva.

—Con esa nueva hoja ahora Sewaddle debe estar contento —Dijo Cilan viendo la expresión del pokémon—. Es notable la experiencia que tienes con los pokémon bichos, Burgh.

—Eso significa que se especializa en ese tipo. Es fantástico ahora puedo crear una buena estrategia para el gimnasio —Menciono Hilda entusiasmada por tal descubrimiento—. Ash no es increíble saber... —Se detuvo al observar como el pokémon se acercaba al entrenador.

—¿Qué sucede Sewaddle?

—Me parece que Sewaddle quiere mostrar su amistad contigo. —Dijo Burgh.

—Enserio —Respondió sorprendido a la vez que miraba al pokémon sonriente—. Eso significa que ahora me tiene confianza.

—Deberías intentarlo de nuevo Ash. —Sugirió la castaña con una sonrisa.

Así que acercándose a la altura del pokémon, Ash miraba con determinación mientras acercaba su cabeza con el de Sewaddle. En ese momento ambos unieron sus cabezas logrando entrelazar un símbolo de amistad entre humano y pokémon ante la mirada de todos. Burgh solo se dignó a observar tal unión logrando imaginar un paisaje en donde pokémon y humanos convivan juntos.

—¡Je! Bienvenido al grupo Sewaddle —Habló contento el muchacho a la vez que el pokémon se subía a su cabeza—. Este es el comienzo de nuestra aventura en la región.

—Felicitaciones Ash, has logrado unir el corazón de Sewaddle con el tuyo. Tal escena me ha conmovido que de nuevo he vuelto a tener inspiración en mi siguiente obra de arte —Al decir esto Burgh regresó a su pokémon mientras se colocaba su capa—. Los estaré esperando en mi gimnasio, chicos. Hasta la próxima —Entonces emprendió su camino hacia la salida del bosque, en unos minutos se había perdido entre los árboles.

—¡Escuchaste eso Ash! Ahora tenemos nuestra oportunidad para enfrentarnos a Burgh en cuidad Castelia. —Exclamo con emoción la joven entrenadora.

—¡Bien chicos! Sigamos en nuestro camino hacia cuidad Castelia. —Al decir esto, Ash junto con sus pokémon emprendieron de nuevo el viaje.

Cilan decidió seguir al entrenador, no obstante, se detuvo al observar como su otra compañera estaba pensativa en algo.

—¿Sucede algo Hilda?

—¡¿Ah?! No me sucede nada Cilan —Respondió calmada para luego proseguir—. Es que tengo curiosidad al respecto sobre el asunto de la amistad de Ash y Sewaddle.

—¿Curiosidad, de qué?

—Bueno, es que Leavanny es la forma final de Sewaddle. Entonces había recordado en un libro que leí sobre la evolución de los pokémon de Unova, y comprendí que la única forma de lograr que evolucione es por medio de la amistad.

—Un momento Hilda... ¿Estás diciendo que Sewaddle estaba probando su relación con Ash?

—Algo parecido —Se rascó la cabeza al no poder comprender del todo—. Pero, puede ser cierto que Sewaddle estaba tratando de probar su confianza con Ash. Incluso he llegado a pensar que el ataque de los Woobat fue una de ellas.

—Hum, ese es un misterio que nunca vamos a comprender sobre el comportamiento de los pokémon. —Dijo Cilan al dar su opinión final al caso.

—Tal vez estés en lo cierto, Cilan —Al decir eso mostró una sonrisa optimista—. Nunca imagine que encontraría cosas interesantes en mi viaje. He logrado entender que estando con Ash puedo mirar de otra forma la vida de los pokémon.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Ash es como una caja de pandora, que está llena de misterios a su alrededor.

—Están hablando de mí —Ambos se percataron como el entrenador los miraba extrañado junto con sus dos pokémon—. ¿Sucede algo, chicos?

—No sucede nada, Ash —Respondió enseguida la castaña seguido del conocedor—. Creo que debemos irnos de inmediato.

—Es verdad. Tenemos solo unas horas antes de que anochezca —Menciono el oji-verde—. Sera mejor que nos apresuremos en caminar.

Acto seguido sus dos compañeros siguieron con su camino en el bosque Azulejo junto con un confundido entrenador que no comprendió el misterio que ocultaban sus amigos.

Esta historia continuará...

 **Notas del autor:**

Entiendo que varios deben estar un poco molestos conmigo, y lo comprendo, pues me tarde demasiado en actualizar la historia de la saga de Unova debido a mis otros fanfics. Pero eso no quiere decir que lo deje a un lado del resto, ya que esta historia es mi primer fic que logré entrar al mundo del fanfiction en Pokémon, pero les aseguró que intentaré continuar más seguido cuando acabé la historia del episodio Delta.

¡Comenten que les pareció el capítulo!

Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima.


	36. El misterioso laboratorio

Alola a todos mis lectores y visitantes que leen este fanfic de Pokémon Sagas. Estoy contento de haber llegado tan lejos con mi historia de la versión de Blanco y Negro, pues las mejores partes están comenzando a llegar y quiero darles el entretenimiento necesario para cuando eso ocurra; otra cosa es que debo terminar de inmediato el "Episodio Delta" que les falta pocos capítulos para su final.

 _Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 35: El misterioso laboratorio**_

Era de noche en el bosque Azulejo, en las zonas más profundas, se localizaba un extraño laboratorio que en su interior, unos científicos estaban por iniciar alguna clase de experimento que con suma atención observaban una capsula, dentro de ella, se encontraba un pokémon de estatura pequeña. Cuando uno de ellos jaló la palanca que se encontraba en la pared, aquella capsula empezó a liberar fuertes cargas eléctricas de forma constante, provocando que aquel pokémon diera fuertes gritos de dolor. Al cabo de unos minutos, volvió a levantar la palanca haciendo que se desactivada mientras el pokémon caía con graves daños.

—Es imposible. —habló uno de los científicos en tono de resignación—. El experimento 626 no muestra indicio de su poder especial.

—Que pérdida de tiempo. Ahora debemos iniciar de nuevo con otro insignificante pokémon. —hablaba otro en un tono aburrido.

—No tenemos más opción que desecharlo y buscar su reemplazo. —sugirió otro.

—Yo me encargo de ese trabajo. —avisó otro, comenzando a ponerse unos guantes negros. Comenzó a abrir la capsula sosteniendo una bolsa negra en su mano izquierda, para cuando sujeto al pokémon, este reacciono de inmediato, mordiéndolo, que por instinto el sujeto lo soltó—. ¡Maldito pokémon! —sostuvo su mano lastimado mientras perseguía al pokémon que trataba de escapar, los demás al escuchar de lo sucedido también fueron en su captura.

El pokémon se encontraba acorralado entre la pared del edificio mientras aquellos científicos se acercaban para capturarlo de nuevo. En un instante, liberó un extraño destello que cegó a todos a su alrededor, para cuando volvieron a ver, aquel pokémon había desaparecido del lugar.

—¡Maldición! De seguro habrá utilizado la teletransportación cuando nos cegó con esa luz. —habló enfurecido.

—Impresionante. Ese pokémon tiene un poder oculto, después de todo. —otro lo halago mientras se unía a la búsqueda—. Sería peligroso que escapará de este laboratorio. Tenemos que encontrar de inmediato al experimento 626.

* * *

Amaneciendo en el bosque, Ash fue el primero en levantarse junto a Pikachu y a Sewaddle mientras el primero estiraba los brazos, luego de eso, bajaron del árbol en donde se encontraban para notar a sus dos compañeros que recién se despertaban.

—Buenos días, chicos. —saludo Ash seguido de sus dos pokémon.

Hilda solo froto sus ojos —Es increíble que te levantarás primero.

—Es verdad. Ash siempre es el último en levantarse de la cama. —dijo Cilan haciendo que el entrenador se sintiera apenado.

Estando los tres cambiados con su ropa habitual, pasaron a desayunar en compañía de sus pokémon. Ash se encargaba de alimentar a Sewaddle ante la mirada sorprendida de sus compañeros, Hilda aprovecho ese momento para apuntar lo necesario en su libreta de todas las hazañas que el entrenador hacía, mientras Cilan notaba la relación mutua entre ambos.

Al terminar, emprendieron su viaje hacia el próximo pueblo que se ubicaba a unas horas de su posición. Todo resultaba normal en el transcurso de su camino, hasta que de repente, en las hierbas se comenzó a mover algo.

—¿Acaso será un pokémon? —se preguntó Hilda, emocionándose de inmediato—. Esta podría ser mi oportunidad para obtener a mi tercer pokémon.

Ash y Cilan se mantuvieron en total silencio, esperando la aparición del supuesto pokémon. Pasando unos segundos, la criatura hizo aparición saliendo entre las hierbas, pero, para sorpresa del grupo aquel pokémon se encontraba en mal estado.

—¡No puede ser! Este Ralts está muy lastimado. —dijo Ash, identificando al pokémon—. Cilan, tienes algunas pociones en tu mochila.

—Sí, acá tengo algunas. —respondió enseguida, yendo hacia su mochila en donde se lo entrego a su compañero de tez morena.

Ash se acercó hasta el pokémon para curarlo con el spray de la poción, enseguida sus heridas desaparecieron, pero este solo cayó desmayado.

—Debe estar cansado. —dijo Hilda que verifico su estado—. Aunque es la primera vez que observo a un pokémon proveniente de la región de Hoenn. —enseguida saco su pokédex.

 _Ralts percibe las sensaciones de la gente mediante sus cuernos que tiene encima y detrás de su cabeza. No es común que este pokémon aparezca en público, pero cuando lo hace, se acerca si ve buena disposición en la gente._

Hilda se encargó de cargar a Ralts entre sus brazos mientras sus compañeros se preguntaban sobre la aparición del pokémon.

—Oye Cilan. Según tengo entendido, la profesora Encina me dijo que en la región de Unova no hay rastro de ningún pokémon que sea de otra región. Entonces... ¿por qué hay un Ralts en este lugar? —se preguntó el entrenador de Kanto.

Cilan coloco su mano en su barbilla —Hum... Es cierto. No hay pokémon de otra región que no sean los de Unova. Es un misterio muy grande para que este Ralts estuviera en el bosque Azulejo, y según mi hipótesis, este pokémon no debe ser salvaje.

—Eso significa que le pertenece a un entrenador. ¿Cierto? —Cilan afirmo el comentario de Hilda. Entonces ella se dedicó a observar al pokémon psíquico—. Tenemos que regresarlo con su entrenador, estoy segura que se habrá perdido de él.

—Tienes razón, Hilda. —apoyo el oriundo de Kanto junto a sus dos pokémon que se encontraba en cada lado de su hombro—. Debemos regresarlo con su entrenador.

Pero de nuevo se escuchó el sonido de las hierbas moviéndose, Ralts que despertó alarmado, comenzando a usar sus poderes psíquicos haciendo que de pronto desaparezca junto con Hilda.

—¿Hilda...? ¿...Desapareció...? —Ash quedo asombrado ante tal hecho.

—Estoy seguro que fue obra de Ralts, hasta creo que debió de haber utilizado la teletransportación. —le respondió su compañero de cabello verde.

—¡Oigan, muchachos! ¿Acaso no saben que este territorio es muy peligroso? —habló una mujer que se acercaba a ambos chicos.

—¡Oficial Jenny! —dijeron al unísono luego de reconocerla.

—Aún no responden a mi pregunta. ¿Qué hacen en este lugar? —volvió a interrogarlos.

—Nosotros junto con nuestra compañera desaparecida estuvimos recorriendo el bosque para llegar al siguiente pueblo que está cerca. —respondió el conocedor pokémon.

—¿Por qué dice usted que es un territorio peligroso? —le pregunto el chico de tez morena.

—Eso es porque hubo apariciones de distintos pokémon no pertenecientes a nuestra región en este mismo bosque, y unos pobladores que vieron ese hecho tuvieron que llevarlos con urgencia al centro pokémon del pueblo cercano. Y según los informes que nos dio la enfermera Joy, es posible que esos pokémon fueran explotados hasta llevarlos casi a la muerte. —aquella información asombro a los dos chicos, en especial a Ash, que apretaba los dientes—. Es por eso que mi equipo y yo estamos investigando este bosque para encontrar a los culpables de este vil hecho.

—Es increíble lo que nos cuenta, oficial Jenny. No puedo creer que hubiera personas que hicieran tales cosas a los pokémon. —Cilan mantuvo su rostro neutro—. ¿Podemos ayudarlos en su búsqueda?

—¡Yo también iré con ustedes! —dijo Ash, observando a la mujer de traje policial—. Déjeme ayudarles a encontrar a esos sujetos. Mi amiga Hilda también debe de estar en peligro si esos sujetos se encuentran en este lugar.

—Está bien. —afirmo la mujer—. Pueden ayudarnos a encontrar a su amiga. Sígame. Los llevaré hasta donde se encuentra mi equipo para continuar con la búsqueda.

— _"Hilda, ten mucho cuidado"._ —Ash dirigió su vista al bosque para luego seguir a su compañero que acompañaba a la oficial.

* * *

Hilda cuando abrió los ojos se percató que no estaba con sus dos compañeros, pero lo más preocupante fue que ella estaba en un área distinta del bosque.

—¡¿Cómo llegué aquí?! —se preguntó, entonces recordó lo sucedido—. Es cierto, fui teletransportada por Ralts. —observo al pokémon que estaba agotado—. De seguro habrás gastado mucha energía cuando me llevaste contigo. Espera. Creo que tengo algo de comida pokémon en mi mochila. —se apresuró en abrir su mochila sacando dicho contenido—. Ten Ralts.

El pokémon rechazo enseguida la comida mientras intentaba soltarse de la chica.

—Espera Ralts, aún te encuentras débil. —le dijo con preocupación, el pokémon se calmó luego de que percibiera con sus cuernos las emociones de la joven—. Ahora confías en que digo la verdad, ¿no? —le sonrió con dulzura, volviendo a entregarle la comida que ahora Ralts pudo aceptar.

Cuando el pokémon psíquico había terminado de comer, la entrenadora saco un mapa junto a una brújula para buscar su posición en el área.

— _"Mamá, gracias por recordarme en llevar estas cosas en mi viaje"._ —se decía aliviada terminando de encontrar el lugar indicado—. Bien. Si tomo este camino lograre regresar a este lugar donde me llevara al siguiente pueblo. ¡Perfecto! Podré volver con Ash y con Cilan en poco tiempo. —bajo su mano hasta llegar a su bolsillo para sacar una poké ball—. ¡Sal Tepig!

El pokémon de fuego salió de aquel destello, observando a su entrenadora de mechones castaños.

Hilda se acercó para darle su orden —Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a mis amigos usando tu rastreo. —el pokémon acepto moviendo su cabeza, ella recogió sus cosas para guardarlos en su mochila y luego cargar a Ralts—. ¡En marcha!

Emprendió el camino siguiendo a su pokémon, paso entre la zona más profunda del bosque. Para la joven entrenadora, fue la primera vez que andaba sola por su cuenta; aunque tuviera experiencia mediante lo aprendido en la academia en su pueblo natal, todavía le provocaba estas emociones hacia lo desconocido. Avanzando con mucha cautela, Hilda había llegado a una zona en donde pasaba la luz del sol.

—Al fin llegué al sendero... —suspiro aliviada, pero repentinamente, ella junto a su pokémon tuvieron que moverse para evitar un misterioso rayo oscuro que iba a su dirección—. ¡Salgan de su escondite, cobardes! —observo seria, la dirección en donde salió el rayo.

—Vaya. Eres una joven muy astuta. —escondido entre unos árboles; un hombre de apenas treinta años y vestido con una bata blanca salió de su escondite junto a su Purrloin.

Hilda abrió los ojos, sorprendida — _"¿Por qué siento que lo conozco de algún lado?"_

Aquel sujeto se iba a acercar más a la muchacha hasta que instintivamente se detuvo luego de presenciar al pokémon de fuego que se colocaba en frente, desprendiendo pequeñas llamas desde su hocico.

—Deberías calmar a tu mascota, jovencita, podría quemarme en cualquier momento. —dijo con un tono de voz muy sarcástica.

Ella solo lo vio con seriedad —Eso mismo deberías hacerlo tú, que ordenas a tu pokémon para que ataque sin previo aviso.

—¡No estoy de juegos, niña! —cambio su voz a una irritada—. Tienes algo en tus manos que nos pertenece a nosotros.

—¿Ralts?

—Asi es. —afirmo, señalando al pokémon psíquico—. Es un objeto muy preciado para mis compañeros, y lo queremos de regreso.

Hilda repentinamente sintió como el cuerpo del pokémon temblaba entre sus manos al mirar a aquel sujeto. Ella solo aferro el abrazo —¿Objeto preciado, dices? —lo miro enojada—. Yo no creo que Ralts quiere volver contigo o tus compañeros, es más, siente tus intenciones negativas para no querer ir contigo.

—Eso es algo que no te incumbe, niña. Ese pokémon va conmigo como sea. —estuvo a punto de acercarse cuando Tepig lanzó su ataque ígneo sobre el suelo, deteniéndolo abruptamente.

—Ahora lo comprendo todo... —Hilda mantuvo su mirada fija en el sujeto—. Ralts, huyo de ustedes por cuenta propia. Eso explicaría la razón del porque uso la teletransportación en aquel momento. Lo hizo por miedo a ustedes, por eso yo he decidido en... ¡No entregarles a Ralts!

El sujeto solo apretó los dientes —Si eso has decidido. No tengo más opción que arrebatártelo a la fuerza, es más, incluso me podría llevar a tu mascota como un premio adicional. —sin esperar, el pokémon siniestro se colocó en posición ofensiva—. ¡Atácalos con pulso umbrío!

Ella reacciono enseguida —¡Tepig usa ascuas!

Ambos ataques colisionaron, provocando un leve explosión, el sujeto solo espero a que el humo se dispersada para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

—¡La mocosa escapo! —exclamó muy enojado, para enseguida emprender camino junto a su pokémon—. Maldita niñata. No te escaparás de mí tan fácilmente.

Hilda junto a su Tepig corrieron hasta adentrarse de nuevo en lo profundo del bosque intentando perder al sujeto de bata blanca. Se detuvo un rato para descansar, escondiéndose entre los arbustos para despistar a su perseguidor.

—Vaya... No pensé encontrarme con sujetos tan molestos como el equipo Plasma... —dijo entre jadeos. El pokémon la veía preocupado—. Estoy bien, Ralts. Solo un poco sudorosa y con la ropa algo sucia, nada más. —rió bajo, recordando a sus dos compañeros—. Ash... Cilan... ¿En dónde estás?

Pero de forma inesperada el área comenzó a rodearse de un misterioso polvo verde haciendo que el cuerpo de la entrenadora se adormeciera cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Un misterioso sujeto vestido con la misma bata blanca que el primero, regreso a su pokémon de aspecto verde y forma esponjosa, se puso a observar determinadamente a la joven dormida junto con ambos pokémon. Sonrió por su maravillosa captura.

—Vaya, vaya. El destino puede ser tan raro como a la vez repentino, pero, nunca creí que nos volveríamos a encontrar de nuevo, pequeña Hilda.

* * *

El grupo de la oficial Jenny junto con Ash y Cilan, se adentraron en lo profundo del bosque siendo ayudados por dos Herdier que localizaban el rastro de Hilda gracias a la muestra de los cubiertos que uso en el desayuno. Había pasado media hora desde que comenzó la búsqueda, entonces los dos caninos dieron un leve ladrido.

—Tal parece que aquí termina el rastro de su amiga, chicos. —dijo la oficial Jenny.

—No puede ser... —dijo Ash, anonadado—. Tenemos que hallar otra solución para encontrar a mi amiga, oficial Jenny.

—Concuerdo con Ash. —dijo Cilan—. Debe de haber otra solución para poder encontrar a nuestra compañera perdida.

La oficial Jenny comenzó a analizar el caso y dedujo en dos posibilidades; el primero fue que de vuelta se había teletransportado a otro lugar y el segundo que fuera capturada por los sujetos que ella buscaba. Ambas opciones la llevaron a una respuesta única.

—Chicos, escuchen atentamente lo que tengo que decirles. —ambos le prestaron atención, entonces ella prosiguió—. Solo hay una manera de encontrar a su amiga, y es utilizar a un pokémon volador que verifique su ubicación desde los árboles.

Ash instantáneamente saco una poké ball de su cinturón —Creó tener la solución para esto... ¡Sal Pidove! —lo lanzó, saliendo del destello su pokémon normal-volador—. Necesito de tu ayuda para encontrar a Hilda. Confió en ti, amiga.

El pokémon emitió un pequeño gruñido alzando el vuelo.

—¡Es nuestra oportunidad para encontrar a su compañera! ¡Muchachos, prosigamos con la búsqueda! —escuchando la orden de su jefa, el grupo continuo en su marcha.

* * *

Hilda comenzó a abrir los ojos con lentitud y, cuando los abrió por completo, pudo observar un salón oscuro debido a la falta de iluminación, e intento moverse, pero enseguida se percató que estaba amarrada desde sus piernas hasta sus manos y su boca estaba tapada con un pañuelo.

— _"¡¿En dónde estoy?!"_ —intento calmarse, observando el lugar donde se hallaba. De forma repentina, la luz ilumino la zona mientras escuchaba los pasos de alguien acercándose.

—Oh, al fin despertaste.

Los ojos de Hilda se enfocaron en el sujeto, notando que era uno de esos compañeros que hablaba el otro; aunque hubo algo que llamo mucho su atención.

—Vaya, con que te volviste una entrenadora pokémon. Bueno, ese era tu objetivo desde siempre. ¿No, pequeña Hilda?

Ella se asombró al descubrir que sabía su nombre, ¿quién era?, se preguntó de forma constante. El sujeto solo escucho los balbuceos de la joven mediante el pañuelo, y prosiguió a retirarlo de su boca.

—¿Quién eres, y como me conoces?

—¿No me recuerdas? ¡Ja! Bueno, es normal que eso suceda, puesto que solo eras una niña curiosa junto a tu amiga del cabello rubio.

—¡Espera un momento! ¿Cómo conoces a Bel...? ¿Quién eres tú?

—¿Eh? Preguntas demasiado sabiendo que estas capturada como nuestra rehén. Creo que esa debe de ser la actitud de los entrenadores que comienzan su viaje. —libero una pequeña carcajada.

Hilda no aguanto más su comentario —¡Responde! ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

—Veo que no tienes sentido del humor, pequeña Hilda. En fin, si quieres saber la respuesta solo tienes que recordar aquella visita que nos hiciste hace siete años.

—¿...Siete años...? —la mente de la castaña empezó a recordar varias cosas al respecto, pero, se detuvo en una en particular—. No puede ser... Ustedes... ¿eran los compañeros de la profesora Fennel?

—Oh, por fin lo recuerdas. Pues sí. Nosotros trabajamos con ella antes de que su enloquecida Musharna destruyera todos nuestros proyectos sobre el roció del sueño. —el hombre se agacho hasta estar a su altura—. Es interesante el reencuentro, pequeña Hilda.

—¡Para mí no lo es! —lo miro con ojos llenos de odio—. Ustedes provocaron que se destruyera el laboratorio que la profesora Fennel trabajaba para el bien de las personas y los pokémon. Y todo causado por sus ambiciones.

—Sorprendente. Así que sabes sobre lo ocurrido. —aplaudió dos veces—. Apuesto que Fennel te lo habrá contado, eso significa que aún se oculta en cuidad Striaton buscando desesperadamente a su pokémon desaparecido.

—¡Estás muy equivocado! —grito con amargura—. No sabes el sufrimiento que pasó la profesora Fennel para encontrar a Musharna.

—Por la manera en que lo dices, significa que al fin logró encontrarlo. Interesante. Entonces el proyecto que estuvimos trabajando por muchos años volvió a resurgir de las cenizas.

—Ustedes ya no se merecen ese derecho... —alzo la mirada, retándolo.

—Tienes razón. Ya no lo merecemos, y eso es porque, tenemos un nuevo proyecto.

—¿Un nuevo proyecto?

—Así es. Un nuevo proyecto. —le respondió alzando su mano derecha—. Desde que abandonamos el destruido jardín ensueño hemos tenido la suerte de ser contratados por personas que piensan de la misma forma que nosotros, y recibiendo una gran cantidad de pokémon de distintas regiones logramos tener buenos resultados en nuestro pequeño experimento.

—¿Qué clase de resultado? —pregunto intrigada.

—Hum... Creo que no sería divertido si te lo explico, es más, se me ocurrió una mejor idea para enseñártelo. —se levantó y luego chasqueo los dedos haciendo que los demás aparecieran junto a los dos pokémon capturados—. Te mostraré el esfuerzo de nuestro trabajo.

—¿Tepig...? ¿Ralts...? ¡¿Que piensan hacer con ellos?! —se alteró, intentando desatarse.

Él se encargó de detenerla —Si fuera tú no lo haría, solo provocas que tus manos se lastimen por tu esfuerzo. Además... —observo a los dos pokémon—. Serás la primera persona en observar el despertar del misterioso poder de los pokémon, ¡la habilidad oculta!

—¿Habilidad oculta...? ¿Qué piensan hacer con eso?

—Pues como sabrás; un pokémon normalmente tiene como máximo dos habilidades distintas, pero hay una tercera que solo es heredada en el nacimiento. Pero nosotros logramos descubrir una manera de despertarlo sin ese método tan trivial.

—Es imposible que un pokémon pueda despertarlo... —habló, siendo interrumpida.

—Pequeña Hilda, has vivido aferrada a los libros que es compresible que no lo entiendas en su totalidad. La habilidad oculta como nosotros la llamamos no tiene el nombre solo por gusto, para lograr despertarla, el pokémon tiene que olvidar su habilidad primaria y secundaria mediante procedimientos especiales, aunque la mayoría siempre termina en un total fracaso. —los sujetos colocaron a los dos pokémon dentro de la capsula, mientras se preparaban para el procedimiento—. Bien, creo que es la hora de mostrártelo. ¡Comiencen!

Hilda observo como el sujeto bajo una palanca empezando a caer fuertes descargas en la capsula, escuchándose el grito de ambos pokémon.

—¡Deténganse! ¡No ven que están sufriendo! —gritó, derramando algunas lágrimas.

—¡Cállate, mocosa! Es tu culpa por no entrégame a ese pokémon, ahora veras el sufrimiento del tuyo. —dijo el sujeto del Purrloin.

—Oye, no seas muy duro con ella, todavía es una entrenadora novata para que comprenda nuestra ideología sobre los pokémon.

Ella solo bajo la cabeza, no soportaba la maldad de aquellos hombres mientras se escuchaba los lamentos de ambos pokémon. Entonces reacciono ante las palabras de aquel hombre, ¿solo soy una entrenadora novata?, se preguntó. Y recordó los momentos en que su vida corría peligro, pero, siempre había personas que la ayudaban a afrontarlo; Ash, Hilbert e incluso Iris. Logro comprender que solo era una carga para ellos, alguien que necesitaba la ayuda de otro para continuar en su camino.

— _"Soy una inútil"._ —ella se rindió, no hizo ningún esfuerzo para intentar liberarse, solo se quedó a llorar amargamente.

Entonces sucedió algo inevitable; la puerta se abrió forzadamente, alarmando a los residentes del laboratorio.

—¡Maldición! ¡La policía nos encontró! —aviso uno.

—¡Rápido, tomen a los pokémon! —sugirió el otro.

—¡Enseguida! —el sujeto abrió la capsula, agarrándolos en sus manos.

—¡Alto ahí! —grito la oficial Jenny, mientras sus dos Herdier los rodeaban—. Están detenidos por abuso contra los pokémon.

Pero uno de ellos que estaba cerca de la pared, se acercó con cautela a un interruptor para activarlo, lo que provoco que una cortina de humo se hiciera presente en el área. Los demás aprovecharon la distracción para escapar por cada ventana, rompiéndolas a su paso.

Tras disiparse el humo, los oficiales actuaron rápido en perseguirlos por los diferentes caminos que tomaron en su huida, quedando solo la oficial Jenny junto con Ash y Cilan que fueron hacia su compañera atada.

—¡¿Hilda, estás bien?! —pregunto Ash, ayudando a desatarla.

Ella solo levanto la mirada —¿Ash?

—Menos mal que te encuentras bien. Hemos estado muy preocupado por ti. —dijo Cilan.

—Cilan... —musito bajo, agachando la cabeza—. _"De nuevo soy salvada"._

—Hilda, ¿en dónde está Ralts? —le preguntó su amigo, mientras el roedor eléctrico se acercaba a ella.

—Ralts... —reacciono enseguida, levantándose abruptamente ante la sorpresa de los demás—. ¡No, se los llevaron!

—¿Qué sucede, Hilda? ¿A quiénes se llevaron? —pregunto de nuevo.

—A Tepig y a Ralts. —el miedo la consumió, tan solo de pensar que escapan con su pokémon, ella llego a experimentar la desesperación.

Ash que observo la mirada de su amiga decidió actuar de inmediato —Cilan, necesito que te quedes a cuidar a Hilda mientras yo...

—¡Iré contigo! —afirmó la chica, limpiando sus lágrimas pero aun temblando de miedo—. Yo... ¡No quiero perder a mi amigo!

Ash se acercó a ella, colocando su mano en su hombro —Te aseguro que recuperaremos a Tepig y a Ralts. Es una promesa.

—¡Pika! —apoyo también el pokémon.

Hilda observo la mirada sincera de su amigo —¡Sí!

* * *

Los cuatros partieron en la búsqueda de los sujetos, mientras Pidove volaba desde arriba de los árboles. Entonces sonó el radio comunicador de la oficial Jenny, que enseguida contesto para luego tener información de la situación.

—Bien, muchachos. Mi equipo ha logrado capturar a tres de ellos, solo falta dos.

—Eso quiere decir que uno de esos dos tiene que tener a Tepig y a Ralts. —dijo Cilan.

—Estás en lo correcto. —afirmo la mujer.

—Hilda, no corras tan rápido o te agotadas enseguida. —dijo Ash, sosteniendo su mano.

—No puedo detenerme... —le respondió entre jadeos—. Debo encontrarlos cuanto antes, o sino no...

—¡Ni se te ocurra pensar en eso! —habló con enojo, sin soltarla del agarre—. Te prometí que lo encontraríamos, y eso lo voy a cumplir a toda costa.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que no fallarás? ¿Y cómo puedes tener tanta confianza en que lo cumplirás? —las preguntas de Hilda hicieron que el entrenador solo la viera con sus ojos cafés; llenos de valor y coraje.

—Eso es... Porque yo jamás he intentado retroceder a mi palabra. —apretó leve la mano de su amiga—. Desde que recibí a Pikachu y me convertí en entrenador, he aprendido que no todo es fácil; habrá personas que interfieran en tu camino, o rivales muy fuertes que te superen en conseguir tus metas. Por eso tengo que creer en que lo lograré, solo así, es como he llegado tan lejos hasta ahora.

Hilda correspondió dando también un leve apretón —Confianza en sí misma... Aún me falta comprender sobre esa fuerza que te impulso a llegar tan lejos.

—Si quieres aprenderlo, tan solo tienes que seguir viajando conmigo por toda Unova. —dedico una pequeña sonrisa amistosa, siendo contagiada a su amiga.

—Gracias Ash.

De pronto, Pidove dio un gruñido fuerte que escucho el grupo. Ellos pudieron divisar a uno de ellos que iba corriendo sosteniendo a los dos pokémon.

—¡Pidove usa tornado!

El pokémon alado dio un fuerte aletazo haciendo un pequeño remolino, provocando que el sujeto cayera al pasto, soltándolos por la caída.

La oficial Jenny actuó enseguida —Sera mejor que te rindas. Tus compañeros ya han sido capturados y no tiene manera de escapar de nosotros.

—Eso es lo que ustedes creen... —sacando rápidamente del bolsillo de su bata, lanzo su poké ball al aire, liberando a su pokémon siniestro—. ¡Atácalos con pulso umbrío!

—¡Pikachu usa bola voltio!

Saltando del hombro de su entrenador, el roedor lanzó una bola eléctrica de su cola haciendo que se produjera una leve explosión en el aire. Pero repentinamente, Purrloin aprovecho el humo para acercarse a Pikachu teniendo lista su garra para acertarle un buen golpe, pero Pidove lo empujo haciendo que este recibiera el ataque para luego caer al suelo.

—¡Pidove! —Ash intento acercarse, pero el pulso umbrío de Purrloin se lo impidió.

—Esto te pasa por desafiarme, mocoso. —se burló el sujeto.

—Ash... —Hilda unía sus manos en su pecho haciendo un rezo, pero se asombró cuando el entrenador de Kanto no se dejó intimidar por sus palabras.

—Solo eres un hablador... —menciono con disgusto, provocando más el enojo del sujeto—. Si crees que mi pokémon ha sido derrotado tan fácilmente, pues déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado.

—Que dices, mocoso. Tú pokémon ya no... —se calló abruptamente cuando observo a Pidove levantarse del suelo—. ¡Imposible...! Ese pokémon no debe levantarse si recibió el ataque potente de mi pokémon.

Ash lo miro desafiante —Es por eso que te lo repito. Solo eres un simple hablador que piensa que los pokémon son meras herramientas para ustedes, pero para mí eso es distinto. Porque para mí; ellos son fieles camaradas que te acompañan en el momento que hacen un vínculo, es por eso que, nosotros, los entrenadores, nos diferenciamos del resto.

Pidove alzo de nuevo el vuelo mientras daba un fuerte gruñido, este comenzó a brillar con intensidad hasta que se detuvo, mostrándose ante el grupo su reciente evolución.

—Pidove evolucionó en Tranquill. —dijo Hilda, asombrada.

—Es una experiencia muy grata de observar. —dijo Cilan de igual manera—. Eso demuestra la fuerza de la unión entre un entrenador y su pokémon.

—¡Wow! Me alegro que hayas evolucionado, Tranquill. —Ash saco su pokédex, verificando los datos del pokémon—. Increíble, has aprendido nuevos ataques.

La felicitación no duro mucho cuando el Purrloin volvió a atacarlos con su pulso umbrío, pero Ash ya estaba preparado para confrontarlo.

—¡Tranquill usa aire afilado!

El pokémon recién evolucionado dio un potente golpe con sus alas haciendo que soltada gran cantidad de cuchillas a base de aire hacia el ataque de su oponente, que logro atravesar para luego darle a Purrloin que quedo debilitado por el fuerte ataque.

—¡No puede ser! —el sujeto intento acercarse a los dos pokémon que yacían en el suelo, pero Hilda junto a Pikachu se le adelantaron mientras el roedor dejaba salir pequeñas chispas eléctricas en ambas mejillas, impidiendo su cometido—. ¡Maldición!

* * *

Más tarde, el grupo de la oficial Jenny había capturado a los cuatros miembros de aquel vil laboratorio mientras Ash, Hilda y Cilan descansaban en la camioneta de la patrulla.

—Me muero de hambre... —se quejó Ash mientras Pikachu lo acompañaba en su lamento.

—No te preocupes, Ash. Podemos descansar un rato para luego continuar con nuestro recorrido. —sugirió Cilan haciendo que el entrenador le brillara los ojos.

Ash dejo de emocionarse cuando observo a Hilda que sostenía a Ralts entre sus brazos —¿Aún sigue sin despertarse?

—Sí... —le respondió, mirando al pokémon—. Aunque de vuelta lo hemos curado, todavía está muy cansado por lo sufrido en ese laboratorio. Si tan solo yo hubiera hecho algo para impedirlo, Ralts no hubiera estado en esta situación.

—No te sigas lamentando, Hilda, era algo que tú no podías evitar. —dijo el conocedor pokémon con una mirada compresiva.

—Pero...

Ash la interrumpió —Cilan tiene razón. Era algo que tú no podías evitar, pero... —entonces comenzó a acariciar a su pokémon, quien se hallaba en su hombro—. Puedes lograrlo para la siguiente ocasión en que se vuelva a repetir, después de todo, el camino de un entrenador siempre está lleno de muchos peligros.

La oficial Jenny apareció ante el grupo —Bueno chicos. Al parecer uno de ellos logro escapar, pero desafortunadamente, sus compañeros no piensan abrir la boca para delatarlo. —paso su vista hacia Ralts—. Mi equipo se encargada de llevar a esos sujetos al cuartel de la policía para arrestarlos por sus crímenes, en cuanto a Ralts, nos encargaremos de llevarlo de vuelta a su región de origen.

—Ya veo. —Hilda comprendió la situación, pero repentinamente, el pokémon despertó mirando a todos lados—. Ralts, ya no tienes que preocuparte por esas personas porque ahora volverás a tu región natal. —al escucharlo, el pokémon se aferró a la chica—. ¿Qué sucede, Ralts?

—Al parecer Ralts quiere ir contigo. —dijo Ash, entusiasmado.

—¿Enserio? —pregunto sorprendida, observando la actitud del pokémon—. En ese caso... —saco una poké ball vacía para luego agrandar la esfera roja y blanca—. Bienvenido al equipo, Ralts.

Dando un leve golpe en su cabeza la poké ball lo atrapo, se movió por leves segundos hasta que se detuvo confirmando su captura.

—Espero que puedas cuidar muy bien de Ralts, Hilda. —dijo la oficial.

—Se lo aseguro. —dijo muy decidida, observando su poké ball entre sus manos.

Luego de eso, el grupo se despidió de la oficial Jenny que se iban con sus compañeros rumbo a la prisión, entonces fueron a descansar un rato comiendo la comida hecha por Cilan para luego emprender de vuelta a su camino hacia el próximo pueblo.

* * *

Lejos del bosque Azulejo, aquel hombre se encontraba apoyado en un árbol esperando la llegada de un helicóptero que descendía en el pasto a unos metros de su posición.

—Vaya, por fin están aquí. —habló el hombre, acercándose al transporte.

La puerta del helicóptero se abrió, viéndose a alguien que vestía con la misma bata blanca —Y dime, ¿cómo salió el proyecto habilidad oculta?

—Pues digamos que fue todo un fracaso. Los pokémon que nos dieron, no rindieron buenos resultados durante los experimentos. —dio una ligera carcajada—. Tal parece que se necesita de otro recurso para lograr su despertar.

—Ya veo. Es una pena que el proyecto fuera un fracaso. —levanto ambos brazos como si fuera algo normal—. ¿Y tus compañeros?

—Ellos fueron capturados por la policía, pero no se preocupe, estoy seguro que no hablaran más de la cuenta sobre ustedes. Equipo Plasma.

—Menos mal. Sería lamentable que nuestros planes fueran revelados antes del tiempo prometido. —dijo con gracia—. En fin, no puedo hacer nada por ellos, tan solo puedo felicitarlos por su buen trabajo en estos siete años. Por cierto, tengo un nuevo proyecto para ti.

—¿Y cuál es? —pregunto ansioso.

—Necesito que me ayudes a crear el nacimiento de mis nuevas creaciones a base de los restos de unos fósiles de pokémon pre-históricos. Lo llamo, el proyecto Genesect.

—Oh, que interesante...

—Entra. Te contare los detalles de mi maravillosa obra de arte.

—Como usted diga, profesor Colress.

Esta historia continuará...

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

He regresado luego de varios meses de ausencia, eso es porque estuve sin inspiración debido a varias cosas que prefiero mantener en secreto. Pero ahora las cosas son distintas, y pienso continuar con la trama de la historia en donde me quede. Otro asunto importante, es que pienso manejar a mis personajes de forma más detallada de lo usual, esto es debido para demostrar los cambios del fanfic desde su inicio.

 _¡Comenten que les pareció el capítulo!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


End file.
